En la tempestad
by Krimhild
Summary: Cap X. Perdón por lo fome y corto, es lo que hay. Tampoco esta vez le devolvemos su dinero si no le gusta.
1. Saverne

**Notas:** Primero que todo, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, Berusaiyu no Bara, La rosa de Versalles, es propiedad de la talentosísima Riyoko "_no esperen finales felices en mis historias_" Ikeda. Esta historia es sólo por diversión mía, y espero que de quién se dé el tiempo de leerla.

No tengo experiencia alguna escribiendo fanfics (y escribiendo sobre cosa alguna, en realidad) así que no sé muy bien que saldrá de todo esto. Esta historia debería tener varios capítulos, el nombre lo puse a la rápida, no me convence del todo pero me pareció adecuado porque el fic abarcaría la turbulenta etapa que se inicia con el infame asunto del collar, a partir del cual nuestros queridos personajes no harán más que pasarla muy muy mal. En cada capítulo irá (al menos) una canción que me haya servido de base para escribir (a que me encanta la música y la relaciono con todos los aspectos de mi vida, por lo que acá no podía faltar). Sé que éste no es el rincón más visitado del sitio, ya que se trata de un manga antiguo y no tan popular… pero si alguien tiene comentarios, se agradecen, especialmente las críticas y sugerencias.

(Revisado 8-3-2011)

* * *

_**En la tempestad**_

_**I. Saverne.**_

Deslizó la punta de los dedos por el borde del gollete, y luego, siguiendo la forma de la botella. Tamborileó distraídamente sobre la mesa, mientras observaba los reflejos tornasolados que el haz de luz que se colaba por el ventanal, creaba al atravesar el transparente líquido. "Ya no soporto este encierro", se dijo; y para borrar ese pensamiento sombrío, empinó –no de la forma más elegante- la botella y echó un buen trago. Sonrió. "Mucho mejor"…

-Cariño, estos libros se venden como pan caliente – exclamó él. Ella se volvió a observar como su marido hundía ambas manos en una bolsa repleta de monedas. Sobre una mesa se apilaban varios ejemplares de sus memorias. – Ahora eres una escritora de renombre... jaja… querida, eres toda una caja de Pandora, cada día descubro en ti un nuevo talento.

Ella no estaba muy segura de la calidad literaria de su obra, pero sin lugar a dudas, había disfrutado en grande difamando a la austriaca y su séquito. Su relato de la vida íntima de la reina de Francia alcanzaba tales niveles de depravación, que la despiadada y vil Marquesa de Merteuil **(1)** parecía una monja de claustro a su lado. Su capítulo favorito era, por cierto, aquel en que ella misma se incluía entre la larga lista de supuestos amantes de Marie Antoinette; y relataba una serie de encuentros con la esposa del monarca, en que el recato brillaba por su ausencia. Que mejor que divertirse a costillas de otros dando rienda suelta a su extravagante imaginación, y recibir por ello una buena paga.

- No cantes victoria tan pronto, aunque vendiéramos miles de libros e hiciéramos una gran fortuna, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de abandonar este horrible convento, y por lo tanto… ¡no podremos darle buen uso a nuestro dinero!

¡El problema con los hombres es que son tan simples! La mayoría de ellos son incapaces de ver un poco más allá de sus narices, sólo piensan en satisfacer sus necesidades más inmediatas. Ahí estaba, como claro ejemplo, su propio marido. A veces le sorprendía su inocencia y falta de visión. Sin embargo, al menos él la quería y aceptaba tal como era…ya que difícilmente alguien que la conociera a fondo sería capaz de sentir afecto por un ser tan ambicioso y manipulador.

- Sí, pero el hombre que te ayudó a escapar de prisión nos aseguró que pronto podríamos abandonar el país, y establecernos donde quisiéramos a vivir a cuerpo de reyes.

_¡Oh, cielos… esto supera la cuota de necedad que estoy dispuesta a tolerar por este día!_

- ¿Acaso eres imbécil? –respondió con brusquedad. Se hallaba especialmente irritable- No sabemos quién es ese sujeto, ni deberíamos confiar demasiado en él. Por alguna razón le resulta útil haberme liberado, pero cuando haya cumplido su objetivo querrá deshacerse de nosotros. There's no lunch for free, querido.

Él, entretenido apilando pequeñas torres de monedas, no escuchó (o prefirió no tomar en cuenta) la ácida réplica de su mujer. Ella bebió otro largo sorbo de vodka y contempló la delgada argolla que adornaba su anular izquierdo. No quería tener recuerdos tristes, pero no pudo evitar que su mente volara a aquel día en que recibió la visita de la extraña comandante de la Guardia Real. Se preguntaba como era posible que una mujer viviese de esa forma, negando lo más íntimo de su ser. Bueno, quizá en su rol masculino gozaba de un tipo de libertad negado a las mujeres comunes. Ella sabía algo de eso, pues tampoco había vivido como una jovencita corriente. Se preguntaba también, por qué, pese a que la había difamado públicamente tanto durante el juicio por el asunto del collar, como en sus "pintorescas" memorias, se presentaba ante su celda para entregarle aquella argolla, que perteneciera a su difunta madre, por encargo de su hermana pequeña, la dulce Rosalie. No le hizo reproche alguno, ni manifestó placer frente a su desgracia. Al menos Rosalie se encontraba segura bajo la protección de esa mujer, que la estimaba lo suficiente como para tomarse la molestia de hacerle una visita a la prisión… No podía decir que la relación con su única hermana había sido de las mejores. Era débil de carácter, por eso nunca congeniaron, ya que le exasperaba su falta de ambición y lo propensa que era al llanto… y sin embargo… sin embargo Rosalie aún pensaba en ella, se dijo, sintiendo como si el anillo le quemase la mano. Rosalie aun la quería, y se sentía indigna de su amor.

- Estoy cansada, creo que iré a dormir.- La mujer se puso de pie trabajosamente, por suerte el alcohol hacía su efecto acostumbrado y borraba la amargura de sentirse acorralada como un pobre animal perseguido por una jauría de perros. Al llegar a su habitación, dejó la botella sobre la mesa para escribir unas cuantas frases en una hoja de papel. A continuación, y sin vacilar, se quitó la argolla y la introdujo en un sobre junto a la breve nota que acaba de terminar. Estaba tentando a la suerte. Quizá en el fondo, sólo quería que todo acabara de una vez.

~.~.~

Como ya era costumbre, se paseaba por los corredores de piedra, observando los hermosos vitrales que adornaban el convento. Aquel mal presentimiento, con el transcurso de los días se había transformado en una certeza: el misterioso sujeto que le había proporcionado refugio la traicionaría tarde o temprano. Porque Rosalie no… ella no lo haría… Como sea, ya no había forma de escapar. Se apoyó en el muro. Hacía demasiado tiempo que sólo bajo los efectos del alcohol conseguía reír de buena gana.

- Dos Vírgenes…una Virgen… no, dos… y ahora… una sola - exclamó, mientras intentaba enfocar la vista - Madre María, ¡que feliz me siento esta noche! - dijo dirigiéndose a la Virgen de piedra que extendía sus brazos amorosamente. La mayor parte de su vida se había sentido sola, pero estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con ello. La soledad no le importaba demasiado si tenía poder, pero ahora nada le quedaba… y nadie tendría hacia ella el gesto de la estatua de piedra. Su marido no contaba en este sentido, seguía demasiado absorto en sus sueños de riqueza, ciego a los peligros que afrontaban. Ella no había insistido en este tema. De que le valía amargarle aquellos momentos de ilusa felicidad que más temprano que tarde tendrían fin. Otro sorbo a la botella le dio ánimos para canturrear distraídamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ella se sobresaltó ante la repentina aparición de su marido, y el tono anormalmente agudo de su voz.

- ¿Por qué me molestas? ¡Déjame en paz! – Y rió. Rió histéricamente.

- ¡Ven acá! Hay un alboroto allá afuera – exclamó él, tomándola de un brazo y obligándola a seguirlo y a asomarse por una ventana. –Es la Guardia Real… ¡Nos han descubierto!

A un centenar de metros de distancia, una mujer detenía su caballo, finalizando así una larga travesía desde París hasta Saverne, una pequeña localidad en la provincia de Alsacia. No demostraba emoción alguna, sin embargo, el hombre que cabalgaba a su lado notó en seguida que el leve gesto de apretar los labios, y el casi imperceptible cambio que ensombreció su mirada se debían a algo más que la fatiga de un largo y tedioso viaje. Para él, nada que concerniera a aquella mujer pasaba desapercibido, al punto de poder leer en ella como si fuese un libro abierto. Esta capacidad, afinada a lo largo de los años en que habían crecido juntos, se había tornado un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando comenzó a leer en sus ojos aquello que hubiese preferido no saber. Pero no era el momento de pensar en ese asunto, por lo demás… el co-protagonista de sus peores pesadillas se encontraba muy lejos. Sabía cuán ingrata y dolorosa le resultaba esa misión. Llevaban varias semanas persiguiendo a esos fugitivos, sobre pistas falsas, volviendo cada día con la derrota a sus espaldas, pero con el secreto alivio de no haberlos capturado…Pero esta vez ambos tenían la certeza de que la información que los llevaba hasta allí era correcta, y la comandante no tenía más alternativa que entregarlos a las autoridades para que sufrieran una ejecución segura.

- ¡Jeanne Valois, Nicolás de la Motte! Soy Oscar François de Jarjayes. No usaremos la fuerza si os entregáis pacíficamente. ¡Salid, Jeanne, capitán de la Motte!

Oscar era claramente visible para los fugitivos. Montada en su caballo blanco, sus dorados cabellos relucían bajo el sol del atardecer. Relucían, a su vez, las bayonetas de las armas que portaban los soldados que la acompañaban. Nicolás temblaba… eran alrededor de 50 personas. Jeanne permanecía impasible.

- ¿Qué haremos, Jeanne? Estamos perdidos…

Jeanne dio media vuelta y se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego, dando la espalda a la ventana. No había nada que le interesara ver allí.

- No entres en pánico, Nicolás, y actúa como un hombre. – _bueno, al fin. Es un alivio no tener que seguir esperando_ – Lo que tenga que ser, será.

Uno de los soldados se dirigió a Oscar, señalándole que estaban listos para el asalto.

- No – respondió ella apeándose de su blanco caballo y tomando su pistola. - Iré yo primero.

Su sirviente se acercó y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Oscar, en un ademán cariñosamente fraternal. Ella se volvió, esbozando una sonrisa triste, que él sabía, significaba "gracias". Ambos valoraban muchísimo esa sencilla comunicación en que las palabras apenas eran necesarias.

- Vamos, te acompañaré. No tienes que hacerlo sola.

- No, prefiero que te quedes. Intentaré resolver esto de la mejor manera, se lo debo a Rosalie.

- Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado. Ambos son peligrosos, y dudo que estén de ánimo para "parlamentar amistosamente", ya sabes – respondió el hombre. Ella le regaló otra sonrisa, esta vez un poco más relajada y avanzó algunos pasos, desde donde el convento era visible. Él hubiese deseado que no se apartara tan deprisa, pues últimamente no tenía muchas oportunidades de verla sonreír. En realidad, el tiempo que pasaban juntos nunca le parecía suficiente.

- Si oís un disparo, no dudéis en atacar. Pero mientras eso no suceda, dejadme este asunto a mí. No interfiráis, ¡es una orden! – Y se alejó rápidamente, bajando una pequeña y rocosa cuesta.

Él la observó entrar al convento con el corazón oprimido. Odiaba dejarla sola. Odiaba que tuviera que pasar por eso, y por tantas otras cosas. Hubiese querido que tuviera la oportunidad de ser una mujer normal, pero de ser así, jamás habría podido tenerla tan cerca. Jamás habría podido conocerla a fondo, adivinar sus pensamientos, pasar largas horas practicado esgrima, recibir sus golpes y devolver alguno cuantos, reír juntos, vagar por su natal Arrás durante las vacaciones, robar galletas a su abuela, y comer manzanas hasta reventar después de haberse dado un chapuzón en el lago. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro. Definitivamente no había lugar en este mundo para lo que sentía por Oscar. Y este sentimiento era el único secreto que le guardaba.

Nicolás no tenía tiempo para perder analizando la extravagante conducta de su mujer, que continuaba sentada, botella en mano, sin apartar la vista de la chimenea. Él no estaba dispuesto a entregarse fácilmente, de modo que tomó un mosquete y se dispuso a esperar. Pronto se oyeron pasos por el corredor, y Nicolás vio aparecer la delgada y esbelta figura de Oscar en el marco de la puerta. Apuntó.

- ¡Esperad, capitán! Un disparo será la señal, si me disparáis, mis hombres atacarán de inmediato.

- ¡Maldición! – Nicolás se apartó, indeciso, dejando el camino libre a Oscar para acercarse Jeanne, quien continuaba exactamente en la misma posición, balanceando otra botella de vodka entre las manos.

- Venid conmigo, Jeanne – el tono de voz de Oscar se hizo ligeramente más dulce. No sentía resentimiento contra la fugitiva. Podría decirse que incluso admiraba su audacia, por muy reprobables que fuesen sus actos… por otro lado, jamás había considerado la desgracia ajena como un motivo de alegría – Si necesitáis cambiaros de ropa, puedo esperar.

Jeanne no respondió inmediatamente. Había sólo una cosa en el mundo que le importaba en ese momento. Una sola pregunta, que le fue muy difícil hacer. Por fin las palabras afloraron a sus labios, y las pronunció lentamente, dando la espalda a su interlocutora.

- ¿Fue Rosalie quien os dijo sobre este lugar?

Oscar estaba esperando aquella pregunta. Y no fue capaz de decir la verdad.

- No, no fue Rosalie. Lo juro – dijo suavemente, sorprendiéndose de lo convincentes que sonaban sus palabras, y con bastante desagrado al descubrirse tan buena mentirosa.

- Ya veo – Jeanne sintió como si le hubiesen quitado de encima una roca que le oprimía el pecho. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, ya estaba preparada para enfrentar su destino- Me alegro. Aún tengo un aliado… Al menos alguien se preocupa por mí. Hay alguien en quien puedo confiar… Eso me hace muy feliz. – Jeanne no reprimió las lágrimas que desbordaron sus bellos ojos verdes. _Rosalie, mi pequeña… pese a todo lo que te he hecho… ojalá pudiera decirte cuanto te quiero y abrazarte por última vez._

Oscar, se distrajo contemplando la silueta de Jeanne recortada contra el fuego. Su cabeza se inclinaba hacia adelante. Su largo y hermoso cabello negro adquiría unos tintes anaranjados… se veía tan frágil, que por un momento deseó confortarla. De pronto, un fuerte golpe en la espalda la hizo caer al suelo. Nicolás la había golpeado con la culata del mosquete. Aturdida por la violencia del impacto y por el dolor, no alcanzó a reaccionar con rapidez, y en un segundo el hombre la había inmovilizado.

- ¡Jeanne, tengo una excelente idea! Podemos huir con ella como rehén…

- Puedes huir solo si lo deseas. – Nicolás sintió un escalofrío al enfrentarse con la extraña mirada de su mujer. Parecía estar menos en este mundo a cada instante – Yo ya he tenido suficiente… ¡estoy… tan cansada!

- ¡¿Cómo… por qué? – _endemoniada loca, si quieres morir aquí, pues, allá tú_ - ¡Muy bien! – exclamó furioso. No podía creer que Jeanne se hubiese dado por vencida, y definitivamente, no estaba dispuesto a ser capturado. Pero antes necesitaba desquitarse con alguien, y, desgraciadamente para Oscar, era ella quien estaba disponible. Qué mejor que acabar con la mujer que le había humillado cuando lo tuvo bajo sus órdenes. Nicolás comenzó a asfixiarla - ¡No necesito un rehén si voy a huir solo! ¡No hay razón para mantenerla viva!

Oscar no tenía fuerza para detener el ataque. Sus esfuerzos por llenar de aire sus pulmones resultaban infructuosos, intentaba liberar su cuello de las manos de Nicolás, pero era imposible, él estaba dispuesto a acabar con ella y la presión no cedía. Si bien antes había enfrentado innumerables peligros, nunca en su vida había estado tan aterrorizada, aquella sensación de ahogo, de perder rápidamente la conciencia, era horrorosa. Ni siquiera el pánico de dejar de ser dueña de si le daba energía suficiente para contrarrestar la violencia de aquel hombre. _Oh Dios, no quiero morir… ¡no quiero morir! _En aquel momento de angustia y desesperación, una imagen vino a su mente. Una imagen, y un nombre, que a duras penas logró pronunciar: …

- ¡André!…

- ¡Me ha llamado! ¡Oscar está en peligro!

- ¿Qué dices, André? Estás bromeando, yo no he oído nada.

- Sí, me ha llamado, voy por ella.

- Estás loco, André, es imposible que… ¡hey, detente! La comandante nos ordenó esperarla aquí.

- ¡Al diablo las órdenes! – André echó a correr hacia el convento tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. _Algo le ha sucedido, ¡estoy seguro! Pude oír su voz llamándome… puedo sentir el terror que la embarga… ¡Jamás me perdonaré si le sucede algo, no debí obedecerle, debí ir a su lado, como siempre he hecho!_

- ¡Muere! – Había un intenso odio en los ojos de Nicolás. Apretó con tal brutalidad el cuello de Oscar, que ésta sentía que su cabeza estallaría… _André, por favor… ayúdame…_

Jeanne se acercó lentamente a Nicolás. _No hay necesidad de matar a esta mujer. Es cierto que he tomado vidas ajenas, pero jamás lo hecho sin una razón. Puedo ser despiadada, pero no es mi política hacer más daño del necesario. Por otro lado, esta mujer me es más útil viva que muerta. Necesito que alguien se haga cargo de la boba de mi hermana, ¡mi dulce Rosalie es demasiado frágil! En cambio Oscar es una mujer poderosa e influyente. Con ella estará a salvo después de que yo acabe con esto. Estoy realmente exhausta, he vivido al límite mucho tiempo. No es que me arrepienta de mis actos, eso nunca. Simplemente, aposté todo y perdí. La vida es muy simple. Y ya no me acomoda vivirla… pero no quiero irme sola, Nicolás. Espero que me comprendas, querido_. Oscar, con gran sorpresa, pudo verla alzando la botella y asestar un brutal golpe en la cabeza de su marido.

- Ya no hay esperanza para nosotros, Nicolás. Ni siquiera si la asesinamos. Así que… ¡Haremos volar este mugroso convento! - La visión de Oscar se había vuelto nebulosa, pero pudo distinguir la figura de Jeanne que se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo del hombre y le acariciaba el rostro – Quiero que mueras a mi lado, amor mío – dijo con una dulzura que resultaba extraña en ella. Con toda calma, lo sujetó de la chaqueta y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, mientras Nicolás intentaba moverse con torpeza, al parecer semiinconsciente.

- Jeanne, no… no lo hagas – dijo Oscar. Quería impedir que Jeanne cometiera una locura, pero todo daba vueltas y no podía ponerse de pie. Cerró los ojos intentando superar sus nauseas. Pronto escuchó pasos apresurados por el corredor. Su corazón dio un vuelco, no necesitó ver a la persona que se acercaba para saber que era André, que veía por ella. Un par de segundos después, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon. Ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, y sólo atinó a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de André.

- ¡Oscar! ¡Oscar! ¿Estás bien?

- Sí…André… ellos… ellos bajaron a la bodega, Jeanne va a suicidarse. Dijo que volaría el convento ¡Detenla, André!

- Bien, espérame aquí.

André emprendió una nueva carrera escaleras abajo, casi sin aliento. Al abrir la puerta de la bodega, un fuerte olor le impactó ¡Era pólvora! La bodega estaba llena de barriles, y una línea del negro elemento atravesaba la habitación. Una pequeña llama encendida decoraba el inicio de aquel sendero que anunciaba muerte. En un rincón estaban Jeanne y Nicolás, tendidos en el suelo. André se quedó paralizado observándolos. Ella le sostenía en sus brazos, acunándolo tiernamente.

-Lo siento, Nicolás… estaré tan sola si muero sin ti…

- Está bien, amor mío. Me alegra morir a tu lado, eres una mujer maravillosa.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Oh, me hace tan feliz saberlo…- Jeanne sonreía. Se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de Nicolás.

André sintió deseos de golpearse a sí mismo, quizá estaba enloqueciendo, pero nunca había visto algo tan romántico, en toda su vida. Probablemente la mujer que le quitaba el sueño jamás le diría algo así, pensó con tristeza. Jeanne advirtió su presencia y rápidamente le apuntó con una pistola. _Estúpido de mí, ¡dejé el mosquete junto a Oscar!_

- Esto no es vos, ni con vuestra comandante – dijo Jeanne, de forma casi amistosa – Así que os sugiero que nos dejéis en paz. Aún estáis a tiempo de ir por vuestra mujer y salir de aquí antes de que haga volar este sitio en mil pedazos.

- Jeanne, no os precipitéis… no es necesario… Si os entregáis, Oscar hará todo lo posible para…

- Quizá podrá lograr que no nos ejecuten, pero ¿evitará que vayamos a prisión por el resto de nuestras vidas? – André no contestó - ¿Hacéis esto por mi hermana?

- Sí Jeanne, Rosalie os ama… sufrirá muchísimo si os sucede algo…

- Eso os lo agradezco. De todo corazón – dijo ella, bajando el arma, sinceramente conmovida – Ahora salid de aquí. Espero que Rosalie me comprenda… decidle que la quiero y… cuidad de ella. Adiós…

André entendió que había perdido, y en cierta forma comprendía a Jeanne. ¿De qué le valía pasar el resto de su vida en prisión? – Adiós – dijo, y corrió en busca de Oscar.

- Jeanne, cariño – dijo Nicolás una vez que los pasos de André casi no se oían – creo que después de todo, no será necesario que muramos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó ella, mientras le apartaba algunos mechones de cabello del rostro.

- Esta bodega está conectada a un pasillo que atraviesa el convento – dijo, señalando una puerta poco visible a algunos metros de distancia - si nos damos prisa podríamos refugiarnos en el otro extremo, donde la explosión no nos alcance. Si este pelmazo se ha creído nuestras intensiones suicidas, nadie nos buscará. Hemos perdido el collar, pero al menos tengo el producto de tu talento. – y le señaló una bolsa que contenía una respetable cantidad de dinero, y que llevaba prendida al cinturón.

Jeanne le miró sorprendida. ¡Ese era el tipo de ideas que debían ocurrírsele a ella!

- ¡Eso es simplemente genial! – exclamó - ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

- Eso creo…vaya golpe que me has dado, nadie pensaría que una mujercita tan fina tuviese la mano tan pesada. Eso es, si me apoyo en ti podremos ir más rápido.

- ¿Dónde está Jeanne? – preguntó Oscar apenas vio a André entrar a la habitación.

- No he podido detenerla, Oscar. Ha prendido fuego en la bodega que está llena de barriles de pólvora – dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse - ¿Puedes caminar?

- No… no lo creo, André, me siento débil.

- Está bien. Sube a mi espalda. Como cuando éramos niños, ¿lo recuerdas? – Oscar asintió y pasó ambos brazos por sobre los hombros de su amigo. Eso bastó para que André se estremeciera, al sentir la respiración entrecortada cerca de su cuello. Pero se controló, como siempre, y la sujetó con firmeza, pasando los brazos por la parte interna de las rodillas de ella – No tenemos mucho tiempo. Sujétate tan fuerte como puedas.

Y emprendió una desesperada carrera hacia el exterior. Al mismo tiempo, Jeanne y Nicolás avanzaban por un pasillo subterráneo, intentando alcanzar el extremo contrario del convento. Cuando cruzaban un pequeño patio interior, sintieron la explosión. El ruido fue ensordecedor, y un temblor remeció los cimientos del edificio. Sin embargo, las paredes que los rodeaban no cedieron. Al parecer habían conseguido alejarse bastante. La misma explosión arrojó violentamente al suelo a André y Oscar, y una ráfaga de piedrecillas, trozos de madera y tierra les cayó encima. André cubrió a Oscar, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Afortunadamente no recibió ningún impacto de consideración, sólo un par de golpes que le aseguraban algunos moretones en la espalda. André se volvió hacia Oscar, para comprobar que se encontraba bien, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ella continuaba firmemente aferrada a él, con las manos prendidas, cual garfios, de su chaqueta. El incendio desatado por la explosión iluminaba su delicado rostro, que, pasado el miedo, dio lugar a una expresión de profunda tristeza. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. André rodeó sus estrechos hombros con un brazo, Oscar se apegó a él, casi dejándose caer sobre su pecho, y ambos observaron en silencio el desolador espectáculo del antiguo convento destruido y en llamas. Luego, voces, y gritos. Los soldados de la Guardia Real los separaron, zarandeándolos bruscamente en un torpe intento de verificar que se encontraban bien.

- Creo que podremos salir por este lado, Jeanne.

Nicolás le señalaba una estrecha escalera que se empinaba entre las paredes tambaleantes, y daba a un prado, por el lado contrario al que se encontraban los hombres de la Guardia Real. Ambos se encontraban dentro de un pequeño cobertizo con techumbre de madera, ubicado a un costado del patio interior, apostado contra una pared de piedra. De pronto, la pared comenzó a ceder, y la pareja retrocedió atemorizada. No alcanzaron a salir cuando la estructura completa colapsó y se derrumbó sobre ellos. Todo se volvió caos alrededor de Jeanne, tosía por efecto de la polvareda, pero no estaba herida. Al parecer había quedado en medio de un pequeño espacio, protegida por una gruesa viga del techo que había quedado apoyada en diagonal, entre el suelo y un montón de piedras. Buscó a Nicolás en la semi oscuridad… pudo ver su cabeza y un brazo que se movía hacia ella. Una viga de madera algo más delgada que la que le había dado protección a ella, aprisionaba una de sus piernas.

- No tengas cuidado, te ayudaré a salir – Jeanne se arrastró directamente hacia la pierna aprisionada, y con una fuerza de la que no se hubiera creído capaz, levantó la viga, dejándola caer a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de su marido. Pero algo estaba mal… él no respondía… Lentamente, se dio vuelta, para observar la parte superior de su cuerpo. Nicolás permanecía de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor. Llevó una de sus manos hacia el vientre, donde Jeanne vio con horror que tenía clavada una barra de metal.

- ¡No! ¡No, Nicolás!

La sangre brotaba a borbotones. Jeanne intentó detener la hemorragia, lo que a todas luces era imposible, pues la barra con seguridad había perforado sus órganos vitales.

- Resiste, amor…iré por la Guardia, nos entregaremos y ellos podrán atenderte.

- No tiene caso, Jeanne. Me estoy muriendo...

- Entonces moriremos juntos – dijo ella, sacando su pistola de entre sus vestidos y apuntándose a la cabeza.

- No Jeanne… escúchame. – Nicolás alcanzó la mano de su mujer y la obligó a bajar el arma. Ella le miraba presa del pánico – No es tu culpa… lamento no poder acompañarte, pero tendrás que continuar sin mí.

- No me dejes… no quiero quedarme sola, por favor… ¡prefiero ir contigo!

- No creo que sea tu hora, querida. Eres fuerte, siempre lo has sido, mucho más que yo… mucho más que cualquier persona que haya conocido. Es una de las tantas razones por las que te he amado – Nicolás la miraba tiernamente. Ella tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo llenó de besos, sin dejar de sollozar – Quisiera que no despreciaras la oportunidad de iniciar una vida nueva, aunque sea sin mi… quisiera que algún día lograras ser realmente feliz, porque sé muy bien que hasta ahora no lo has sido. Promete que lo intentarás, Jeanne.

- … Está bien… lo prometo… pero escúchame… escúchame… te amo… ¡te amo!

- Lo sé, preciosa. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees - Nicolás alcanzó el rostro de Jeanne con una de sus manos… la imagen se hacía difusa, al tiempo que el dolor en su vientre disminuía. La voz de Jeanne se escuchaba cada vez más distante, y la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de la mujer parecía no ser la suya… "Fui feliz a tu lado, Jeanne", alcanzó a decir, y luego, oscuridad.

Jeanne acarició la cabeza de su marido, que descansaba sobre su regazo. Llevó la pistola a su sien, y en ese instante comprendió que le faltaba valor para quitarse la vida.

- ¡Al demonio! - gritó, apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y jaló del gatillo... pero nada sucedió. El arma no estaba cargada. Pequeños espasmos sacudieron sus hombros. Pequeños espasmos que se transformaron en una carcajada demencial.

**~.~.~**

- No tiene caso buscar los cuerpos, Oscar. Hemos tratado de remover los escombros, pero es absolutamente imposible acceder a la bodega, por otro lado… dudo que pudiéramos recuperar restos… reconocibles. Y francamente, preferiría no encontrarlos – dijo André, sintiéndose descompuesto al imaginar qué pudiese haber allí, y sentándose junto a Oscar. Ya era casi de noche y hacía frío. Ella se encontraba sentada sobre un trozo de lo que había sido un muro, frente a una pequeña fogata en que hervía una tetera, y le acercó un tiesto lleno de humeante té. André observó que apretaba entre sus manos una hoja de papel – No creo que tenga mucho sentido que conserves esa carta, Oscar. No debes seguir torturándote.

- Ella me preguntó si Rosalie la había entregado. No pude decirle la verdad, ¿sabes? No tuve corazón.

- Hiciste bien. Hay cosas que no vale la pena saber. Por otro lado, ambos sabemos cuán difícil debe haber sido para Rosalie entregarte esa carta. Era su hermana, pese a todo la quería… y debes considerar que nos pasamos cerca de un mes siguiendo pistas falsas, pese a que ya sabíamos que se escondía en este lugar, hasta que nos llegó la misma información por vía oficial y no hubo más remedio que venir. Creo que nunca sabremos quién ni por qué la ayudó a escapar y luego la traicionó. Ya que probablemente la denuncia anónima debió provenir de la misma persona que le proporcionó este albergue. Oscar…

- ¿Sí?

- La protegimos cuanto nos fue posible. Ya es hora de volver a casa.

- Tienes razón.

André apagó el fuego, luego los dos se alejaron lentamente en dirección a sus caballos. Oscar abrió la mano y dejó caer la arrugada hoja de papel. Observó un momento como la pequeña bolita rodaba hacia las ruinas y se colaba por entre los escombros. Luego apresuró el paso para alcanzar a su amigo.

Una mano temblorosa cogió el papel y lo estiró ansiosamente. Dos ojos verdes releían una y otra vez, con incredulidad, aquel párrafo escrito de su propio puño.

**~.~.~**

Jeanne se tumbó de bruces sobre la tierra recién removida, lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus tersas mejillas. ¡Hacía tanto frío! Apoyó su palma abierta, como si pudiera atravesar la capa de tierra que la separaba del cuerpo de Nicolás. Estaba exhausta después de cavar durante horas entre los escombros del convento, y de enterrar a su marido sin ceremonia alguna. Había amado a tres personas en su vida, y las había perdido a todas. Su madre, Nicolás, y Rosalie… ¡Rosalie! Las lágrimas que intentaba contener se rebelaron, y Jeanne estalló en un llanto desgarrador, lloró y lloró como no lo había hecho en años. Lloró por cada una de sus pérdidas, por su soledad y por el fracaso. Odiaba demostrar debilidad, pero si había decidido seguir adelante, necesitaba llorar… solo un momento, un instante más, y podría ponerse de pie. Se lo había prometido a Nicolás.

- Él tenía razón – se dijo, incorporándose – No soy una niña frágil, ¡soy una mujer fuerte y valiente! Y puedo seguir adelante, podré resurgir de mis cenizas… - se cruzó el morral de su esposo sobre el pecho. Su mirada vagó por el destruido patio interior del convento, hasta dar con la botella de licor, que se encontraba abandonada en un rincón. No se había percatado de haberla llevado consigo durante la huida. De un sorbo, bebió lo que quedaba de su contenido, y luego, sin saber bien por qué, la introdujo en su bolso, junto al dinero que le permitiría sobrevivir por algún tiempo, la pistola con la que no había podido suicidarse, y a la carta que había escrito a su hermana – Te prometo que algún día seré feliz – dijo a modo de despedida, dando una última mirada a la tierra recién removida, sin una cruz, sin una señal que indicara a quién había pertenecido el cuerpo que yacía bajo ella. Ya casi amanecía, y así terminaba la noche más horrible en la azarosa vida de Jeanne Valois.

**El dúo Dinámico - Resistiré **

**(Cover de Fiskales ad-hok) **http : / / listen . grooveshark . com/#/s/Resistire/3lmrJl?src=5

_Cuando pierda todas las partidas  
__Cuando duerma con la soledad,  
__Cuando se me cierren las salidas  
__Y la noche no me deje en paz,_

_Cuando sienta miedo del silencio,  
__Cuando cueste mantenerse en pie,  
__Cuando se rebelen los recuerdos  
__Y me pongan contra la pared._

_Resistiré erguido frente a todo,  
__Me volveré de hierro para endurecer la piel,  
__Y aunque los vientos de la vida soplen fuerte,  
__Soy como el junco que se dobla pero siempre sigue en pie._

_Resistiré para seguir viviendo  
__Soportaré los golpes y jamás me rendiré  
__Y aunque los sueños se me rompan en pedazos,  
__Resistiré, resistiré._

_Cuando el mundo pierda toda magia,  
__Cuando mi enemigo sea yo,  
__Cuando me apuñale la nostalgia  
__Y no reconozca ni mi voz._

_Cuando me amenace la locura  
__Cuando en mi moneda salga cruz,  
__Cuando el diablo pase la factura  
__O si alguna vez me faltas tú._

**(1)** Personaje de la novela Amistades Peligrosas

* * *

**Más notas**: El link que adjunto del clásico "Resistiré", original del dúo dinámico, es de los Fiskales Ad Hoc puede no ser del gusto de una fan de BnB, jeje... pero me pareció perfecto para Jeanne, por ser un personaje tan lleno de rabia.

En este fic utilizaré partes extensas del animé y del manga, pero la historia dará algunos vuelcos bastante inesperados. Los siguientes capítulos se tratarán sobre las desventuras de nuestros cuatro protagonistas, Oscar, André, Marie Antoinette y Fersen, pero procuraré darle más peso a mis secundarios favoritos.


	2. Reencuentros

**II. Reencuentros.**

_Puedo sentir el frío en la frente, que se traspasa desde el ventanal en que me apoyo. Este frío no ayuda a detener la corriente de pensamientos dolorosos que me atormenta. Abro los ojos sólo para ver ante mí la misma escena. Vuelvo a cerrarlos. Quisiera tener ánimo para reírme de mi propia candidez. ¡Pero desde que regresamos de Alsacia ella estaba distinta! Se veía entusiasta, incluso alegre, y compartíamos más tiempo juntos, como antes. Las tardes dedicadas a la esgrima y los paseos a caballo eran recurrentes. Reía y bromeábamos con frecuencia. Ayer practicábamos tiro, cuando… ¡ah!... llegué a pensar que el resto de nuestras vidas podría transcurrir plagado de días como esos. Aunque sé que sólo puedo aspirar a su amistad, me hizo ilusión pensar que aquel cambio se debía a mí. ¡La sentía tan cercana! Pero aunque estuviese en lo cierto, aunque disfrutemos de buenos momentos juntos, jamás he sido capaz de hacer aflorar en el rostro de Oscar esa sonrisa plena de alegría, ni en su mirada ese brillo que sólo reluce en presencia de Fersen. Y si alguna vez pensé que ella le había olvidado en estos siete años de ausencia, mis esperanzas se hicieron añicos ayer por la tarde. Era una tarde perfecta, un día cálido y luminoso. El reflejo del sol en sus cabellos dorados, su risa cristalina, me hacen tan feliz. No es suficiente, nunca tendría bastante de ella, pero estar a su lado, y percibir la belleza de su cuerpo y de su alma, la extraña combinación de fortaleza y fragilidad de su espíritu, lo es todo para mí. Todo. Y él me lo arrebató en un instante, sin siquiera darse cuenta._

_La observé sentada a pocos metros de mí. Como una niña, abrazaba sus piernas y apoyaba el mentón en las rodillas. Su mirada se perdía en la tonalidad rosa y anaranjado del cielo._

_"Oscar… ¡Oscar!"_

_"¿Ah…?"_

_"¿Quieres una manzana?"_

_"¡Sí, gracias!... ¡Lánzala!"- respondiste animadamente._

_"¡Ahí va!"_

_Vi tus brazos estirados, preparándose para atrapar la fruta. Vi aquella manzana girar, suspendida en el aire y luego volar destrozada en mil pedazos. Sé que no fue su intensión. Era sólo una broma. Fersen nunca imaginaría que su certero disparo no sólo había destruido aquella fruta; que, aunque el corazón se me encogiera de angustia al ver a Oscar correr hacia él, debía disimular…aunque la viera abrazarse a él, colgando de su cuello, repitiendo su nombre, mientras Fersen, riendo, la llamaba "mi querida amiga". Aunque advirtiese ese leve temblor en la voz de Oscar, y sus esfuerzos por no delatarse. Oscar, en eso te llevo siglos de ventaja. Fue sencillo acudir en tu ayuda durante la velada para hacerte sentir cómoda y segura con él. Pero no por sencillo, menos doloroso._

_Abro una vez más los ojos, para verlos conversando amenamente. Oscar se ha sentado junto a él en el borde de la pileta. Sigue todos sus movimientos, está pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, estudia todos sus gestos... Fersen debe ser idiota si no lo ha notado aún... o quizá todo esto era más evidente para mí. Porque Oscar lo mira de la misma forma en que yo, día tras día, año tras año, la he mirado a ella… buscando en sus ojos algo que nunca encontraré. Y al igual que Fersen ni siquiera sospecha de los sentimientos de Oscar, ella tampoco se imagina que es el centro de mi vida. Sé que si lo supiera, me arriesgo a perderla por completo, pero aún así, parte de mi desea gritarlo, aunque por respuesta sólo obtenga su rechazo. A veces creo que guardar este sentimiento en el pecho acabará por matarme. Y ahora más que nunca. ¡Fersen, tú logras en un segundo lo que yo he deseado la vida entera y ni siquiera te das cuenta!_

- ¿Qué tal una taza de chocolate?... ¡André!

- ¿Mmm?

- Que si te apetece una taza de chocolate.

- No, Rosalie, muchas gracias.

- André, ¿por qué no me acompañas? Vamos… he preparado este chocolate para ti.

André se acercó a Rosalie, abandonado su puesto de vigía torturado y tomó una taza de la bandeja que ella portaba. Las manos le temblaban a tal punto, que parte del contenido se derramó sobre el platillo. De pronto se dio cuenta de cuán asfixiante era disimular el amor que le devastaba por dentro, y de la intensidad de sus celos. Hubiese querido gritar, destrozar todo lo que había a su alrededor, pero no era capaz. Tampoco podía controlarse y fingir ante Rosalie, que nada le sucedía. Sólo atinaba a quedarse ahí, de pie frente a ella, con la cabeza gacha y aquella taza de chocolate tintineando sobre el platillo, sintiéndose estúpido.

- André… - ella se había acercado, tomando las manos de él entre las suyas con tal firmeza, que detuvo el temblor – André, eres mi amigo más querido y me duele verte así. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, por favor, dímelo.

André permaneció con la mirada clavada en el piso. Rosalie hubiese querido abrazarlo, pero sabía que él luchaba por no quebrarse, por eso le soltó, y se sentó a beber su chocolate. Él, al fin reaccionó, y se acercó para sentarse frente a ella. Le sonrió amablemente, y la miró de forma que a Rosalie le pareció inexpresiva.

- Te ves demacrada, ¿te has sentido bien?

- He estado algo mejor. Poco a poco lo he ido aceptando – Rosalie hizo girar distraídamente alrededor de un dedo el anillo que fuera de su madre y sonrió con tristeza – E intento no llorar, ella odiaba verme llorar.

- Al menos fue su decisión…

- Sí, como todo lo que hizo en la vida. Estoy segura de que no se arrepintió de nada. Sé que mi hermana causó mucho daño, pero aún así, la quise… la quiero. Y espero que haya encontrado lo que buscaba.

- ¿No te parece que la vida sería más sencilla si pudiésemos escoger a quien amar? – preguntó André pensando en que lío es amar a quien, consciente o inconscientemente, nos hace sufrir.

- Por supuesto que sí. Pero no creo que eso me gustaría… y si pudiese haberlo hecho, habría escogido querer a mi hermana.

André sonrió. Si fuese libre de decidir, habría escogido amar a Oscar, aunque eso implicara sufrir en silencio y no ser correspondido.

- Me hubiese gustado parecerme un poco más a ella, ¿sabes? – continuó Rosalie – soy débil y me dejo abatir tan fácilmente.

- No te mires en menos, Rosalie. Ser sensible y llorar no te hace débil. De hecho, se requiere valor para mostrarse al mundo tal como se es… incluso, diría que se requiere valor para derramar una lágrima. Tú has pasado muchos momentos difíciles con la frente en alto. Ahora tengo trabajo que hacer. Muchas gracias, el chocolate estaba delicioso… y gracias… por todo – André la besó en la mejilla como a una hermana pequeña, y salió de la habitación, sintiéndose algo más reconfortado.

Rosalie se acercó a la ventana y suspiró tristemente. Si André no tenía esperanza, ella menos aún. Oscar nunca sería lo que Rosalie hubiese querido. Y se preguntó una vez más qué tipo de amor era el que sentía por aquella mujer.

**~.~.~**

_Eres el mismo, pero pareces tan cambiado a la vez. Supongo que es el paso del tiempo. Quizá tengas la misma sensación respecto de mí, no en vano han pasado siete años. Tus ojos grises siguen distantes y soñadores, pero hay en ellos una paz, una tranquilidad que no había visto nunca. Recuerdo el día en que nos despedimos. ¡Cuánta amargura había en tu mirada! ¡Cuánto dolor y vergüenza en tu voz, al pedirme que cuidase de ella! Y lo hice, Axel, la he cuidado tanto como he podido, porque tú y ella son dos de las personas que más amo en esta vida. No imaginas lo difícil que fue verte partir con el alma hecha pedazos, y acoger a Antoinette, recibir en mi pecho su llanto angustiado que con nadie más podía desahogar, sin poder yo derramar una sola lágrima por ti. Cada noche desde que te fuiste, he pensado en ti antes de que el sueño me venciera. Rogando a Dios que aliviara tu tristeza, que volvieses un día, sano y salvo. ¡Y ahora estás aquí, a mi lado! La dicha que siento al tenerte junto a mí es tan inmensa, que pareciera que el corazón me estallará. Es como si no hubiese pasado un día desde que marchaste a América… si bien el tiempo calmó el dolor de mi alma, este reencuentro basta para que mi amor resurja tan intenso como antaño. ¡Ayer me costó tanto no hacerlo evidente a tus ojos! Creo que pasé dignamente por este trance… sí, mi alegría estaba a la par con la tuya, y nuestro abrazo fue el de dos viejos amigos felices de reunirse después de una larga separación. La cena fue más compleja. ¡Es que me haces sentir tan torpe! A veces no sabía bien qué preguntar, o temía caer en un silencio incómodo, o quedarme como una tonta mirándote embelesada, sin poder apartar la vista de tu largo y sedoso cabello castaño, de tu rostro que opacaría a Apolo… pero por fortuna, André se quedó junto a nosotros, hizo el brindis que me correspondía como anfitriona, y te bombardeó a preguntas sobre tus aventuras, logrando animarte, hasta que pude desenvolverme con naturalidad, e invitarte a permanecer en casa cuanto tiempo quisieras, sin vacilar ni sonrojarme. Francamente, no sé qué sería de mí sin André. Con el mismo temple con que en más de una ocasión ha salvado mi vida, intervino esta vez para que yo misma no me hiciera quedar como una adolescente enamorada. ¡Me ha salvado sin enterarse! Es curioso, es como mi ángel de la guarda… ¡Axel, al fin, al fin has vuelto! Has vuelto para reunirte con ella, porque es a su lado donde siempre has debido estar. Sé muy bien cuál es mi lugar en esta historia. Sé que aunque no fuera una mujer a medias, como soy, jamás podría aspirar a tu amor, porque es a ella a quien le perteneces por completo. No podría juzgarlos, Axel. El precio que habéis pagado por amaros es muy alto. Y lo único que puedo hacer por vosotros, es reuniros una vez más._

Fersen le hablaba de todo y de nada, sentado en el borde la fuente, y mirando hacia ningún sitio en particular. Se le veía tan a gusto, pensó Oscar. Su aspecto era más varonil ahora, y más maduro también. Ella se sonrojó al encontrarse pensando en lo irresistible y atractivo que lucía su amigo al estirar despreocupadamente su atlético cuerpo, y en lo bien que le habían sentado esos años en América. Pero había un tema que urgía hablar, y Oscar no iba a echar pie atrás.

- Deberías hacerle saber de tu regreso lo más pronto posible –dijo sin preámbulos, que consideró innecesarios- Su majestad ha estado muy preocupada por ti.

- No –Fersen parecía esperar que la conversación tomara aquel rumbo, pues respondió en seguida, sin vacilar – Volveré a Suecia sin visitarla. Hace siete años huí de su lado, disfrazando de una decisión valerosa lo que no era más que cobardía y egoísmo. Dije que lo hacía por ella, para no comprometerla, pero lo que buscaba era escapar, y con algo de suerte, una bala que me ahorrara la desdicha de no tenerla a mi lado, de saber que jamás la tendré. Ese momento fue el fin de este romance. La distancia hizo su efecto, y finalmente he logrado convivir en paz con este amor sin futuro en mi pecho. Ya no volverá a arder en llamas como antaño. Y me he detenido en Francia para confirmarlo.

¿Qué? Oscar simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso era posible que Fersen hubiese olvidado a Antoinette? Jamás había considerado esa posibilidad.

- ¡Pero Fer…!

- Aceptaré tu invitación y no pasaré por mi casa, de otro modo la gente se enteraría de mi regreso. Por eso te pido que no le digas a la reina que he vuelto.

- Lo comprendo – La voz de Oscar adquirió un tono frío y su gesto se endureció. No sabía por qué, pero que Fersen renunciara así a Antoinette, la irritaba.

- Oscar, sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero haz un esfuerzo por entenderme – replicó Fersen.

- No he dicho nada. Lo comprendo, callaré, pero no me pidas que lo apruebe.

- Gracias, Oscar. Gracias por tu hospitalidad y tu delicadeza… me hace muy feliz estar aquí, y comprobar que pese a la larga separación, sigo contando con tan buenos amigos. –Fersen dio por pasada la desavenencia, y en un impulso que Oscar nunca hubiera esperado, tomó una de las manos de ella entre las suyas, y la besó. Luego, mirándola cariñosamente, y aún sosteniendo su mano, le dijo - Permaneceré en Francia dos semanas, sólo para estar a tu lado. Te extrañé mucho Oscar, realmente me hiciste falta.

- Yo también… yo también te extrañé, Fersen.

Fersen se levantó y caminó hacia el interior de la mansión. Oscar se quedó sentada, perpleja. Un intenso rubor coloreó sus mejillas. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso último? ¿Por qué la había mirado de esa forma? ¿Es posible que Antoinette ya no ocupe el corazón de Fersen? Pasaría un par de semanas en Francia sólo por estar con ella… ¿Y si…? No, no era posible, no podía pensarlo, sería traicionar a Antoinette. Una brisa ligera refrescó su rostro sofocado, llevando por el aire pequeñas hojas y pétalos de rosas, perfumando delicadamente el entorno. Contra su voluntad, una esperanza había nacido en el corazón de Oscar, que latía agitadamente.

_Siento que Hans Axel von Fersen es el único hombre al que podría amar…_

**~.~.~**

Los días transcurrían perezosamente en la mansión Jarjayes. Ya terminaba la primera semana de la estadía de Fersen, y Oscar había pedido un permiso, por lo que pasaba largo tiempo con él, André y Rosalie. Se sentía feliz. Lucía radiante y alegre. Disfrutaba cada momento, intentando no pensar en que pronto, Fersen volvería a Suecia y, sin quererlo, se había ilusionado con que decidiera prologar su estadía.

Aquella mañana, Oscar interrumpió su permiso para apoyar a Girodelle, quien la subrogaba en el cargo y se encontraba en el despacho de la comandante, casi oculto por una ruma de papeles.

- Lamento haberos hecho venir, pero esta documentación llegó ayer con vuestro pie de firma, por lo cual no puedo autorizarlo. Hay que despacharlo mañana, todo es urgente, y tardaríamos demasiado en hacerlo de nuevo a mi nombre.

- No hay problema, Girodelle. Yo también siento haberos dejado tanto trabajo extra – respondió Oscar, mientras revisaba y firmaba lo más rápido que podía – ¿Se han solicitado ya los recursos para insumos del próximo semestre? – preguntó ella, sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

- Sí comandante.

- ¿Y qué tal la compra de armamento?

- Ya fue autorizada, comandante.

- ¿Se ordenó la renovación de uniformes de la guardia?

- Sí, comandante.

- ¿Y la planificación de permisos administrativos de los soldados?

- En eso estoy, comandante.

- Excelente, Girodelle. Me alegra contar con vos, sé que puedo dejar todo en vuestras manos con tranquilidad.

- Gracias, comandante.

Ambos continuaron trabajando en silencio. Girodelle la observaba de tanto en tanto. Oscar era amable con él, pero le daba un trato algo frío y distante que Girodelle no lograba quebrantar, pese a que se conocían hacía tantos años. Dos golpes en la puerta fueron seguidos de la entrada de alguien que no esperaba permiso para entrar.

- ¿Te falta mucho Oscar? ¡Son casi las dos y tengo hambre!… Ah, buenos días – Añadió André, dirigiéndose a Girodelle, a quien le parecía insolente e intolerable el trato familiar que éste usaba con Oscar. Ella al fin separó la vista de los documentos para dirigirle una risueña mirada de reproche.

- ¿Qué tienes hambre? ¡Vaya sorpresa!

- Oscar, por favor, termina eso de una vez. ¡Hay estofado de ternera para el almuerzo!

- ¿Estofado de ternera? Santo cielo, creo que acaba de abrírseme el apetito. Espera, sólo me queda por firmar este último – dijo Oscar, estampando con prisa su nombre sobre el papel.

- Por mientras puedes llenar tu estómago con esto – André le lanzó una manzana, que describió una parábola en el aire antes de llegar sin novedad a manos de su destinataria.

- Gracias, An… ¡André, esta fruta está a medio comer!

- Te dije que tenía hambre – dijo André, traviesamente – Y no seas quisquillosa, apenas es una mascadita.

- Y está llena de migas – (¬_¬')

- Es que la traía en el bolsillo.

- ¿Por qué había migas en tu bolsillo, André?

- Porque llevaba el pan que la abuela me dio antes de salir y que me comí hace un rato.

- ¡Eres insufrible! – exclamó ella, riendo de buena gana y limpiando la manzana contra la manga de su camisa. Luego se despidió de su segundo en un tono mucho más amistoso que de costumbre – Hasta pronto, Girodelle, nos vemos la próxima semana. Que tengáis un buen día.

- Hasta pronto coman… - pero Oscar se había marchado sin esperar respuesta - …dante...

Girodelle suspiró con aire resignado. Era imposible acercarse a aquella mujer, pese a que contaba con todo lo necesario para hacerlo. No sólo era noble, además, era educado, elegante y bien parecido, pero todo aquello que lo destacaba ante otras mujeres no llamaba en absoluto la atención de Oscar, quién le tenía gran estima, pero limitada al ámbito profesional. Ella admitía de él un trato estrictamente formal, y sin embargo, no ponía ningún freno al atrevimiento de su sirviente, situación que de ser Oscar una mujer común, habría dado pie a un escándalo de proporciones. Girodelle sentía a su pesar, gran envidia. Era injusto. ¡Aquella indómita mujer debía ser para él!

Escuchó risas en el patio. Oscar y André se dirigían a las caballerizas, y al parecer, André reclamaba lo que quedaba de la manzana, que Oscar escondía tras de sí, mientras él intentaba rodearla para arrebatársela. Finalmente se decidió por una maniobra más directa, y con un rápido movimiento la atrapó por detrás, haciendo una llave que inmovilizó sus brazos. El que sostenía la fruta quedó suspendido a la altura del hombro de Oscar. André se inclinó tratando de alcanzar la manzana con la boca, pero al hacerlo, rozó el cuello de Oscar. Por un segundo se detuvo, luchando contra el punzante deseo de morder esa piel de seda, cuyo aroma embriagador le llenaba todos los sentidos. Con gran esfuerzo (y pesar) se conformó con morder lo que quedaba de la fruta.

- ¡Eso es trampa! – exclamó Oscar, sin darse cuenta de las sensaciones que provocaron que André la soltara con algo de brusquedad. Montó su caballo, mientras él se quedaba inmóvil, aún imaginando cómo se sentiría acariciar la piel de su cuello con los labios. La alegría de unos segundos atrás se esfumó, al pensar que sus deseos eran imposibles, y que el entusiasmo de Oscar no se debía a él, sino a que esperaba llegar pronto a casa para ver a Fersen - ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Apresúrate, ¡él último en llegar tendrá que ceder su postre!

Girodelle volvió a tomar asiento frente al escritorio de Oscar, y hundió su pluma en el tintero.

**~.~.~**

Oscar se vestía con prisa para bajar a desayunar. Peinó su cabello con más esmero del habitual y miró detenidamente su imagen en el espejo, cosa poco habitual en ella. Su figura era sin duda, esbelta y distinguida. Sus manos delgadas de largos dedos, eran muy femeninas. Y su rostro… _Vaya, no soy ningún espantapájaros._Por modesta que fuera, Oscar debía reconocer que su rostro era armónico y proporcionado, que sus ojos color zafiro eran bellos, su nariz, recta y algo larga, combinaba perfectamente con sus labios firmes y bien delineados. Creo que soy… Buscó una palabra lo más discreta posible para describir la satisfacción que sentía consigo misma. _Creo que soy… bonita. Independiente de la ropa que use, como mujer… al parecer no estoy tan mal. Me pregunto si vestida y maquillada apropiadamente podría atraer la mirada de algún hombre. ¡Sí, sí, de Axel, qué más da si otro repara en mí! Sólo me interesa él._

Se contuvo para no bajar a saltos las escaleras. Estaba extasiada, y en su júbilo, no había notado el cambio de ánimo de André. Sólo Rosalie asistía en silencio a su casi imperceptible transformación. Cada día menos locuaz. Su sonrisa se había vuelto automática, sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda perdían brillo. Pero su gentileza y amabilidad permanecían intactas, y eso era todo lo que Oscar podía ver de él, mientras vertía chocolate caliente sobre su taza, la de Fersen, y la propia.

- Gracias, André – dijo ella, esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Le gustaba contemplar la imagen de su amigo, recortada contra el ventanal del salón y algo borrosa contra la luz matinal. Le gustaba cruzar su mirada con la de él, porque le daba tranquilidad. Oscar estaba completamente ciega, pues en los ojos de André no había más que angustia velada.

- André, tu abuela prepara un chocolate sublime.

- Estáis en lo cierto – respondió André, impasible – Has de saber, que ese chocolate nos ha costado un par de palizas a Oscar y a mí.

- Era una odisea robarlo de la cocina cuando pequeños – dijo Oscar, riendo ante el recuerdo de sus travesuras – Nana nos perseguía enarbolando su cucharón de palo, furiosa. André siempre llevaba la peor parte.

- ¡Pero cómo! Si Nana es una ancianita dulce y encantadora.

- Oh, eso es lo que pretende haceros creer – dijo André, quién disfrutaba bastante poniendo en evidencia a su querida abuela – pero más vale que no la hagáis enojar, pues transforma en un demonio.

- Me niego a creerlo. Y os confieso que he probado una taza de chocolate antes que vosotros. Al parecer el ejercicio al aire libre y la buena comida francesa me han compuesto el apetito, así es que me levanté temprano y fui a la cocina, donde encontré una irresistible olla de chocolate hirviente. No pude contenerme y me serví un tazón a hurtadillas, pero vuestra abuela me descubrió in fraganti, y en ningún momento intentó golpearme con un cucharón de palo, uslero, cacerola o semejantes implementos.

- ¿Lo ves, André? El problema de Nana es contigo, siempre lo he dicho. Sus utensilios de cocina tienen predilección por tu cabeza – dijo Oscar, con una nota de burla en la voz.

- Bueno – prosiguió Fersen - conversamos amenamente, y me ha contado que te han promovido de coronel a brigadier, por tu estupenda actuación en el asunto del collar.

- Así es.

- Mis felicitaciones, Oscar.

- Gracias, Fersen – respondió Oscar, azorada ante aquel halago.

- De ser por mí, te habría promovido inmediatamente a general –continuó Fersen, y en su afán por hacer un cumplido a su amiga, sin darse cuenta, la hirió en lo más profundo de su ser – Me pregunto por qué Dios te hizo mujer, si cumples el rol de hombre a la perfección.

Oscar bajó la mirada. La risa distraída de Fersen sonaba hueca y distante. Su torpe ilusión se hizo trizas, y con gran esfuerzo no abandonó el salón, llorando como una chiquilla. Jamás se había sentido tan despreciada en toda su existencia. Qué idiota había sido, imaginando… mirándose al espejo e intentando ver una mujer donde no había más que… _¿Qué demonios eres, Oscar?_André no necesitó verla a la cara darse cuenta de la vergüenza y humillación sufrida Oscar en ese instante. Temía que Fersen llegase a interesarse en ella como mujer al ver cómo su relación se volvía más estrecha y los evidentes sentimientos de su amiga hacia él, pero pese a que el conde sueco había dejado de manifiesto que no veía en ella nada femenino, lo que debía ser un alivio para André, su corazón se oprimió ante el sufrimiento de la mujer que idolatraba. ¡Cómo debía dolerle ese desprecio! ¡Cuán insegura de sí misma, de lo que era, debía sentirse! ¡Y como hubiese querido decirle que era hermosa, delicada, femenina, a sus ojos la más bella y perfecta, incluso en sus defectos, en su mal genio y sus inseguridades! Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran estruendo. Algo rozó su brazo, y los cristales del ventanal cayeron sobre él. André lanzó un grito de dolor y sorpresa y se precipitó al suelo. Apenas unos momentos después, Oscar se encontraba a su lado, sacudiéndole en forma un poco brusca, producto del miedo.

- ¡André! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes – Sus miradas se encontraron. La de Oscar, ansiosa y atemorizada. La de André, emocionada y tierna. ¡Ella había acudido en seguida! Oscar alcanzó a advertir aquel brillo en los ojos de André, y se sintió algo perturbada, sin saber la razón. Pero pronto esa dulzura desapareció. André sabía controlarse casi a la perfección.

- ¡Tu brazo! – exclamó ella al advertir un rasgón en su camisa que se manchaba de sangre. Oscar tiró de la tela para descubrir una herida poco profunda.

- Tranquila Oscar, es apenas un rasguño, ¿lo ves? – Oscar no respondió, apretando su pañuelo contra la herida, a fin de detener la pequeña hemorragia. La preocupación había dejado paso a la más viva cólera. Pero André sabía muy bien como sosegarla.

- Cálmate, no pasa nada. – El tono firme y sereno de André logró que la ira de Oscar se apaciguara casi de inmediato.

Fersen se sorprendió de la reacción de ambos. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a verlos juntos, André no se hacía notar jamás. Era una especie de sombra, mientras Oscar era un esplendoroso haz de luz. Fersen descubrió cuán especial era esa relación el día que André fue condenado a muerte por el desgraciado incidente en que el caballo de Antoinette se desbocó, y Oscar ofreció su vida a cambio de la suya. Ahora comprendía que en aquello hubo más que la nobleza de su amiga, y su natural rebelión contra la injusticia, sino también el cariño entrañable que unía a sirviente y ama desde la tierna infancia. Una extraña relación, un lazo indefinible, algo que estaba por encima del género o la condición social, y que precisamente, desafiaba todas las barreras que se interponían entre ambos, sin que nadie reparara en ello o le diera la menor importancia. Porque mientras Oscar era la deslumbrante luz, André no era más que su discreta sombra. El conde advirtió la mutua dependencia en la forma en que se sostenían la mirada. Y pensó que probablemente ninguno sería capaz de vivir lejos del otro.

Fersen se acercó al ventanal y alcanzó a ver un carruaje que se alejaba a toda velocidad por el camino que bordeaba la mansión.

- ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto? - dijo, aún sin sobreponerse del impacto.

- Probablemente los ciudadanos de París - respondió André. Fersen se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendido. André se había puesto de pie, y a su lado, Oscar aún apretaba el pañuelo contra su brazo. Él la apartó con suavidad - Ya no sangra, ¿ves? te dije que era un rasguño.

- ¿Los ciudadanos de París? pero... ¡¿cómo? ¡¿Por qué?

- Sucede a menudo en estos tiempos – respondió André - Las fincas de otros nobles también han sido atacadas. Desde el asunto del collar la gente odia con mayor intensidad a los nobles y a la familia real, e incluso algunos nobles se han unido a los ciudadanos.

- No puedo creerlo. He oído rumores pero…

- Durante los siete años en que habéis estado fuera, París, Versailles, y toda Francia han cambiado gradualmente.

- ¿De qué cambios habláis? – a Fersen le parecía imposible que una transformación de esa magnitud hubiese tenido lugar en la acogedora Francia que dejara años atrás. Pero André no tenía cara de estar bromeando, y la expresión de Oscar era tan sombría como la de su sirviente. Tras ellos, era visible el impacto de bala en la pared. Un negro presentimiento anidó en el corazón del conde – ¡Amigos, llevadme a París! Necesito verlo con mis propios ojos.

**~.~.~**

- Lamento haber hablado de más – André terminaba de escobillar el caballo de Fersen. Oscar se encontraba al otro lado del animal, sentada sobre una reja de madera del establo. Acostumbraban conversar así desde que eran niños.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó ella, mirándolo por sobre el lomo reluciente del corcel.

- No debí decirle como están las cosas. Ahora quiere que lo llevemos a París… ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelva amargado y triste a Suecia? A veces hablo demasiado – dijo André, sintiéndose sinceramente culpable - No es justo para él, ya la ha pasado bastante mal y lo que verá en París no será de su agrado.

- Tampoco podemos mentirle. Por otro lado, quizá eso le haría recapacitar y podría visitar a su majestad antes de partir.

- ¿Y para qué quieres que se reencuentren? Él ya te lo ha dicho, se detuvo en Francia para compartir un tiempo con viejos amigos, es decir, contigo. Si ha decidido superar su tortuosa relación con la reina, no deberíamos intervenir. Además, a estas alturas ella está tranquila, dedicada a sus hijos y verlo nuevamente sólo la perturbaría.

- Ella no lo ha olvidado. ¡Le necesita!

_¿Ella le necesita, Oscar? Estamos jugando sucio, ¿no crees? Sé cuánto te preocupas por la reina, y sé que eres sincera al desearla felicidad de ambos, pero no niegues que hay una segunda intensión en alentar ese reencuentro. Tú también le necesitas. Si él decidiera permanecer en Francia, le tendrías cerca, y con eso te conformas porque no puedes aspirar a más. Exactamente como yo contigo. No siento animadversión alguna hacia Fersen, todo lo contrario. Es un buen tipo, es amable y noble. No sólo de cuna, sino de actitud. Sería demasiado miserable en desearle mal a quien ofreció espontáneamente su vida por la mía pero… ¿Cómo no ansiar que esté muy lejos de aquí, lejos de Oscar, mi Oscar?_

- Entonces pretendes que le vea una vez más para separarse en seguida de él.

- Pero es posible que…

- ¿Que Fersen se quede en Francia? – La voz de André sonó particularmente áspera, y por un momento, Oscar creyó que la miraba con reproche - ¿Acaso has olvidado por qué se fue? Sería muy fácil que resurgieran los rumores y la reina no necesita un nuevo escándalo después de las publicaciones de Jeanne Valois. Te recuerdo que hasta tú estabas en su lista de amantes.

- No es gracioso, André.

- Por supuesto que no lo es. Los caballos están listos para que partáis.

- ¿No vienes con nosotros? – preguntó ella, decepcionada. Aún le costaba sentirse a sus anchas con Fersen y André hacía bien de mediador, pues ambos se llevaban muy bien. Por otro lado, le molestaba que André no quisiera acompañarla, ya que acostumbraba ir a todas partes con él al punto que daba por hecho que contaría con su presencia en todo momento.

- No quiero interrumpir – Oh, demonios, sí que hablo demasiado…

- ¿In… interrumpir qué? - ¡Se ha dado cuenta! No puede ser…

- Nada, sólo creo que no es buena idea. Pero iré con ustedes si te place.

**~.~.~**

Fue una excursión muy distinta a las que antes habían hecho por aquellas mismas calles. Los tres cabalgaban cansinamente, en silencio. El sol moría tras los sucios edificios de París, y a la luz mortecina de sus últimos rayos, Fersen veía grupos de personas que se desplazaban por las veredas, sucios, mal vestidos, y demacrados. En una esquina, un hombre azuzaba a una multitud. Ellos pagaban altísimos impuestos, trabajaban de sol a sol, de lunes a domingo por un mendrugo, mientras en Versailles se comían manjares.

- ¡Y con nuestro dinero, con el sudor de nuestra frente, ellos comen bien y nosotros no tenemos que dar a nuestros hijos!

La gente asentía y gritaba. Les miraron hoscamente cuando pasaron por su lado, pues hasta sus caballos olían a noble. André apuró el tranco y sus acompañantes lo siguieron hasta doblar una esquina. Allí, arrimado contra una pared, un sujeto tuerto y con pata de palo tocaba una vieja acordeón.

- La era de los nobles pronto llegará a su fin. –dijo sin dejar de tocar una repetitiva melodía, mirando a los tres forasteros con gran rencor- Ya no pensamos que la familia real lo sea todo en Francia.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Fersen. A pocos metros del hombre, y en la misma pared en que éste se recostaba, sobre un retrato de Marie Antoinette habían sido clavados dos puñales.

- Ayer un niño murió en Grandvillier…- continuó el acordeonista, dirigiéndose a una audiencia invisible.

Fersen se apeó del caballo. Corrió hasta tener el retrato frente a sus ojos, y lo miraba, miraba los puñales, y el rostro de su amada, como si esa imagen desgarrada no pudiera cobrar sentido en su cerebro.

- … Murió porque no pudo comprar un trozo de pan.

¡Ese rostro angelical, que le perseguía en sueños, en el campo de batalla, en las mujeres con que intentó olvidarla!

- Anteayer, una mujer murió en Temple...

Los dedos del conde sueco tocaron el papel, con la misma devoción que hubiese empelado para tocar a esa mujer tan largamente añorada.

- … Murió porque trabajaba demasiado para llevarle leche a sus hijos.

- Las manos de Fersen se cerraron alrededor de los puñales, tiró de ellos con rabia, con toda su fuerza, hasta separarlos del retrato. Los lanzó al suelo. Al verlo, el acordeonista se puso de pie con inesperada agilidad, los cogió e intentó volver a clavarlos, pero Fersen lo detuvo, sujetándole las muñecas.

- ¡Quién sois vos! – le espetó el hombre, que hedía a alcohol - ¿Sois otro amante de la austriaca?

Fersen le soltó, vencido. El sujeto volvió los puñales a su lugar, sobre la imagen de Marie Antoinette, y miró al conde, desafiante. Este último se alejó, y montó su caballo.

- ¡Deben morir! Todos esos cerdos gordos deben morir. ¡DEBEN MORIR!

**~.~.~**

- Ha cambiado. Definitivamente, Francia ha cambiado. Cuando aún estaba aquí, se respetaba a la familia real, pese a que corrían algunas calumnias… la gente aún amaba a Marie Antoinette – Fersen interrumpió así un largo silencio. Él y Oscar se hallaban sentados frente al fuego, luego de su deprimente paseo por la ciudad. André entró en ese momento, portando una bandeja con una botella de vino y tres copas.

- Oscar, he decidido ir a Versailles, después de todo. La familia real está atravesando por una crisis y lo único que puedo hacer en este momento… por alguien a quien no pude olvidar por más que lo intenté, por alguien a quien amo… es estar a su lado. No importa lo que se diga, no puedo simplemente sentarme a ver como la desgracia cae sobre la mujer que es dueña de mi ser.

Oscar asintió. Alivio y angustia se mezclaban en su pecho. Alivio por retenerlo, angustia por el futuro… Sólo esperaba que la relación de la reina y Fersen no se saliera de control.

_Tú ganas, Oscar_ – pensó André – _sólo espero que no llegue el día que lo lamentes._

**~.~.~**

_Apenas puedo contener la emoción… ¡sois vos, sois vos, aquí, conmigo, sosteniendo mi mano! Ha pasado tanto tiempo… perdonad mis lágrimas. Perdonad mi fe en que este día llegaría. Perdonad que quiera abrazaros, besaros y que jamás os volváis a apartar de mi lado. No me dijisteis adiós siquiera… ¡y ahora me tratáis tan formalmente! Pero supongo que así es como debe ser en adelante._

- Debo daros mi opinión, como vuestro leal sirviente – dijo Fersen, luego de los saludos de rigor a la reina – Aprendí, estando en América, que nuevos movimientos pueden surgir con el poder del fuego, y hoy, pequeños fuegos han surgido en Francia. Ellos deben apagarse antes de que sus chispas alcancen a la familia real, por eso os pido que dejéis el Trianon y volváis al palacio de Versailles. He oído que muchos nobles se han alejado de la familia real desde que os mudasteis aquí… debéis volver y recuperarlos, pues es necesario mantenerlos de vuestro lado. También os pido que cortéis relaciones con Madame de Polignac y sus allegados, ya que la reina oiga las opiniones de sólo un grupo provoca discordia tanto entre la gente común como en la corte.

Marie Antoinette permanecía sentada en silencio, observándole con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas de dicha. Él le tomaba una mano entre las suyas, y le hablaba sin atreverse a alzar la mirada. Fersen hizo una pausa antes de revelar sus sentimientos.

- Yo, Hans Axel von Fersen, abandonaré Suecia, mi tierra natal, y me dedicaré por entero al bien de Francia y de vuestra majestad… si me aceptáis, estoy dispuesto a serviros y protegeros por el resto de mi vida. Después de siete años he aprendido cuán torpe fui al dejar que mi corazón ardiera apasionadamente. ¡Qué peligroso fue! Y no permitiré que vuelva a suceder… Sin embargo, mantendré mis sentimientos por vos para siempre, calladamente encendidos en mi pecho, tal como fluye el caudal del Sena.

- Como el caudal del Sena… - repitió Marie Antoinette, embelesada, con ojos soñadores. Fersen al fin la miró. Sólo un segundo le bastó para darse cuenta de que era imposible apagar el fuego de su pasión por la reina.

- Sí…

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Ella deslizó sus dedos por el rostro del conde. Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura, hasta apoyar su frente contra la de Antoinette. Permanecieron así, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el temblor irreprimible que les provocaba esa cercanía ansiada por años.

- No puedo mentir ni a vos ni a mí mismo… os adoro, tal como el día en que abandoné Francia. Os amaré eternamente - dijo Fersen con voz ronca y llena de emoción, buscando los labios de la reina. Se besaron tímidamente, como si aún no pudieran creer que estaban juntos y temieran despertar de pronto, en la soledad de sus habitaciones como tantas veces antes. Pero esta vez no era así, nadie les despertaría… el beso se hizo más intenso, las manos reconocían las formas del otro sin importar que se hubiesen prometido no caer en esa tentación. Fersen se atrevió a descubrir uno de los hombros de Antoinette, quien no le detuvo cuando comenzó a morderlo sensualmente.

- Axel… - Ella dejó escapar un gemido, que incitó a su amante hasta el delirio. La empujó contra una de las columnas de la habitación, estrechándola con fuerza y continuaron su beso enardecido, buscando fundirse en un solo ser en la unión de sus respiraciones agitadas, de los latidos desbocados de sus corazones, del desenfreno con que las manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose con violencia, y la voz de la última persona que Antoinette hubiera esperado escuchar, les interrumpieron.

- ¡Madre! - Antoinette se apartó de Fersen, horrorizada. Era su hija Marie Thérèse - ¡Quién ese hombre, madre! ¡Qué significa esto!

- Mousseline **(1)**… - Antoinette se acercó a ella temblando de miedo.

- ¡No me toques! ¡Apártate de mí, madre! ¿Por qué le haces esto a papá? ¡Papá te ama!

- Pequeña princesa – Fersen intervino, intentando salvar la situación de cualquier forma – ha sido mi falta, vuestra madre no tiene ninguna responsabilidad… he intentado aprovecharme de ella en un ataque de locura, os juro… os juro que jamás volveré a hacer algo así. Pero no culpéis a vuestra madre.

- ¿Es… es verdad lo que dice este hombre, madre? – preguntó la niña, con los ojos encendidos de indignación. Antoinette miró a Fersen, quien le hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento.

- Sí mi vida… él… se encuentra algo perturbado… - La niña se abalanzó sobre el conde, y le golpeó con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños puños apretados. Fersen no intentó alejarla, pero esos débiles golpes le dolían terriblemente. Se sentía miserable. Antoinette tomó a su hija de los hombros - Por favor, ve a tu cuarto y conversaremos.

La niña salió de la habitación, no sin antes regalarle a Fersen su mejor mirada de odio asesino. Antoinette se dejó caer al piso, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y sollozando descontrolada. Fersen intentó abrazarla, pero ella le rechazó.

- No digas nada, sólo espérame aquí un momento, ahora debo ir con mi hija. Hablaremos más tarde.

Fersen esperó un cuarto de hora que le pareció por lo menos un siglo. Caminó de un lado a otro tantas veces que perfectamente podría haber horadado un surco en el piso. Dio un respingo cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y la esbelta figura de Antoinette se recortó en el marco.

- ¿La convenciste?

- Sí – respondió Antoinette, muy pálida, y con el rostro rígido.

- ¡Amor mío! – Fersen se aproximó a abrazarla, pero ella le detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

- No.

- ¿No?

-Perdóname. Esto fue un arrebato, una locura. No podemos correr este riesgo. Te ruego  
que retornes a Suecia.

- No puedes pedirme eso. Cualquier cosa menos eso – Fersen la miraba suplicante. Su sueño se estaba volviendo pesadilla – Juré dedicarte mi vida, ¡si no me aceptas como hombre, acéptame como tu siervo!  
- No puedo pedirte eso.

- ¡Soy yo quien te lo ofrece!

- No puedo pretender que vivas el resto de tus días atado a mí. No puedo arruinar tu vida, obligarte a renunciar a tener tu propia familia, tus propios hijos, tu propia mujer, o a tenerlos y traicionarlos para convertirte en mi amante. No tengo ninguna posibilidad de darte lo que mereces. Esto es imposible, Axel.

- No me hagas esto, Antoinette. Dedicarte mi vida no es un sacrificio, y alejarme de ti es la muerte… Te reitero mi primera propuesta, déjame servirte, e intentaré aplacar el fuego de mi pasión por ti. No volveré a tocarte si no lo deseas, pero no me alejes así de tu lado.

- Es verdad que no puedo forzarte a volver a tu patria, pero si has de permanecer aquí, te sugiero que busques una linda joven y te cases. No dejes pasar los años esperándome, porque nunca he sido tuya por completo, ni lo podré ser. Soy esclava de Francia.

- ¿Acaso no me amas?

Antoinette tardó unos segundos en responder. Se requería más temple del que creía tener para mentir como se aprestaba a hacerlo. Pero era por el bien de todos.

- No lo sé – dijo al fin – Mal que mal, han pasado siete años. Mi vida se había normalizado, mis pequeños ocupan todo mi tiempo. Hasta hoy mi existencia transcurría en paz, y volver a verte ha removido muchas emociones dormidas en lo más profundo de mi ser. Pero eso, no necesariamente es amor. Quédate aquí si así lo deseas. Te daré un puesto en el ejército acorde a tu rango, pero con la condición de que renuncies a mí – y con estas últimas palabras, Antoinette abandonó la habitación, para dirigirse a los aposentos de su hija.

- ¿Ya se fue ese hombre, mamá? – preguntó la niña, expectante.

- Sí, Mousseline. – Antoinette se recostó en el lecho, junto a su hija.

- ¿No volverá a molestarte?

- No, mi niña.

- ¿Quieres a papá?

- Tu padre es un hombre muy bueno. Por supuesto que lo quiero.

Marie Thérèse advirtió que Antoinette sufría un intenso dolor, y en su mente infantil buscó la mejor manera de consolarla. Con delicadeza, levantó la cabeza de su madre y la colocó sobre su regazo, acunándola como la reina hacía con ella.

- ¿Te conté que Mimí tuvo cuatro gatitos?

- ¿Cuál es Mimí? –Antoinette sonrió con tristeza, bendiciendo que su hija le brindara aquel consuelo. No podría tener otro mejor – ¿La gatita gris perla de ojos azules?

- Esa misma, mamá. Los ha tenido esta mañana. Está muy huraña y no me deja tomarlos.

- Eso es normal, están muy pequeños y teme que les puedan hacer daño. En un tiempo más te permitirá jugar con ellos.

- ¿Aún estás triste, mamá?

- Sí, pero pasará.

- Ese hombre ¿está enamorado de ti? – La pequeña no sabía muy cómo o qué preguntar. Antoinette no respondió – Mamá, ¿no volverá a hacerte daño? ¿Está segura? No quiero que nadie te haga sufrir.

- Mi vida… No es un hombre malo. Hay cosas que aún no puedes comprender porque eres muy pequeña. No temas, él no me hará daño, y yo nunca me separaré de ustedes.

- ¿Por qué te hizo eso?

- Mousseline, las personas desesperadas pueden llegar a hacer cosas terribles, pero eso no significa que sean malas.

Marie Thérèse, algo más satisfecha con esas respuestas, peinó los cabellos de su madre con sus pequeños deditos. Antoinette cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por esa suave caricia.

- ¿Os encontráis bien? – La reina se sobresaltó. Era Louis, que veía a buscar a la pequeña Thérèse para llevarla de paseo.

- A mamá le duele la cabeza – dijo la niña llevando un índice a los labios. Algo le decía a Thérèse que lo que acababa de suceder era un secreto entre ella y su madre. Antoinette se sentía avergonzada de estar siendo cubierta por la inocencia de su hija.

- En ese caso iremos sólo Mousseline y yo, ¿os parece?

- Sí, necesito descansar un poco.

El rey se acercó a su mujer, la besó en la frente y tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña princesa.

- Pediré que os traigan algo para el dolor.

- Gracias – dijo ella. Louis pensó que su naturalidad y falta de doblez le jugaban en contra a Antoinette. El dolor y la desazón eran demasiado evidentes en sus ojos.

- ¡Papá, Mimí ya tuvo sus gatitos!

- ¿En serio? ¿Y cuántos fueron?

- Cuatro. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarles nombre…

_Dios me ha bendecido con una bella esposa, la más dulce y fascinante de las mujeres. Dios me ha maldecido con una bella esposa cuyo corazón jamás podré conquistar…_

**~.~.~**

- ¡Mademoiselle Oscar! ¿Tenéis un momento?

- Claro, Rosalie, dime.

- Veréis, yo… os… os he tejido una nueva faja para vuestro uniforme – Rosalie sostenía nerviosamente entre sus manos una faja de hilos de seda de un vistoso color rojo, de idéntico tono del uniforme de Oscar – Oí a Nana decir que la que tenéis estaba algo gastada y… y yo pensé… es tan poco lo que puedo hacer para agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí…

Oscar extendió el delicado tejido ante sus ojos. Era realmente bello.

- ¡Rosalie, es hermoso! Anda, pruébamelo.

Rosalie rodeó presurosamente el talle de Oscar con la faja, y la anudó a un costado de su cuerpo. Los dedos no le respondían como hubiese querido, pues se sentía atolondrada ante la cercanía de Oscar, y su trato cariñoso y entusiasta la perturbaba. Su protectora le ayudó a apretar el nudo, y el contacto de sus manos hizo temblar a la muchacha.

- Es perfecto – dijo Oscar, mirándose al espejo. Se volvió hacia Rosalie, y tomándola por los hombros, la besó en la frente – Gracias, mi dulce brisa de primavera.

_Sois tan bella, tan gallarda y deslumbrante… no sé cómo expresaros lo que siento por vos. No sé qué sería de mí sin vos…no me importa lo que seáis… yo…_

Rosalie se aferró a la camisa de Oscar, y dejándose llevar por la emoción, se empinó en la punta de los pies y la besó en la boca. Oscar no fue la única persona que quedó petrificada por la sorpresa. André entró a la habitación para invitarlas a cabalgar y se encontró con semejante escena de sopetón. Conocía los sentimientos de la muchacha, pero nunca imaginó que fuera capaz de manifestarlos a Oscar, y menos aún de aquella forma.

- ¡Rosalie! – gritó Oscar, desencajada.

- ¡Perdonadme! No puedo callar más, os amo. Desde el primer momento en que os vi no he podido dejar de sentirme de esta forma, y me atormenta de tal modo que vos no podáis corresponderme... ¡Por qué Dios no os hizo hombre! – sollozó Rosalie. Había rabia e impotencia en su voz.

No fue la desgarradora e inesperada confesión de Rosalie. No fue el beso que le arrebató. Fueron esas últimas palabras cargadas de frustración las que se clavaron en su pecho como una afilada daga, la hicieron dar media vuelta y salir corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, llevándose a André por delante y casi lanzándolo al suelo… _¡Por qué Dios no os hizo hombre! ¡Por qué Dios no os hizo hombre!_

Quizás fue la primera vez que André pensó en socorrer a otra persona antes que a Oscar. Se sentó en el suelo junto a Rosalie. Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo y permaneció inmóvil y silenciosa. No hacían falta las palabras.

Oscar corrió por los pasillos vacíos de la mansión. Necesitaba tomar su corcel y cabalgar lo más rápido posible a algún lugar donde esconderse del mundo. Al atravesar la mampara que daba al jardín, una figura se cruzó en su camino, Oscar no alcanzó a esquivarlo y lo embistió. Aquella persona la sujetó, evitando que ambos cayeran.

- ¡Fersen!

- ¡Oscar!

- ¡Fersen que sucede! ¿Por qué tenéis esa cara? – Si Oscar estaba trastornada, Fersen lucía diez veces peor.

- ¡Amiga querida, es horrible!

Fersen comenzó un desordenado relato de los desgraciados sucesos acontecidos en el Trianon. Oscar, boquiabierta, no sabía que decir, ni como consolarlo, pero Fersen se daba por satisfecho con tener quien lo escuchara y le diera una palabra de aliento.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Volverás a Suecia?

- No lo sé. Es muy pronto para decidirlo, creo que primero tengo que recuperarme del impacto. Aún tengo grabada en la mente la mirada de odio de esa niña. Pese a que siempre supe a cuánta gente podía sufrir con esa relación clandestina, nunca lo había comprobado así. Hacerle daño a un hombre bueno al arrebatarle el amor de su mujer ya me hacía sentir miserable, pero dañar a una criatura… es más de lo que puedo soportar.

- Es una historia en que sin importar lo que suceda alguien saldrá herido – dijo Oscar, suspirando, más para sí misma.

- Estás en lo cierto. Si me lo permites, me gustaría estar solo, hay demasiadas cosas en las que debo pensar.

**~.~.~**

Pero salir a caminar y pensar en su situación no era tan sencillo como Fersen imaginó. Entrada ya la noche, aún paseaba como un fantasma por los jardines de la mansión Jarjayes y no conseguía aquietar la zozobra en que su alma desgraciada se hundía. ¿Soportaría volver a Suecia? No, no podía imaginarse siquiera lejos de Antoinette. Pero si se quedaba en Francia, ¿cómo sobrellevaría el desdén de su amada? Y si conseguía seducirla nuevamente, ¿cómo no sentirse un gusano al recordar la mirada de odio de la pequeña Thérèse, y ver a cada momento la culpa en los ojos de Antoinette? Tampoco sería fácil presentarse ante el rey, que mal que mal, era un hombre de buen corazón, y ni hablar si los rumores sobre él y la reina resurgían en un momento tan inapropiado. La lectura de las memorias de Jeanne Valois le alertaron sobre la magnitud del problema. Cabe decir que fue André quien le facilitó un ejemplar a escondidas de Oscar, pues ella se oponía terminantemente a que Fersen echara siquiera un vistazo a aquel afrentoso texto. Luego, el conde comprendió que lo que realmente sucedía, era que su amiga se sentía muy abochornada de figurar en la lista de amantes de la reina. Fersen, que entre tanta desgracia estaba desarrollando un truculento sentido del humor como única vía de escape, no pudo evitar imaginarse la graciosa cara que la circunspecta Oscar debió poner al enterarse de esa ignominiosa acusación.

Después de pasar frente al mismo rosal por décimo sexta vez, Fersen decidió que era más saludable beber hasta la intoxicación alcohólica que seguir dándole vueltas al embrollo en que su vida se había transformado. Diez minutos más tarde, ingresó al establo premunido de una botella de cognac de la que había bebido un cuarto durante el trayecto. Caminó tambaleante hacia un jergón de paja, pero tropezó con dos piernas y se fue de bruces al piso, pues André, el dueño aquellas piernas, entre sujetar al conde y salvar la botella, se decidió por esta última.

Fersen se sentó sobándose un tobillo. André empinó la botella y le dio un buen trago.

- Gracias, lo necesitaba – dijo seriamente.

Fersen comenzó a reír con amargura.

- ¿Lo necesitabais? Entonces ¿no soy el único desgraciado con el corazón hecho trizas?  
André le miró fijamente antes de responder.

- No, no lo sois.

- No lo habría imaginado de vos, pero ya que la desdicha nos hermana, os propongo que compartamos esta botella.

André pensó que la presencia del conde le sería desagradable, pues había ido a dormir al establo para estar solo, como hacía cada vez que algo le abrumaba demasiado, pero sin embargo, se sintió a gusto de tener con quien compartir algo de licor hasta emborracharse. Ante la insistencia del conde, sin mencionar a Oscar, le contó a grandes rasgos de su amor no correspondido, teniendo el tino de omitir o modificar los detalles que harían sospechar quién era la que le provocaba aquella ardiente y atormentada pasión.

- ¿Sabes, André? Creo que la gente aficionada a las historias de amores desdichados no sabe nada de amor. A nadie que haya pasado por esto le gustan esos horribles finales en que los amantes mueren o son separados o no son correspondidos. Es una mierda. Yo quiero ser feliz. Quiero a la mujer que amo a mi lado sin hacer daño a nadie.

- Conde, creo que deberíamos volver a la mansión. El cognac ya se acabó y estáis demasiado… bueno, un poco "pasado"- André notaba los efectos del alcohol en la sangre, pero aún no estaba en su límite y podía darse cuenta de que el estado de Fersen era lamentable.

- Entraré sólo si abrimos otra botella. Aún no he bebido suficiente como para perder la conciencia.

- Como queráis – respondió André, pensando en cómo subirlo a sus aposentos de una forma digna. Tuvo que ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, y caminar hacia la mansión sujetándolo por la cintura.

- Somos patéticos, André. Yo he enfrentado a la muerte sin temor, he combatido con enemigos feroces y estoy seguro que tú también serías capaz de hacerlo. Pero míranos aquí, borrachos porque somos incapaces de sobrellevar el rechazo de una mujer…

- Al menos escogisteis el mejor cognac y no tendremos una gran resaca – dijo André, con un aire de resignación cada vez más frecuente en él. Fersen se tambaleó y André tuvo que ayudarle a vomitar.

– Gracias, me siento mejor. Como te decía André, somos un par de pobres diablos.

- Tratad de hacer menos ruido si no queréis despertar a toda la cuidad…

- Oh, disculpa – respondido Fersen a toda voz. André lo arrastró trabajosamente escaleras arriba, cruzando el corredor donde se encontraba el dormitorio de Oscar, con tan mala fortuna, que Fersen se echó a llorar justo allí – Amigo, no puedo vivir sin ella…

- Por favor, conde, ya estamos casi en vuestros aposen…

- ¿Qué pasa allí afue…? ¡André! ¡Fersen!

- Oh, demonios.

Era Oscar.

- Perdón por el espectáculo, Oscar – dijo Fersen.

- No… no os preocupéis. André, llevémoslo a su habitación.

Entre ambos lo cargaron hasta el lecho. Fersen no dejaba de llorar, y se abrazó a Oscar como un náufrago a una tabla. Ella le acariciaba los cabellos y le murmuraba palabras de consuelo que André no alcanzaba a oír. Oscar había olvidado la presencia de su amigo. Besaba el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Fersen y le miraba con tal dulzura que André deseó que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

- Axel, no sufras así, no sufras así… - Oscar sin quererlo, le llamaba de esa forma, que de ordinario reservaba para sus sueños y pensamientos más íntimos.

_¡Axel, ahora le llama Axel! Lo que me faltaba._

Oscar lo recostó y arropó como a un niño. Fersen la tomó por una muñeca.

- Gracias. No sabes cuánto te quiero – dijo antes de caer dormido. O inconsciente por el alcohol ingerido. No podríamos afirmarlo con precisión. Oscar depositó la mano de Fersen a un costado de su cuerpo, agitada por aquellas palabras, y recién entonces reparó en André. Se sonrojó. Esperaba que André estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio como para olvidar se incidente.

Ambos salieron al corredor, y Oscar se detuvo en su cuarto.

- Buenas noches An… -sin embargo, él continuó la marcha sin volverse - ¡André! … vaya, por fortuna parece que está muy borracho – dijo Oscar y entró en su habitación. Pero no fue por la ebriedad que André no le contestó a Oscar. Era el nudo en su garganta que le impedía articular palabra alguna. Aquella noche soñó que mordía su blanco cuello, y ella, entre suspiros, le llamaba Axel.

**(1)**Mousseline, es el apodo con que Marie Antoinette llamaba a su hija mayor.

* * *

**Elton John - Sorry seems to be the hardest word**

http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=J2e4NlnLr28

_"What have I got to do to make you love me__  
__What have I got to do to make you care__  
__What do I do when lightning strikes me__  
__And I wake to find that you're not there_

_What do I do to make you want me__  
__What have I got to do to be heard__  
__What do I say when it's all over__  
__And sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_It's sad, so sad__  
__It's a sad, sad situation__  
__And it's getting more and more absurd__  
__It's sad, so sad__  
__Why can't we talk it over__  
__Oh it seems to me__  
__That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_What do I do to make you love me__  
__What have I got to do to be heard__  
__What do I do when lightning strikes me__  
__What have I got to do__  
__What have I got to do__  
__When sorry seems to be the hardest word"_

* * *

_**Notas:** PERDOOOOOOÓN por hacer vomitar a Fersen, es que no pude resistirme a quitarle un poco de glamour.  
_


	3. Máscaras

**III. Máscaras.**

- ¿Te marchas así, sin despedirte?

Rosalie se detuvo en seco. Dejó su maleta en el suelo, pero no se volvió ni contestó.

- Esto no es necesario, pequeña – Oscar comprendía el bochorno de su protegida, pero no estaba segura de cuál sería la mejor forma de enfrentar la incómoda situación. Al fin, se decidió por lo que le resultaba más natural: ser directa - Ven y hablemos de lo que sucedió ayer… ¿Acaso no vas a mirarme?

- No puedo. Me siento demasiado avergonzada. No podría miraros ni vivir bajo vuestro techo, por eso decidí aceptar la oferta de Madame de Polignac. Su coche me recogerá dentro de media hora.

- ¡Rosalie! Si realmente desearas ir a vivir con tu madre… -Oscar notó como la muchacha se estremecía al oír la palabra "madre" – Si supiera que sientes afecto por ella no podría ningún reparo. Sería muy hermoso si lograras tener una relación con ella. Pero estás huyendo y eso no puedo aceptarlo. No tienes de qué avergonzarte, sabes que sólo deseo tu felicidad.

Rosalie se dio vuelta con lentitud, con los ojos bajos. Retorcía las manos nerviosamente y a penas se atrevió a alzar la vista hasta encontrarse con el compungido rostro de Oscar.

- Rosalie, muchas personas se confunden por mi aspecto y mi forma de vida. Tú misma, cuando me conociste me creíste varón… Algunas mujeres en la corte se han sentido atraídas por mí, incluso sabiendo que soy una de ellas, quizás porque se quedan con la idea de mi aspecto externo, y pienso que a ti puede haberte sucedido eso.

- ¡No! Vos no comprendéis. Lo que siento por vos no tiene que ver con vuestro aspecto. Admiro vuestro carácter, vuestra bondad y rectitud… Da igual si sois hombre o mujer, os habría amado de la misma forma.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí.

Oscar suspiró, pues esperaba no tener que llegar a este extremo, y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

- ¡Qué hacéis! – exclamó Rosalie, cuando Oscar abrió la prenda, dejando ver una faja angosta, abotonada por delante, que comprimía su pecho.

- Debajo de mi uniforme, detrás de mi aire marcial, de mi comportamiento masculino, estoy yo. Esto es lo que soy, Rosalie, una mujer, tal como tú – Oscar tiró de la faja, dejando al descubierto sus senos. Rosalie, con un grito ahogado, dio vuelta la cara y cerró los ojos – Mírame y dime si realmente, el que yo sea hombre o mujer no hace variar tus sentimientos.

- ¡¿Por qué me hacéis esto?

- Porque tienes que enfrentar la realidad. Porque no me amas por lo que soy, sino por lo que te gustaría que fuera y nunca seré.

Rosalie giró la cabeza hacia Oscar y la miró. _¿Por qué sois tan cruel? Sé lo que sois, pero mostrármelo de esta forma es excesivamente brutal. Y aunque tenéis razón en que no sois lo que yo quisiera, no dejo de sentir lo mismo._

- Todo lo que tengo que atrae a las mujeres no más que una careta, Rosalie.

La muchacha se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozó angustiosamente.

- ¡Estoy tan confundida!

- Eso está mejor.

- ¡Cómo podéis decir eso!

- Es mejor que estés confundida a que estés segura – dijo Oscar, abotonando su camisa y acercándose a Rosalie, quien hizo un además de retroceder cuando ella puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero después de un instante de vacilación, se abrazó a ella, abrumada por tener que llegar al extremo de haber visto su torso desnudo para convencerse de lo que era. Ahora sus gestos y su voz le parecían más femeninos, y sus difusas fantasías, devenían en absurdas - ¡Eres muy joven aún! Tan sólo le has puesto mi rostro a las ilusiones que toda muchacha tiene alguna vez.

- Es cierto que siempre deseé que fueseis varón. Pero acaso, ¿no es también lo que vos deseáis? – preguntó Rosalie, mirándola de forma interrogante. _¡Por supuesto que no!_chilló una vocecilla en el interior de Oscar, pero sus labios respondieron de modo mecánico:

- La vida que llevo es la que me gusta vivir…

- Mademoiselle Oscar, debo irme con mi… madre.

- Pero querida… no te precipites. Piénsalo, no hay motivo para que te marches. Por otro lado, le prometí a tu hermana que cuidaría de ti. No quiero faltar a mi promesa.

- No puedo resolver esto estando cerca de vos. Por favor, comprendedme. Necesito tiempo. Y puede que esta vez, mi madre sea sincera. Le daré una oportunidad.

- Está bien. Pero si tienes cualquier problema, vuelve. Las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti. Ahora ve a despedirte, y te acompañaré hasta el coche.

Nana y Madame de Jarjayes estaban muy sorprendidas con la repentina decisión de la muchacha, y le repitieron entre abrazos y lágrimas, que regresara cuando quisiera. Rosalie se sentía triste, pero feliz a la vez de haber compartido aquel tiempo con esas buenas personas. A André lo encontró en el jardín. Oscar los vio por el ventanal del salón; su amigo gesticulaba, hacía aspavientos, se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y luego ponía los brazos en jarra, mientras Rosalie se explicaba con las manitas tomadas, en su característico gesto de incomodidad. Cuando André la vio arrugar la nariz como hacía cuando iba a echarse a llorar, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y probablemente le dijo algo gracioso, pues Oscar vio como Rosalie sonreía y se apoyaba en su hombro. Ambos caminaron hacia el salón.

- ¿Sucede algo, Oscar? – preguntó al notar que ella le miraba fijamente. Oscar se había sentido enternecida al observarlos caminar semi abrazados por el jardín. Y es que André tenía ese don, de lograr hacer sentir bien a las personas con pequeños gestos, con un par de palabras. Ella apreciaba su gentileza y esa forma tan especial de demostrar su afecto. Le miraba, simplemente porque agradecía tenerlo a su lado. Pero como no era dada a expresar sus emociones verbalmente, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Ella suponía que André debía saber cuán importante era en su vida. Después, le entregó a Rosalie un pequeño retrato suyo, y los tres se dirigieron al portón de entrada, donde aguardaba el lujoso carruaje de Madame de Polignac. Oscar respondió con un gesto rígido al amable saludo de la favorita de la reina. Detestaba el doblez, y la Polignac era pródiga en ello.

- ¿Ya te has despedido? – Preguntó, asomándose por la ventanilla, una vez que André colocó las maletas en el porta equipaje – muy bien, siéntate a mi lado.

- Sí señora – respondió la muchacha con los ojos pegados al piso.

- Te agradeceré que me llames madre.

- Sí… madre…

**~.~.~**

La polvareda que a su paso dejó el carruaje había desaparecido hacía algunos minutos, pero Oscar aún tenía la vista clavada en el portón.

- ¡Se ha ido! –exclamó, como si no fuera capaz de creer que Rosalie hubiese dejado su hogar.

- Hey, arriba ese ánimo – dijo André, reclinándose contra el tronco de un árbol – Deberías confiar en ella, si te dijo que necesitaba tiempo, dáselo. Además, es algo que tarde o temprano debía enfrentar. Para bien o para mal (me temo) esa arpía es su madre y no logrará nada negándolo, ni le hacemos un favor sobreprotegiéndola. No puedes pasártela intentando evitar que la gente sufra, Oscar. Es parte de la vida. Es lo que nos hace fuertes.

-Temo por lo que esa mujer pueda hacerle. Quién sabe qué la ha impulsado a buscarla ahora.

- Puede sentirse culpable. O sola, después de la muerte de Charlotte. O quizás, desea sinceramente darle a Rosalie el lugar que le corresponde como su hija.

- Aún si ese fuera el caso, siento una gran inquietud, André – dijo Oscar, volviéndose a mirar a su amigo. Él como siempre, se sintió completamente cautivado por su mirada –Lo que hace tan peligrosa a esa mujer, es su capacidad de utilizar incluso a quienes ama. No me sorprendería que sintiera un cariño sincero por su majestad, y aún así la haya manipulado para obtener de ella todo tipo de favores.

- Debo reconocer que tienes razón en eso, sin embargo, algo habrá aprendido luego de haber presionado a una pobre chiquilla de once años a tal grado, que acabó sus días lanzándose de una torre.

Se quedaron en silencio. André contemplaba hasta la más mínima variación en el rostro de Oscar, y sabía, aún antes de que ella lo dijera, cuál era la idea que la estaba incomodando.

- No entiendo por qué, constantemente, me sucede lo mismo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De que sólo las mujeres se sientan atraídas por mí. Siempre nos burlábamos de la forma en que me miran las damas en la corte.

- Claro, las cotorras, cuchicheando cuando te ven pasar. "La comandante Oscar me miró, ay, me desmayo"; "no, tonta, es a mí a quien ha mirado"; "¡se acerca! De seguro esta vez sí bailará conmigo".

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. El tema de su feminidad reprimida era un gran dolor de cabeza que intentaba soslayar, y que se le había presentado de manera ineludible con la reaparición de Fersen en su vida. Pero André tenía la virtud de desdramatizar cuando era necesario, y lograr que Oscar bromeara sobre sus propios problemas.

- Me pregunto por qué Rosalie no se habrá fijado en mí – dijo André, muy serio – Ha de ser que tú eres "más apuesto" que yo. Pensándolo bien, es un pésimo negocio vivir a tu lado, Oscar, acaparas la atención de todas las chicas y nada queda para mí ¡A este paso no lograré casarme jamás, me dejarás para vestir santos!

- ¡André! Eres un… - Oscar buscaba una palabra lo suficientemente ofensiva y le miraba furiosa, con los puños apretados. André no paraba de reír. _¿Sabes acaso lo encantadora que estás cuando te enojas? Cuando tus ojos echan chispas tan intensas, que podría pensarse que no es el rojo, sino el azul de tus pupilas el color que mejor representa a la pasión. ¡Ah! Estoy perdido. Absolutamente perdido. En tu frialdad aparente, en tu carácter explosivo e irascible. En ti._Oscar no encontró la palabra que buscaba y se le fue encima intentando asestarle un puñetazo en el hombro, que él anticipó y logró esquivar. Ella trastabilló, y André tiró de su mano para impedir que cayera, haciéndola chocar contra su propio cuerpo. Al perder el equilibrio, la estrechó con fuerza. Mientras ambos intentaban estabilizarse, André notó que "algo extraño" le oprimía el pecho. Miró hacia abajo instintivamente y se percató de que Oscar no llevaba puesta su faja. Por el escote de su camisa alcanzó a apreciar el torneado contorno de sus senos, lo que le hizo latir aceleradamente el corazón. Cerró los ojos, maldiciendo los dos delgados trozos de tela que lo separaban de la piel de Oscar. _Debe ser la más suave, la más tersa del mundo. Y me está vedada…_

- No sé de dónde sacas tantas brutalidades – La voz de su amiga le sacó del ensueño. Ella lo miraba hacia arriba con expresión risueña, aún apegada a él - Tampoco comprendo de qué te quejas, no estás tan mal y las damas te miran bastante. Si no te enteras es porque vives en la luna… Y por último, si soy una competencia tan seria para ti, tendrás el consuelo de tenerme a tu lado vistiendo santos hasta que la muerte nos separe, porque no he de casarme con ninguna de mis admiradoras.

Ambos se miraron y rieron alegremente.

- ¡Vistiendo santos, juntos, por toda la eternidad! ¿No es lo más… - /iromántico/i, pensó André – estúpido – completó Oscar – que has oído?

La risa se Oscar se apagó de pronto. No era André quien se quedaría para vestir santos. Era su propia vida la que transcurriría sin conocer el amor de un hombre, ni la plenitud de la maternidad. Se veía forzada a reconocer que si bien disfrutaba la libertad de su situación y la posibilidad que tenía de enfrentarse de igual a igual con cualquier hombre, su lado femenino pugnaba por florecer. Era una batalla que se libraba en su fuero interno, cuando veía a Antoinette jugar con sus hijos en los jardines del Trianon, cuando Hortense llegaba de visita con ese pequeño demonio llamado Loulou, su "adorable" sobrina. Algo se removía desde lo profundo de su alma cuando estaba en presencia de esos pequeños niños, a quienes había extendido el amor que sentía por sus respectivas madres. Oscar recordaba cada uno de los embarazos de la reina, la forma en que su vientre se hinchaba con el paso de los días, la extraordinaria tersura que adquiría su piel, el brillo en sus ojos, su sonrisa plácida. Durante esos periodos, Oscar experimentaba un maravilloso sentimiento de paz cada vez que hacía compañía a la soberana, pues estar frente al misterio de la vida era algo que la llenaba de una dulce emoción. Recordaba especialmente un día próximo al nacimiento de Marie Thérèse en que Antoinette, plena de júbilo, tomó la mano de Oscar y la apretó contra su vientre, al tiempo que le decía _"Sentid, sentid como se mueve"_… ¡y se movió! Oscar lo percibió claramente en su palma. Allí, en el seno de la reina, crecía el heredero del trono Francia. ¿No era divino, sublime, tener un cuerpo que podía gestar una vida? Y ella misma, Oscar, pese a contar con esa capacidad, no podría experimentar por sí misma, en su propio cuerpo, aquello con que la naturaleza había bendecido a su género. Había una horrible palabra que representaba muy todo lo que la angustiaba: Yerma. Ese era su destino. Yerma. Al sentir que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, intentó ocultar su rostro a la mirada de André, y reclinó la cabeza contra él, impregnándolo con el aroma de su cabello. Con las manos algo temblorosas, él acercó su pañuelo al rostro de Oscar.

- Gracias, pero no pienso echarme a llorar como una nena – dijo ella, apartándose.

- ¿Por qué no? Si eso es lo que eres, una nena… -respondió André, cubriéndose con los antebrazos – ¡bah! ¿y no vas a golpearme?

- ¡No estoy de humor para tus bobadas, André! – exclamó ella, con los brazos en la cintura y fulminándolo con la mirada. Pero ya sin signos de tristeza.

- Me alegra que hayas recuperado tu habitual y encantador sentido del humor, Oscar – dijo él, volviendo sus pasos hacia la mansión – Si me disculpas, voy a ver si nuestro invitado está sufriendo los efectos de la resaca o aún se encuentra en brazos de Morfeo… o más bien dicho, de Baco. No puedo decir que le envidie esta mañana – añadió por lo bajo, con algo de malicia.

- A propósito de eso, André…

_Y aquí vamos…_se dijo él, esperando una nueva reprimenda.

- ¿Por qué lo dejaste beber de esa forma?

- ¿De qué forma? – preguntó André, fingiendo inocencia.

- Pues… ¡de _esa_ forma!  
- ¿De _esa_forma? ¿Y eso que significa? ¿Que estaba completamente beodo? ¿Ebrio como un marinero escocés, ebrio como un cosaco ruso, como un conde sueco con el corazón roto? – y no pudo evitar cierta sorna en sus palabras, recordando cómo Oscar había abrazado a Fersen la noche anterior.

- Bueno, sí, eso… pudiste…

- No pude nada - replicó él, con algo de molestia – cuando se apareció por el establo ya había dado cuenta con buena parte del mejor cognac que guarda tu padre.

- Podrías al menos, no haberte embriagado con él.

- Oscar –André sonaba francamente irritado, y no hizo esfuerzo por disimularlo- te estás volviendo tan regañona como mi abuela. Déjalo, ¿quieres? Hay momentos en la vida en que un hombre necesita un poco de licor –y con esto se refería tanto a Fersen como a sí mismo- Y no sé por qué te sientes autorizada para criticar, si cuando algo te abruma también te refugias en una copa de vino. O varias.

Él adoptó un tono desafiante. Era extraño en André provocar una pelea, de ordinario su carácter era apacible, y solía ser quien contuviera a su amiga. Sin embargo, Oscar no cogió el guante, pues otro asunto había captado su atención.

- André… Tú no pasas la noche en el establo a menos que tengas alguna grave inquietud – dijo pensativamente. Esta vez, André se vio tomado por sorpresa - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te ha sucedido algo que no me hayas dicho? Si tienes cualquier problema, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. ¡Siempre puedes contar conmigo!

- Ah… nada ocurre, nada en especial – dijo con tono poco convincente. Cuando ella le demostraba su preocupación y cariño, él, simplemente, se derretía como un dulce trozo de chocolate al calor de su sol, su –en ocasiones- tierna Oscar.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Claro! ¿Acaso me has notado diferente?

Oscar lo miró con ojos escrutadores e hizo memoria. No… no había notado nada extraño en André en el último tiempo. Se comportaba tan relajada y tranquilamente como de costumbre.

- A decir verdad, no.

- Entonces todo está bien, ¿lo ves? Y no sufras tanto por Rosalie. Volverá, te lo aseguro. Nadie resistiría demasiado tiempo con esa bruja de la Polignac.

**~.~.~**

- ¡Estoy terriblemente avergonzado! No sé cómo pude descontrolarme de esa manera. Lamento muchísimo haberte puesto en una situación tan incómoda, yo… perdóname Oscar.

Ni todo el amor que Oscar sentía por Fersen bastaba para negar que su aspecto era desastroso aquella mañana. O aquel medio día, para ser más exactos. Sus ojos, aún enrojecidos y vidriosos, además de hinchados por el llanto, se hundían en dos grandes y amoratadas ojeras. Su piel lucía ajada y sus labios resecos por la deshidratación causada por el exceso de alcohol, y tenía la nariz colorada por la congestión. Eso sin contar su inusualmente desgarbada postura y forma de caminar, seguramente debido a las náuseas y la jaqueca que sin lugar a dudas, no le abandonarían por lo que quedaba del día.

- No hay problema – dijo ella con aire despreocupado, tratando de desdramatizar y restarle importancia al asunto. Tal como André solía hacer – Todos tenemos malos días.

- Y el mío fue particularmente fatal – añadió él con desgano. Oscar sirvió café para ambos.

- ¿Algo de claridad en el horizonte después de la juerga de anoche? – preguntó, al tiempo que bebía un sorbo del negro e hirviente líquido. _¡Por qué estoy sonado como André! Bueno, al menos sus tácticas son efectivas con Axel. Ya no se ve tan abochornado._

Fersen rió.

- Sí, saqué algunas conclusiones después de una de las borracheras más memorables que recuerdo. Mañana volveré a mi casa en París, aceptaré el cargo que su majestad me designe, y permaneceré en Francia. Respetaré sus deseos manteniéndome a distancia prudente, pero no la abandonaré.

- Si me permites expresar mi opinión…

- Tu opinión es siempre bienvenida…

- … no esperaba menos de ti.

- Gracias, Oscar. Eres una comprensiva, paciente e increíble amiga. No sé qué sería de mi en estos momentos sin ti –se miraron sonriendo por unos instantes. Ella recordaba sus palabras la noche anterior… _no sabes cuánto te quiero_, le había dicho. Pensarlas era casi como oírlas nuevamente, y oírlas le provocaba mariposas en el estómago – Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal amaneció André?

- Muy bien, al menos por lo que pude ver. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por todo lo que bebimos anoche, claro está.

- Creo que te excediste un poco más que él.

- ¿De verdad? Anoche me pareció que se encontraba en un estado tan lamentable como el mío. Al menos en lo que se refiere a la mala fortuna con las damas, ya sabes – añadió con un gesto de complicidad que Oscar no entendió - ¿no lo sabes?

- … ¿Saber qué?

- ¡Torpe de mí! No quise ser indiscreto… es sólo que pensé… que como André y tú son amigos tan cercanos él te habría confidenciado…

- ¡Confidenciado qué! ¿Qué pasa con André, le sucede algo malo?

- Bueno, qué caso tiene, ya he hablado de más – dijo Fersen al ver la más viva preocupación pintada en el rostro de Oscar – todo parece indicar que nuestro buen amigo también padece de mal de amores. Una dama desdeñosa le está haciendo sufrir.

- Yo… no lo sabía – Oscar se hundió en un mullido sillón, apesadumbrada.

- ¡Pero no te entristezcas por él! Estoy seguro de que tendrá mejor suerte que yo. Al menos, la mujer de sus sueños no está casada ni es reina de ninguna parte. Considera también que André no es mal parecido. Es inteligente, amable, educado y de buenos modales. Quien quiera que sea la muchacha que ama, en algún momento caerá rendida a sus pies, apenas deje esa actitud fatalista y decida jugar sus cartas en serio.

_Fersen tiene toda la razón. André pronto cumplirá treinta y dos años, una edad más que suficiente para contraer matrimonio. Desde pequeño fue muy guapo, y la madurez le ha sentado bien, eso es evidente, basta fijarse en cómo lo miran las mucamas, e incluso las damas de la corte. ¡Tiene tantas cualidades! No sólo su inteligencia y la educación digna de un miembro de la nobleza que se le dio en esta casa. Es sensible y leal, es afectuoso, discreto, divertido, es un gran compañero, tiene un corazón cálido y tierno. Posee una dulzura y un tacto muy poco común entre los hombres… ¡Es una persona maravillosa! ¡Es todo lo que una mujer querría y él mismo no se ha dado cuenta! Pero en cualquier momento lo descubrirá, en cualquier momento una mujer lo robará de mi lado, me dejará sola, y… ¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo viviré entonces, sin André?_

- ¡Pero jamás nos hemos separado! – dejó escapar.

Fersen reparó en seguida en el tono casi desesperado de sus palabras. Y comprendió que no era el sufrimiento de André lo que entristecía a Oscar.

- Oscar… no quiero ser entrometido, pero… si tú vives la vida que escogiste, como me has dicho en muchas ocasiones, no puedes imponérsela a él.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Soy egoísta, soy una horrible persona! Nunca lo había pensando porque desde que tenemos siete y ocho años no nos hemos separado. Sé que nadie podría comprenderlo pero para mí, estar siempre juntos es lo normal. Crecí a su lado. Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que he vivido, aprendido y sufrido, todo lo que soy, lo he compartido con él ¡es mi compañero, es casi como mi hermano!

- No es una crítica, querida, te entiendo. Si es así como dices, si habéis compartido vuestras vidas desde tan pequeños, es normal que la sola idea de que se aleje de ti te espante. Pero debes aceptar que tarde o temprano, André emprenderá su propio camino.

- Sí… - Oscar bajó la mirada, abatida – Lo único que deseo es la felicidad de André, y si debe ser lejos de mí, lo aceptaré, por más que me cueste. El merece todo lo bueno que esta vida pueda ofrecerle. Ahora que lo pienso, no entiendo cómo aún no ha formado su propia familia.

- Probablemente porque para él también ha de ser difícil alejarse de ti, o quizás… - _¡O quizás porque la mujer que ama eres tú, Oscar! ¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes! ¡Es obvio! Por eso está resignado a no luchar, porque no sólo eres noble, además te han criado como un varón, y él sabe que 'esa es la vida que te gusta vivir'. Jamás podría acceder a desposarte y se encuentra lo más cerca de ti que puede llegar a estar. Por eso no tiene ningún interés en independizarse…_

- ¿O quizás qué, Fersen?

- No, nada. Tonterías…

Oscar permaneció pensativa unos instantes, y finalmente, exclamó con evidente molestia:

- ¡Esa muchacha que no le toma en cuenta es una tonta! ¡Cualquiera quisiera tener a su lado a un hombre tan bueno como él!

- Sí tú lo dices, Oscar…

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No piensas formar un día tu propia familia? - _¿Qué pasa con mi filtro de pensamientos inoportunos esta mañana? ¡Cómo pude preguntarle eso!_

- ¿Qué sucede, que todo el mundo se empeña en verme casado? – Dijo Fersen con amargura – Ella me lo sugirió ayer. Que dejara de perder mi tiempo y buscara una linda joven. Es tan triste que la mujer que amo quiera lanzarme a brazos de otra como si fuese un trapo viejo. Me ha herido tanto su desdén que te confieso que por momentos, desearía olvidarla y hacer mi vida lejos de ella. ¿Pero qué hay de ti, Oscar? De verdad, ¿nunca has pensado en casarte?

- No. Menos aún considerando que sólo atraigo a las damas – respondió ella, riendo.

- Ah, ¡sí, claro! Recuerdo muy bien como André y tú se burlaban de las jóvenes que se turbaban en tu presencia.

- Según André por mi culpa ninguna chica le mira. Dice que soy más "guapo" que él y le dejaré para vestir santos.

- ¡Ahahaha! Eso si es absurdo. André tiene una forma muy extraña de hacer cumplidos, o es muy desagradable si quiere hacerte rabiar. Oscar, no deberías descartar de plano la idea de casarte. Ni tampoco pienses que no eres capaz de atraer a un hombre.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Por supuesto ¿no has notado que eres una mujer muy bella?

- Ah… - Oscar creyó no haber oído bien.

- Es cierto – dijo él, mirándola fijamente, de una forma extraña – Tu uniforme no opaca tu natural belleza.

- No soy la más apropiada para opinar al respecto, pero supongo que tienes razón, mi vestimenta no oculta del todo que al fin y al cabo, soy "una nena".

- ¿Una nena?

- Es una forma de decir – Oscar terminó su taza. Lo único que cabía en su cabeza era que Fersen le había dicho que la quería, y además, que la encontraba hermosa. Por primera vez no reprimió su fantasía de que el conde llegara a amarla algún día.

**~.~.~**

- ¡Será una fiesta grandiosa! Una excelente forma de celebrar mi retorno a Versailles – dijo Antoinette, animadamente, mientras acomodaba al pequeño Louis Charles sobre su regazo - ¿No te parece, Oscar? De máscaras y disfraces... Nos entretendremos intentando reconocer a los asistentes ¿Irás, Oscar? Ya sé que no eres aficionada a diversiones tan mundanas, pero, ¿podrías hacer una excepción por mí esta vez? Me encantaría verte ataviada en ropas femeninas… ¡Y nadie lo sabría, sólo tú y yo!

- Sí vos me lo pedís, asistiré.

- ¡Oh, pero no lo digas en ese tono! Es una fiesta, no un funeral.

- Majestad, a esa fecha estaré muy ocupada con mis obligaciones en la Guardia, no creo que…

- No te preocupes, Oscar. No quiero que faltes a tus responsabilidades por mí. ¡Pero de la próxima no te salvarás! – exclamó la reina, amenazándola con el índice, en un esfuerzo infantil y poco convincente por bromear.

_Marie Antoinette, actúa tal como años atrás, la primera vez que Axel dejó Francia. Oculta de esta forma su tristeza, pero ¿quién soy yo para criticarla? Yo me refugio en el trabajo duro, ella en las fiestas y las diversiones. Es curioso que siendo tan diferentes, en ocasiones actuemos de formas tan similares. Mi querida soberana, desearía que vuestra dicha fuera sincera… a mi no me engañáis…_

- A vos no os engaño, ¿verdad? – La faz de Antoinette se ensombreció poco a poco. De su férrea amistad de años había surgido una suerte de telepatía entre ambas.

- No alteza. Distingo perfectamente cuando vuestra sonrisa es completa de cuando no alcanza vuestros ojos.

- Desearía no haberle visto. Después de tanto tiempo me había acostumbrado a su ausencia. No es que no le ame, no es que no le hubiese extrañado, es simplemente que logré resignarme y continuar con mi vida. Además, antes que todo están mis hijos, ellos son lo más importante… pero ahora… ¡Ahora he vuelto al punto de partida! – y diciendo esto, se cubrió el rostro con las manos – Tú lo sabes. Él se alojó en tu casa durante estas últimas dos semanas y debió contarte también lo que sucedió cuando vino a visitarme hace dos días.

- Si no os informé de su regreso fue…

- … porque el te lo pidió y eres una mujer de palabra –dijo Antoinette, completando la frase - Hiciste bien. Eres la persona más íntegra y leal que conozco, y por eso te admiro y te quiero. Es mucho más de lo que puedo decir de mi misma.

- No digáis…

- No me justifiques.

- No os justifico, simplemente, no os condeno.

- ¡Ah! Amiga mía… no quiero cometer más errores. Desearía tener tu serenidad y entereza.

- ¿Insistís en alejarlo de vos?

- ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No es sólo por todo el peligro que conlleva nuestra relación – Antoinette se recostó sobre una butaca, junto a Oscar. Ambas se encontraban en una pequeña glorieta en medio de los jardines del Trianon. A corta distancia, Thérèse y Louis Joseph corrían alegremente haciendo pompas de jabón - Lo hago por su bien. No me ha apartado de su corazón en siete años, y eso es más que suficiente. No permitiré que sacrifique su vida de esa forma. Si realmente lo amo, ¿no crees que debo velar por su felicidad? Su amor por mi sólo le traerá desgracia. Lo justo es que encuentre quien le entregue todo aquello que no le puedo dar.

Oscar guardó sus pensamientos para sí, y asintió en silencio. En su opinión, Antoinette tenía mucha más entereza de la que creía, al ser capaz de tomar esa decisión. Se sintió un poco avergonzada por su propia reacción ante la posibilidad de que André se separara de ella, pues su natural deseo era que siguieran tan juntos como siempre habían vivido, aunque aquello significara que su amigo renunciara a tener una vida normal, tal como ella lo hacía. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por los niños, quienes se acercaron corriendo tras las pompas de jabón, animando a su madre a atraparlas en el aire. Ella dejó a Louis Charles en brazos de la sorprendida comandante de la Guardia Real para correr junto a sus hijos mayores, como si tuviese su misma edad. Oscar estaba muy tiesa, y tomaba al pequeño como si fuera el objeto más frágil del mundo, lo cual provocó una alegre carcajada de la reina y de los niños. Antoinette hizo un gesto al pequeño, indicándole que besara a Oscar en la mejilla, y el chiquillo, al hacer la "gracia" que le pedían, le dejó la cara embadurnada en mermelada, y con sus manos pegoteadas de dulce, ensució también los dorados bucles de la mujer. Ella, enternecida, le apretó contra sí, mientras el niño balbuceaba algunas palabras incomprensibles, en parte por su corta edad (aún no cumplía un año y medio), y en parte porque tenía la boca llena de pastelillos. Antoinette se había preguntado muchas veces si la vida a que estaba sometida su amiga la había privado de instintos maternales. Sabía muy bien que tras la apariencia fría de Oscar había un corazón tierno y apasionado, y pensaba que probablemente, en el fondo deseaba ser madre como cualquier mujer. Jamás se había atrevido a hacerle semejante pregunta, y ahora, al verla abrazar al más pequeño de sus hijos, y besar su pegajosa carita, comprobó que estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿Lo ves, Oscar? ¡Ellos son mi vida!

- Esta vez vuestros ojos también sonríen, alteza.

**~.~.~**

Rosalie no se reconocía frente al espejo. La gruesa capa de polvos que cubría sus facciones, y el carmín sobre sus labios le daban, en su opinión, un horrible aspecto de muñeca insulsa. Su nueva habitación era lujosa, al igual que sus vestidos, zapatos, tocados y joyas. Su madre no escatimaba en gastos para intentar ganarse su favor, le hablaba con dulzura y se manifestaba presta a acceder a todos sus caprichos, mostrándose contrariada al no ser capaz de comprender que Rosalie no tuviese antojo alguno. Muy pronto la muchacha entendió que la Polignac no conocía otra forma de expresar cariño. Esto, si bien no le inspiró amor, al menos hizo nacer en ella cierta lástima por su progenitora.

Esa noche se daba una pequeña recepción en el salón, que sería también, la presentación de Rosalie en sociedad, como la protegida de su madre. Las intenciones de la Polignac eran, inicialmente, adoptarla en forma legal. Para obtener la aprobación de su marido pensaba recurrir a su táctica habitual: contar verdades a medias, en este caso, reconocer que accidentalmente su carruaje había arrollado a la madre de la muchacha, y que pensaba adoptarla como forma de reparar su falta, confiando en que el vacío que su marido sentía por la pérdida de Charlotte, y la belleza y encanto natural de su hija harían el resto, como efectivamente sucedió. Sin embargo, Rosalie se negó a llevar el apellido Polignac, aceptando alojamiento como protegida, y a su madre no le quedó más alternativa que ceder. Debía darse por satisfecha con contar con su presencia, luego de que inicialmente se negara, incluso ante la amenazas de revelar su parentesco con Jeanne Valois.

Rosalie cepillaba su cabello con desgano cuando Madame de Polignac hizo una ruidosa entrada, cerrando la puerta con violencia.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – gritó, enfurecida – En todos estos años, su majestad jamás me había negado un solo favor. ¿Qué le sucede? ¡Quién ha estado influenciándola! Primero, decide volver a Versailles y ahora, cuando le pido un puesto de ministro de finanzas para mi primo, se desentiende y me dice que eso lo decidirá el rey, y que ella no intervendría. Lo peor es que todo el palacio se ha enterado de que me ha negado una petición. No puedo aparecer débil en este momento, ¡he luchado por años para mantener esta influencia y no la perderé! – La mujer se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos e inspiró profundamente. Entonces reparó en Rosalie, y se acercó a ella, mutando la expresión de su rostro de una forma casi instantánea. Intentó tomarla de un brazo, pero la muchacha retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, dejándola con las manos estiradas en el aire – ah, querida – dijo, pasando por alto la hosquedad de Rosalie – ¿estás lista? ¡te ves tan bella! Todos quedarán encantados contigo.

- ¿Es necesario? No siento inclinación por este tipo de actividades, madre. Preferiría permanecer en mi habitación.

- Pero Rosalie, todo esto es por tu bien. Necesitamos conservar nuestra cercanía con la familia real, y para ello, debes relacionarte socialmente con las personas apropiadas. He preparado esta pequeña recepción para presentarte a personas muy importantes, querida. No le harás un desaire a tu madre, ¿verdad? – dijo bajando la mirada, y con ese tono de voz suave y melodioso que había conquistado en cándido corazón de Antoinette, sometiéndola por años a sus deseos e intereses. Había notado que en Rosalie surtía más efecto el trato tierno y plañidero que las amenazas.

- Está bien, como gustes.

- ¡Serás un éxito! Ya verás como todos te adorarán, eres tan linda y delicada como un botón de rosa – Madame de Polignac dirigió su mirada hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo, donde se reflejaban los rostros de ambas. Rosalie no se acostumbraba a ese evidente parecido – Tu elegancia y distinción saltan a la vista ¡Serás una gran dama, ya lo verás! Vamos al salón, Rosalie… - y diciendo esto, la abrazó. Pero los brazos de Rosalie permanecieron inertes, colgando a los costados de su talle – Y debes prepararte, pues dentro de un par de días se dará un baile de máscaras y disfraces en Versailles al que hemos sido invitadas.

_¡En Versailles! Quizá mademoiselle Oscar asista y pueda verla, aunque sea a la distancia. ¡Cómo la extraño, como los extraño a todos! Este lugar es tan vacío y muerto…y no puedo sentir afecto por esta mujer, lo intento, ¡pero todo de ella me provoca rechazo!_

**~.~.~**

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, la bala apenas me rozó. No estoy herida.

Fersen examinaba cuidadosamente la mano de Oscar, mientras ella hacía grandes esfuerzos por mostrarse fría. Efectivamente, la comandante no había sufrido daño alguno, sólo la manga de su uniforme presentaba un rasgón. El conde alzó la vista, sonriente, y Oscar no pudo menos que responder a su sonrisa. Por unos segundos se miraron sin decir nada, segundos que a Oscar le parecieron infinitos, porque los ojos preocupados y cariñosos de Fersen eran sólo para ella.

Aquel era el día en que la familia real se radicaría en forma definitiva en el palacio de Versailles, y, por supuesto, Oscar, al mando de la Guardia Real tenía la misión de escoltarlos. Fersen, ya posicionado en su nuevo cargo de coronel de uno de los regimientos del ejército, también había concurrido, y cada uno flanqueaba un costado del carruaje que transportaba al rey, la reina y sus tres pequeños hijos. De pronto, un grupo de encapuchados se acercó a la caravana, gritando consignas contra la familia real. Uno de los hombres arrojó un elemento explosivo a escasos metros del carruaje. Todo sucedió muy rápido, Oscar alcanzó a ver cómo Antoinette abrazaba Louis Charles, y el rey se inclinaba sobre ella y los niños, intentando protegerlos con su propio cuerpo. Afortunadamente, la explosión no les alcanzó. El grupo subversivo se separó, huyendo en distintas direcciones. Oscar reaccionó rápidamente, dividiendo a sus hombres en dos grupos, uno comandado por Girodel y el otro por ella misma, que en seguida abrieron fuego contra los agresores. Junto a Fersen, siguió al sujeto que portaba el explosivo, que ganó distancia al resto de sus compañeros. Ingresó a un edificio abandonado, dejando tras de sí un abundante reguero de sangre que evidenciaba la gravedad de sus heridas. Le encontraron tendido, con la espalda apoyada en una pared. Aún tuvo fuerzas para disparar contra Oscar, pero ella fue lo suficientemente ágil para esquivarlo. El encapuchado alcanzó a dar un grito antes de expirar, y luego de cerciorarse de su muerte, Fersen se ocupó de inmediato del estado de Oscar. Las manos del conde eran suaves y bien cuidadas, muy distintas de las de André, pensó ella, que eran ásperas y callosas. Seguramente similares a las del hombre acababan de ver morir. _Hay mucho mayor valor en unas manos ásperas, porque son signo de trabajo duro, que en unas de piel suave como las de Fersen, o las mías…_ – se dijo Oscar, algo sorprendida del pensamiento que acababa de tener. Era una idea muy extraña, sobre todo considerando que por lo general, en presencia de Fersen, todo lo demás dejaba de existir para ella. Pero lo dejó fluir tal como le venía a la mente – _porque es innegable que hay más dignidad en vivir del propio trabajo que en hacer suyo el de los demás…Nunca antes había reparado en esta diferencia, y admito que me siento injustamente beneficiada… si bien jamás abandonaría a Antoinette, no puedo sino reconocer que la ira de estos hombres tiene justificación…_

- La situación es mucho más preocupante de lo que imaginábamos – dijo Fersen, rompiendo ese corto instante de intimidad - Me preocupa ese baile, Antoinette ideó un sistema de invitaciones anónimas en que nadie controlará la identidad de los asistentes. Sería sencillo realizar un atentado en esas condiciones.

- Lo sé. Intentaré convencerla de que lo cancele, o que al menos se haga un baile tradicional.

- Eres la única que puede hacerla cambiar de idea, considerando que ha decidido no dirigirse a mí si no es estrictamente necesario – dijo el conde, con tristeza.

En ese momento se les unieron los hombres comandados por Girodel, entre los cuales se encontraba André. Oscar fue a su encuentro, y sin pensarlo, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Sí, era áspera y rugosa, pero para Oscar, de tacto agradable y familiar. Sin hacer caso de la sorpresa de André, se limitó a preguntar si habían logrado capturar al resto de los agresores.

- No, comandante – respondió Girodel – dos lograron huir, capturamos a uno, pero ingirió un veneno mortal antes de ser interrogado. Por los rápidos efectos suponemos que era cianuro.

Oscar dio un último vistazo al sujeto, que yacía cubierto con una manta en el suelo ensangrentado, recordando las postreras palabras que gritara, antes de morir: _¡Viva Francia…!_¿Cuándo, antes, los vivas a la nación se habían separado de la familia real?

**~.~.~**

- ¡Quítate de ahí, bueno para nada!

- Deja de gritarme abuela ¿Qué les pasa? Tú y las doncellas parecen un montón de gallinas corriendo de un lado a otro.

La anciana se detuvo, se empinó todo cuanto le fue posible sobre la punta de los pies y dio a su nieto un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

- ¡Ay!

- Agradece que estoy demasiado atareada con mi niña Oscar como para darte tu merecido por tu atrevimiento.

- ¿Con Oscar?

- Sí, asistirá al baile de esta noche – dijo la anciana, olvidando súbitamente su enojo.

- Tenía entendido que se había excusado por razones de trabajo.

- Así es, pero considerando el atentado, y que su majestad se negó a hacer cualquier cambio en el baile, cambió de opinión.

Antes de que pudiese replicar, Nana y las doncellas ingresaron a la habitación de la menor de las Jarjayes, donde procedieron, según su opinión, a arreglarla para el baile, y en opinión de Oscar, a someterla a una tortura horripilante, aprisionándola dentro de un corpiño que apenas le permitía respirar, embadurnándole el rostro con maquillaje, tirándole los cabellos y forzándola a calzar unas diminutas chinelas de raso. A cada una de las numerosas quejas de Oscar, Nana simplemente respondía con solemnidad:

- Si queréis lucir hermosa debéis sufrir.

Y es que había sido la propia Oscar, para sorpresa y regocijo de su Nana, quien había solicitado ayuda para asistir con un traje femenino al baile. Se justificó en que ir vestida de una forma tan inusual haría más difícil reconocerla y le ayudaría para desempeñar mejor su labor de protección a la reina, pero a ella misma no podía mentirse. Era innecesario vestir como mujer, y sólo lo hacía con la intensión de acercarse a Fersen. Ambos habían decidido asistir por precaución, y Oscar esperaba que él, por una sola vez, la apreciara como lo que era. Nana estimaba que la elección de Oscar era demasiado osada, pero ella no le dio alternativa, pues la amenazó con disfrazarse de pirata si no se confeccionaba el traje que quería usar. Nana la sabía capaz de hacerlo.

- ¡Me dejaréis sin un solo cabello si seguís tirando de esa forma! ¡Ay!

- ¡Quieta, niña Oscar! Sólo una traba más y estaréis lista. Juliette, el cinturón de monedas.

- No lo encuentro, madame, debe habérseme caído en el pasillo.

- Entonces ve a buscarlo, chiquilla, y date prisa.

- En seguida, madame – dijo la doncella, y raudamente salió de los aposentos de Oscar. Allí se encontró con André, que continuaba intrigadísimo por el alboroto que había armado su abuela, y porque Oscar necesitara tanta ayuda para vestirse para un simple baile de disfraces. Había encontrado en el suelo el cinturón de monedas, y lo examinaba cuando Juliette se lo quitó de las manos con brusquedad.

- ¡Hey! ¡Alto! Necesito que alguien me explique qué significa todo este escándalo.

- Mademoiselle Oscar asistirá al baile vestida de mujer – dijo la muchacha, con los ojos abiertos de emoción. Era, sin duda, un gran acontecimiento tener la oportunidad de ver a la comandante ataviada como lo que era y nadie quería perdérselo, pues dudaban de que se volviera a repetir. Tan pronto como había aparecido, Juliette desapareció una vez más tras la puerta, que dejó entre abierta. André quedó de una pieza.

- ¿Oscar, vestida de damisela? – André rió imaginando que ella se vería terrible, dada su falta de costumbre en usar ese tipo de atuendos- ¡Parecerá un espantapájaros! – exclamó riendo e imaginando cómo tropezaría con el ruedo de su propio vestido. Pero su risa se cortó en seco cuando vio la figura de Oscar en el marco de la puerta. La impresión fue tal, que su mandíbula literalmente se desencajó y sintió como la respiración se le cortaba, mientras su corazón latía intensamente. Jamás, ni en sus más remotas fantasías se imaginó que Oscar pudiese verse como se presentaba ahora, delante de sus incrédulos ojos. ¡Estaba ataviada de odalisca! Llevaba un corpiño y una falda en tonos aguamarina. El corpiño estaba cubierto de pequeñas mostacillas brillantes, y la falda caía hasta el suelo, recortada en puntas desiguales. Sus caderas iban cubiertas por el cinturón de monedas de plata que acababa de arrebatarle Juliette. Una gargantilla colgaba de su cuello, en cuyo extremo inferior iba enganchada una figura de Isis, la cual reposaba a pocos centímetros de su busto (escandalosa e irresistiblemente modelado por el corpiño) y llevaba zarcillos de media luna, además de un brazalete de serpiente en uno de sus brazos, todos de plata. Un velo transparente cubría sus hombros, y, conservando parte de su carácter masculino, asomaba a su cinto una curva cimitarra**(1)**, disimulada entre los pliegues de su falda. André recorrió su figura de pies a cabeza, maravillado y boquiabierto… pero al encontrarse con su furibunda mirada, comprendió que le había escuchado llamarla "espantapájaros", y que acababa de meterse en un gran problema. Ella pasó por su lado ignorándolo, evidentemente herida por el comentario, y bajó por las escaleras, donde se cruzó con su padre. Éste, mudo de la impresión, fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna, y sólo atinó a indicarle con la mano que entrara a su escritorio. Oscar lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡¿Qué haces vestida de esa forma? – gritó el general de Jarjayes, cuya voz atronadora era perfectamente audible para Nana, André, y las doncellas.

- Asistiré al baile de esta noche en Versailles – replicó Oscar, fríamente.

- ¿Has perdido la razón? No puedes ir en ese atuendo. Eres un brigadier del ejército, no una bailarina exótica.

- Si voy en este atuendo, es por orden de su majestad. No creas que me agrada, sé que parezco un espantapájaros, y estas chinelas me están matando - exclamó ella, con evidente mal humor, alzando el ruedo de su falda con brusquedad y señalando sus pies aprisionados cruelmente por un par de delicados zapatitos - Pero no temas, padre – añadió, sazonando su amargura con una pizca de ironía - Es un baile de máscaras, y me encargaré de que nadie sepa quién soy.

- ¿Pero no puedes vestir algo más acorde a tu… calidad?

- Lo haría encantada, padre. Pero ya te he dicho, su majestad me pidió expresamente que vistiera como mujer. Es un capricho inofensivo y no veo el problema en satisfacer su curiosidad. Por otro lado, si bien dados los últimos acontecimientos he ordenado la asistencia de miembros de la guardia de incógnito, esta vestimenta me hace menos reconocible y me permitirá mezclarme entre los asistentes sin levantar sospechas de la presencia de mis hombres.

El general rió. Oscar solía tener respuesta para todo, era eficiente y dedicada a su trabajo, tal como él le había enseñado. Esa era su hija. Perdón, su hijo. Se sintió complacido al saber que vestía de esa forma contra su voluntad, pese a que en un primer momento la visión de su belleza le chocó, casi como si se tratase de algo impúdico. Sin embargo, no había nada realmente indecoroso en el atuendo de Oscar, si bien a primera vista parecía excesivamente revelador, no mostraba más que cualquier traje de moda, tal como ellos realzaba su busto y dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, moldeaba estrechamente su talle, y los pliegues de su falda caían casi hasta el suelo. Le fue imposible explicarse de donde nació un extraño sentimiento al apreciar la hermosura de Oscar… pero, ¿era un sentimiento extraño? ¿Acaso no lo había experimentado anteriormente, con cada presentación en sociedad de sus hijas mayores, al llevarlas del brazo al salón, convertidas de niñas caprichosas en elegantes damitas? No era más que el orgullo y engreimiento de todo padre que tiene una hija encantadora y consentida, pero el viejo general antes de reconocerlo, se cortaba una pierna. Se acercó a ella, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo, y se contuvo cuando cayó en cuenta de que se estaba inclinando para besarla en la frente, como hacía con el resto de sus hijas y con su desastrosa nieta Loulou. Retrocedió horrorizado. ¡Oscar no era, nunca sería como el resto de sus hijas! Y por eso la amaba más profundamente que a todas ellas, aunque jamás le expresara su cariño abiertamente. Le dio la espalda, pero no con tanta prisa como para no captar la expresión ansiosa de Oscar al verlo acercarse, y la profunda desazón de sus facciones cuando se alejó de ella.

- Pese a que vuestro atuendo es algo atrevido, lucís apropiadamente para la ocasión. – Le dijo, con tono formal mientras abandonaba la habitación – No dejéis que nadie os reconozca.

La puerta se cerró con brusquedad.

_Padre… ¿Es que nunca me demostrarás afecto como a mis hermanas? ¿Pese a cumplir todas tus expectativas, sigo siendo menos que ellas a tus ojos? ¿Es tan grave haber nacido mujer? Papá…_

Apenas el hombre hubo salido, Nana y las doncellas ingresaron, aliviadas, pues temían que el general ordenara a Oscar cambiarse de ropas, y la colmaron de alabanzas. Oscar permaneció de pie, sin oírlas, pues la burla de André le había dolido de tal modo, que ni todos los elogios del mundo podrían contrarrestar su efecto. Por otro lado, también le había hecho daño la actitud de su padre. Al parecer nadie, hiciera lo que hiciera, la consideraría una verdadera mujer. ¿De qué le servía todo esto? Probablemente Fersen ni siquiera repararía en ella, y si lo hacía, sería de la misma opinión de André. Estaba a punto de regresar a sus aposentos y vestirse con su uniforme de gala.

André no se sentía mucho mejor. Luego de la impresión de verla ataviada con ese vestido que modelaba sensualmente sus formas, cayó en cuenta de lo que había motivado a Oscar para escoger ese traje. _¡Es por Fersen! Es por él que sacas a relucir tu verdadera naturaleza, ahora que Antoinette le rechaza… Crees que así llamarás su atención y sin duda lo lograrás. Vi como sostenía tu mano hace unos días. La forma en que te miraba… ¡Por todos los diablos! Cada día se siente más atraído por ti, aunque al parecer no de una forma totalmente consciente, y cuando te vea esta noche, tendría que ser de piedra para que no lo tuvieras rendido a tus pies. A él o a quien sea. Ya no puedo resistir esto. Y tengo miedo. ¡Te irás sin mí, directo a los brazos de ese maldito conde sueco! Y él te aceptará gustoso, ¿quién podría resistirse? No, no es miedo. Estoy aterrorizado._

- ¡André! ¡Aún no te cambias! ¿Qué esperas?

- ¿Cambiarme? ¿Para qué?

- Para que me acompañes esta noche, por supuesto. Necesito que estés alerta.

- Pero… pero… no me habías dicho que te acompañara y tampoco tengo disfraz.

- ¡Juliette!

- Si, mademoiselle Oscar…

- ¿Dónde está el disfraz de André? Hace horas que te dije que le avisaras…

- Oh, lo siento, mademoiselle, ¡lo olvidé! Estaba tan entusiasmada con vuestro vestido que… bueno, el traje está en la habitación de André.

Oscar se dirigió a su amigo con un tono que de frío llegaba a ser metálico.

- ¡Tienes cinco minutos para estar listo!

Cinco minutos después, Oscar golpeaba violentamente la puerta de los aposentos de André.

- ¿Ya?

- Tengo algunos problemas Oscar, te agradecería que me ayudaras… - se escuchó la voz de André desde dentro. Oscar le había mandado a confeccionar un traje de mosquetero, hecho a la medida de sus ropas de diario, estaba completamente vestido, pero el mostacho falso era imposible de pegar derecho sobre su boca. Oscar entró, y al verlo afanado haciendo morisquetas frente al espejo, su mal humor desapareció.

- Deja eso, lo haré yo - los dedos de Oscar intentaban estirar el bigotillo hasta dejarlo derecho, pero al parecer le estaba costando bastante. En su concentración por hacer un buen trabajo, se mordió el labio inferior, luego sacó apenas la punta de la lengua, y entrecerró un ojo, gestos que la hacían ver bastante graciosa.

- ¡Quieto! – dijo molesta, pues André apenas podía contener la risa por las cosquillas que le producían el roce de los dedos de su amiga, y por la divertida expresión de su rostro. Finalmente, logró pegar las puntas del bigote de forma simétrica, y se alejó unos pasos para apreciar su obra. – Me alegro que este mostacho haya pasado de moda. ¡Te ves ridículo! – añadió sonriendo, y dio media vuelta para coger el antifaz que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche.

- Y tú te ves hermosa.

Oscar se incorporó y se volvió muy sorprendida. _¿Di… dije eso en voz alta?_Ambos se miraron turbados. Al cabo de un momento, André encontró la forma de salir del paso – Sé que me escuchaste cuando dije que parecerías un espantapájaros. Ya ves, estaba en un gran error. Luces deslumbrante… no quiero que pienses que…

- Está bien. No te preocupes, esas cosas no tienen ninguna importancia para mí.

Él la detuvo, tomándola por la muñeca, y acercándose, le dijo suavemente al oído:

- No tienes nada que envidiarle a dama alguna. Es más, ellas sí tienen que envidiarte a ti.

- ¡Tu mostacho me hace cosquillas! – exclamó ella, adelantándose con prisa. Otra vez había creído ver ese brillo extraño en los ojos de su amigo, que la hacía sentir una incomodidad que nunca antes había experimentado en su presencia. Si bien no era de André de quién esperaba un cumplido, por algún motivo escucharlo de sus labios la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

- ¡Oscar! – Ella se detuvo, dándole la espalda – Perdona la estupidez que dije sobre ti. Fue sin pensar, y estaba equivocado. Eres bellísima y siempre lo has sido. Jamás lo pongas en duda.

**~.~.~**

André tenía razón al pensar que Oscar atraería todas las miradas a su paso. Tanto hombres como mujeres admiraban, asombrados, la exótica belleza de la odalisca. En un principio Oscar no lo advirtió, concentrada como estaba en ubicar a Marie Antoinette y también a Fersen. Pero no aparecían por ningún lado. Entonces reparó en las miradas sobre ella, y, aunque se sintió un poco intimidada, se sobrepuso, echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y alzando altaneramente los hombros. Indicó a André que se separaran para cubrir mejor los salones, y a éste, decepcionado, no le quedó más remedio que acatar la instrucción, desvaneciéndose cualquier ilusión que hubiese albergado de robarle un baile a Oscar. Ella permaneció de pie junto a un muchacho que vestía de caballero andante y una linda Cleopatra. Entonces le vio. Era Fersen, lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Había escogido un elegante traje de centurión romano. ¡Y la estaba mirando de una forma muy distinta a la habitual! ¡Y se dirigía directo hacia ella! Antes de que pudiera preparase, esta frente a ella, pidiéndole que le concediera una pieza, y sin saber bien cómo, se encontró entre sus brazos, bailando un minuet.

Fersen, como el resto de los asistentes, había caído bajo el embrujo de Oscar. Al ver aparecer a aquella versión gala de Sherezade, abandonó la búsqueda de Marie Antoinette y se acercó a la odalisca. Galantemente, le solicitó que le concediera una pieza. Ella, sin responder, le ofreció su mano manifestando así su asentimiento. Al verla más de cerca, notó que tenía un gran parecido a Oscar. Al menos su estatura, complexión física y color de cabello eran similares, además de sus ojos, por lo que dejaba ver su antifaz. Sin embargo, los movimientos de esta dama al bailar eran delicados, y se desplazaba suavemente. Su mirada acariciadora, tampoco se asemejaba a la de Oscar. ¡Oscar! Debía ponerse en contacto con ella en lugar de estar bailando con esa intrigante mujer… Se prometió que sólo serían un par de piezas más.

Oscar, por su parte, se sentía en las nubes. El resto de los asistentes habían dejado de existir para ella. El mundo entero no tenía significado… ni siquiera oía la música, ni sentía la molestia de calzar aquellos zapatitos puntiagudos. Sólo Axel y ella. Axel y ella. Axel la sostenía entre sus brazos, Axel admiraba su belleza, eso era todo lo que importaba. Y también era todo lo que le importaba a André en ese momento, aunque sus sentimientos diferían diametralmente de los de Oscar. _¿Despertaré ahora, verdad? Porque esto es una pesadilla. ¡Tiene que serlo! Sólo una más de mis pesadillas, en que sueño que me desprecia, que me abandona, o que se entrega a él. Esto no está pasando. ¡Oh, Dios, sí es real! ¿Por qué no me fulminas y me envías al infierno? Allí preferiría estar antes que verlos juntos._

Pero no fue capaz de dejar de mirarlos, y se quedó allí, sintiendo un dolor tan grande que llegaba a afectarle físicamente.

Rosalie y su madre también habían asistido al baile, y mientras la cada vez menos favorita de la reina se entretenía conversando con gente influyente, Rosalie logró escabullirse y mezclarse entre la multitud, buscando a Oscar. Pero no lograba ver a nadie que se le asemejara, y se distraía observando los vistosos trajes de los asistentes. Rosalie también acaparaba miradas, con su albo atuendo de vestal**(2)**. De pronto, una pareja que bailaba al centro del salón llamó su atención. La mujer se asemejaba enormemente a Oscar, pero era imposible que fuese ella. Se acercó un poco más, y reparó en otra persona, a quien se alegró muchísimo de volver a ver.

- ¡Al fin una cara conocida! – exclamó alegremente, tomándole del antebrazo – Esta fiesta se está tornando tediosa, y eso que logré huir de mi madre… ¿Bailarás conmigo? ¡Anda, di que sí! Estoy tan feliz de verte, André… ¡oh, perdonadme! Os he confundido con un amigo muy querido… - añadió después de observarlo con detenimiento. Tenía un notable parecido a André, pero llevaba el cabello recortado a la altura de los hombros en lugar de una larga coleta, y los ojos que se veían tras el antifaz eran azules. El desconocido clavó su mirada en ella de una forma tan osada que Rosalie sintió como los colores se le subían a las mejillas. Al darse cuenta de su propio rubor, se avergonzó más aún y como resultado enrojeció el doble. El candor y la turbación de la linda muchacha le parecieron encantadores a su interlocutor. Sonrió enigmáticamente, y se inclinó para decirle al oído:

- Os perdonaré vuestra desvergüenza y la excesiva confianza que os habéis tomado conmigo si me concedéis un baile – y sin darle tiempo a responder, la tomó de la cintura y la llevó a la pista, haciéndola girar junto a él.

- Pero… ¡pero no os he dicho que acepto! – protestó ella.

- Tampoco me habéis rechazado. Tomaré vuestro silencio como aceptación. - _¿Será ella? Han pasado varios años, pero recuerdo su voz…_

André pasó por el lado de Rosalie y su acompañante sin que ninguno se reconociera, y siguió de largo. Se dirigió hacia una gran fuente situada frente a al salón, en los jardines, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas de impotencia. Se sentó en el borde, tomándose la cabeza con las manos y tratando de controlarse. Ver a Fersen sosteniendo a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos era más de lo que podía soportar. Si permanecía más tiempo allí, sería capaz de matarlo por ponerle las manos encima, por osar mirarla… Un sonido lo distrajo de sus atormentados pensamientos. Eran sollozos. Buscó el origen con dificultad pues sus ojos aún no se adaptaban a la penumbra, ya que las luces del salón no iluminaban por completo el lugar, y descubrió que provenían de una figura que yacía a dos metros de él sobre el pasto, acurrucada contra la fuente.

- Disculpad… ¿necesitáis ayuda? – le dijo solícitamente. Ella, evidentemente no había notado su presencia, pues se incorporó sobresaltada, y André se encontró con una linda y llorosa Cleopatra enmascarada, con su negro cabello peinado en decenas de pequeñas trencitas.

- Yo… no… por favor, dejadme aquí. Nadie puede ayudarme, todo lo que me sucede me lo he buscado.

- Como queráis, pero no os quedéis sobre el pasto húmedo. Os enfermaréis.

Ella no se movió, y André, sin esperar respuesta, la levantó del suelo, haciéndola sentarse en el borde de la fuente.

- ¿También habéis visto algo desagradable en la fiesta? – preguntó él, queriendo compartir su desdicha con quien parecía encontrarse en una situación similar.

- Sí. He visto a una mujer con la que no puedo competir junto a… ¿pero por qué decís "también"?

Había algo que le sonaba conocido en "Cleopatra". Ella también lo miraba intentando reconocerlo…

- ¿A… André?

- ¿¡Alteza!

Pero volvamos a Oscar y Fersen. Ya iban más de cuatro piezas seguidas y Fersen aún no tenía intensiones de separarse de ella. Pero tampoco decían palabra, se desplazaban en silencio al ritmo cadencioso de la música. Finalmente, la curiosidad de él fue más fuerte.

- ¿De dónde sois? – preguntó. Ella le miró de modo sugerente, pero no contestó - Conozco a alguien que tiene un parecido asombroso a vos. Ella es muy hermosa, y su cabello rubio, y sus ojos azules como los vuestros. Tiene un corazón de oro, jamás ha tenido miedo de arriesgar su propia vida por seguir sus ideales. Normalmente se envuelve en un elegante uniforme militar, y rechaza las miradas de los hombres como una flor de hielo. Ella es mi tesoro, mi más preciosa y querida amiga.

Oscar no pudo reprimir el temblor de su cuerpo al oír las tiernas palabras de Fersen. Tropezó, y él la sujetó por la espalda, acercándola hacia sí peligrosamente. Estaban tan cerca, que Oscar sólo habría tenido que empinarse un poco para alcanzar sus labios…

- Perdonadme – dijo él, en un susurro… el parecido era demasiado - ¿Podría ser… podría ser…?

Oscar, a punto de ser descubierta, sólo atinó a soltarse y salir corriendo hacia el jardín. André y Cleopatra (o más bien dicho, Antoinette) la vieron acercarse y se refugiaron tras unos arbustos cercanos. Antoinette la reconoció en seguida como la hermosa compañera de baile de Fersen, por cuya causa había huido del salón, al comprender que las consecuencias de su separación serían más dolorosas de lo que había estimado. Y también herida, porque cuando le vio acercarse, creyó que la había reconocido, pero él ni siquiera la miró, y se llevó consigo a la odalisca que estaba a su lado. La actitud de la mujer era extraña. Llegó al borde de la fuente con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Una vez ahí hundió las manos en el agua y humedeció su frente y comenzó a llorar con gran tristeza.

- Los brazos de Axel me sostuvieron… -dijo despacio, pero en tono suficientemente audible para Antoinette y André - los ojos de Axel me miraron… los labios de Axel pronunciaron hermosas palabras sobre mí. Pero él siempre me considerará su amiga… sólo su mejor amiga.

Antoinette miraba horrorizada la imagen de la hermosa mujer, cuyo cabello agitaba la brisa de aquella noche de verano, y hacía tintinear las monedas de su cinturón de plata. _Dios Santo, ¡Es Oscar! No es posible… Ella también…_Observó el angustiado rostro de André y no le cupo ninguna duda: Esa mujer era su querida amiga. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo a detenerse a pensar, pues otra persona se aproximaba a la fuente. Fersen llegó junto a Oscar, y decididamente, puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ella dio un respingo, como si la hubiesen quemado y retrocedió.

- ¿Por qué huiste así?– dijo tomándola firmemente por una muñeca.

- ¡Soltadme! No tenéis derecho a preguntarme nada.

- Por supuesto que lo tengo… ¡Oscar! Sí, Oscar, no me engañas. En un principio vacilé, pero sin lugar a dudas eres tú ¿Por qué la farsa? Pudiste decírmelo desde un principio –Al quitarle el antifaz vio sus ojos arrasados de lágrimas – Oscar, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¡Estás llorando! ¿Acaso te ofendí de algún modo? Y esta idea de vestir de mujer cuando tú siempre has dicho que… - hizo una pausa. Recién comenzaba a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo - siempre has dicho que llevas la vida que has querido vivir. Eso me parecía tan extraño, pero a fuerza de oírlo te creí. Tú no escogiste nada de esto. Todo ha sido por ser el orgullo de tu padre…Sientes y deseas lo que toda mujer ¿es eso? Y has venido así creyendo que nadie te reconocería – Oscar no apartaba los ojos de sus puntiagudos zapatitos – ¡Y yo, el muy imbécil, llegué a decirte que era una lástima que no hubieses nacido varón! Estúpido, insensible de mí. Te lastimé, ¿no es cierto? - Oscar asintió con un gesto, pero no se movió. Fersen respiraba fatigosamente. Un torbellino de emociones le abrumaba. Culpa, tristeza, un enorme cariño, una súbita atracción y también ternura. La estrechó con fuerza contra sí, convirtiendo sus brazos en dos tenazas – Perdóname… perdóname…

- ¡No me toquéis! – gritó ella soltándose y prorrumpiendo en un llanto aún más angustiado.

- Pero… Oscar… no comprendo, yo sólo quería… ¿qué hice mal esta vez? ¿Por qué todo lo que hago te hiere?

_Sabía que este momento llegaría. No tengo miedo como siempre pensé, más bien estoy resignada, y triste. Axel, este es el fin de nuestra amistad ¿te das cuenta? Ya nada será como antes…_

Un claro se hizo entre las nubes tras las cuales se ocultaba la luna, y un rayo de luz les iluminó. Entonces, Fersen pudo apreciar a Oscar, y al ver su dulce mirada y su triste sonrisa, lo comprendió.

- Axel… - dijo ella en un susurro, y lentamente le quitó el antifaz, dejándolo caer al suelo. Aprisionó entre sus dedos un sedoso mechón de los cabellos castaños de Fersen, lo enrolló alrededor de su índice y lo estiró hasta dejarlo escapar – Te amo…

Oscar, contrariamente a lo que esperaba, se sintió libre de un gran peso sobre el pecho al decir esas palabras. Era doloroso matar así sus esperanzas, pero por otro lado, era una certidumbre. Un alivio. Era lo mejor. Ahora no quedaba más que distanciarse, y ella lo aceptaría estoicamente. Sin embargo, lo que para ella era una certeza, no pasó ni remotamente por la cabeza de su amigo, quién se sentía confuso, como si Oscar se hubiese librado de la piedra que le oprimía el pecho para que fuese a aplastarle a él.

- Oscar, si hubiese sabido desde un comienzo que eras una mujer, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes… - El conde sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- Axel, no tiene propósito hablar de lo que pudo ser – él volvió a abrazarla, y esta vez ella no lo rechazó, sino que escondió el rostro en su pecho, dejando que él acariciara su cabello.

- Te hicimos nuestra confidente, incluso nuestra cómplice. No alcanzo a imaginar todo lo que has padecido por nuestra culpa, querida…

- Eso ya no importa. Ahora todo ha terminado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Nuestra amistad ha llegado a su fin.

- ¡No!

- Sí – Oscar levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y dejar muy en claro su decisión – si quieres hacerme un favor, aléjate.

- No, Oscar. No permitiré que tú también me abandones – protestó Fersen. La acercó un poco más y presionó sus labios suavemente contra la frente de su amiga. Ambos se estremecieron con el suave contacto, que él hizo descender hasta sus mejillas. Con una mano afirmó la barbilla de Oscar, y acarició el contorno de su labio inferior con el pulgar. Oscar carecía de voluntad para oponerse. Ese era su sueño, aunque en la realidad sentía un gran dolor, ausente en sus fantasías. Luego, tal como Oscar ansiosamente esperaba, el pulgar fue reemplazado por los labios de Hans Axel Von Fersen, el hombre que había amado en silencio por largos años.

El grito de Antoinette no llegó a ser audible, murió en su garganta. André, que se encontraba de pie un paso atrás de ella, le había tapado la boca con una mano, con tal violencia que llegó a hacerle daño. Ella logró volverse para mirarle. Estaba pálido, tan rígido que parecía haberse transformado en piedra, y sus ojos refulgían con odio. Antoinette le apretó la muñeca, logrando captar su atención. Él la soltó, y se quedaron mudos de asombro observando la inesperada escena.

El suave roce de los labios de Fersen contra los de Oscar se transformó en un beso profundo y apasionado, al que ella se rindió sin reparos, enlazando sus brazos al cuerpo de él. Ella entregó todo sí en ese beso, cerrando los ojos, él la tomaba ardientemente, pero con una nota de desesperación que no pasó inadvertida para Oscar… No era ella con quien él deseaba estar… colocó las manos contra su pecho y se impulsó hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso y el abrazo.

- ¡No!... Yo no… Antoinette… – dijo entrecortadamente.

- ¡Antoinette me ha rechazado, me abandonó a mi suerte aunque le ofrecí todo lo que soy! – gritó él, con una ira que sólo podía provenir del despecho y del amor - ¡Soy libre de escoger a quien desee, y te deseo a ti!

- ¿Escogerme para reemplazar a la mujer que amas? ¡Merezco algo mejor que eso!

- No sabes lo que dices ¿acaso crees que eres cualquiera para mí? Si no hubiese conocido a Antoinette te hubiera amado, puedes estar segura de ello. Incluso ahora, podría hacerlo. ¡Quisiera amarte!

- ¡Mientes! Has tenido que verme en este atuendo para darte cuenta de lo que realmente soy. Me haces daño Axel, pero hablas por la herida, y eso puedo entenderlo, de modo que haré como que no has dicho nada. Déjame ir.

Fersen no supo que contestar, es verdad que había despecho y rabia en su interior, pero a la vez, besar a Oscar le había resultado placentero, y salvo por lo que sentía por Antoinette, más placentero que besar a cualquiera otra, pero entendió que revelarle sus sentimientos sólo complicaría las cosas.

- Espera… por favor, tenemos que hablar de esto…

- No hay nada de qué hablar, y no soporto estar aquí un segundo más – continuó ella - ¿Dónde está André? ¡Quiero irme a casa! – acabó protestando aturdida, casi como una niña con rabieta. Por primera vez se enfrentaba a una situación que no tenía idea cómo enfrentar.

- Te acompañaré adentro…

- ¡No! Buscaré a André y me iré de aquí. Coordina la vigilancia con Girodel, yo me siento enferma.

Oscar se alejó a paso rápido, casi corriendo. Fersen se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- ¡Soy un monstruo! – exclamó, y volvió al salón, en búsqueda de Girodel, y abandonado la idea de seguir a Oscar. Si insistía en hablar con ella, sólo arruinaría más las cosas. Tendría que ser en otro momento, cuando él mismo tuviera algo de claridad mental.

Antoinette se afirmó en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

- ¡Por Dios! –gimió en un esfuerzo inútil por contener el llanto.

- No necesitáis disimular frente a mí, alteza.

- Tampoco hay motivo para que vos lo hagáis – respondió la reina.

- ¿Qué queréis decir?

- Que vos amáis a Oscar.

Curiosamente, quien menor interés tenía en asistir al baile resultó ser la única que lo disfrutó. Luego del bochorno inicial y de un par de frases graciosas con que su enmascarado compañero logró hacerla sentir cómoda, Rosalie danzaba encantada, atreviéndose incluso a coquetearle tímidamente. Aquel juego de miradas y sonrisas al compás de la música era novedoso y excitante. De pronto, su compañero comenzó a distraerse, mirando repetidamente a su alrededor. Rosalie buscó el motivo de su distracción. A corta distancia, un par de mujeres revisaban sus vestidos y el piso, buscando algún objeto perdido. El enmascarado detuvo el baile.

- Mademoiselle, ha sido un placer. Ya estoy en condiciones de perdonaros, y espero nos volvamos a ver – dicho esto le besó galantemente el dorso de la mano, y una vez más, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, desapareció.

- Pilluela, veo que no has perdido el tiempo ¿Vas a contarme quién era ese apuesto joven que no te quitaba los ojos de encima? – le dijo madame de Polignac, que esperaba el momento propicio para interrogar a su hija – dime, ¿su alcurnia es acorde a su distinguido aspecto?

- No lo sé madre, no me dijo su nombre.

- Veo que te queda mucho por aprender – suspiró la mujer – pero no es un mal comienzo.

- ¡Aún puedo preguntárselo!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Su nombre! Espérame aquí madre, le alcanzaré.

- ¡Rosalie! – la llamó ella. Pero al muchacha ya se había perdido entre la multitud, tras la pista de enmascarado – ¡más te vale que sea de alcurnia…!

La brisa nocturna refrescó las mejillas de Rosalie. A esa hora ya el alcohol y la comida hacía efecto en los invitados, y varias parejas deambulaban por los jardines, buscando un sitio oscuro e íntimo. Rosalie no lograba divisar a su acompañante y se adentró en un pequeño bosquecillo de arbustos, pasando junto a una Cleopatra y un mosquetero, que estaban sentados, cabizbajos, uno junto al otro en el borde de una fuente, con aspecto muy abatido y nada romántico. Rosalie les dio un rápido vistazo y continuó su camino.

Antoinette y André llevaban varios minutos, así, cada cual perdido en sus pensamientos y en su dolor. Antoinette se echaba en cara su propia necedad. ¡Había lanzado a Fersen a los brazos de su mejor amiga! El despecho que la embargaba sólo le hacía sentir aún más estúpida, si aquello era posible. Miró a André, que tenía la vista perdida en la nada, y continuaba con su rostro como piedra, los ojos encendidos de rabia e impotencia como dos brazas ardientes y los puños apretados. Furiosa, más consigo misma que con Fersen y Oscar, se le acercó intentando besarlo. Él reaccionó volviendo la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, de modo que el rostro de Antoinette se hundió en el sedoso cabello de André. Se alejó, azorada. Sin duda su comportamiento había sido patético, y la reacción de André debía hacerla sentir humillada, pero ella no lo sintió así. Había algo en André que le indicaba que podía confiarle lo que fuera.

- ¿Rechazáis a la reina de Francia? – dijo con un tono apagado y agrio, burlándose de sí misma.

- No. Sólo evito que una mujer con el corazón lastimado haga algo de lo que se arrepentirá en seguida.

- Entonces, gracias por rechazarme…

- No hay cuidado, majestad. Sé que habríais hecho lo mismo por mí.

Ambos rieron amargamente.

- Era una estúpida forma de vengarme, ¿no creéis? Ni siquiera puedo odiarles. No podría decir que me hayan traicionado, y aunque así fuese ¿Quién soy yo para reprochar a nadie una traición? – dijo ella, reconociendo tácitamente su relación clandestina con el conde sueco. Era curioso, conocía a André desde hacía muchos años, pero nunca habían sostenido una conversación a solas, y pese a ello, sentía que podía hablar con completa libertad, tal como hacía con… Oscar.

- Además – añadió André - ¿cómo podríais odiar a dos personas que os aman? Fersen os ama como mujer y Oscar, como amiga. Puedo dar fe de ambos. Creo que es mejor que volváis a vuestros aposentos, alteza. Yo debo irme. Oscar me buscaba. Creo que ninguno quiere más sorpresas por esta noche - André, dadas las circunstancias, osó tomar una mano de la soberana entre las suyas a modo de despedida, y la rozó apenas con los labios – Sé que no pasaréis buena noche, pero intentad descansar.

- Vos también, André. Y gracias.

- Gracias a vos.

Ninguno reparó en que Oscar había vuelto sobre sus pasos y había observado la escena completa, hasta que estuvo casi junto a ellos. _¿Será aquella la mujer que André ama? De ser así, si es noble, ahora comprendo lo que decía Axel… ¡La besa en la mano! Puede ser un amor imposible, pero todo indica que al menos es correspondido…Eso ya le hace más afortunado que yo._

- André…

El mosquetero y Cleopatra se separaron de un brinco, lo cual hubiese resultado cómico de no ser por la cara de abatimiento de los tres.

- ¡Oscar!

Oscar saludó con una breve inclinación de cabeza a Antoinette, quien le respondió nerviosamente, y luego se dirigió a André. Había algo brusco y seco en sus ademanes y en su voz. André adivinó cuán difícil le resultaba contener el llanto.

- Ya es hora de irnos. Girodel se encargará de… todo. Lamento interrumpir… si nos excusáis, mademoiselle…

Un ruido les hizo volverse. De entre los arbustos surgió la figura del compañero de baile de Rosalie. Ellos saludaron con un leve gesto y él respondió… Al verlos allí tan serios, no pudo resistirse a hacer "una travesura", y de un zarpazo arrancó un collar de coloridas gemas preciosas que adornaba el cuello de Antoinette. Ella gritó aterrorizada, y André acudió a su lado. Oscar, automáticamente desenvainó su cimitarra para enfrentar al desconocido, a quien tomó por sorpresa. El enfrentamiento fue breve y torpe, pues Oscar no estaba acostumbrada a usar esa arma, más corta y delgada que su espada habitual. A su contrincante también le era difícil contrarrestar su ataque, pues la curvatura de la cimitarra desviaba ambas armas en ángulos extravagantes e imposibles de predecir. Los gritos de Antoinette alertaron a los miembros de la guardia, y André dejó a Antoinette a cargo de uno de ellos, para socorrer a Oscar. Ella tropezó con su propia falda, tal como André había vaticinado, hecho que el enmascarado aprovechó para huir. Los pocos segundos que le tomó a André levantar a su amiga del suelo bastaron para que el sujeto se hiciera humo. Aún así, ambos corrieron tras su pista. Mientras se adentraban en los jardines escucharon gritos desde el salón: _"¡Me han robado!", "¡mi gargantilla!" "¡mi diadema!" "¡mis aretes!" "¡Ladrón, buscad al ladrón!"._

Rosalie lo vio aparecer como un espectro de la nada, y al reconocerlo, le gritó:

- Ahora sois vos el grosero, ¡os habéis ido sin darme tiempo de despedirme!

Él miró hacia todos lados, dudando. Finalmente detuvo su carrera. La muchacha era irresistible y bien valía el riesgo.

- ¿Me perdonaréis si bailo con vos? Os lo quedaré debiendo – y diciendo esto, la tomó por los hombros y la besó en los labios. Una vez más, Rosalie no tenía tiempo de reaccionar. El enmascarado maldijo su estúpida osadía, que le hacía imposible detenerse más tiempo con Rosalie. Sí, ese era su nombre, lo recordaba bien. Y la recordaba a ella, claramente, llorando desolada en medio de la calle, sosteniendo el cuerpo agonizante de su madre… _pero habrá tiempo de volver a veros… Esta vez no me conformaré con esperar que acudáis a mí. ¡Yo os buscaré!_pensó cuando a su pesar se separaba de ella. Rosalie tardó en abrir los ojos, creyendo que se habría esfumado una vez más. Pero él continuaba ahí mirándola, casi mimetizándose con el paisaje, pues sus botas, pantalones, su corta chaqueta, su antifaz y su capa eran negras como la noche. Sólo el interior de la capa era de un tono azul que le daba un aspecto algo fantasmagórico. Se despidió con la mano, listo para irse.

- ¡Esperad! ¿Quién sois? ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

- Podéis llamarme "Caballero Negro" si gustáis, Rosalie Lamorlière. Nos volveremos a ver. ¡Adiós!

Rosalie se llevó los dedos a la boca. Y sonrió.

**~.~.~**

El regreso de Oscar y André fue incómodo y silencioso. Ella miraba por la ventana y él la miraba a ella. Oscar no era ni la sombra de la exquisita odalisca que había subido a ese mismo carruaje unas horas antes. El garbo y la decisión de ser la reina de la fiesta que se había impuesto habían sido reemplazadas por una expresión derrotada en su rostro pálido, cubierto de maquillaje, que intentó retirar bruscamente con sus manos. André sacó su pañuelo y con él fue limpiando la faz de su amada. Retiró la base de sus mejillas, la sombra de sus ojos, que se alargaba siguiendo el recorrido de las lágrimas y los restos de carmín de su boca. Lo que queda después de recibir los besos de otro…

Dos lágrimas rebeldes brillaron atrapadas en sus pestañas antes de rodar por su cara. André también las limpió, y retiró el pañuelo. Pero ella atrapó sus manos, ansiando tocar una vez más su textura áspera, y alzando el rostro en una muda súplica de consuelo. Sin embargo, por primera vez no se encontró con la sonrisa traviesa, ni la mirada cálida de André, sino con un rostro aún más angustiado y más derrotado que el propio. Le quitó el mostacho, ya a medio despegar, tan delicadamente como el vaivén del carruaje se lo permitió.

_André, mi querido André… ¿Esa maldita mujer también te ha roto el corazón esta noche? Si te sirve de consuelo, puedes contar conmigo. Yo nunca me separaré de tu lado…_

**PJ Harvey – Dress**

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=zKtuozu4WUI

Put on that dress  
I'm going out dancing  
Starting off red  
Clean and sparkling he'll see me  
Music playing makes it dreamy for dancing  
Must be a way that I can dress to please him  
It's hard to walk in the dress, it's not easy  
I'm spilling over like a heavy loaded fruit tree

If you put it on

It's sad to see  
Lonely all this lonely  
Close up my eyes  
Dreamy dreamy music make it be alright  
Music play makes it good for romancing  
Must be a way I can dress to please him  
Swing and sway everything'll alright  
But it's feeling so damn tight tonight

If you put it on

"You purdy thang,"  
My man says, "But I bought you beautiful dresses."

Filthy tight, the dress is filthy  
I'm falling flat and my arms are empty  
Clear the way better get it out of this room  
A falling woman in dancing costume

If you put it on

**(1)** El sable es uno de los implemento de la danza del vientre.

**(2)** Las vestales eran sacerdotisas de la antigua Roma, consagradas a Vesta, diosa del hogar, y cuya misión era cuidar el fuego sagrado de su templo. Estaban consagradas al culto durante 30 años, durante los cuales debían permanecer vírgenes.

* * *

**Notas:** El atuendo escogido por Oscar podría parecer poco apropiado por alejarse por completo de su personalidad, más recatada y parca, mças acorde al traje sobrio y elegante que escoge en el manga y animé. Sin embargo, me decidí por esta vestimenta, porque la idea central del capítulo era mostrar hasta qué punto la feminidad de Oscar se encontraba reprimida, y lo violento que es para ella encontrarse en esa situación. Por ello, en su intento por revelarse (y, también, "rebelarse"), escoge expresar su naturaleza femenina en su forma más pura, a través de un vestido que se relaciona con la esencia de lo femenino, es decir, todo aquello que le está vedado. Inicialmente pensé en Artemisa, pero me gustó más la idea de una odalisca, ya que así se remarcaría más el tema de la sensualidad, mucho más patente en oriente que en occidente. También me gustó la idea de que se animara a ser más atrevida.

En cuanto a la música, en un principio pensé en algo relacionado con la situación de casi todos los personajes, de verse forzados a aparentar lo que no son o algo distinto a lo que realmente sienten, pero finalmente me decidí por centrarlo en Oscar, porque "Dress" le caía como anillo al dedo. La letra refleja muy bien las ilusiones rotas que terminan por parecernos tan torpes como nuestro propio comportamiento al intentar alcanzarlas.

¡Gracias por los comentarios! Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo... se aceptan sugerencias, críticas y hasta tomates virtuales.


	4. Un paso al costado

_**IV. Un paso al costado.**_

_"¡No puedo creer lo que hice! ... cuando Oscar (casi muero de la impresión al comprobar que mi protectora era la odalisca que causaba estragos entre los caballeros) y André (Ahora comprendo qué hacía sentado en el borde de la fuente…) me encontraron, aún desorientada, en medio del prado, y me preguntaron si había visto a un enmascarado vestido de negro al que perseguían ya que estaba robando joyas de los invitados, les respondí que sí... ¡y los envié en la dirección contraria!_

_Debería sentirme pésimo, pero no me arrepiento. No quería que le capturaran... ¡Y no me parece tan terrible robar un par de diamantes a quién tiene miles! Podré vivir entre los nobles, pero nunca seré una de ellos, ni tampoco olvidaré de donde vengo. Pasé hambre, frío, todo tipo de miserias y humillaciones. ¿Y quién se llevó el fruto de mi trabajo? ¡Ellos! Parásitos, viles sanguijuelas... Aún así, no puedo odiarlos a todos. Amo a Oscar, y mi aprecio por su familia es infinito. Ni siquiera la reina Marie Antoinette es el ser despreciable que siempre imaginé. Personas valiosas hay en todas partes... es la estructura de nuestra sociedad la injusta, que permite que unos pocos se aprovechen de la mayoría, manteniéndoles en la pobreza. Lo que hizo el Caballero Negro fue rebelarse contra esa injusticia, burlándose de ellos en su propia cara, en su propia guarida. Por eso no podía permitir que fuese apresado... aunque me haya faltado el respeto y sea impertinente, atrevido, y... encantador. He bailado con otros hombres en algunas oportunidades, durante las fiestas en Versailles a las que asistí cuando vivía en la mansión Jarjayes. Y con André también, quien fue el paciente instructor que soportó estoicamente mis pisotones, pero él nunca me miró como el Caballero Negro lo hizo. Cuando me tomó en sus brazos, me sentí desfallecer… ¡Y cuando me besó! ¡Nunca nadie me había besado así! Para ser exacta, nunca nadie me había besado antes… pero no creo que haya sido maravilloso sólo por tratarse de mi primer beso._

_Me pregunto cómo y por qué sabía mi nombre. ¿Nos habremos conocido antes? No puedo recordar…_

…

_Hay una cosa de la que sí estoy segura: ¡No es de la alcurnia que espera mi madre! Ja, ja, ja…_

_¿Estaré soñando? Esta noche, esta hermosa noche me sentí feliz como no lo he sido en años, como nunca pensé serlo. Ya es tarde, pero aún no me iré a dormir. Quiero disfrutar de las estrellas, del canto de los grillos, del aroma de las rosas que llega a mi balcón…quiero disfrutar un poco más de mi alegría…_

_¡Hey! ¿Dónde… dónde está mi gargantilla? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡El Caballero Negro me robó a mí también!... y creo que me ha robado algo más que mis joyas…"_

***

"_¿Cuánto más puedo dar vueltas en el lecho antes de conciliar el sueño? Deseo no pensar más en esto. Aún no me convenzo de cómo llegamos a este punto, hace apenas unas semanas la vida transcurría tan pacíficamente y ahora es un caos, que en parte, yo misma provoqué. Cuando decidí alejarle, estaba muy consciente de que algo así podría suceder… intenté prepararme, anticiparme al inevitable momento en que le viera feliz en brazos de otra ¡pero cómo imaginar que sucediera así de rápido, y con ella!_

_¡Ella! Ella, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi ángel protector. Ella que ha arriesgado su vida por mí, que me ha servido fielmente por más de quince años sin pedir nada a cambio, sin intentar aprovecharse de nuestra amistad, como tantos otros lo han hecho y que inclusive ha rechazado los presentes con que muchas veces he querido agradecer su fidelidad y su cariño. Ella, que siempre ha sido comprensiva y sincera, quizás la única que no intenta envolverme en halagos, sino que me dice las cosas de frente, tal como son. ¿Puedo odiarla por amar al hombre que amo? ¿Puedo recriminarla si ha sufrido por él tanto como yo, en silencio, mientras yo buscaba consuelo en su regazo? Sí, tal como Axel dijo, la transformamos en nuestra cómplice, y aún amándole, Oscar intentó reunirnos, pasando por encima de sus sentimientos…_

_Es obvio que Axel actuó impulsado por el despecho y sin calibrar las consecuencias. Si le conozco bien, ha de estar en vela, remordiéndole la conciencia, y a la vez, perturbado por esa desconcertante faceta de Oscar que descubrimos esta noche. A partir de este momento, Oscar será una tentación permanente para Axel. Si hago un esfuerzo por pensar fríamente ¿Qué tenemos? Axel aún se siente atado a mí, pero según sus propias palabras, podría y querría amar a Oscar. Ella merece tener una vida normal, si así lo desea. Ya renuncié a él… sólo debo persistir en mi conducta y sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. No soy la niña que desesperada ante la sola posibilidad del matrimonio de Axel corrió a sus brazos, prefiriendo hacerlo su amante antes de verlo casado con otra… Si me mantengo al margen ellos podrían encontrar la felicidad juntos. No debo intervenir. Mi único consuelo es la esperanza de que el dolor que siento no sea permanente. Pero esta noche me siento morir._

_Esta noche quería ser otra persona. Por eso las máscaras y disfraces. Creí que podría olvidar quién soy por algunas horas detrás de mi máscara, debajo de mi peluca, y que en ello encontraría una alegría fugaz… y la encontré, hasta que quién, después de mi madre, ha sido la mujer más importante en mi vida, se convirtió en el objeto de los celos más terribles que jamás haya experimentado. Si yo fuera otra persona, Oscar no me inspiraría tanta ira. Si yo fuera otra persona, no amaría a Axel. Si fuera otra persona, no tendría que soportar el asfixiante peso de una corona sobre mi cabeza. Si fuera otra persona sería… libre…_

…

_¿Realmente es una noche tan helada o es mi cuerpo el que irradia este frío que me cala los huesos?"_

***

"_Ya todos duermen, el fuego del hogar casi se ha extinguido y no he bebido más que media copa de vino. La he hecho girar entre mis dedos por largo rato, como si fuese un talismán con el que intentara hipnotizarme a mí mismo, borrar su imagen de mi mente. ¡Pero todo es inútil! Sigue allí, si cierro los ojos la veo, grácil, delicada y sensual. Tan distinta, que dudé que fuese ella. Desde que la conocí, obviamente noté que es una mujer bella, pero jamás imaginé que tuviese tal… potencial, por decirlo de algún modo. Oscar no es, en absoluto, ahombrada, pero tampoco me parecía especialmente femenina. Su hermosura, simplemente, no obedecía los parámetros establecidos para los géneros, era andrógina. Por eso podía admirarla como lo haría con una escultura perfecta, pero de frío mármol, porque pese a rebosar energía y vitalidad, y a poseer un corazón apasionado, no era, a mis ojos, el corazón de una mujer._

_Y esta noche comprendí cuán equivocado estaba. Trato de no pensar, de no sentir, y de nada sirve. Veo en sus ojos esa mirada dulce y aterciopelada, escucho el temblor de su voz, y siento… siento el roce de su rostro bañado en lágrimas, siento su talle entre mis brazos, su cuerpo apoyándose contra el mío y su boca a merced de mis labios. Y entonces, cada fibra de mi cuerpo se estremeció, como sólo me ha pasado con Antoinette ¿Y cómo podría haber sido de otra forma, ante la dulzura y la emoción de la entrega de esa mujer maravillosa que ha sido mi más querida amiga? Pude sentir su amor en su abrazo, y pese a ello, me rechazó noblemente porque ni aún la pasión desbordada es suficiente para que olvide a quien cree que traiciona al estar conmigo._

_Oscar es difícil de trato, se muestra fría e imperturbable, pero conociéndola como la conozco, es imposible no quererla… viéndola como esta noche, de verdad, quisiera amarla y olvidar… porque incluso al besarla, no pude apartar a Antoinette de mi mente._

_El fuego del hogar se ha extinguido y caigo en la cuenta de que es una noche muy oscura…"_

***

"_No puedo ilusionarme. Sé por qué lo hizo, lo tengo muy claro, se que está dolido, herido por el rechazo y bueno, yo estaba allí, y estúpidamente dije… lo que dije… y se dejó llevar. No se lo reprocho aunque no debió haber sucedido. Él le pertenece a Antoinette, nunca me verá a mí con los mismos ojos… fue un arrebato y debo olvidarlo, a riesgo de volverme loca… pero ¡cómo evitarlo, como no pensarlo! Cómo no revivir y cristalizar el momento en que el único hombre que he amado me besó, por más que ese beso me haya causado tanto dolor, al saber que no era yo con quien quería estar… ¡Axel me beso, me besó a mí! Y quisiera que volviera a hacerlo, una y mil veces más…_

_Sin embargo, una vez soñé que me besaban, y era diferente. Eran unos labios apasionados y tiernos, que se unían a los míos, como si fuera lo más importante que jamás hubieran hecho. Experimenté una felicidad tal cuando lo soñé, que no podría explicar con palabras… Era natural, dulce, se sentía… correcto. Si tan sólo Axel me hubiese besado así… Pero no fue más que eso, un engaño de mi mente, un sueño."_

***

"…"

***

Oscar tardaba más que de costumbre en incorporarse, como si el cuerpo le pesara, o le fuera dificultoso respirar. Antoinette sabía cuánto esfuerzo le costó a la comandante ponerse de pie, alzar la cabeza y mirarla de frente. Ella también necesitó toda su entereza para permanecer serena, y no montarle una escena de celos, exigiéndole explicaciones por lo que había hecho la noche anterior con su… con su ex amante, el mismo a quien pocos días atrás había despedido para siempre de su lado, dejándole libre para hacer con su vida lo que le viniera en gana. Cada vez que Antoinette recordaba esa fea palabra, amante, la escena de celos era abortada de inmediato en su mente. Inspiró profundamente y sonrió.

- Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, Oscar – los ojos de Oscar se abrieron de par en par, aterrorizados, mientras sus labios se movían intentando balbucear pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Antoinette dio media vuelta, caminando hacia el balcón de la habitación, pues pese a lo lamentable de la escena, la cara de espanto de Oscar era demasiado graciosa y le costó trabajo contener la risa – Sé que me vas a reprender, y me dirás que me lo habías advertido. Anoche apenas bajé un momento al baile, me sentía algo fatigada… Girodelle me informó sobre la presencia de ese bandido y de inmediato volví a mis aposentos ¿Era eso de lo que querías hablarme?

- Sí, majestad… quería pediros que tuvieseis mayor cuidado en los bailes que se organizan en Versailles, y de preferencia que no volváis a hacer uno de este tipo… ya veis lo fácil que es que ingresen sujetos indeseables, y que suceda algo peor que lo que aconteció anoche… es un riesgo innecesario, alteza.

- Lo sé, Oscar. Como bien podrás recordar, nunca hice demasiado caso de los consejos de mi madre. Después de su muerte, a falta de mi progenitora adopté por costumbre desoír tus consejos, y una vez más por no tomar en cuenta tu opinión he terminado metida en un buen lío. Te prometo que la próxima vez no actuaré de forma tan irreflexiva.

- Alteza, os agradezco enormemente vuestras palabras… además os informo que me ocuparé personalmente de la búsqueda y captura de ese individuo, sobre todo considerando que estuve a punto de atraparlo y lo dejé escapar.

- ¿Cómo sucedió eso, Oscar? – preguntó la reina.

- Este… bueno, yo… le di alcance, y cuando nos enfrentábamos, tropecé con el ruedo de mi vestido y… y caí al suelo – dijo la comandante, enrojeciendo avergonzada.

- ¡Entonces usaste un disfraz femenino! –exclamó Antoinette, fingiendo asombro. Una parte de ella quería forzar a Oscar a confesarle la verdad y exigirle que se alejara de Fersen, aunque sabía muy que no tenía derecho a hacerlo – Cuéntame, ¿cómo te sentiste? ¿Qué traje escogiste? ¿Bailaste con alguien? ¡Debes haber lucido bellísima!

- …

- ¿Qué te sucede, Oscar, por qué te has puesto tan pálida?

- Majestad, hay algo más que debo deciros, algo que no os gustará escuchar…

- ¿Es necesario que lo sepa? – Antoinette la miró fijamente.

- Tanto así como necesario, pues… no…

- Entonces… - Antoinette disimuló lo mejor que pudo su lucha interna. Estaba segura de que Oscar había pedido esa audiencia para confesarle todo lo sucedido la noche precedente. Podía dejarla hablar, y bastaría que le pidiera que se alejara de Fersen para que ella obedeciera sin chistar. Lo sabía, la conocía muy bien. Oscar se sentía culpable, aunque en realidad, no tenía de qué… y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella, con los ojos bajos, como a punto de confesar un crimen y esperar resignadamente su castigo ¡Era tan sencillo! Oscar se mantendría al margen, y ella podría volver a los brazos de Fersen, con la tranquilidad de que ni Oscar ni ninguna otra mujer se interpondría entre ambos… y volvería a la constante angustia de ser descubierta, y a la culpa y a la vergüenza, a mancillar su honor y el de su familia, a ser una mala esposa y un pésimo ejemplo de madre, una hipócrita que inculca a sus hijos valores que ella misma pisoteaba… - en ese caso, no quiero saberlo, Oscar. No quiero más noticias desagradables.

- ¡Pero tengo que deciros…!

- Querida, por favor… de verdad, si no es necesario no quiero saberlo… ahora si me disculpas, dentro de quince minutos comenzarán mis audiencias públicas. Otro día charlaremos con calma, ¿eh? Y suerte con ese bandido – Antoinette tomó a Oscar del codo y la encaminó rápidamente a la salida. Una vez en la puerta, volvió a mirarla con fijeza – confío plenamente en ti…

Oscar caminó sobre la mullida alfombra que cubría el pasillo hacia el exterior, con la extraña sensación de que Antoinette le ocultaba algo, y que había un segundo significado en esa última frase.

_Sí, Oscar, confío plenamente en ti. Confío en ti más que en cualquier otra persona._

Antoinette vio a la comandante dirigirse por los jardines en dirección a la cuadra donde había dejado su corcel, con paso muy marcial, cuando otra figura salió a su encuentro. Era Fersen. Oscar, muy rígida, saludó e intentó seguir su camino, pero él le bloqueó el paso. Él trataba de detenerla, y se inició una discusión… Antoinette sólo podía imaginar sobre qué versaba, pues la distancia era demasiada para que ella pudiera oírlos… pero ustedes sí se enterarán, porque como narradora amable que soy, se los contaré.

- No huyas otra vez, Oscar. Tenemos que hablar – dijo Fersen con determinación.

- Estás muy equivocado – respondió Oscar, reforzando sus palabras al cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho –Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

- Muy bien – Fersen sabía que no sería tarea fácil. Oscar era tan terca como una mula cuando se empecinaba en algo, y esta vez, para peor, estaba a la defensiva – Puede que por tu parte no haya nada que hablar, pero yo sí tengo un par de cosas que decirte y espero que al menos tengas la cortesía de escucharme.

- Me parece justo, eso no voy a negártelo. Te escucharé, aunque te repito que por mi parte no hay nada que decir – Oscar actuaba tan altaneramente como podía, pues era el único modo que conocía para ocultar su debilidad. Y sus rodillas amenazaban con echarse a temblar en el momento menos apropiado.

- Oscar, no te comportes así… -dijo él con un tono suave y conciliador, tomando una de sus manos, que ella retiró de inmediato- permíteme darte una explicación al menos.

- ¡No necesito que me expliques! Yo… yo te comprendo. Sé que tienes rabia, sé que te sientes herido y despreciado… -ella no podía controlar sus emociones como hubiese querido. Con desagrado, escuchó el temblor de su propia voz al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. Ante Fersen se volvía peligrosamente vulnerable, y para Oscar, dada su particular educación, vulnerable era igual a débil y estúpida… pero sólo cuando se trataba de sí misma. Si Rosalie o Antoinette demostraban sus sentimientos, estaba bien. Ellas eran mujeres. Mas Oscar… Oscar no tenía ese derecho… - y luego te hice esa absurda confesión que debí guardarme… entiendo que fue cosa del momento, y si quieres dejarlo así, está bien.

- ¿Y qué tal si no fuese cosa del momento? ¿Qué tal si no quiero dejarlo así?

- ¡No puedes decir eso en serio! –exclamó Oscar. Por más que lo negara, deseaba llamar la atención de Fersen y eso la ponía furiosa consigo misma. - Lo que te dije anoche es verdad, y no quiero repetirlo, ¡ni siquiera recordarlo! Si insistes en dar vueltas a este asunto, sólo puedo entender que estás jugando conmigo.

- ¡No, no es así! Estás malinterpretándome… -dijo Fersen con ansiedad, tratando de explicarle tanto a ella como a sí mismo- Escucha… No voy a mentirte, he jugado con otras mujeres. Les he prometido algo que sabía no podría entregar, cuando en el fondo, no hacía más que buscar un fugaz consuelo por no tener a mi lado a quien quería… pero tú… tú eres diferente, ¿cómo no te das cuenta? Jamás podría jugar contigo. Eres fundamental para mí, has sido mi apoyo en tiempos difíciles, la persona a quien confiaría mi existencia sin dudarlo un instante y daría mi vida por ti si fuese necesario… tendría que estar completamente loco para arriesgarme a perderte por un mero capricho. Todo lo que hice, todo lo que dije anoche, salió de aquí – añadió, llevándose una mano al pecho - y antes de que lo preguntes, no entiendo por qué, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que fui sincero…

- Aún así eso sólo fue un instante de confusión. Lo mejor es que demos vuelta la página y nos distanciemos por un tiempo al menos.

- ¿Desde cuándo actúas tan cobardemente? – la provocó con sus palabras adrede.

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde!

- Lo siento, pero es lo que me estás demostrando. Estás tomando el camino más fácil: huir. Tú no eres así. Mi amiga, mi querida Oscar encara a la vida con la frente en alto, nunca escondería la cabeza negando lo que está ante sus ojos.

- Bueno, no soy perfecta. No puedo enfrentar eso, simplemente me supera. Ojalá pudiera retroceder en el tiempo hasta ayer y haberme quedado en casa.

- No seas infantil. – dijo él, sonriendo con ternura – Lo hecho, hecho está.

- Sí, es verdad… - Oscar, pese a su inicial reticencia, estaba en cierta forma aliviada al conversar sin tapujos con Fersen - pero no entiendo qué quieres de mí.

- Quiero que me ayudes a entender que me está pasando… ¡Qué nos está pasando! Quiero saber por qué te veo diferente, por qué me atraes tanto…

- ¡Pero amas a Antoinette!

- Así es – respondió él sin vacilar.

- ¡Entonces no puedes sentir _eso_ por mí!

- Hasta ayer pensaba que no podría sentir _eso_ por ninguna mujer que no fuese ella… ¡Yo tampoco comprendo que me está sucediendo!

- ¡Tú no puedes sentir eso por mí! ¡Ni siquiera soy una mujer!

- ¡Lo eres! –dijo él, acercándose y atrayéndola por la cintura- ¿Debo refrescarte la memoria?

Oscar vio un desafío en las palabras del conde. Y un desafío era algo que ella simplemente no podía resistir, viniese de quien viniese, incluido el hombre que amaba. Así que Fersen se atrevía a tentarla… Oscar no le dejaría salirse con la suya, de modo que con toda calma volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y apartó de su talle la mano que la sujetaba.

- Que tengáis un buen día, conde Fersen – y haciendo una inclinación, dio por terminada la charla. Giró sobre sus talones dando media vuelta y se dirigió a la cuadra caminando con paso firme y altanero, dejando a su interlocutor con la palabra en la boca, un nudo de rabia en la garganta y un deseo mayor de conocer a la mujer que Oscar estaba demostrando ser. Pero ya habría tiempo para que Oscar y él tuvieran una larga conversación… por lo pronto, tenía otro asunto pendiente que tratar con la reina, quien para su sorpresa, había accedido a recibirle esa mañana después de muchas evasivas. Fersen quería tomar las riendas de su vida en lugar de dejarse llevar por los acontecimientos. Por eso ahora jugaría su última carta. Por eso sintió helársele la sangre al enfrentar la mirada de Antoinette, cuya serenidad excesiva no presagiaba nada bueno.

_No me rechaces… no lo hagas, porque he decidido no acosarte, no insistir…_

- Os agradezco que me recibáis… por la forma en que me habéis evadido en estas últimas semanas me queda claro que mi presencia os incomoda…

- ¡Oh, no lo toméis a mal! – respondió ella con demasiada amabilidad - Sólo creo que dadas las circunstancias, un poco de distancia ayudará a que más adelante podamos tener una relación cordial. Por favor, no creáis que siento animosidad alguna contra vos.

- Me alegra… me alegra infinitamente saberlo – dijo él, tratando de aferrarse a su pequeña esperanza, intentando leer en los ojos vacíos de expresión de la que fuera su amante – He venido porque decidí seguir vuestro consejo.

- ¿Mi consejo?

- He decidido contraer matrimonio, tal como me sugeristeis. Y pienso pedir la autorización correspondiente a su majestad, pero antes quisiera… conocer vuestra opinión al respecto.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó ella. Fersen no vio sorpresa ni pesar en su mirada. Es más, ¡le sonreía! – no os voy a negar que siento algo de celos y de tristeza, nostalgia por los tiempos pasados… pero si es vuestra decisión, si seréis feliz de ese modo, entonces yo también lo seré. Vuestra felicidad es la mía, conde Fersen. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de deciros que me llama la atención la rapidez con que habéis encontrado novia. Decidme, ¿la habéis conocido recientemente? ¿ha sido amor a primera vista?

- No… no le he propuesto matrimonio aún, quería hablar primero con vos. Tampoco la conocí recientemente…

- ¡Vaya! Decidme de quien se trata, ¡no resisto la expectación!

- Pienso pedir la mano a la comandante de la Guardia Real, Oscar de Jarjayes.

- ¡Oscar! – Antoinette jugueteó frívolamente con su abanico – pero cómo, conde Fersen, me quitáis a mi más querida amiga. ¡Me separáis de la más fiel de mis servidoras para confinarla a la simple vida de una ama de casa! Sois cruel…

- Pero alteza, yo…

- ¡Perdonad! No penséis que me opongo. Sólo os hacía una broma, bastante torpe. Así que Oscar. Bueno, no es tan extraño, os conocéis hace tanto tiempo y creo que vos podéis comprender su especial naturaleza… ¿pero Oscar, está dispuesta a renunciar a su peculiar estilo de vida para ser vuestra mujer?

- Aún no lo sé. Espero que sí.

- En ese caso os deseo suerte. Y por supuesto apruebo vuestra unión. Hablad con su majestad mi marido, os aseguro que no pondrá objeción alguna a vuestro matrimonio sino todo lo contrario, se alegrará tanto como yo por la felicidad de ambos.

- Entonces… no diréis nada… - _¡no vas a decirme nada! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan indolente si sabes lo que siento por ti? ¡y cómo yo pude ser tan idiota, al alimentar mi amor durante todos estos años, para ahora encontrarme con… con esto!_

- ¿Decir? ¡Os acabo de dar mi aprobación! – Antoinette comprendió que Fersen estaba a punto de perder los estribos, y se acercó al ventanal, intentando poner algo de distancia entre ambos.

- Me dejáis ir así, no os importa… ¡Os da igual!

- ¡Axel! – _Axel, no me mires así, no resisto ver esa rabia en tus ojos, ni tus puños apretados que no encuentran un culpable contra quien descargar su ira… No soporto que pienses que no me importa tu sufrimiento, que yo misma no estoy sufriendo… vete, vete, por favor, sal de aquí antes de que eche pie atrás…_

Fersen se acercó rápidamente a ella sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, y la tomó firmemente de los brazos, sin darse cuenta de que la sacudía con brusquedad.

- ¡Decid una palabra, una sola palabra, amor mío, y abandonaré este proyecto! Decid una palabra y os seré fiel, os serviré hasta mi último aliento. De lo contrario, os juro que os olvidaré y pondré todo mi esfuerzo en hacer feliz a Oscar. Decidme, ¿me amáis aún?

- Axel, os mentiría si os dijera que me sois indiferente –Antoinette apartó las manos del desesperado conde con delicadeza - Es más, estoy segura de que siempre sentiré por vos un profundo cariño. Os mentiría si os dijera que vuestra unión con otra mujer no me causa pesar y que no reaviva los recuerdos de tiempos pasados, en que compartimos momentos muy felices, los más felices de mi existencia. Pero esto que siento por vos, ya no es amor.

- Yo… no volveré a molestaros – dijo él, comprendiendo su derrota. Nada había salido según lo esperado, estúpidamente había creído que provocándole celos podría obtener de ella alguna reacción…

- ¡No quiero veros sufrir! – dejó escapar la reina. Por un instante estuvo a punto de echar a perder su propia farsa.

- No es vuestra culpa, el destino y mi porfía me jugaron una mala pasada… vos tenéis razón, tengo que continuar con mi vida.

- Entonces, ¿os casaréis con Oscar?

- Si ella me acepta, lo haré.

- Axel, vos sabéis cuán importante es Oscar para mí. Por eso necesito saber si ella os ama.

- Sí, Antoinette…

- Bien. No preguntaré detalles que no me compete saber. Mi última pregunta es qué sentís vos por ella.

- La adoro. No de la misma forma que os amo a vos, pero aún así, la quiero muchísimo.

- ¿Y creéis que podríais llegar a amarla? – preguntó la reina, quien necesitaba estar segura de que la felicidad de su amiga no sería sacrificada al despecho de su antiguo amante. ¡Esto era tan extraño! - ¿lo creéis, sinceramente?

- Quisiera poder amaros libremente a vos.

- Responded mi pregunta.

- Sí. Si no sintiera esto por vos, Oscar es la única mujer a quien podría amar.

- ¡Entonces debéis olvidarme! Si ella os ama, la vida os está dando la oportunidad que merecéis. No la echéis a saco roto.

- Antoinette, por favor. ¡Tus palabras me están matando! ¿De verdad no queda nada de amor por mí en tu corazón? Esto es por lo que vio tu hija. Es porque no quieres fallarles a ellos, es porque te sientes culpable, porque tienes mil deberes que cumplir, ¿cierto? Dímelo, Antoinette. Te lo ruego, dime la verdad. Si es así, si aún me amas, no te contrariaré en nada. Guardaré las distancias, pero estaré por siempre a tu lado, y cuidaré de ti como el más leal de tus súbditos… Me conformaré con saber que me correspondes, ¡te lo juro!

- Axel, sólo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad.

El retrocedió, herido y derrotado.

- ¡No quiero migajas! ¡No quiero tu lástima!

Fersen abandonó el salón precipitadamente. Antoinette sentía retumbar en sus oídos las sus palabras cargadas de despecho, de dolor, de ese dolor que sentía como propio, en su carne. Se recostó contra la puerta por la que él acababa de salir, como si quisiera aprehender un rastro de la esencia de ese hombre, para atesorarla en un rincón del alma. Quería esconderse del mundo, dejar de existir…. Pero la soberana de Francia no tenía tiempo para llorar su desgracia. Una voz, desde el otro lado de la puerta, la sobresaltó.

- ¡Alteza, ya es hora de vuestra audiencia pública! ¡Estamos retrasados!

- Un minuto, dadme tan sólo un minuto, por favor… - dijo la reina, esforzándose por recuperar la compostura. Con las manos temblorosas alisó los pliegues de su vestido y pellizcó sus mejillas para darles algo del color que las dos visitas que acababa de recibir le hicieron perder.

_Tu felicidad tendrá que ser la mía… tu felicidad será la mía…_

***

¡Gracias a Dios estaban en julio! La noche era calurosa y el aire sofocante traía hasta el miserable cuartucho los insoportables hedores de las mugrientas calles de París. La mujer terminó de cortar en trozos la última media patata y la dejó caer en la cacerola. Eso era todo lo que tenía para dar de comer a sus cuatro hijos, de entre dos y ocho años, y a su marido que yacía enfermo sobre el único lecho del hogar. Llevaba varias semanas sin apenas poderse levantar, pero al menos, los calores del verano eran más soportables que el gélido invierno. De haber enfermado durante las crueles heladas, pensaba ella, su marido probablemente ya habría pasado a mejor vida. Quizá eso sería un alivio para él, porque cualquier vida era mejor que la que llevaban, pero él se resistía porfiadamente a dejar este mundo, a ella y a sus cuatro hambrientos pequeños. Ambos eran jóvenes aún. El tenía veintisiete años, ella, veinticinco. Pero, las privaciones y toda clase de penurias les daban un aspecto mucho mayor. Ella había sido, hacía no tantos años, una muchacha bonita, sin embargo ahora sus ojos otrora brillantes se hundían en sus cuencas, rodeados de tempranas arrugas, y su cuerpo, antes torneado y algo regordete, no era más que huesos y pellejo, deteriorado por el hambre y sus varios embarazos. Pero a ella ya no le importaba su aspecto, pues el único pensamiento que dominaba su mente era que al día siguiente no tendría qué dar de comer a su familia, ni cómo pagar a un médico y medicinas. Desde que él enfermara no había dinero, y ella sólo había conseguido algunos esporádicos trabajos como costurera. Esa última patata era lo que quedaba de lo que habían traído los niños. Una buena mujer se los había dado al verlos tan flacos, dijeron. Pero la verdad era que los cuatro hermanos llevaban una semana mendigando a espaldas de su desolada madre. Los dos mayores llevaban en sus brazos a los más pequeños, y así habían conseguido el dinero.

¿Qué hacer? No quería abusar una vez más de la generosidad de su vecina, una prostituta ciega llamada Nicole, quien le "prestaba" dinero o alimentos que nunca cobraba. Ella sabía cuánto sufría su vecina. Las delgadas paredes del edificio no amortiguaban el ruido de los golpes que le propinaban algunos de sus clientes ni el llanto de la bondadosa mujer. Además, estaba ese horrible asunto en que la habían involucrado, acusándola de hacerse pasar por la reina… por fortuna la Corte la había declarado inocente. Nicole tenía ya demasiados problemas. Hacía tiempo que ella le daba vueltas al asunto y ahora, mientras miraba esa escuálida patata hervida en agua con sal, algo que mal podía llamarse sopa, decidió que si no encontraba un trabajo al día siguiente, dejaría a los niños en casa y se prostituiría en las calles. Derramó amargas lágrimas ante la posibilidad de tener que someterse a los mismos vejámenes que sufría su amiga, pero no había otra forma de ganar pronto algo de dinero… Con sus manos huesudas se acarició el vientre. No había querido decirle a nadie aún de su estado de gravidez, ni siquiera a Nicole. _Mi pobre bebé, qué desgracia será para ti que te hayan engendrado estos padres… Quizá sería mejor que no nacieras en un mundo que nada bueno tiene que ofrecerte… pero si pudiese ganar algo como Nicole lo hace, podría mantenerte a ti también…_

La ventana se abrió bruscamente, y con espanto vio como un hombre enmascarado y vestido de negro se colaba hacia el interior de su hogar. Ella apretó con fuerza su cuchillo cocinero entre las manos. El hombre permaneció de pie mirándola, pero a la pálida luz de la vela, ella no podía distinguir sus facciones.

- Podéis buscar cuanto queráis, no hay cosa alguna en esta casa que podáis robar, salvo esta sopa de patata – dijo ella aparentando calma y frialdad.

- No estoy aquí para quitaros lo poco que tenéis, sino a daros lo que por derecho os pertenece y os ha sido arrebatado.

- ¿De qué habláis? – preguntó la mujer, intrigada. El intruso no parecía tener malas intensiones y eso la tranquilizó en parte.

- De esto – dijo el extraño, extendiendo una mano que sostenía una collar de perlas y dos pendientes de oro – este es vuestro trabajo, aquí está vuestro sudor y vuestra sangre que la nobleza ha utilizado para transformarla en un inútil artículo de lujo… yo os lo devuelvo. Vendedlo, dad de comer a vuestra familia…

La mujer dio un grito de sorpresa y dejó caer el cuchillo, paralizada por la impresión ¡Jamás había visto unas joyas tan finas! ¡Su valor debía ser incalculable! Se acercó al enmascarado con las manos extendidas sin atreverse a tocar el collar y los pendientes que él le ofrecía. Hizo un ademán de arrodillarse, pero el hombre rápidamente la detuvo, y colocó las joyas entre sus manos maltrechas y escuálidas. Y las besó como si fuesen los de una gran dama.

- No debéis arrodillaros ante nadie. – dijo, y rápidamente dio un salto hasta la ventana.

- ¡Esperad! Por favor, decidme quien sois.

- Podéis llamarme "Caballero Negro", señora.

Y tan sorpresivamente como había llegado, se esfumó. Ella siguió unos segundos paralizada, y su mirada incrédula iba de las joyas hacia la ventana, hasta que la mano de su esposo sobre su hombro la hizo despertar del ensueño. Él había acudido al escuchar el grito de su mujer, y había visto parte de la escena. Ambos se miraron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Marianne, esto debe valer una fortuna!

- ¡Pierre, ahora podremos pagarle a un médico! ¡Podremos comprar tus medicinas!

- ¡Dios le bendiga! – exclamaron ambos, abrazándose.

- Querido, ¿oíste lo que dijo? Son joyas robadas… -dijo Marianne con preocupación - Debe ser él quien las robó en el baile que se dio en Versailles para celebrar que la reina volvió al palacio…

- Es muy probable, mi amor. ¡Pero qué importa! Ya le escuchaste… esas ratas nos exprimen hasta el último aliento, ¡tenemos derecho a rebelarnos y a exigir lo que nos pertenece! Nuestro trabajo vale mucho más que el miserable mendrugo de pan con que nos pagan.

***

- ¡¿Vos, desposar a mi hija?!

El general de Jarjayes se levantó de su asiento y miró estupefacto al conde Fersen, con la misma fascinación con que hubiese observado a un fenómeno de circo. Él nunca había pensado en un posible matrimonio para Oscar, ni menos aún que hubiese hombre lo suficientemente osado (o demente) como para querer casarse con una mujer tan "especial".

- ¿Y por qué no, general? – preguntó el sueco, con una sonrisa amable. Estaba seguro de que utilizando los argumentos adecuados podría convencer a aquel viejo mañoso.

- ¡Es obvio por qué no, conde Fersen! – exclamó mesándose los cabellos, aún desconcertado – mi hija es una militar y no lleva la vida de una dama, sino la de un hombre. No ha sido educada para cumplir con los deberes que impone el matrimonio, ni tiene interés alguno en ello. Por otro lado está su carácter… Oscar no es ninguna muchacha sumisa, conde, eso bien lo sabéis. ¿Qué hombre estaría dispuesto a tener una esposa así?

- Bueno, general, aquí, frente a vuestros ojos, tenéis a un hombre muy dispuesto.

- No os comprendo. Habiendo tantas damas que felices se casarían con caballero de vuestra posición, refinados modales, juventud y agraciada apariencia… ¿por qué escogéis a Oscar?

Fersen volvió a sonreír. No tuvo una rotunda negativa, sino que había logrado picar la curiosidad de su interlocutor.

- Es muy sencillo y estoy seguro de que comprenderéis mis motivos. Como sabéis, estuve siete años en América. Debo decir que mis experiencias en la guerra han cambiado mi forma de ver la vida, aprendí a valorar otras cosas, más sencillas, más importantes, y he perdido el gusto por la frívola vida de sociedad. Disfruto mucho más de un paseo a caballo en compañía de vuestra hija que de una charla con una dama que intenta impresionarme y envolverme en absurdos coqueteos. Por otro lado, la particular enseñanza que le habéis dado ha permitido que la conozca tal cual como es, pues somos muy buenos amigos desde hace muchos años. Hay entre nosotros confianza, respeto, intereses comunes y un profundo cariño. He llegado ya a una edad en que debo pensar en el matrimonio, y entre una unión por conveniencia con una dama superficial a quien no conozco, y casarme con una amiga tan querida como vuestra hija, pues… ¿no es obvio cuál sería la elección más razonable?

- Pero mi hija tiene deberes que cumplir, deberes incompatibles con la vida matrimonial.

- General, seamos sinceros… ¿vos queréis un heredero, no es así? Vuestras hijas mayores están casadas y salvo Hortense, ninguna de ellas ha tenido descendencia, y ya no son tan jóvenes. ¿Qué edad tiene vuestra única nieta? ¿Seis, ocho años? Si queréis un descendiente varón, aún tendréis que esperar bastante tiempo para casar a la pequeña Loulou.

- Eso sin considerar que sería un milagro encontrar quien quiera casarse con ella – dijo el resignado abuelo de la chiquilla, sin pensarlo.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ah, vos no la conocéis. Quien quisiera tenerla por esposa sería sin duda, un suicida – comentó el general, recordando algunos de los más notables desastres causados por la inquieta niña.

- ¿Lo veis? Oscar aún es joven, es una mujer sana y fuerte que podrá tener muchos hijos.

- Pero ¿Oscar querrá renunciar a su forma de vida para casarse con vos? – la imagen de Oscar, ataviada como odalisca, volvía una vez más a la mente del general ¡Se veía tan bella! Recordó la mirada ansiosa de su hija, buscando su aceptación, y la tristeza al obtener de él, su padre, el mismo trato seco que de costumbre. Sí, Oscar había tenido una segunda intención esa noche…

- Eso dejádmelo a mí, os aseguro que aceptará. General, no podéis luchar eternamente contra la naturaleza. Oscar es una mujer y estoy seguro de que secretamente le gustaría vivir como lo que es. Permitid que se realice como tal y os aseguro que haré feliz a vuestra hija y os daré el heredero varón que siempre habéis querido.

***

Un carruaje iba a gran velocidad por el camino, levantando a su paso una espesa polvareda. Oscar y André tuvieron que dirigir a sus caballos hacia un costado para no ser arrollados por el imprudente cochero. Ambos tosieron y se restregaron los ojos que les escocían por las molestas partículas de polvo que se habían introducido en ellos.

- ¡Vaya idiota! – exclamó André, nerviosamente. Llevaba cerca de una hora intentando entablar una conversación con Oscar, y todo lo que obtenía de ella eran monosílabos y gruñidos incomprensibles – No estaría de más que alguien le dijera que es de pésima educación transitar por los caminos arrollando gente ¿no te parece?… ¡Hey, Oscar!

- Mmm…

- ¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Desde que salimos de casa vas callada y con el ceño fruncido. No me has dicho por qué vamos a Versailles cuando hoy no teníamos por qué presentarnos allí…

- Te he dicho que no me pasa nada – respondió ella con brusquedad – tengo que hablar un asunto puntual con la reina, eso es todo.

- ¿Es por el Caballero Negro?

- … Sí, es por eso. Ahora, hazme el favor de callarte y dejarme en paz. Ya no soporto tu incesante cháchara. Hablas más que una mucama.

- ¡Como quieras! – _¡Qué mal me mientes, Oscar! No es de eso de lo que hablarás con su majestad, estoy seguro de que se trata de la visita que ayer el conde Fersen te hizo a ti a tu padre. Ambos quedaron muy perturbados. Ah, nada bueno ha de haber sido. Nada bueno para mí…_- Es cosa tuya si quieres ir amargada por la vida y volverte vieja y arrugada antes de tiempo.

- ¡No me llames amargada! – le gritó Oscar, muy molesta.

- ¿Si te llamo cabeza hueca estaría mejor? – replicó él en tonó ácido y burlón.

- ¡André, sólo cállate de una vez!

André no respondió ni volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta que Versailles se hizo visible. Si Oscar estaba arrepentida de su descortesía, no lo demostró. André no ingresó al palacio con ella, se quedó esperando junto a los caballos. Ella tampoco requirió su compañía y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el interior, sin despedirse. Esperó cerca de diez minutos a que la reina la recibiera, repasando mentalmente una y otra vez lo que tenía que decir, tal como había hecho durante el trayecto. Y aún no encontraba las palabras adecuadas… un lacayo de librea roja abrió la puerta. Oscar entró y él salió, cerrando suavemente. Antoinette estaba sentada sobre un elegante sofá, mirando hacia los jardines.

- Sabía que vendrías, te estaba esperando – dijo sin volverse – y no tengo nada que decirte, salvo lo mismo que le dije a Axel: si queréis casaros, os doy mi aprobación y mis mejores deseos.

- ¿Olvidáis que a mí no podéis engañarme? – exclamó Oscar, a punto de perder el dominio de sí misma – A él podéis mentirle, porque él no os vio… no os vio llorar como yo os vi, no os consoló como yo os consolé, no os escuchó y yo sí lo hice, durante todos los años de su ausencia. ¡Recuerdo muy bien la charla que tuvimos en el Trianon, antes esa desgraciada fiesta!

- Ya os expliqué que es imposible que Axel y yo tengamos una relación clandestina. ¿Qué sentido tiene que sepa que mis sentimientos hacia él no han variado?

Oscar observó el perfil de Antoinette. Abría y cerraba distraídamente su fino abanico, empeñada en mirar hacia el exterior. La comandante caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba, y se inclinó, apoyando una rodilla sobre la alfombra.

- Puedo comprender que queráis alejarlo de vos, pero si amáis a ese hombre, ¿¡por qué os empeñáis en lanzarlo a mis brazos!?

- Lo hago, Oscar, precisamente por eso. Os lo he dicho antes, un abismo nos separa, y sería egoísta tenerlo atado a mi toda la vida haciéndolo infeliz. Después de mis hijos, Axel es lo que más amo en este mundo, y es por el amor que siento que debo renunciar a él, por doloroso que sea. Y creo que vos… si vos también lo amáis y él llegara a amaros, yo… - Oscar permanecía inclinada con los ojos bajos, no alcanzaba a ver el rostro de Antoinette, pero oír como su voz temblaba le oprimió el corazón – él os tiene gran aprecio, Oscar, y vos sois una persona maravillosa… si vos lo hacéis feliz será suficiente para mí. Jamás podré ser su mujer, y si debe estar con otra, os prefiero a vos.

- No tengo control sobre lo que siento pero sí sobre mis actos. Sabéis que jamás he juzgado vuestro amor, y no quise interponerme entre vosotros. Majestad, el corazón del conde Fersen os pertenece por completo, y sinceramente, no creo que haya mujer capaz de borrar ese sentimiento. Solo tenéis que decir una palabra, una sola y os juro que jamás volveré a verle.

- No, Oscar.

- ¡Pero alteza!

- Quiero que te cases con él – dijo Antoinette, adoptando un tono más coloquial – y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Quiero que el hombre que amo sea feliz, quiero que mi mejor amiga también lo sea.

Oscar al fin levantó la vista hacia la reina, y la expresión triste, pero serena de sus ojos la conmovió profundamente. Antoinette, en más de quince años de amistad, nunca había visto a la comandante quebrarse y llorar, hasta ahora.

- Jamás fue mi intención traicionaros - Oscar apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas de la soberana. Se sentía peor que Judas. Hundió el rostro en el regazo de Antoinette y lloró amargamente.

- Y jamás lo habéis hecho – respondió la reina, acariciándole el cabello.

- ¡Tengo tanto miedo!

- Yo también, Oscar… yo también…

***

Bien. Antoinette lo aprobaba. Oscar podía casarse con Fersen sin considerarse una traidora, es más, estaba cumpliendo con la voluntad de la reina. Antoinette pondría todo de su parte para olvidar a Fersen, y Fersen había prometido olvidar a Antoinette y amarla a ella… entonces, ¿si todo estaba en su favor, por qué sentía esta opresión en el pecho? No podía atribuirlo al dolor que la pena de la reina le inspiraba… no, esta sensación de ahogo, era por ella misma, que no sabía cómo actuar de ahora en adelante. Apartó bruscamente a una abeja que revoloteaba alrededor del cuello de su corcel y secó con el dorso de la mano las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente. De un momento a otro había perdido el control de su monótona existencia, y eso la asustaba a horrores. Y quién sufría las consecuencias era André. ¡Tenía que disculparse! Él, ofendido, le había entregado las riendas de su caballo sin hacer comentario alguno, y ahora cabalgaba a su lado en silencio, cuando ella sólo quería oírlo hablar sobre cualquier tontería que la hiciese reír. Se volvió hacia su derecha y se encontró con esos conocidos y queridos ojos verdes clavados en ella con preocupación. Oscar abrió la boca intentando decir "lo siento", pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra, dos lágrimas inoportunas descendieron por su faz, y ella, incapaz de contenerse, espoleó su caballo adelantándose a todo galope hasta que André la perdió de vista. Él no apuró el paso. Tal como esperaba, la encontró diez minutos más tarde al pasar por una curva. Estaba de pie junto a su caballo, y aún corrían lágrimas por su rostro. Esto era serio, pues Oscar lo estaba esperando para "hablar"…

- ¡Tenías razón! Sí me pasa algo… es más, me suceden muchas cosas, cosas que no logro comprender y que necesito hablar con alguien. Pero antes que todo, te pido que me disculpes… fui grosera, me descargué contigo cuando sólo querías ayudarme… André, a veces no entiendo cómo me soportas – dijo Oscar con una sonrisa tímida, intentado así ganarse su perdón. André descendió de su caballo y tomó las riendas de ambos corceles.

- Yo tampoco logro explicármelo – dijo seriamente. Oscar lo miró dolida, entonces él le sonrió con tristeza – No te preocupes, Oscar. Entiendo que no era tu intención.

Caminaron alejándose del sendero, y André ató a los animales a un árbol. Luego se sentó en el pasto, apoyó los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas y jugueteó con un trozo de hierba. Oscar se sentó junto a él, pero vuelta hacia el lado contrario, de modo que quedaron hombro con hombro pero sin alcanzar a mirarse.

- Muy bien, soy todo oídos.

-… ¿Sabías que Fersen… - comenzó Oscar con gran nerviosismo - … sabías que Fersen ayer hizo una visita a mi padre? Vino a pedirle mi mano – dijo de sopetón.

- ¿Y qué respondió tu padre? – preguntó André, adivinando la respuesta. Si Fersen le había pedido la mano, quería decir que había agotado todos sus recursos con Antoinette. Si Oscar había ido a pedirle explicaciones a la reina, probablemente era porque ella ya había dado su aprobación, al igual que el viejo general…

- Que se haría lo que yo quisiera…

- Por eso fuiste a ver a su majestad esta mañana… - André apretó entre los dedos los trozos de hierba. Oscar asintió, algo extrañada por la falta de sorpresa que demostraba su amigo ante tal noticia.

- Antoinette desea que nos casemos porque ella y Axel nunca podrán estar juntos… cree que al menos él y yo tenemos una chance de ser felices.

– Entonces, lo que te perturba es que la decisión está por completo en tus manos…

- ¡Todo esto es tan extraño para mí, André! Jamás había pensado en casarme y ahora todos parecen aprobarlo.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas. El problema es que quieres hacerlo – Oscar enrojeció. Le constaba demasiado hablar de sus sentimientos. André continuó hablando ante el silencio de ella, y lo que dijo a continuación le causó alivio y pesar a la vez – Sé que amas a Fersen, Oscar. Lo he sabido desde hace años.

- ¡Pero cómo es posible! Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, ni lo he demostrado de modo alguno ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

- Hemos vivido juntos durante prácticamente toda nuestra vida – contestó André, con la voz ronca – No necesitas decirme nada, yo simplemente me di cuenta porque eres parte de mí.

- Es verdad… así como tú eres parte de mí también. A ti nada puedo ocultarte… - Oscar giró un poco su torso y reclinó la frente sobre el brazo de André, quien permanecía rígido como una estaca – Necesito saber qué piensas. Antes de decidir tengo que conocer tu opinión, pues nadie me comprende mejor que tú. Ayúdame, André. Por primera vez en la vida no sé qué hacer.

- Si yo fuera una persona sensata – respondió él, con ese tono ronco, como si le constara pronunciar las palabras – te diría que estás a punto de cometer el peor error de tu vida al casarte con un hombre que ama a otra mujer. Vivirás el resto de tu existencia a la sombra de Antoinette e intentando ganarte el amor de Fersen, pues por más que se empeñe no creo que logre olvidarla. Hay personas que aman así, porfiadamente, contra viento y marea, sin importar el tiempo, la distancia o las consecuencias. Creo que Fersen es de ese tipo de persona y no serás feliz a su lado porque no podrá corresponderte. Amargura, decepción y frustración es todo lo que te espera en sus brazos. Si quieres casarte, es preferible que lo hagas con alguien que no te ame, y a quién tampoco ames. Esto es lo que te diría si fuera una persona sensata. Mas, si yo estuviese en tu lugar – añadió, girando el cuerpo hasta que quedaron casi de frente y mirándola a los ojos con una expresión de febril ansiedad– si yo amara a alguien desesperadamente sin ser correspondido, y se me diera la oportunidad de estar a su lado, haría lo que fuera necesario por tenerla junto a mí, por escuchar su voz y tener para mí su mirada y sus sonrisas, por poder tocar su cuerpo aunque su corazón no me pertenezca. Haría lo que fuera, mientras exista la mínima posibilidad de que un día ella sintiera lo mismo por mí, aunque al final de día no consiguiera más que hundirme en un pozo de locura perdiendo incluso la dignidad. Si yo amara a alguien de esa forma, lo apostaría todo por ella, todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, y no me importaría destruirme si así puedo tenerla. Pagaría cualquier precio porque ella me amara, y moriría feliz a cambio de que me correspondiera por un día, por un momento.

- ¡André! – exclamó Oscar, sorprendida por la forma apasionada en que su amigo hablaba. Era tal su ímpetu, que podría pensarse que él, más que ella, se encontraba en esa situación. Entonces Oscar recordó las palabras de Fersen sobre ese supuesto amor no correspondido de André, de su deprimido estado de ánimo, y de esa mujer con que lo vio en el baile. Oscar no se había percatado de cuán a menudo pensaba en ese asunto y en esa mujer. "Cleopatra", como la llamaba mentalmente. ¿Quién era? ¿André la amaba sin esperanza?

- Yo no lo dudaría ni un instante, Oscar – continuó él, tomándola por los hombros y acercándose hasta besar su sien – Es por eso que no puedo decirte lo que cualquier persona sensata te diría.

- ¡André, que te sucede! ¿Por qué te pones tan extraño? – dijo ella levantando el rostro.

-Nada de lo que quiera hablar ahora.

-¡Me preocupas!

- No quiero hablar de eso, Oscar. Pero puedo asegurarte que no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

- ¿Me contarás cuando llegue el momento?

- Sí, claro que lo haré. Pero ahora hablemos de ti.

- Está bien. Entonces tú piensas que no debería casarme…

- No he dicho eso. El punto es si lo amas lo suficiente como para correr el riesgo.

Oscar vaciló. André la rodeó con un brazo, esperando ansiosamente su respuesta.

- Sí. Correré el riesgo.

- Entonces no tengo nada más que decirte. – Él la soltó, intentando ponerse de pie, pero ella lo retuvo abrazándolo. André escondió el rostro entre sus cabellos. Mientras más la estrechaba, más lejos la sentía. Era real, tan espantosamente real… La estaba perdiendo, la perdería para siempre…

- André… - dijo Oscar en un susurro. Su miedo cedía. Él siempre conseguía infundirle valor y seguridad. - ¡Te quiero!

***

_¿En dónde estás? Es la tercera vez que te repito lo mismo y me lo vuelves a preguntar. ¿Dónde estás, Oscar? Tu faz, como siempre, es un enigma. No puedo saber si eso que te tiene fuera de este mundo te causa dolor o alegría... No consigo acercarme a ti, pero percibo claramente que algo importante te sucede._

- Lo que os decía, comandante, es que la fiscalización en las diversas joyerías de París ha tenido hasta ahora resultados parcialmente positivos. Hemos recuperado algunas especies, sin embargo, no es posible atribuir responsabilidad a los joyeros quienes señalan haberlas adquirido legítimamente, por lo que la Corona se ha visto en la necesidad de pagarles para poder recuperarlas y entregarlas a sus dueños – Girodelle enarcó una ceja, contrariado por la evidente distracción de Oscar - Por otro lado, los joyeros aportan antecedentes vagos sobre las personas a quienes habrían adquiridos las joyas. Lo suficiente como para que no pueda decirse que se niegan a colaborar, pero en todo caso, son datos exiguos para lograr identificar a los vendedores. Sólo se ha podido determinar que se trata de hombres y mujeres de diversas edades, pero todos de extracción popular.

- Ajá… - dijo Oscar mecánicamente, con el único fin de rellenar el silencio que se hizo cuando Girodelle, molesto, interrumpió su monólogo. Caía la tarde, y ambos salían del palacio de Versailles en busca de sus caballos para volver a sus respectivos hogares, después de un día de arduo trabajo, especialmente difícil para Oscar, pues le costaba muchísimo enfocarse en cualquier cosas que no fueran sus emociones desbocadas tras el velo de su mirada fría.

- A lo anterior se suman rumores según los cuales, este tal "Caballero Negro" repartió las joyas robadas en los barrios bajos de París, pero nada ha podido comprobarse hasta el momento, pues parece haber una confabulación para protegerlo. ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que esto significa, de lo que este hombre está logrando? – continuó Girodelle alzando la voz.

- Ajá…

- ¡Comandante! – Él sacudió ligeramente su cabello castaño claro, que caía en largas y sedosas ondas sobre sus hombros. Según los envidiosos, un cabello tan excesivamente cuidado que bien podría quererlo para sí cualquier dama. En palabras claras, todos los hombres que secretamente ansiaban tener su fina y elegante estampa griega, a sus espaldas le llamaban marica.

- Disculpad, Girodelle… ¿Qué me decíais? ¿Qué a vos os toca asistir al baile de beneficencia en la mansión de la princesa de Lamballe**(1)**este viernes?

- No, comandante, a ese asistiréis vos, yo cubriré la recepción que dará madame Lamarcaux a esa misma hora, pues ambos son posibles objetivos de ese delincuente. Tampoco es de eso de lo que os estaba hablando.

Oscar lo miró compungida, y Girodelle suspiró, repitiendo una vez más el resultado de sus pesquisas.

- Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba… si ese hombre está repartiendo las joyas se erguirá como un héroe…

- Y no sólo eso; me temo que su objetivo es asentar en la cabeza del populacho la idea de que tienen derecho a arrebatar a la nobleza todas sus posesiones materiales… los ánimos están caldeados, este sujeto podría provocar una revuelta. ¿Os dais cuenta? Este hombre parece un ladrón novelesco de poca monta, pero puede causar un gran daño, incluso incitando a imitadores que incurran en la misma conduc… ah, buenas tardes, conde Fersen…

Oscar, sobresaltada, miró hacia adelante para encontrarse con la mirada impenetrable del culpable de sus distracciones, e indirectamente, del mal humor de Girodelle.

- Buenas tardes, Víctor. Buenas tardes, Oscar – saludó Fersen amablemente, y continuó su camino. Oscar no atinó a responder y avanzó algunos pasos en compañía de Girodelle. De pronto se detuvo en seco.

- Víctor… - Girodelle sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Ella rara vez le llamaba por su nombre de pila – Disculpad si no os acompaño… tengo un asunto que tratar con el conde Fersen. Seguiremos platicando mañana, ¿os parece? ¡Adiós!

Girodelle no alcanzó a contestar cuando Oscar deshacía el camino andado. _Entonces, ¿es 'eso' lo que te sucede? ¡Fersen! Jamás lo hubiese imaginado…_un vacío remplazó súbitamente las cosquillas en su estómago.

Oscar apuró el paso hasta alcanzar al sueco.

- ¡Espera, detente! – le dijo con la voz entrecortada, más por los nervios que por la corta carrera que había dado. Se quedó parada frente a él sin saber que más decir y ni siquiera dónde colocar sus manos, tal era el efecto que le producía una simple mirada interrogante de él. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar – Yo… ya lo pensé, y tengo una respuesta para tu proposición.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó él, con tanto nerviosismo como Oscar – te dije que esperaría lo que fuese necesario, que lo pensaras con mucha calma. No quiero presionarte. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Oscar.

- ¡Estoy completamente segura!

- ¿Y… y vas a darme tu respuesta aquí mismo? ¿No quieres… dar un paseo, tomar un té o… o algo? -

Oscar negó con la cabeza. Fersen aguardaba con impaciencia, pues desde que decidió hacerla su esposa, había arraigado en su mente tal proyecto, entusiasmándose poco a poco, pensando constantemente en Oscar y en sus cualidades, al punto de que su negativa realmente le hubiera dolido. El conde analizó concienzudamente la situación, y si bien no podía asegurar que sería capaz de borrar a la reina de su corazón, estaba absolutamente seguro de que si pensaba desposar a Oscar, no era por despecho. Pero los ojos brillantes de Oscar le dieron el sí antes de que sus propios labios pronunciaran una respuesta afirmativa, de modo que Fersen ya sonreía aún antes de que ella dijera:

- Axel, acepto, acepto casarme contigo. Te amo y confío en ti. No tengo nada más que pensar.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Oscar… ¡Ahora estamos comprometidos!

- Sí, somos… novios – respondió ella con torpeza, y luego se quedó mirándolo con algo de desconcierto – ¿y ahora… qué hacemos?

- Bueno, - dijo Fersen, también dubitativo – supongo que "esto"… - añadió inclinándose para besarla en los labios.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó ella, y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Fersen la miró completamente descolocado, y luego comenzó a reír con suavidad. Descubrir en Oscar a una mujer tímida que se turbaba con tanta facilidad como una adolescente le provocaba una gran ternura. En realidad, eso era Oscar, una mezcla muy particular de una niña cándida y una mujer hecha y derecha. Ella, al oír su risa, separó dos de sus largos y delgados dedos, tras los cuales Fersen pudo ver una pupila azul que se asomaba cautelosamente, como una pequeña ardilla que emerge con toda precaución de su guarida para comprobar que ha pasado el peligro.

- No te preocupes… querida. No hay por qué apresurarse, podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma, pues tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Oh, lo siento tanto… - dijo ella, dejando caer los brazos y dejando ver su enrojecida faz – me da mucha vergüenza, pero la verdad es que no se qué se hace en estos casos. No sé cómo ser una… una novia…

Fersen pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

- No tienes que hacer nada en especial, no hay reglas en esto. Sólo haz lo que te nazca y todo estará bien – dijo cariñosamente y la abrazó apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro de Oscar – Así eres adorable.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo Fersen con entusiasmo – siempre he pensado que eres una persona maravillosa.

_Ojalá algún día consideres que también soy una mujer maravillosa…_

Mientras permanecían abrazados, Fersen dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el corredor en que se encontraban, el cual estaba desierto y escasamente iluminado por el sol moribundo. Sus ojos traicioneros se fijaron en dos zapatitos de raso y un faldón color verde agua que se distinguían tras una columna. Una punzada dolorosa atacó su pecho mientras su mirada ascendía hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Antoinette. Ella sonrió, le saludó en silencio con una inclinación de cabeza y dio media vuelta. Oscar no había alcanzado a verla.

_Esto no será fácil, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, por ti Oscar, y también por mí… ¡te juro que voy a olvidarla!_

- Podemos partir por algo más sencillo – dijo Fersen separándose de Oscar y ofreciéndole galantemente su brazo.

- Pero alguien podría vernos y…

- ¿Y qué? El palacio está casi desierto, y si alguien nos ve, no importa. ¡Somos novios! ¿O lo olvidaste tan pronto?

- ¡Ni en un millón de años! – exclamó Oscar alegremente, tomándose del brazo que él le ofrecía.

- Vamos, te acompañaré a casa y hablaremos con tu padre. No me negaré si me invitas a cenar algún delicioso manjar francés preparado por tu encantadora Nana… - finalizó, guiñándole un ojo.

Antoinette los observó caminar tomados del brazo hasta perderlos de vista. ¡Cuánto los odiaba y los amaba a la vez! A ambos…

**Cat Power – Good Woman**

(http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=AiUF_jPUP6g)

_I want to be a good woman  
And I want for you to be a good man  
And this is why I am leaving  
And this is why I can't see you no more  
I will miss your heart so tender  
I will love this love forever_

_I don't want to be a bad woman  
And I can't stand to see you to be a bad man  
I will miss your heart so tender  
I will love this love forever  
And this is why I am leaving  
And this is why I can't see you no more_

_And this is why I am lying  
When I say I don't love you no more  
'cause I want to be a good woman  
And I want for you to be a good man_

***

André iba por la... ¿sexta, séptima copa? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Al menos era un buen vino el que se servía en la casa de Marie Thérèse Louise de Savoie-Carignan, más conocida como la princesa de Lamballe, apellido de su difunto y casquivano marido. La joven y piadosa viuda, quien entabló una estrecha amistad con Marie Antoinette al poco tiempo de su llegada a Francia, había sido desplazada al cabo de algunos años por madame de Polignac y las frívolas diversiones que ésta ofrecía a la reina. Sin embargo, luego de que la soberana distanciara su relación con _esa bruja, esa loba con piel de oveja_, como Oscar solía llamarla, acudió al lado de su antigua amiga. Oscar estaba muy satisfecha de esta decisión, pues tenía un gran concepto de la princesa. Y lo tenía con justa razón, pues difícilmente podría encontrarse en Francia a una dama más alejada de la vanidad y el lujo, ni más dedicada a hacer el bien entre sus semejantes. Oscar esperaba que la amistad de la princesa tuviese un efecto positivo en Marie Antoinette, pues en la semana que llevaba comprometida con Fersen, la reina evidentemente evadía cualquier contacto con ellos. La comandante veía en la princesa de Lamballe a quien podría ser una buena consejera para la reina y en cierta forma reemplazarla en su rol, ya que comprendió que era imposible tener a su lado a Fersen como marido y a Antoinette como amiga. En esa época Oscar ni siquiera imaginaba que la princesa de Lamballe sería más fiel a Marie Antoinette que ella misma, ni la valentía y dignidad que demostraría poseer esa dulce y frágil mujercita de grandes ojos, tímidos como los de un cervatillo.

André apuró la décima copa observando de reojo a su amiga, que conversaba animadamente con la princesa. Oscar irradiaba alegría, mientras André podría fácilmente haber ganado el premio al hombre más malhumorado de París. A cada instante se acercaban los invitados a felicitarla por su próximo matrimonio, y ella, en su felicidad no notaba la falsedad de sus buenos deseos, ni las miradas significativas que se cruzaban a sus espaldas. En media hora André había escuchados tantos comentarios malintencionados sobre el compromiso de Fersen y Oscar que se había jurado partirle la cara al próximo que se atreviera a burlarse de ella.

- El descaro de su majestad es inconcebible – decía una gruesa y chillona dama a su lado, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con su abanico – casar a dos de sus amantes para acallar los rumores… Es obvio que se trata de un matrimonio falso, esa mujer travestida de hombre… ¡evidentemente es una lesbiana depravada!

- Lo que pasa es que la reina ha perdido la cabeza otra vez por el conde Fersen y piensa que así podrá evitar que se sepa de su romance… – añadió otra invitada, tan emperifollada que tenía aspecto de pavo real – Aunque en parte la comprendo, ¡es un hombre tan guapo y encantador! Qué desgracia que se haya prestado para casarse con ese marimacho.

André se abrió paso entre ellas furioso, empujándolas sin miramientos y dejando tras de sí una estela de airados reclamos contra su absoluta falta de educación, maldiciendo que se tratara de dos mujeres, lo que le impedía partirles la cara. André nunca levantaría la mano a una mujer. Aunque bueno, con Oscar se trenzaban a golpes a menudo, pero era diferente. Además, las otras mujeres no golpeaban a puño cerrado como Oscar solía hacerlo… La llamó con un discreto gesto y se reunió con ella en uno de los balcones del salón principal.

- No he visto rastros de la posible presencia de ese hombre, ¿y tú?

- ¡Nada! – contestó Oscar con esa sonrisa radiante que en pocos días André había llegado a detestar.

- ¡Te dije que fuéramos a la recepción de madame Lamarcaux! Si ha de dar un nuevo golpe, sin duda será ahí.

- No lo creo, André – dijo Oscar sin reparar en la molestia de su amigo – En este baile de beneficencia hay dinero de la recaudación además de joyas. Es mucho más tentador para ese delincuente.

- Estás equivocada, Oscar. Lo que pasa es que como noble eres incapaz de comprender sus motivos.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? – Oscar enarcó una ceja, cayendo recién en cuenta en el comportamiento huraño y desagradable de André.

- Que no se trata de un vulgar delincuente, como tú le llamas. Él cree que lo que haces es justo, y no está robado para sí mismo, sino para quienes necesitan desesperadamente un poco del oro que tú y los tuyos poseen de sobra. ¡Y no lo necesitan para hacer ostentación de él, sino para no morir de hambre y de frío el próximo invierno! Si la princesa de Lamballe realiza obras benéficas, en parte ambos tienen en el mismo fin. Digo sólo en parte, porque mal que mal la princesa también es noble. Pero entre robarle a ella y robarle a madame Lamarcaux que gasta una fortuna en vestidos, joyas viajes y mil fruslerías, está claro cuál será su opción. Por eso te aseguro que mañana tendrás al melenudo Girodelle a primera hora en tu despacho dándote explicaciones de cómo el Caballero Negro logró escapar bajo sus narices. Ese presumido no será capaz de capturarlo porque lo subestima, al igual que tú.

- "¿No es un vulgar delincuente?", "¿tú y los tuyos?" Por Dios, André, cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que estás de acuerdo con ese tal Caballero Negro.

- Quizás lo esté, ¿Te parece justo un mundo donde pocos tienen tanto y la mayoría apenas lo suficiente para comer?

- Bueno… eso es posible mejorarlo, si su majestad siguiera los consejos adecuados…

- Justificas lo injustificable, Oscar. Este es un problema estructural. Pero comprendo que defiendas a tu clase y sus intereses.

- ¡André!

- ¿Te sorprende? Olvidas que yo no soy noble – dijo él y se alejó en busca de otra copa.

- ¡Un ladrón es un ladrón, no importan sus motivos, André!

***

- No es que esté excusándome comandante, pero os juro que fue demasiado rápido. Un espectro de agilidad sobrehumana… Se descolgó desde el segundo piso y fue imposible darle alcance.

- Entonces, André tenía razón… - dijo Oscar, pensativa, levantándose de su asiento y rodeando el escritorio.

- ¿Perdón?

- Nada, Girodelle… sólo pensaba en algo que André me dijo anoche. Él estaba seguro de que el Caballero Negro daría un golpe en el baile de madame Lamarcaux, y no en el de la princesa de Lamballe – _Y que vos sois un presumido y no lograríais atraparlo… ¡Odiosa asertividad la tuya, André!_

- ¿Y cómo lo supo? – preguntó su segundo, intrigado.

- Da igual, Víctor. Al parecer tenía razón en que como nobles no somos capaces de comprender sus motivaciones.

- Seguramente él las comprende mejor, no por nada no es más que un simple plebeyo, al igual que ese bandido… - dijo Girodelle, quien aún sentía en carne viva la humillación sufrida la noche precedente. Oscar frunció el ceño. Girodelle comprendió que había cometido un error al llamar a André "simple plebeyo" de esa forma tan despectiva, olvidando que Oscar siempre reaccionaba airadamente ante cualquier ataque dirigido contra su inseparable compañero. Incluso había llegado a ofrecer su vida a cambio de la de André, cuando éste fuera condenado a muerte por Luis XV debido a la imprudencia de Marie Antoinette. Tal era la insana, a ojos de Girodelle, debilidad que la comandante sentía por ese endemoniado sirviente.

- Os faltan dos de vuestras insignias, Girodelle – observó Oscar, gélidamente.

- Ese infame… me las robó, comandante – respondió entre dientes, sonrojado de vergüenza.

- Ya veo –dijo Oscar dando un suspiro de resignación - Escapó esta vez, pero tendrá menos suerte para la próxima, pues asistiremos cada uno de los bailes que se den en la ciudad. Eso es todo, podéis retiraros.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Girodelle - ¿Estáis segura de que no tenéis nada más que decirme?

- ¿A qué os referís?

- ¡A vuestro compromiso! Se ha hecho oficial hace algunos días y vos no me habéis comunicado nada… creo que debo estar al tanto, pues necesito saber si después de vuestro matrimonio os retiraréis de la milicia.

- ¡Ah, se trata de eso! – dijo Oscar, con su luminosa sonrisa, que al igual que André, Girodelle estaba comenzando a odiar – pues… Axel y yo aún no hemos tratado ese punto. En todo caso, mi matrimonio será el próximo año, aún queda bastante tiempo y cuando lo haya pensado bien os comunicaré mi decisión. Ahora sí, podéis retiraros.

Girodelle saludó marcialmente y tomó el picaporte, abriendo la puerta. Pero su deseo de decir lo que pensaba fue más fuerte que su habitual prudencia.

- ¿Por qué lo hacéis, Oscar? ¿Por qué, de todos los nobles de Francia os casáis con ese hombre?

- Eso es… personal – contestó Oscar, sintiéndose intimidada por la repentina pregunta de su subalterno.

- ¿Lo amáis?

- ¡No seáis impertinente! Esto no es vuestro asunto, Girodelle – replicó ella.

- Por vuestro bien espero que no lo améis…

- Basta, guardad silencio antes de que digáis algo de lo que tengáis que arrepentiros.

- No, no me arrepentiré porque no os diré más que la verdad… la verdad que nadie se atreve a deciros en vuestra cara y se cuchichea a vuestras espaldas.

- ¡Cállate, Víctor! – chilló Oscar, fuera de sí – no estoy dispuesta a tolerar este atrevimiento…

- ¿De verdad creéis que encontraréis la felicidad en los brazos del amante de la reina, cuando yo…?

Girodelle no alcanzó a terminar la frase. La mano firme de Oscar le cruzó el rostro con una fuerza descomunal, dándole de lleno con la palma abierta. Un golpe de mujer ofendida que le dejó una palpitante marca enrojecida en la mejilla.

***

Los celos son un mal asunto. Pueden transformar al más risueño de los hombres en alguien sombrío y taciturno. Y esto es lo que le sucedía a André, los celos y el silencio lo estaban acabando poco a poco. Dejó sobre una pequeña mesa la bandeja con los restos de merienda que acababa de retirar de los aposentos de madame de Jarjayes y como si un instinto perverso le mantuviera alerta, se aproximó hacia el ventanal que daba al jardín de la mansión. El sol del atardecer, anaranjado y brillante como lava ardiente le cegó, y por algunos segundos, donde quiera que fijara los ojos no veía más que una aureola de fuego. Molesto, manoteó absurdamente en la nada intentando aclarar su visión, tan sólo para encontrarse con dos figuras conocidas recortadas contra la agobiante luz de la tarde, muy juntas, que avanzaban por el jardín hacia la entrada al salón principal en el que se encontraba.

Un malsano deseo de espiarlos, con el único fin de torturarse a sí mismo le hizo entrar a un pequeño recibidor anexo, segundos antes de que ellos entraran.

Sus risas, ¡sus malditas risas! Y los ojos azules aterciopelados de ella, dirigidos a ese hombre que nunca ansió esa mirada llena de amor sobre él…

Oscar se soltó del brazo de Fersen y él depositó en su frente un casto beso.

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo aun con los labios sobre su tersa piel – No será una cita romántica, precisamente.

- Quería invitar a André. Como en los viejos tiempos… Anda, demos un paseo, se que él conoce un par de tabernas aceptables.

- Está bien, como desees – él rió suavemente y deslizó los labios hasta la sien de Oscar, cuyo cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, como el de una gacela acorralada - ¿por qué no me permites besarte?

- Yo… no sé cómo hacerlo – respondió ella con un hilo de voz – nunca nadie me había besado antes…

_¡Qué nunca nadie la había besado! ¿No recuerda nada, nada en absoluto? Y yo que en lo que me queda de vida no podré olvidar el contacto de sus labios contra los míos… maldición…_

- ¿En serio? – susurró Fersen en su oído – Si no me lo dices no lo hubiera notado, pues para no haberlo hecho antes tuviste un excelente desempeño la otra noche.

- Axel, no… - ella se apartó y tal como entonces, permaneció con los ojos bajos.

- Oscar, ¿qué pasa? Somos novios, dijiste que no lo olvidarías ni en un millón de años – dijo Fersen, entristecido por su reacción. No por el rechazo, sino al empezar a comprender la magnitud de los temores y la inseguridad de su prometida – sólo quiero que te sientas bien, cómoda y protegida. No voy a hacerte daño, permíteme besarte. Lo haré con mucho cuidado.

Ella se quedó muy quieta, como si no hubiese escuchado. Al cabo de algunos momentos y con la vista clavada en el piso, habló, revelando al fin el motivo de su angustia.

- Tengo miedo de no ser capaz de gustarle a los hombres. Tengo miedo de no gustarte a ti.

- ¡Oscar, cómo puedes decir algo así! ¡Eso no tiene sentido algu…! – Fersen se interrumpió al verla encogerse y la dejó continuar.

- ¿Cómo podría, un ser como yo gustarle a un hombre como tú? – dijo al fin, alzando el rostro, los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

- ¿Cómo yo? – dijo Fersen, bajando el tono de su voz hasta hacerlo apenas audible. _¡Estás tan dañada, tan dañada, querida mía! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte esto? ¿Cómo pudo, tu propio padre, reducirte, limitarte, cercenarte así?_

- Deslumbrante… perfecto… apenas puedo mirarte sin echarme a temblar como la tonta que…

Fersen la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó, meciéndola, acunándola.

- Basta, Oscar, es suficiente. Mírame. Me gustas – dijo besando otra vez su frente – me gustas… - repitió intentando traspasarle seguridad a través de sus ojos grises – me gustas… - susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello y deslizaba los labios por su rostro – me gustas… - una vez más, antes de rozar su boca…

La tensión de Oscar cedió finalmente, y se abandonó por completo a las sensaciones, a las mariposas que bailaban en su estómago cuando los labios de su novio jugueteaban probando los suyos con sutileza. Esta vez Oscar percibió la ternura que le hizo falta la primera vez que él la besó. Él apartó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó mirándola, pues Oscar permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

- Me convenciste…- dijo sin abrirlos.

- No pareces tan convencida… ¿puedo convencerte un poco más? – le preguntó él, seductoramente. Ella asintió, y cuando él se inclinaba una vez más, la puerta del salón anexo se abrió de golpe. André estaba allí, cargando la bandeja con los restos de la merienda de madame de Jarjayes. Sonreía con su característica discreción, pero Fersen vio en sus ojos un brillo afiebrado, enloquecido, que le provocó escalofríos y una inexplicable vergüenza. Soltó a Oscar, pero ella apenas lo notó, pues fue feliz al encuentro de su amigo.

- André, tengo una idea que espero te guste. ¿Qué te parece que vayamos los tres a dar un paseo? Me mencionaste un par de tabernas bastante agradables, quisiera que fuéramos. No te he visto mucho estos días…

- ¿Te parece que una taberna es un buen lugar para una mujer comprometida? – André respondió con tal frialdad, que Oscar enmudeció.

- Es un buen lugar si a Oscar le place, amigo – intervino Fersen – Nunca ha sido mi intención imponerle cambios en su forma de vida.

- En ese caso id vosotros, yo tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Os daré las indicaciones para que podáis llegar. – dijo André, y su voz sonaba apagada, cansada. Oscar le miró con cara de decepción, y ésta fue mayor cuando Fersen se excusó por encontrarse agotado. Antes de retirarse, besó la mano de su novia, a quien le volvió de inmediato la sonrisa al rostro. Esa odiosa sonrisa, pensó André. Una vez que estuvieron a solas, Oscar se dejó caer sobre un mullido sofá, dando un gran suspiro.

- ¿No es maravilloso? Es tan considerado, tan encantador… ¡Soy tan feliz, André! – por fin reparó en la triste expresión de su amigo - ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo él, esforzando por no tomarla, sacudirla, zamarrearla, y gritarle que todo aquello carecía de sentido, que era una farsa, que tarde o temprano se caería a pedazos, y que cuando eso sucediera él estaría ahí, a su lado como siempre, para recoger del suelo cada uno de los trozos de su corazón roto y… y que la amaba… que no recordaba siquiera desde cuando, pero que la amaba infinitamente, desesperadamente… que la amaba con su uniforme y con esa horrible venda que comprimía su pecho, que la amaba cuando enronquecía la voz para dar órdenes a sus soldados, y cuando bebía como un marinero en una cantina… que no necesitaba un vestido, ni maquillaje, ni joyas, ni finos modales porque así, tal cual, era perfectamente imperfecta.

- Porque te comportas de un modo extraño. Creo que me rehúyes. Creo que sufres…

- No sufro.

- ¿Entonces? ¿No te alegra verme feliz?

- ¿Qué pasará cuando te cases? –contra preguntó André, cuyo tono dolido y desesperado ya era demasiado evidente, incluso a los oídos de Oscar - ¿Iréis a Suecia, permaneceréis en París?... Ya no… ¿Ya no me necesitarás a tu lado?

Oscar lo miró de hito en hito, con los ojos muy abiertos. Y luego se largó a reír. Sus carcajadas retumbaban en los oídos de André, quien no comprendía absolutamente nada. _¿Cuál es la gracia, Oscar? ¿Cuál es la puta gracia? Mierda… ¿De qué demonios te ríes?_

- ¿O sea que es sólo eso?... André… ¿crees que iba a separarme de ti así, tan fácilmente? Bobo… - dijo tomando el rostro de su amigo entre las manos. El se estremeció – Bobo… nos quedaremos en París, y tú vendrás conmigo. Axel necesita alguien que le ayude con la administración de sus tierras, y me propuso ofrecerte ese cargo a ti. ¿No es adorable? "Sé que se han criado juntos, se cuánto le quieres y lo difícil que sería para ti vivir sin André", me dijo. Yo estaba preocupada, le daba mil vueltas y no encontraba una salida, porque realmente no quiero alejarme de ti debido a mi matrimonio. Y él lo notó en seguida y me dio la solución… ¿Pero… por qué me miras así? ¿No quieres venir conmigo, no te satisface la propuesta de Axel?

- No es eso… -André apartó las manos de Oscar- es que no puedo creer que un hombre acepte así como así que su mujer tenga un amigo tan cercano como somos nosotros. Esto es normal para ti y para mí, pero dudo que alguien más pudiera comprenderlo. Sobre todo quien va a casarse contigo.

- Oh, André… estás empeñado en ver todo de la peor forma. ¡Axel no está celoso! Él nos conoce muy bien y lo que para los demás pueda parecer extraño, para él es perfectamente aceptable.

_Lo acepta porque no le importa, Oscar. Le da igual. Podrías revolcarte conmigo o con quien sea en sus narices y no se inmutaría. Te quiere, pero no te ama como a Antoinette. Si quieres ponerte una venda en los ojos vas por muy buen camino…_

- Bien. Si es así lo aceptaré.

- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó ella echándole los brazos al cuello. Pero él seguía tenso y triste y evadía el contacto físico de Oscar como si le doliera. Porque efectivamente, le dolía – Eso no es todo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más te sucede?... responde, André – dijo Oscar con ese aire de sincera preocupación que siempre acababa por desarmar a su amigo - ¿Es… hay… hay una mujer?

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, de dónde lo sacaste? – chilló André cuyo corazón casi se sale por la boca de la impresión.

- Entonces es verdad, hay una mujer… perdona, no quiero ser entrometida. Axel me contó… oh, no te enojes con él – añadió al ver como las facciones de él se ensombrecían – él creyó que yo ya lo sabía y me contó que sufrías por una mujer que no te correspondía… André… no quiero que estés triste… ¡no pierdas la esperanza! Si amas a esa mujer, quienquiera que sea, no te rindas. Estoy segura de que llegará a amarte algún día.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura? – preguntó André casi por cortesía, pues en realidad no tenía ningún interés en oír las palabras de buena crianza que se dicen en ocasiones como esta.

- ¡Porque tiene que hacerlo! André, eres una persona increíble, un hombre tan bueno y guapo y con tantas cualidades… ¿Qué mujer no se enamoraría de ti? – dijo ella, sonriente.

_Tú, Oscar… ja, ja, ja… qué ironía, ¿no? ¿Ahora vas a darme consejos sobre cómo conquistarte? Esto sería tan gracioso si no me estuviera pasando a mí…_

- Ojalá tengas razón – comentó él, con un tono que evidenciaba su intención de finalizar el tema.

- ¡La tengo! Sólo espero que cuando te cases, tu mujer no ponga problemas cuando salgamos a beber juntos por ahí.

- Si ya es difícil que una mujer acepte que su marido se vaya de parranda con sus amigotes, creo que será un poco más complejo que acepte que lo haga con otra chica, Oscar… pero si me caso, intentaré convencerla.

- Bueno, André, pero aún no estás casado… ¡podemos ir ahora mismo sin que nadie se moleste! ¿Qué dices? Aprovechemos antes de que la muchacha de tus sueños te eche la soga al cuello.

André se dio cuenta de que ella hacía esfuerzos por mostrarse demasiado alegre.

- A ver, Oscar, aquí hay algo más ¿De qué estás tratando de huir esta vez? ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa por ir a beber?

La sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente de su rostro.

- No puedo dejar de pensar en Antoinette.

André la miró seriamente.

- Ve a buscar lo que necesites. Te espero en el establo. Date prisa.

***

_"Vaya, vaya, vaya… La Guardia Real no es rival para Bernard Châtelet, más conocido como el Caballero Negro. Ese melenudo que estaba a cargo es un inepto, y si a tal torpe le dan dos insignias como éstas, nuestra labor será pan comido. Más trabajo me dio la mujercita espadachina de la otra noche, ja, ja, ja… Qué hermoso botín obtuve esta vez… Este collar, por ejemplo, ¿No luciría perfecto en el delicado cuello de mi dulce Rosalie? No… es demasiado recargado. Ella no necesita tanto adorno. Ella no necesita esta fina gargantilla que le hurté sin que lo notara y que espero poder devolverle pronto… ¡Estará furiosa! Y se veía preciosa enfurruñada cuando me echó en cara no haberle dado tiempo de despedirse… ¡pero sabré hacer que me perdone! No fui yo el único que se derritió como chocolate fundido cuando nuestros labios se encontraron. ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ella! Ah… cómo se burlarían de mí Robespierre y Saint Just si lo supieran. Dicen que soy romántico y baboso como un colegial, ¡como si fuese algo malo! Es más, qué lástima por ellos que sólo les apasione la política y no haya mujer alguna que les haga latir con fuerza el corazón en el pecho, cuando ambas cosas son compatibles._

_Sin embargo, aún no comprendo qué hacía en esa fiesta. ¡Ella no es noble! Por las averiguaciones que logré hacer, ha sido acogida en la casa de esa víbora de la Polignac, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué hace mi bello botón de rosa en ese nido de ratas? Lo averiguaré apenas pueda, y la traeré conmigo. Por lo pronto, arre, arre, amigo. Es un bello amanecer, y debemos llegar al Palais Royal antes de media mañana…"_

***

_"Está hecho. Se ven felices, ¿no es así? Los he visto, furtivamente, los he visto reír y charlar, la forma en que él la mira, le ofrece su brazo y besa su mano. Él pronto me olvidará y así debe ser, pues lo dejo en buenas manos. No más lágrimas, no más… y no más porque ya tengo los ojos secos, pero no logro resignarme… ¿por qué no puedo estar contigo, Axel, por qué no puedo ser yo? ¿Por qué, además, tengo que renunciar a ti, querida Oscar, si me haces tanta falta?_

_Lo siento por André, pero qué remedio… nos tocó perder. Espero que lo esté llevando mejor que yo…_

_Apenas he dormido en días… estoy harta de que el sol del amanecer hiera una y otra vez mis ojos cansados. Ah, cómo quisiera que mi vida fuera otra…"_

***

"_Es adorable, encantadora. Y sí, es la misma que amenazó con atravesarme el pecho con su espada en el instante en que nos conocimos la que ahora me mira con dulzura y tímidamente se toma de mi brazo, que se sonroja cuando la beso…_

_No voy a engañarme, aún llevo a Antoinette adherida a la piel. Pero ella tiene razón, debo seguir con mi vida. Y Oscar podría ser mi vida. Oscar podría ser mi compañera y la madre de mis hijos. Puedo amarla, puedo hacerlo… sólo necesito un poco de fe._

_Pero ¿por qué, una vez más siento que estoy con una mujer ajena, que le robo el amor a un hombre bueno que nada me ha hecho? ¡Es absurdo! Y sin embargo, no resisto la mirada acusadora de André sobre mí, su ira y su frustración, mudas, contenidas, me hacen sentir el peor de los villanos. Esa fue la única razón por la cual no quise acompañar a Oscar a beber a una taberna. No le habría negado a Oscar ese capricho, es más, por extravagante que parezca, disfruto de su compañía en esas circunstancias… pero no fui capaz de enfrentarme a él, tratar de compartir amistosamente los tres, como antes, me habría destrozado los nervios. No, no tiene ningún sentido. Yo soy libre, ella es libre y… ¡es a mí a quien ama!_

_¿Cómo? ¿Ya amanece? Y he pasado toda la noche divagando sobre estas dos mujeres que me están volviendo loco…"_

***

"_Tengo miedo, pero lo intentaré. Aún me cuesta creerlo, pero es verdad, ¡le gusto! Se ve feliz cuando compartimos el tiempo, se esfuerza tanto en mimarme y es tan dulce… Quizá algún día llegue a amarme así como yo le amo… Hay que tener un poco de fe._

_Sin embargo… una vez soñé que me besaban, y se sentía diferente… algo falta, no sé que es pero algo falta en la forma en que me besa. Sin tan sólo pudiera besarme como en mis sueños, no tendría ninguna duda. Ese beso imaginado, ese beso tan cálido y tierno, la entrega y la pasión de esos labios sobre los míos… sé que es así como besa quien realmente ama…_

_Los primeros rayos del sol… ¡qué hermoso es! ¿No crees, André? ¡Qué silencioso cabalgas a mi lado! ¿Estás cansado? Perdona, perdona haberte distraído de tus deberes, pero te necesitaba tanto… gracias por tu tiempo, gracias por tus palabras, por tu compañía. Es maravilloso saber que siempre podré contar contigo. ¡Soy tan afortunada de que seamos amigos!_

_Me siento feliz, pero qué difícil es mantener esa sensación de felicidad cuando mi dicha es la tristeza de una mujer a quien amo tanto como si fuera de mi propia sangre."_

***

"… _Quiero morir…"_

**Pulp - Like a friend**

(my space: http://vids . myspace . com/index . cfm?fuseaction=vids(punto)individual&VideoID=5335578)

_Don't bother saying you're sorry  
Why don't you come in?  
Smoke all my cigarettes again  
Every time I get no further  
How long has it been?  
__Come on in now; wipe your feet on my dreams_

_You take up my time  
Like some cheap magazine  
When I could have been learning something  
Oh well, you know what I mean_

_I've done this before  
And I will do it again  
Come on and kill me baby  
While you smile like a friend  
Oh, and I'll come running  
Just to do it again_

_You are the last drink I never should have drunk  
You are the body hidden in the trunk  
You are the habit I can't seem to kick  
You are my secrets on the front page every week  
You are the car I never should have bought  
You are the dream I never should have caught  
You are the cut that makes me hide my face  
You are the party that makes me feel my age  
Like a car crash I can see but I just can't avoid  
Like a plane I've been told I never should board  
Like a film that's so bad but I've got to stay till the end  
Let me tell you now: it's lucky for you that we're friends_

_

* * *

  
_

**1**La princesa de Lamballe fue una de las amigas más cercanas que la reina tuvo en la vida real, sin embargo no figura ni en el animé ni en el manga como personaje relevante.

Me demoré bastante pero al fin terminé el capítulo cuatro. Espero poder subir el próximo antes de fin de mes.

Algunos comentarios: Puede que Oscar aparezca demasiado efusiva con André en comparación a su carácter en el manga y sobre todo en el anime (donde había partes en que daban ganas de darle una buena paliza por lo "reina del hielo" que llegaba a ser) pero decidí mostrarla más cariñosa con él, pues su compromiso con Fersen le ayuda a ser más abierta con sus sentimeintos en general. He tratado de hacer simpático a Fersen pero no me convence mucho, me cuesta porque la verdad es que siempre lo encontré bastante soso y nunca entendí que tanto le encontraba Oscar, aparte de ser inconmesurablemente guapo.

En cuanto a las canciones, me sucedió al revés de los episodios anteriores, en que me las craneé mucho hasta dar con una canción que le pegara a la historia. Esta vez, le di forma al capítulo luego de haber escuchado las canciones. El link de "Like a friend" es de my space, pues en youtube están bloqueados todos los videos de Pulp, la calidad no es de lo mejor pero espero se anime a verlo, al menos a mi me encanta, es de la película Grandes Esperanzas.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero que les guste (¡¡¡¡y que comenten!!!!)


	5. La Revelación

_**V. La revelación.**_

La cabeza de Oscar colgaba pesadamente, oscilando de un lado a otro mientras su mano sostenía una fina pluma. Sentado frente a ella, con las rodillas casi tocando las de Oscar, estaba André. Parpadeó un par de veces, y la imagen de Oscar finalmente se hizo borrosa y desapareció. Las carpetas llenas de documentos sueltos que André tenía sobre su regazo cayeron al suelo con estrépito, pero era tal el cansancio de ambos, que ninguno despertó. Girodelle abrió despacio la puerta del despacho de la comandante pues nadie atendía a sus llamados, preparándose para dar la mala noticia. Miró como ambos dormían profundamente sin atreverse a despertarlos, ofuscado al encontrarlos una vez más en una situación de extraña e indefinible intimidad.

André cargaba el peso de su cuerpo en distintas direcciones de forma inestable, y de pronto, ambos se precipitaron hacia adelante de manera muy brusca, y sus cabezas se encontraron produciéndose un sonoro ¡crac!

- ¡Ay! – gritaron a la vez, y perdiendo el equilibrio, cayeron de sus sillas con una absoluta falta de elegancia, desparramando aún más los papeles que momentos antes André tenía entre sus manos. Se miraron algo perplejos, y luego se echaron a reír con alegres y sonoras carcajadas.

- Sí que eres un cabeza dura…

- ¿Yo? Mira el chichón que me dejaste… ¡tardará años en desaparecer!

- ¡Qué desastre! – exclamó Oscar, llevándose una mano a la frente. André bostezó y eso le produjo un zumbido desagradable en los oídos, aumentando su dolor de cabeza.

- Es la última vez que te acompaño de parranda a mitad de semana… apenas puedo tenerme en pie – reclamó, aunque nada en él demostraba molestia, sino todo lo contrario. André amaba bromear con Oscar. Eso le hacía sentirse niño otra vez, le hacía sentir, como hacía años atrás, que nada los separaría nunca.

- ¡Estás hecho una señorita! ¿Ya no aguantas una noche de copas con una amiga? – dijo ella, que permanecía de espaldas en el suelo y con un pie enganchado en la silla - ¿Quién es la nena ahora?

- Sigues siendo tú. Te dormiste primero – contestó André, que se apoyaba sobre un costado, tendido junto a ella.

- Pero no olvides que soy el más guapo. Ayer tres muchachas me ofrecieron "sus servicios", y a ti, sólo una – dijo ella, traviesamente. Luego se quedó pensativa y añadió - Al menos esta vez los parroquianos no nos molieron a golpes.

- ¿Por qué te acuerdas de eso? – le preguntó él, sobresaltado.

- Oh, no lo sé… pero esta vez fui un buen chico, ¿no? Bebí tranquila y moderadamente y no golpeé a nadie…

- Y tuviste el tino de no usar tu uniforme de "soy brigadier de la Guardia Real, denme una gran paliza".

- Bien – Oscar bostezó estirando los brazos y su pierna libre – procuraré dejar mis ataques depresivos para el fin de semana. Así podrás acompañarme.

- Me parece, pero tendrás que compensarme por esto.

- Es justo. Te hice trasnochar, apenas te di tiempo de cambiarte de ropa y luego te tengo toda la mañana ayudándome con este papelerío. ¿Cómo quieres que te compense? - André rió con más ganas que antes, y ella lo miró con extrañeza. _Se me ocurren tantas formas en que podrías compensarme, Oscar, pero todas son indecorosas y me golpearías si te dijera sólo la más inocente de ellas… Mas, si me preguntas que quiero en este momento, podrías comenzar por sentarte sobre el escritorio y desabrochar tu guerrera, luego tu camisa y finalmente quitarte esa maldita faja… eso es lo que imagino cada vez que entro aquí y te veo trabajar, en apartar de un golpe todos tus papeles, en arrastrarte sobre esa elegante tabla de roble y… _- ¿Cuál es el chiste?

- Nada… ya pensaré en algo – André se arrodilló y con cuidado, desenganchó el pie de Oscar de la silla. Ella cerró los ojos y volvió a estirarse.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú sabes por qué… - Oscar lo miró cariñosamente.

- Sí, lo sé – _por ser tu amigo… Si tan sólo quisieras algo más que eso…_

_Después de ver esto, no comprendo por qué diantres se casa con Fersen… _ se dijo Girodelle, y golpeó la puerta para hacerse notar. André y Oscar se volvieron con rostros soñolientos; él aún sostenía entre sus manos el pie de Oscar. Ella miró a su subalterno con frialdad. Desde que Girodelle le dijera lo que pensaba sobre su matrimonio, Oscar estaba más distante que nunca. Girodelle pensaba que Oscar le odiaba por eso, pero se equivocaba. Sus palabras la habían ofendido, pero también apreciaba la honestidad por brutal que fuera, y en el fondo, le dolía saber que era muy probable que Víctor tuviese razón.

- Anoche dio otro golpe. En el baile del duque Dangian.

- ¡Mierda! – respondieron dos voces al unísono.

***

Fersen llevaba cerca de quince minutos escuchando como Oscar y André discutían airadamente, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Podría haber montado su caballo y cabalgar al mismísimo infierno y ellos no se habrían enterado, tan absortos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo, casi gritándose, caminando juntos y jalando las riendas de sus corceles. André insistía que capturar al Caballero Negro sería un remedio peor que la enfermedad. Oscar replicaba que debía ser enjuiciado como cualquier ladrón. André argumentaba que colgar a un tipo tan popular podía generar una revuelta. Para Oscar, esas externalidades no podían considerarse a la hora de aplicar la ley. Y así, hasta que Fersen dejó de prestar atención, y su incesante parloteo se transformó en un sonido ambiental como el canto de los pájaros, las hojas movidas por el viento o el agua cristalina del arroyo que corría paralelo al camino. Salvo que a diferencia de estos sonidos de la naturaleza, la discusión entre su novia y su sirviente era cacofónica y desagradable. A girones oía frases del tenor de "… no todo en la vida es blanco y negro…", "… no veo por qué hay que hacer diferencias…", "… no conoces la realidad de esta nación…", "… debe ser tratado como cualquier súbdito…", "… sigue viviendo en tu burbuja…", "¿quién te has creído…?", "… no tienes idea donde estas parada…", "¡insolente!", "¡testaruda!"… Se volvió a mirarlos. Oscar le apuntaba con un dedo acusadoramente, y André, brazos en jarra, miraba al cielo como pidiendo paciencia. Este gesto terminó por enfurecer a Oscar, que elevó el tono de su voz al borde de la estridencia… Una brisa suave agitó sus cabellos y Fersen pudo apreciar que ambos tenían una amoratada protuberancia en sus respectivas frentes… abrió la boca para preguntar, pero en seguida decidió que sea lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, prefería no saberlo.

***

La posadera cargaba una bandeja con un apetitoso y abundante desayuno, y dio los buenos días en su áspera y altisonante lengua a la solitaria mujer que llevaba algunas semanas alojándose en su hostal. Ella agradeció en el mismo idioma, pero con un acento foráneo, suave, cantarín y nasal. Luego la posadera se retiró al mesón y la observó tomar distraídamente un crujiente brötchen**(1)** y untarlo con una gruesa capa de mantequilla. Era extraña esa joven, debía tener un poco más de veinticinco años, pero algo en su aura correspondía a una persona que ha vivido por lo menos el doble. Ya era poco común que una muchacha viajase sola, y más lo era el contraste entre la humildad de su riguroso luto y la perfección de sus modales y la instrucción que demostraba al conocer al menos dos idiomas. Sus ojos tristes eran a la vez fríos como una noche invernal, y sus gestos daban cuenta de una gran autosuficiencia y determinación. Se le veía derrotada, quebrada, pero llena de vigor. Parecía un felino herido que recuperaba fuerzas para dar un zarpazo… Y eso era, precisamente.

_¿A dónde iré? No me acomoda quedarme aquí, pero aún no me decido, ¿Inglaterra o Norteamérica? Pese a que Londres es una ciudad más sofisticada, no deja de tentarme el Nuevo Mundo, por mucho trabajo duro que haya por hacer. Me agrada la idea de no saber a qué me enfrentaré, los desafíos que encontraré en el camino, y ganar lo mío a punta de esfuerzo e ingenio. Sobre todo ingenio._

Jeanne Valois engulló con voracidad otros dos brötchen con mermelada, un huevo hervido, un par de salchichas con chucrut y una taza de té, pero sin perder la delicadeza de sus maneras, arduamente estudiadas en su adolescencia. Miró por la ventana hacia Hamburgo. Pronto cruzaría el océano para iniciar una nueva vida, dejando atrás su identidad, pero sin olvidar.

Era un lindo día para dar un paseo. Llevaba tres semanas alojada ahí, recuperándose de su largo viaje desde Saverne. Parte de su auto receta para aliviar su espíritu consistía en dar largas caminatas admirando la vitalidad de la ciudad, absorbiendo su energía. Se puso de pie, se encaminó hacia el recibidor y… de un momento a otro, todo se vino a negro, su cuerpo caía, pero no alcanzó a sentir como la posadera y un huésped la sujetaban impidiendo por una fracción de segundo que se azotara la cabeza contra el piso. Dos horas más tarde, un médico le confirmaba que estaba encinta.

***

Oscar cerró los ojos cuando la nube dejó de cubrir el sol y sus rayos le dieron de lleno en el rostro. Luego, la visión carmesí del interior de sus párpados se volvió oscura cuando una sombra se interpuso entre ella y la brillante luz. Fersen se había inclinado hacia ella para protegerla del sol cuando la vio fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué te detuvo en París tanto rato?

- Compraba el regalo de André. Este sábado es su cumpleaños.

- No lo sabía… me gustaría hacerle un presente también. ¿Qué le compraste?

- Un juego de trabuquillos de mano **(2)**. Modelo otomano, nielados en plata, cacha de marfil, llave de chispa. Llevan grabados versículos del Corán. Son tan hermosos que hasta pensé en dejármelos – Oscar sonrió satisfecha. De por sí cuidadosa a la hora de hacer presentes, tratándose de André era capaz de dar vuelta todo París para encontrar el regalo perfecto. Lo envolvía personalmente con mucho esmero y cada año adjuntaba una cariñosa esquela de felicitación. Para ella no tenía precio ver la cara de felicidad con que su amigo recibía su regalo, sin embargo no imaginaba que obtendría la misma reacción de él aunque le diera una piedra envuelta en una hoja de col y atada con una pitilla (Obviando el hecho de que los primeros presentes de cumpleaños que ambos se hicieron siendo niños, se asemejaban enormemente a una piedra envuelta en una hoja de col y atada con una pitilla…) André apreciaba la dedicación de Oscar, pero sobre todo atesoraba sus esquelas, signo tangible, irrefutable y escrito de su puño y letra, del cariño que ambos se profesaban.

- ¿Un juego de trabuquillos? Pero Oscar, el trabuco es un arma tan imprecisa… Ese cañón acampanado desperdiga las municiones en un radio tan amplio que es probable que le aciertes a cualquier cosa menos al blanco ¿por qué no un juego de pistolas?

- André no usará los trabuquillos. Vi que estaba leyendo "La epopeya de Köroğlu **(3)** y otras leyendas". Es una edición muy difícil de conseguir, lo que me hace pensar que está realmente interesado en el tema, por eso creo que le encantará tener este juego de armas de colección con inscripciones otomanas. Busqué en todas las armerías de la ciudad.

- Ya veo… por eso estás cansada…

Ambos se encontraban sobre la hierba bajo un viejo roble que ella y André solían trepar durante su infancia.

- Por eso y por el trasnoche. Ayer fue la tercera fiesta seguida a la que asisto en la semana intentando encontrar algún rastro del Caballero Negro. Sus ataques no siguen un patrón definido, puede esfumarse por unos días y atacar dos veces la misma noche… es como si adivinara a qué fiesta asistiré, porque nunca he logrado enfrentarlo.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas acompañarte?

- Porque es mi deber capturarlo. Además, tú tienes tus propias obligaciones.

- Oscar, en estas últimas dos semanas, desde el robo al duque de Dangian apenas has descansado. Te estás extralimitando, la policía también va tras su pista – dijo él, apartándole el cabello de la frente, donde la marca amoratada aún era visible - ¿No crees que te estás obsesionando un poco con…?

- ¿Es necesario que hablemos de esto?

- Por supuesto que no… - dijo Fersen, tendiéndose a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio contemplando el cielo azul turquesa, poblado de albas nubes de algodón y las ramas del viejo roble, crujientes al azote del viento. Oscar y André podían pasar largas horas en ese lugar, sin decir palabra, disfrutando del simple hecho de estar ahí, en un bello lugar, y sintiendo la presencia del otro. Pero pronto, Oscar comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Se encontró buscando algún tema sobre el cual iniciar una conversación sin encontrar alguno interesante… ¿Por qué esa necesidad de rellenar, si ella solía disfrutar de la tranquilidad de ese paraje? ¿Por qué no era cómodo el silencio? _Quizás es la falta de costumbre. Es sólo cosa de tiempo. Él aún me pone un poco nerviosa…_

Al cabo de unos minutos, Fersen la tomó por los hombros, ayudándole a incorporarse y sentarse junto a él y la besó delicadamente en los labios. Ella, poco a poco se acostumbraba a su papel femenino, y respondió con entusiasmo. Él siempre la trataba con mucha suavidad, como si temiera importunarla o hacerle daño. Demasiada suavidad, en opinión de Oscar.

- Es mucho mejor así – dijo él – aleja tu mente del trabajo…

Ella se acurrucó, descansando su rostro sobre la camisa de su prometido.

- Tienes razón… por mi excesiva impaciencia estaba arruinando el momento, ¿no crees?

- No te preocupes por eso. Lo que importa es que tenemos buena parte de la tarde para seguir disfrutándola juntos, Antoinette.

- …

Oscar se puso de pie de un brinco, dio media vuelta y caminó como una autónoma hacia su caballo, que permanecía atado a un par de metros de distancia.

- Ni se te ocurra seguirme – dijo sin mirar atrás. Si Fersen hubiese ido tras ella, no sabía si se echaría a llorar o le atravesaría el pecho con su espada.

Fersen deseó que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Y por cierto, por el aprecio que le tenía a su vida no osó seguirla.

***

Juliette acercó la esquela a la luz de la vela con mucho cuidado. El viejo truco del vapor que resultaba con la goma común no funcionó con la lacra con que había sido sellado este sobre. La sacudió de un lado a otro, pero nada se translucía. Todo indicaba que el autor de la misteriosa misiva había tomado precauciones contra sirvientas curiosas.

- ¡Qué remedio! – se dijo la chica. Se dirigió a la cuadra, donde encontró a André con las calzas arremangadas a media pantorrilla y los pies hundidos en el agua, terminando de escobillar al caballo de Oscar. Le dio una pícara y lasciva mirada – pues en su opinión (que por cierto, comparto plenamente) no hay pecado en recrear la vista – antes de hacerse notar.

- Llegó esto para ti – dijo entregándole la carta. Él la miró interrogante y la examinó cuidadosamente. No tenía remitente - ¿no vas a abrirla? – añadió Juliette, cada vez más intrigada.

- No – respondió André con aire indiferente, y se la guardó en un bolsillo. Ella, ofuscada, se marchó murmurando entre dientes, y André creyó oír que decía "maldición". Apenas la muchacha hubo entrado a la cocina, André, sonriendo con malicia por haber frustrado su curiosidad, abrió la esquela aprestándose para satisfacer la propia.

"_Id al palacio de Versailles este sábado 26 de agosto a las diez de la noche en punto. Esperad junto a la estatua de Castor y Pólux, acudid solo y llevad dos caballos."_

No había firma alguna. Tampoco le era familiar esa letra pequeña, redonda y cuidada.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – por un momento pensó que se trataba de la propia Juliette que pretendía jugarle una mala pasada enviándolo lejos el día de su cumpleaños, pero desechó la idea, ya que la chica se veía genuinamente decepcionada al no enterarse del contenido de la carta. Luego subió a sus aposentos y preparó el baño. Al hundirse por completo en el agua caliente notó lo tenso que estaba. El cuello, los hombros y la espalda se habían transformado en una masa de nudos, que se fueron soltando poco a poco. Aletargado, dejó colgar los brazos fuera de la bañera, y divagó haciendo una y mil elucubraciones acerca de la misteriosa misiva, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión coherente. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que algo le distraía de pensar en Oscar, y por ende, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que se sentía realmente bien. Al cabo de un rato, sumido en un agradable sopor olvidó también la extraña nota y se durmió, despertando al descender la temperatura del agua. Repuesto, recuperó también el apetito y de muy buen humor se dirigió a la cocina a hurtar algún bocadillo. Al pasar por el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Oscar, observó que la puerta estaba entre abierta, y el interior completamente a oscuras. No se oía ruido alguno desde adentro, lo cual indicaba que se hallaba vacía, pero André presintió que ella estaba ahí. Ingresó silenciosamente, atravesó el recibidor, y al entrar a sus aposentos, la vio sentada sobre el borde del lecho con la cabeza gacha, inmóvil en la penumbra. Algo iba mal.

- Oscar, ¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras? – no hubo respuesta. Su propia voz desentonaba quebrando el ambiente sepulcral – Traeré una vela… - añadió, por decir algo.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No necesito nada! – fue la hosca respuesta. André, no por acostumbrado que estuviera a la ocasional rudeza de Oscar se sentía menos herido al recibir ese trato. Permaneció de pie junto a la puerta, observando su figura recortada a la pálida luz de la luna. Iba a retirarse, cuando la vio inclinarse hacia adelante como si el vientre le doliera. Cuando Oscar habló nuevamente, su tono era suave y apagado – No necesito luz. Ven, acércate a mi lado… - André se acercó tímidamente y se sentó junto a ella. Oscar le miró con dulzura – André… ¿recuerdas… recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Era una pregunta que André no esperaba. Que aparentemente no venía al caso.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? – dijo él, sonriendo al evocar esa vieja (y aterradora) escena – Claro que me acuerdo. Mi madre acababa de morir. Si no me equivoco, yo tenía en ese entonces ocho años. Mi abuela, que era mi único pariente, me atrajo aquí, a la casa de Jarjayes donde ella servía…

***

… _Era una casa gigantesca, intimidante, sobre todo para un niño pequeño, triste, pueblerino y timorato como yo. Boquiabierto, miraba imponente fachada, los jardines primorosamente cuidados, los hermosos caballos de fina sangre guiados por un par de mozos. Sobre todo los caballos. Siempre me han gustado mucho. La abuela tiró de mi oreja, haciéndome avanzar hacia las enormes columnas de mármol de la entrada, de estilo dórico, como más adelante supe. El amo fue generoso al brindarme la misma educación que a su "hijo"._

_- Bueno, André, prométeme que te comportarás como es debido – dijo echándome una severa mirada encima, y yo me dispuse a fingir que la escuchaba, pues me esperaba el clásico sermón grandilocuente con que los adultos suelen matar de tedio a los niños. Pero en seguida su expresión se dulcificó, y lo que añadió a continuación logró captar mi errática atención – La niña de la casa es un año menor que tú. A partir de hoy serás su compañero de juegos y cuidarás de ella. Con esa condición te ha aceptado aquí el amo. Además, la niña es un encanto de criatura… – mi abuela hablaba con inusitado entusiasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco de emoción – y tú velarás porque no se haga daño y la protegerás de cualquier peligro… en seguida bajará._

'_Una niña bonita' me dije, '¿Y un año menor que yo? ¡Menuda suerte!' De modo que mi única labor sería cuidar de esta chiquilla. Imaginé que sería una especie de querubín, con zapatitos de charol, un traje de terciopelo rosa, encajes, rulos y cintas de seda por todos lados, como un regalo de cumpleaños elegante, costoso y frágil. Sobre todo frágil… y fácil de dominar. De ser lo que me abuela describía, no resultaría mayor problema vérmelas con ella. Menuda suerte la mía._

_Parado al pie de la imponente escalera, miraba hacia arriba esperando tu aparición. Y cuando te asomaste, grande fue mi sorpresa. Tu fisonomía era sin duda el de un querubín, de tez clara, mejillas sonrosadas, grandes ojos de zafiro, una boca pequeñita y carnosa color fresa y hermosos cabellos dorados que caían en desordenados tirabuzones por debajo de tu barbilla. Mas no tenías el aspecto de una chiquilla mimada. Para empezar, tu expresión tan seria no correspondía a tus cortos siete años, te daba la apariencia de un adulto en miniatura, algo pomposo y fuera de lugar. ¡Y tu vestimenta! Una sencilla camisa blanca, calzas marrones enfundando tus delgadas piernas y zapatos de… niño. Miré a mi abuela interrogante, sin comprender qué hacías vestida de esa manera, si a todas luces, o al menos eso me pareció, eras una niña '¿Quizá hay una fiesta de disfraces…?', me dije, intentando no perder la esperanza. _

_- Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntaste luego de examinarme con atención por cortos segundos._

_- A… André. André Grandier – contesté vacilante._

_- ¡Ah, eres tú! El niño que mi padre contrató para ser mi compañero de juegos… – exclamaste animadamente, y fue la primera vez que vi tu bella sonrisa. Aún no me recuperaba del embrujo de tu extraña hermosura, cuando las cosas se volvieron… cómo decirlo… complicadas… ¿Por qué una niña vestida de niño llevaba dos espadas en sus manos? – Te lo advierto, yo no quiero un compañero de juegos, ¡sino un rival con quien entrenar con la espada! – y dando rápidas zancas bajaste hasta llegar a mi lado. Te miré sin comprender… o más bien dicho, sin querer comprender…y entonces lanzaste hacia mí una de las armas. Yo, torpe y descolocado, no atiné a cogerla, y quedé paralizado de terror cuando la punta atravesó el faldón de mi chaqueta, dejándome prendido al canapé que se encontraba detrás de mí - ¡Ven, vamos a entrenar al jardín! – añadiste, tomándome por un brazo, como si no hubieras estado a punto de matarme. O peor aún, como si un intento de homicidio fuera de lo más normal para ti._

_- ¡SUÉLTAME! – chillé, presa del pánico. Frunciste el ceño, y fue la primera vez que te vi enojada. Te veías igualmente hermosa, pero en ese momento era tal mi espanto, que sólo pude apreciarlo la siguiente vez que te molestaste conmigo (que fue un par de horas más tarde) Tiraste de la espada y la pusiste en mis temblorosas manos, y en seguida, tenía la afilada punta de tu propia arma peligrosamente cerca del cuello._

_- ¡En guardia! – dijiste mirándome hacia arriba, pues yo te llevaba media cabeza en altura._

_- ¡No puede ser cierto, esto es una pesadilla, tiene que haber un error! – grité, y corrí hacia mi abuela, quien supuestamente debía brindarme protección frente a aquel pequeño monstruo - ¡Abuela! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Dijiste que era una niña!_

_- ¡Soy un niño! – gritaste corriendo tras de mí y blandiendo tu infernal arma._

_Me escondí detrás de mi abuela. Ella se inclinó, y me susurró al oído: "Lo es, pero su padre la ha criado como un varón."_

_Tú tirabas del otro lado de su falda._

_- Nana… ¡Nany! ¡Este niño no sabe esgrimir! ¡Qué compañero de juegos tan deplorable me habéis conseguido! Y mira, para colmo llora como una nenita, ¡es una vergüenza!_

_- Calma, Oscar, calma… André está algo nervioso, pero te aseguro que si tienes paciencia, aprenderá rápidamente…_

_Tú nos mirabas, a ella y a mí, alternativamente. No parecías muy convencida. Y razones no te faltaban, pues yo no cesaba de temblar y sollozar (está bien, lo admito, como una nenita), escondido tras mi traidora abuela._

_- Bueno, es lo que hay – suspiraste, y comenzaste a jalarme de una manga – ven, te daré tu primera lección en el jardín._

_- ¡NOOOOO! ¡Por favor, socorro! – chillé, aferrándome a la cintura de mi quien debía ser mi salvadora. Ella se deshizo de mi abrazo y me dio un cruel coscorrón en la coronilla. El primero de muchos. Hasta Poncio Pilatos fue más gentil cuando se lavó las manos que ella cuando me dejó a merced de tus garras…_

_- ¡Mentecato! ¡Ve con Oscar y cumple con tu deber! ¡Y pobre de ti que la lastimes!_

'_¿Qué yo la lastime?' pensé, mientras tú, el hijo del patrón, me arrastrabas hacia afuera sin miramientos. No eras un querubín. Eras Lucifer en persona. 'Seré afortunado si no me mata… _

_Menuda suerte la mía…'_

***

Se miraron con complicidad, y rieron. Era reconfortante para ambos recordar los buenos viejos tiempos, cuando nada sabían del amor romántico, y su única preocupación era vencer al otro en alguno de los estrafalarios y riesgosos juegos que se le ocurrían a ella… Pero pronto la alegría abandonó los ojos de Oscar, y se volvió al otro lado, ocultando su rostro. Algo andaba muy mal.

- ¿¡Oscar!?

Oscar no contestó en seguida, y persistió en su actitud de no dar la cara a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué transcurre tan rápido el tiempo…? – Musitó de pronto, con la voz cargada de dolor y melancolía - ¿Por qué tenemos que crecer los niños…? ¿Por qué tenemos que conocer el sufrimiento…?

_Me gustaría saberlo, Oscar. Habría sido feliz si nos hubiéramos quedado eternamente en la infancia, si el amor que sentí por ti desde el primer día… bueno, no, quizá, desde un par de semanas de haberte conocido… si ese amor siguiera siendo fraterno, y no hubiera jamás mutado a lo que siente un hombre por una mujer. Sería feliz, porque entonces me correspondías. Me amabas tal como yo a ti, como a un compañero, como a un hermano si bien no de sangre, por elección. Te habría seguido al infierno y habría muerto mil veces por ti. Y tú por mí, aunque no éramos más que un par de críos. Y esa es la misma forma en que me sigues amando, ¿no es así, Oscar? Tengo hoy, tal como hace más de veinte años tu afecto, tu comprensión, tu lealtad y tu compañía… pero lo que a ti te basta no es suficiente para mí. Yo no sólo amo a Oscar, la persona, sino también a Oscar, la mujer. Con todo lo que ello implica, con deseo, con pasión… Y tú bien sabes qué se siente cuando esa pasión no es correspondida. Y sabes que duele como propio el dolor del ser amado, ¿no es así? Por eso me parte el alma verte sufrir… ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo que te lastima igual que a mí, haber crecido? ¡Qué te hizo! Porque es obvio que por él te encuentras en este estado. ¡Es por él que en tu mirada veo reflejado mi propio calvario!_

- ¿Es que has hablado con Fersen? ¿Es eso, verdad? – dijo André, temblando de ira. Oscar, perdida, no reaccionaba - ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Oscar? ¡Por favor! Cuéntame que ha pasado… - Oscar al fin le miró, algo sorprendida por la repentina furia de André. Pero continuó empecinada en su mutismo, haciendo que él perdiera los estribos - ¡QUÉ TE HIZO ESE IMBÉCIL!

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Oscar aún estaba sobresaltada por la violenta reacción de su amigo, cuando sintió que sus muñecas eran aprisionadas con fuerza. ¿Quién se creía André para referirse de ese modo a su prometido? Porque Axel… Axel no tenía la culpa…

- ¡André!... ¡Suéltame! – le gritó, furiosa. Pero él no cedió un centímetro.

- No. – El volumen de su voz se normalizó, sin embargo, había algo en su tono que hizo temblar a Oscar, temblar de algo parecido a… miedo…

- ¡Suéltame, André! – insistió con menos seguridad que antes.

- ¡Dije que no! ¡No voy a soltarte hasta que me digas que sucedió, qué te hizo! Por qué fue él… Si te hizo daño soy capaz de matarlo, ¡te juro que le mataré! - Había odio en los ojos de André. Había odio en él, al apretar sus muñecas hasta estrujarlas. Oscar lo miró con horror, pues era totalmente ajeno a su personalidad un arranque semejante. Casi no reconocía en ese salvaje a su cortés y dulce amigo. Aunque conocía su carácter y sabía que si bien era difícil hacerlo enojar, había en él suficiente pasión como para llevarlo al descontrol si se le provocaba lo suficiente. Oscar comprendió que pisaba terreno peligroso. La única forma de apaciguar a André era contándole lo que quería oír, y lo hizo, por más que detestara siquiera recordar el desafortunado suceso.

- Hoy por la tarde estábamos… estábamos bajo el viejo roble, junto a la laguna…

- ¿Lo llevaste allí? ¡Cómo pudiste hacerlo, ese es… ese es "nuestro lugar"! Allí están nuestros tesoros de infancia… - dijo André, aún exaltado y además, profundamente dolido.

- Lo sé. Un trompo de plomo, una cortapluma de mango rojo y un oso de felpa… Esos son nuestros tesoros y siguen enterrados al pie del viejo roble – respondió ella serenamente – Nadie los ha sacado de allí.

- Es nuestro lugar, Oscar… no debiste… llevar a un extraño a nuestro lugar… - _Al pie de ese árbol nos juramos eterna amistad. Con esa cortapluma herimos nuestras manos y unimos nuestra sangre… _André soltó las muñecas de Oscar - ¿Acaso ahora nuestro pacto es sólo una chiquillada para ti?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó ella, ofendida. _¿Cómo crees? Mi palabra siempre ha tenido el mismo valor, ¡sea que yo tuviera diez años o treinta! _– Pero André, sólo dábamos un paseo por ese lugar… eso no cambia nada entre tú y yo… ¡Somos amigos y lo seremos siempre! – André clavó la vista en el piso y no contestó – Bueno, ¿quieres saber que sucedió o no?

- Disculpa… continúa…

- Estábamos allí, tendidos en el pasto, conversando, y él… - pese a la penumbra, André pudo ver claramente como las mejillas de Oscar se sonrojaban de vergüenza - él… me llamó "Antoinette"… - terminó en un susurro quebrado.

- Oscar… - _Así que eso fue… tarde o temprano a Fersen se le escaparía algo así. Supongo que es inevitable. A cualquiera puede pasarle. Hasta a mí. Pero si yo llamara con el nombre de mi amada a otra mujer, además de idiota pasaría por pervertido…_

- Es una estupidez, ¿no crees? No debería… darle importancia. No significa nada, nada que yo no supiera. Nadie dijo que sería fácil… él tiene toda la disposición y sé que aún la ama… pero está tratando de olvidarla y eso es lo que vale, nunca me mintió al respecto – Pero la forma en que temblaba su barbilla indicaba que le importaba en exceso - ¿Qué tonta, no? Es una nimiedad. A cualquiera puede sucederle. Así que ya ves, no hay motivo para que intentes asesinar a Axel – E intentó sonreírle, pero sólo logró hacer una mueca lamentable.

- Sí, es verdad. A cualquiera puede pasarle – respondió André – pero no por eso debes fingir que no te duele…

Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dio rienda suelta a su llanto contenido. Verla así, tan frágil, tan triste, era más de lo que André podía soportar. La rodeó con sus brazos, la apretó con fuerza. Resbalaron del lecho y cayeron de rodillas sobre la mullida alfombra. Ella se aferró con ambas manos a su camisa, sin poder controlar los sollozos. André acarició sus cabellos, ordenándolos con sus dedos como si fueran las cerdas de un peine, repetida y rítmicamente, hasta que las convulsiones que sacudían los hombros de Oscar perdieron intensidad.

- Pequeña… pequeña mía, sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sientes.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo, André? – dijo al fin, aún entre sollozos – ¿Qué hago interponiéndome entre ellos? Antoinette me ha forzado a callar, pero ambos se aman, se aman igual que antes, y creo que siempre lo harán… ¡Yo sobro! Y nunca… él nunca… sé que si ha dicho que se casará conmigo lo hará, sé que no va a engañarme, confío en su palabra y en la de ella, pero… ¿Qué sucederá cuando…? ¿Cada vez que me bese estará pensando en ella? ¿Y después, cada vez que me toque estará pensando en ella? ¿Siempre? ¿Siempre igual?

- No podemos saber que sucederá más adelante, pero ese es el riesgo que corres. ¿Me comprendes ahora? ¿Entiendes lo que quise decirte? –Oscar asintió. Era muy distinto imaginarlo en abstracto a vivirlo. Y esto era sólo el comienzo. Y volvió a sollozar con más intensidad que antes – Shhhh… Shhhh… - susurró él en su oído – Calma, pequeña… ¿quién es la nenita esta vez?

- Yo… - dijo Oscar, esbozando una sonrisa. Y dejó caer otra vez la cabeza contra su pecho. El aroma de su piel, sus brazos fuertes, su voz tierna, le hacían sentir que estaba en casa, segura, protegida. Con él podía ser ella misma.

- Eso está mejor – André continuó abrazándola, meciéndola y hablándole dulcemente al oído – No lo comprendo… ¿cómo alguien podría preferir a cualquier mujer antes que a ti?

- Lo dices porque eres mi amigo. No tienes que mentir para hacerme sentir mejor…

- No, ¡no miento! Lo creo… tú… no sólo eres bella. Esa es la menor de tus cualidades. Me duele verte sufrir por quien no te aprecia, y si no te aprecia no te merece.

- ¡Axel es…! – protestó ella

- Fersen es un buen tipo, Oscar. No dudo de la sinceridad de sus intenciones, pero aún siendo honesto sólo logrará hacerte daño. Sobre todo por ser como eres.

- ¿Ser como soy? – Oscar dejó de sollozar y lo miró intrigada. André pegó su mejilla a la suya y le habló al oído.

- Hay cosas de ti que ambos sabemos aunque jamás las hayamos mencionado. Son cosas bastante obvias, derivadas de la forma en que te han educado… Sé que hay aspectos de tu vida que te gustan mucho, y que no quisieras cambiar. Sé que amas lo que haces, que amas tu libertad. Pero ¿a qué costo tienes esa libertad, Oscar? Para ello has tenido que reprimir a la mujer que vive en ti. Y por más que te fuerces, nunca podrás matarla, a lo más relegarla a un rincón de tu ser. Pero estará siempre allí aunque la ignores, aunque le hayas cortado las alas y negado sus sueños… Cuando decidiste casarte con Fersen, fue la primera vez en tu vida que te permitiste soñar… – _Hasta Girodelle es mejor para ti que Fersen, al menos ese inepto presumido cabeza de estropajo te ama. Es un imbécil, pero se habría esforzado por hacerte feliz _– Eres fuerte, pero frágil al mismo tiempo. Tu mano no tiembla al empuñar una espada, pero cualquier menosprecio a tu femineidad te hace sentir insegura, y te duele mucho más que a cualquiera otra mujer. Y al estar con Fersen, lo sentirás día a día. - André continuó acariciando su cabello, y se atrevió a besarla en la frente. No hubo asomo de resistencia. Entonces la besó en una mejilla sobre la humedad y la sal de sus lágrimas, y se alejó un poco para mirarla. Oscar tenía los ojos cerrados. Se veía triste aún, pero serena. – Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, porque tal como tú me he atado a un amor que me hará desdichado… Olvídalo, Oscar, por favor… no resistiré ver cómo te consumes de tristeza a su lado… - Oscar abrió los ojos. Y cuando se encontró con los de él, vio la misma mirada que la había perturbado en otras ocasiones. Y entonces, como si su cerebro se negara a seguir funcionando, se quedó estática. No se movió cuando André se acercó a su rostro, cuando sintió sobre ella su aliento, y ni siquiera cuando sintió el roce de su boca sobre la suya, tímidamente, como si temiera espantarla. Él se esperaba una golpiza, pero Oscar se quedó quieta, y pudo sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Casi esperaba su rechazo, pues si ella no le ponía freno, él simplemente no podría resistirse… la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, le aferró la nuca y la besó con lentitud, profundamente, saboreando sus labios como si fuesen el más exquisito de los manjares. Y para él, eso eran.

_¿Qué?_

_No puede ser…_

_¡No puede ser!_

Oscar se dejó besar, sin responder, paralizada por la sorpresa. Temblaba, aunque no estaba segura del por qué. De pronto, como si despertara de un embrujo, rompió el contacto echando la cabeza hacia atrás, aunque siguió afirmándose de los hombros de André, y el ciñéndola por la cintura.

- ¡Fuiste tú! – dijo ahogadamente.

- ¿Yo… yo qué?

- ¡Tú! Esa noche que nos golpearon en la taberna… no lo soñé, ¡tú me besaste!

***

_Esa noche estaba perturbada. Nunca lo reconocería frente a nadie que no fueses tú, pero cuando me abruma algo que no puedo enfrentar, huyo y me refugio en la bebida. Tú también lo haces, algunas veces. En esa ocasión era por Fersen… no regresaba, no daba señales de vida, siendo que muchos de los combatientes que había ido a luchar a Norteamérica ya habían retornado a sus hogares. Y ahí estábamos, frente a frente sentados en toscas sillas, con los codos sobre una tosca mesa, al interior de una tosca taberna. He estado ciega por tantos años. ¿O, quizás, no he querido ver lo que tus ojos tristes querían decirme? Lo noté, pese a las varias cervezas que llevaba en el cuerpo. Y no cualquier cerveza, sino de aquel espeso brebaje de graduación alcohólica que rivalizaba con un buen vino. Me mirabas de 'esa' forma, y en el brillo de tus ojos esmeralda no quise ver sino cansancio y algo más que no era real, sino un truco de mi mente embriagada. Mal que mal, estaba ebria y podía imaginar cosas. Podía imaginar que me mirabas como si fueras a saltarme encima y besarme con furia o a abofetearme. Si he de ser sincera, ninguna de las alternativas me parecía mala. Estaba tan triste y sola que habría agradecido tanto un consuelo o una reprimenda por mi estupidez, siempre que viniera de ti. Nunca me he permitido un momento de fragilidad con otra persona que no seas tú, salvo la última vez que vi a Antoinette y lloré en su regazo. Desviaste la mirada cuando clavé mis ojos fijamente en ti. Quizás fui impertinente, en realidad sólo trataba de enfocar tu imagen, mientras pensaba qué se sentiría ser besada. Por ti. No estaba tan ebria como para pedírtelo, pero sí lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta que no debía seguir bebiendo so pena de ser incapaz de llegar a casa por mis propios medios, y te pedí que llenaras mi jarra por… no sé, enésima vez._

_- Es buena idea embriagarse de vez en cuando – dijiste mientras vertías ese espumoso brebaje hasta llenar mi jarra. Sabías que me había pasado del límite, pero también sabías cuánto anhelaba borrarme esa noche. Apartaste a un lado tu jarra, disponiéndote a dejarme beber cuanto quisiera y llevarme de vuelta en calidad de saco de patatas. Me comprendes tan bien, me adivinas de tal forma que no puedo esconderte ningún secreto. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que me conoces mejor que yo misma, porque ves en mí aquello que me esfuerzo por esconder, e incluso lo que yo misma no veo. Atraviesas todas mis barreras hasta llegar a mi alma desnuda. Y eso no me atemoriza, aunque implique que tienes gran poder sobre mí. Es más, siempre he agradecido que me entiendas sin que sea necesario que me explique, con lo difícil que me resulta hablar de lo que me atormenta… Pero si un día agradecí que tuvieras esa capacidad, ahora lo maldigo, porque te he hecho daño sin quererlo… Y Dios sabe que preferiría morir antes que lastimarte… Ahora comprendo cuanto te herí esa noche… - No te preocupes, Oscar. Él volverá vivo. Fersen. Busqué su nombre, y al menos no figura en la lista de bajas. _

_- ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué estás hablando…? Tú… de pronto… - "¿Por qué tu voz suena tan triste…?" ¡Oh, cómo no me di cuenta! Había olvidado los detalles de esa noche, salvo por el recuerdo vívido de la golpiza que nos dieron. Qué perfidia la mía al no querer ver lo evidente, por el egoísmo de mantenerte a mi lado… Sí, lo pensé… lo pensé cuando me hablaste de él y me forcé a creer que eran ideas mías, que no me mirabas como si estuvieras loco por mí, y por eso volví a llenar mi jarra._

_- Vaya, monsieur, realmente os lo habéis bebido de un sorbo – oí decir a un parroquiano, admirando mi poco femenina capacidad y acercándose con una botella en la mano - ¿Qué tal una copa?_

_- No, gracias – me negué, molesta por la interrupción pero tratando de no sonar descortés._

_- ¿Qué, acaso mi vino no es lo suficientemente bueno para vos? – replicó el parroquiano, que como pude apreciar, no estaba en condiciones mucho mejores que yo. Tú previste la situación, e interviniste rápidamente para calmar los ánimos._

_- Hey, hey, monsieur, yo os acompañaré – dijiste tomándole del brazo, exhibiendo tu pinta **(**__**4)**__ vacía y sonriendo con esa serena amabilidad tuya que me encanta. En su lugar, habría accedido gustosa, pero el tipo te rechazó con brusquedad, empeñado como estaba en hablar conmigo. Tú te diste cuenta que el sujeto sólo quería compartir una copa, que se habría sentado con nosotros un rato y se habría largado luego dejándonos en paz, pero yo, iracunda y ebria, en lugar de evitarme problemas me los busqué._

_- ¡No estoy hablando contigo! – exclamó groseramente. Y que te tratara de esa forma fue lo que comenzó a enfurecerme. – Vaya, mientras más os miro, más me sorprendéis ¡Qué bello soldado! Incluso a Zeus se le caería la baba por vos…– me dijo ignorándote, y con una amplia sonrisa en su curtido rostro. No quise ver que sólo intentaba ser amable, pero cuando me tomó del cabello obligándome a mirarlo, cometió un error fatal – Ahora, bebed conmigo…_

_- ¡No, Oscar! – alcanzaste a advertirme, pero no te hice caso. No sé de dónde saqué la energía para asestarle un puñetazo a aquél hombre, que le mandó a volar y aterrizar volteando tres mesas, con un tremendo estrépito. Fue un gancho espectacular, ni qué decirlo, jejeje… _

_- "¿Un hermoso soldado?" ¡Ha! – le espeté furiosa. Oh, por Dios, ¿que nadie ve que soy una chica con el corazón hecho pedacitos? - ¡Si pones tus garras grasosas sobre mí otra vez, te esculpiré una nueva cara a golpes! – Sí, Oscar, tremendamente femenino de tu parte… bueno que hacerle… son cosas que llevo tan arraigadas que no puedo evitar._

_- Estáis realmente rudo esta noche – ¡qué demonios, quién molesta ahora! Me di vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con un hombre joven de penetrante mirada, que se encontraba en compañía de otro sujeto de chaqueta verde, sorprendentemente parecido a ti - ¿eh? Bello guardia real… - añadió con malicia._

_- Vos sois… Robespierre – dije, un poco más repuesta de mi borrachera después de ese gancho (¿dije que fue un gancho espectacular?) y sin entender aún por qué te tensabas a mi lado. No pasó desapercibido para ti la intención de Robespierre al llamarme "guardia real"._

_- Exacto. Debe ser el destino el que nos ha reunido. La última vez que nos vimos fue en Arrás. Ahora ejerzo como abogado en París. Para el pueblo._

_- ¿Para el pueblo…? – repetí, olvidando por un instante dónde me encontraba. Robespierre era un tipo intrigante cuyas ideas me producían escozor. Ni por un segundo puse en duda mi lealtad hacia la corona, mas no podía sino encontrarle razón en las críticas hacia la familia real y la nobleza que le oí aquella vez que nos encontramos en tu tierra natal._

_- ¿Guardia real?_

_- Eso quiere decir que es un noble…_

_Tú me oprimiste un antebrazo para alertarme. Sólo entonces caí en cuenta de que los parroquianos nos estaban rodeando, con muy muy mala cara, y sin decirnos palabra, nos pusimos espalda con espalda, empuñando las manos y listos para la pelea. No medí el peligro, es más, me alegré de verme involucrada en una lucha a mano limpia, donde podría descargar toda mi frustración contra muchos sacos de carne, y contigo a mi lado. Juntos._

_- ¿Por qué una persona tan "elegante" ha venido a nuestra taberna?_

_- Sólo mirarlo me enferma._

_Sonreí, desafiante. Eso los irritó aún más._

_- ¡Patéenlo! ¡Es el perro de la reina!_

_- ¡Ya veréis de lo que es capaz el perro de la reina!_

_- Oscar, no lo empeores…- te oí a mis espaldas, nervioso. No por ti, sino por tu idiota y buscapleitos compañera de copas._

_- ¡No seas aguafiestas! – chillé, sintiendo oleadas de sangre correr por mi cuerpo, ansiando ponerme ya en acción y barrer a quien se me pusiera por delante._

_En ese instante se nos abalanzaron encima y no pude oír tu respuesta completa, pero sí estoy segura de haberte oído decir "mula". La gresca estuvo fenomenal. No hay nada como una buena pelea para alegrarle la noche a un hombre. O a una mujer criada como hombre. Trenzarse a golpes a mano limpia es una muy buena forma de resolver conflictos, en mi humilde opinión. Mucho mejor que las estratagemas, rumores malintencionados y toda suerte de arteros ataques por la espalda que suelen emplear las mujeres. Claro que una pelea limpia es uno a uno, no dos a… ¿Cuántos, eran, André, unos veinte? Quizás eran diez y los estaba viendo doble, pero de todas formas, nos triplicaban al menos en número. Al primero que se acercó le planté un rodillazo en el vientre. Por el rabillo del ojo te vi asestarle un puñetazo de antología al que me llamó "perro de la reina", pero en seguida alguien te tomó desde atrás inmovilizando tus brazos y otro, cobardemente, te golpeó en el rostro sin que pudieras esquivarlo. Me lancé como una fiera y utilizando nuevamente mi gancho (¡un tremendo gancho! Perdón por repetirlo) dejé fuera de combate al que te sostenía. Otra vez estábamos espalda con espalda, y dimos cuenta con varios más. Ese al que le quebraste una botella en la cabeza debe recordarte con especial cariño. De pronto vi a Robespierre reírse a mandíbula batiente, burlándose de nosotros y cuchicheando como una vieja con su amigo. Enardecida como estaba, su actitud sólo logró enfurecerme aún más, y de forma poco elegante, debo decirlo, tomé una silla y se la lancé. Afortunadamente para él y su amigo, un ropero de tres puertas se atravesó en la trayectoria de mi proyectil y recibió un sillazo de lleno en el pecho._

_Pero pronto el número se impuso y luego de recibir varios golpes que no pude determinar de dónde venían, me arrastraron hacia la salida. Desesperada, te busqué a mi alrededor, y el alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando te vi batallando fieramente contra cuatro que te arrastraban delante de mí. Pudieron habernos matado. Por suerte, sólo te lanzaron a la calle, y a mí detrás. Caíste de bruces en medio de un oscuro callejón, y yo de espaldas sobre ti, con nuestros cuerpos formando una desmadejada cruz._

_- ¡Ahhh! – gritaste cuando te impacté - ¡Mi espalda, Oscar, me la quebraste! – En ese instante la puerta se abrió una vez más, y vi volar una garrafa vacía sobre mi cabeza, que se estrelló contra un montón de basura desde el cual salió disparado un gato que pasó maullando junto a nosotros._

_- ¡Y no vuelvan por aquí!_

_- ¡De mejores sitios nos han corrido! ¿verdad Oscar?_

_- Sí, mejores que este antro piojento – añadí. Después de eso quedamos en silencio, y aparte de los ruidos nocturnos de los barrios bajos de París, sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, que poco a poco volvían a la normalidad._

_- Oscar, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que se arrepientan de habernos corrido y acaben con nosotros. Anda, muévete ya, que no puedo respirar._

_- Imposible, todo da vueltas – farfullé entrecortadamente. Después de la inyección de súbita energía que me invadió con la pelea, mi borrachera se hacía presente con cruel intensidad._

_- ¡Hazte a un lado, que me ahogas! De seguro quedé paralítico._

_- No exageres… - estaba a gusto en mi posición, mirando las estrellas. Siempre has sido una almohada muy cómoda, ¿sabías? Con mucho esfuerzo logré tenderme de bruces a tu lado, y tuviste suerte de que no te vomitara encima. Sentí que te movías - ¿Lo ves? Aún puedes caminar._

_Mascullando y refunfuñando en contra de mi incorregible impulsividad, a duras penas lograste levantarme del suelo. Me rodeaste por la cintura y pasaste uno de mis brazos sobre tus hombros. Con torpeza logramos llegar hasta donde nuestros caballos estaban atados, tú tomaste las riendas y nos marchamos a pie, bordeando del Sena._

_- Fuiste muy afortunada de que no se dieran cuenta de que eres una mujer – dijiste sonriendo cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente de la taberna, como para dejar de temer que nos siguieran. No pude ver tus ojos, pero sentí tu mirada sobre mí. Y supe lo que pensabas, supe que tú inmediatamente te habrías dado cuenta de que lo soy, sin importar como estuviese vestida._

_- Al menos Robespierre tuvo la decencia de no delatarme en eso._

_- Sí, entonces sí que no la contamos. Antes de que uno de esos cerdos te hubiera puesto la mano encima "de esa forma", tendría que haber pasado sobre mi cadáver._

_Sé cuán en serio iba eso, y lo agradecí aunque no te lo dijera._

_Un par de cuadras más adelante, las piernas no me respondieron más y me desplomé, cayendo desparramada sobre los adoquines de la calle. Lindo espectáculo el que di esa noche, ¿no crees? Te inclinaste a mi lado ayudándome a sentarme y me apartaste el pelo de la cara. Cuando logré unir a los tres André que tenía enfrente para transformarlos en uno solo, pude ver a la luz de la luna que te habían golpeado bastante. Tenías el rostro lleno de contusiones y rasmilladuras y el ojo derecho amoratado y tumefacto. Tus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, y me miraste con tanta dulzura (con esa cara tuya de "mira la calamidad que has dejado, Oscar, debería darte una buena paliza pero… no puedo") que pese a lo desastroso de tu aspecto, te encontré simplemente hermoso. Y nunca había pensado en ti de esa forma._

_- Qué desastre estás hecho… - dije, mientras tocaba tu rostro, más que para comprobar qué tanto te habían lastimado, para asegurarme de que estabas allí, conmigo. _

_- ¡Ouch! – exclamaste ante la torpeza de mis manos, temblorosas por el alcohol._

_- ¡Perdona! - Tus dedos recorrieron las heridas en mi rostro y en mi cuello, con tanta delicadeza que no me causaron dolor. Nos miramos largo rato, y nos reímos bobamente, como si hubiésemos hecho alguna travesura de la que no se podía enterar Nany so pena de que te diera unos buenos sartenazos. Entonces, con algo de dificultad, cruzaste un brazo por mi espalda, y con el otro me sujetaste por la parte interna de las rodillas, y, tambaleándote, lograste ponerte de pie. Cerré los ojos ¡Qué segura y reconfortada me hallaba entre tus brazos! Toda mi tristeza, mis preocupaciones, hasta la molestia física de mis músculos agarrotados y maltratados desaparecieron como la niebla al salir el sol. Hubiese querido quedarme allí contigo, en ese agradable letargo por siempre. Supe que me mirabas y adiviné la expresión de tus ojos. Entonces sentí tu aliento muy cerca de mi rostro y ansié que te atrevieras a más. Y luego de un instante de vacilación eran tus labios los que acariciaban suavemente los míos, con mucha calma, lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo. Ahora lo recuerdo todo… ¡fui yo quien te echó los brazos al cuello y entreabrió la boca…! tú profundizaste esa dulce caricia fundiendo tu lengua con la mía, y ambos nos entregamos al momento con pasión y con tanta ternura, sin prisa… recuerdo que sabías a la cerveza de la taberna, igual que yo, y que me invadió una alegría que no podría explicar con palabras. Ya no tenía por qué sufrir, ni seguir buscando, ni esperando, porque allí, entre tus brazos, revolviendo tu cabello y con tu boca unida a la mía, me sentí plena. Más pronto de lo que hubiese querido, te retiraste, tan delicadamente como te habías acercado. Recosté mi cabeza en tu pecho, aspirando tu aroma, y mis ojos derramaron lágrimas de felicidad. Alguien me amaba, tal como esperaba ser amada. Me inundaba una paz que no recordaba haber sentido desde hacía demasiados años, quizás desde la infancia, cuando ambos yacíamos por horas echados en el pasto a la sombra del viejo roble… tú te erguiste, me acomodaste entre tus brazos, te sentí inspirar el fresco aire de la noche hasta llenar tus pulmones, y entonces te oí decir… _

***

- "… es una hermosa noche estrellada… te cargaré hasta el amanecer…", eso fue lo que dijiste… -continuó Oscar, mirándolo consternada.

- Entonces, ¿Ahora lo recuerdas? – preguntó él, ansioso.

- Ahora, sí, con toda claridad… hasta hoy pensé que sólo había sido un sueño, un dul… - Oscar se interrumpió. El contraste entre el recuerdo que atesoraba y su realidad inmediata la golpeó como un mazazo.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? Continúa, por favor…

- No, no, nada… es solo que eso no debió suceder – dijo ella, con poco convencimiento.

- Perdóname, Oscar. Sé que me aproveché de tu estado de semi inconsciencia, pero no pude resistirme… me he contenido por tantos años, porque sé que lo que siento no tiene destino… ni siquiera sé cuando empecé a sentirme así… - le dijo él atropelladamente, acercándose otra vez y apoyando la frente en la de Oscar, de modo que ninguno veía el rostro del otro – cada vez que veía tu cabello ondear al viento… tus pestañas azabache como hilos de seda, cada vez que mi mirada se cruzaba con la tuya, resplandeciente como el cielo estrellado… cada vez que tus labios temblorosos me ofrecían el regalo de tu voz y de tu aliento lleno de vida… mi cuerpo ardía febril en deseos de abrazarte, de sentirte… hasta que nunca más pudo dejar de arder… - Oscar intentó soltarse. Cada palabra de André le dolía al punto que algo pareció quebrarse en su interior - No te muevas, ¡no te muevas, Oscar, te lo ruego, escúchame! Hace más de diez años que sólo tengo ojos para ti, que sólo he pensado en ti… jamás he mirado a otra mujer, Oscar. Aunque siempre he sabido que no podrás ser mía, y mucho menos podré casarme contigo… yo… antes de verte en manos de otro hombre… - Ella lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, como si estuviese en un trance hipnótico, y por un momento, André creyó que se acercaba a él, creyó ver en ella la misma ansiedad que él sentía. Se inclinó para besarla, pero Oscar volvió la cabeza. Apenas se atrevió a mirarlo.

- Lo siento… lo siento, ¡no sabes cuánto! – dijo, al verlo sonreír melancólicamente.

Oscar escondió la cabeza en su hombro, y él la meció con lentitud. Permanecieron largos minutos abrazados. Pero mientras André sentía que se había sacado un enorme peso de encima, Oscar se repetía una y otra vez que eso no podía estar sucediendo. Él continuó hablándole al oído.

- Oscar, te lo ruego, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, que moriría si me lo pidieras… por favor, no te cases con Fersen. No te entregues a él. Te lo pido porque los celos me están matando, pero además, porque no quiero verte sufrir… Déjalo ir, y dejemos que todo vuelva a ser como antes, como siempre había sido. No volveré a repetir las palabras que te he dicho esta noche. ¿Qué me dices? Sólo tú y yo… Antes eso nos bastaba para ser felices.

- El tiempo no se puede volver atrás, André. Eso ocurrió hace muchos años, y ahora a ninguno de los dos le basta con esa forma de vida para ser feliz. Perdóname, pero ya lo he decidido. Yo… tú sabes lo que siento y no quiero repetirlo. Me casaré. No voy a echar pie atrás. Perdóname… ¡perdóname, nunca quise lastimarte!

- No eres tú quien me lastima, Oscar – André aflojó su abrazo. Ella pudo ver cuán triste era su expresión, pero pese a ello, sonreía y permanecía sereno, tan sereno que parecía imposible que la fuese misma persona que momentos antes tuviera un fuego asesino en la mirada.

- ¿Qué tienes…?

- Nada… ya sabía que no me amabas, pero saberlo es muy distinto a oírlo de tus labios… es… inevitablemente doloroso… ¡no, no pongas esa cara, no te culpo! Es mejor así. Necesitaba que me lo dijeras tú misma… porque bien sabes que por más imposible que sea un amor, es muy difícil poner freno a las fantasías.

- ¡Qué más quisiera que corresponderte! – susurró Oscar sin pensar en sus palabras.

- ¡Inténtalo! – André se inclinó sobre ella, besándole suavemente en las mejillas, en la frente, sobre los párpados… - Inténtalo… - repitió, deslizando los labios por su barbilla. Oscar cerró los ojos, deseando que él volviera a besarla, y como André no se atrevía a hacerlo, ella misma estuvo a punto de encontrar sus labios, pero en el último momento se arrepintió. Si buscaba consuelo en él ¿No era lo mismo que Fersen hacía al buscarla a ella? Por inconsecuente que fuera, Oscar no podía permitir que André pasara por la misma dolorosa situación que aceptaba para sí misma. Pero el aliento tibio de él y sus labios deslizándose ahora por su cuello se estaban transformando en una tentación muy fuerte. Fersen nunca la tocaba de esa manera… Fersen nunca la había mordido suavemente, en la base del cuello, justo por encima de la clavícula como André estaba haciendo justo ahora, forzándola a ahogar un suspiro…

- Basta…

André se detuvo de inmediato. Cuando la soltó y se puso de pie, Oscar se sintió desagradablemente fría. Sin añadir palabra alguna caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué harás? ¿Vendrás conmigo de todas formas? – _Me detesto a mi misma por la respuesta que quiero oír. Al traerte conmigo sólo conseguiré herirte, pero… no quiero alejarme de ti. Por más que ame a Axel, tú eres mi refugio, y mi hogar estará donde tú estés…_

- Ya conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta – dijo él al tiempo que abandonaba la habitación. Cerró con suavidad la puerta, pero incluso ese leve sonido sobresaltó a Oscar como si hubiese sido una bala de cañón. Se quedó sentada sobre sus talones. Todavía le costaba creer que todo eso hubiese sido real. Se asomó al balcón y al cabo de un rato lo vio dirigirse hacia el establo, y salir llevando a su caballo de las riendas. Se detuvo y la miró un momento, aunque en la oscuridad apenas alcanzaban a distinguir sus siluetas. Montó y se alejó al galope.

- ¡Qué desastre! – repitió ella, antes de lanzarse sobre el lecho con el corazón dolorosamente oprimido, y teniendo a Fersen muy lejos de sus pensamientos por primera vez en muchas semanas.

***

- Gracias, fräulein Gertrud, está delicioso, pero no soy capaz de comer nada más…

- ¿Cómo que no sois capaz? – la rubicunda mujer se puso brazos en jarra y frunció el ceño, fingiendo estar profundamente ofendida porque su huésped rechazara su delicioso y afamado kuchen de manzana – No me vengáis con eso ahora que debéis comer por dos. Al menos tomaros el vaso de leche…

Jeanne miró el plato, tratando de controlar las náuseas. Después de sus iniciales ataques de apetito sobrevinieron los mareos propios de su estado, y aquel postre que normalmente le parecería exquisito, le repelía. Miró a Gertrud, la posadera, pero se dio cuenta que sería imposible razonar con ella y que no la dejaría en paz mientras no probara un bocado. Sabía que la mujer tenía razón, pues no había comido en todo el día. Gertrud había cuidado de ella con mucha dedicación desde que supo de su embarazo. Obviamente era conmovedor ver a una mujer tan joven, viuda, sola y esperando un hijo, y Gertrud, que era estéril, le había tomado especial cariño además por esta última razón. Había criado como propios a los dos hijos del primer matrimonio de su marido, pero aún así, su gran frustración era no haber traído al mundo uno propio. Jeanne se sintió complacida y se dejó querer, culpando a su estado de gravidez por su desacostumbrada sensibilidad. Aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba harta de sentirse sola.

- Bien. Sólo un poco…- inspiró y se llevó una pequeña porción a la boca. Contrario a lo que esperaba, el aroma de las manzanas era muy agradable, y el sabor, dulce y levemente almendrado. Lo degustó con entusiasmo y en seguida estaba comiendo otro trozo.

- ¡Excelente! Sois una buena muchacha. Debéis alimentaros… os espera un largo viaje hasta Londres y no quiero que ni vos ni vuestro bebé sufráis algún percance. ¿Cuándo es que dejáis Hamburgo?

- Este sábado.

- Oh, tan pronto… Os extrañaré. Me habría gustado mucho conocer a vuestro bebé… si volvéis algún día por aquí, tenéis que venir a visitarme.

Jeanne dejó bruscamente el tenedor sobre el plato y clavó sus verdes ojos de gata en Gertrud. Sus labios sonrosados y voluptuosos se estiraron en una sonrisa sincera.

- Yo también os voy a extrañar… - dijo con la voz un poco enronquecida. Gertrud ya había notado que Jeanne no era muy propensa a los arranques emotivos, y le guiñó un ojo dejándola comer para atender a otros huéspedes. Al fin y al cabo, la sangre germana tampoco hacía de Gertrud una persona especialmente sentimental.

_Tenías razón. No era mi hora, y me alegro de no haber cargado esa pistola. Cada día que pasa siento que mi energía aumenta. Cada día que pasa tengo más y más proyectos en mente, para mí y nuestro hijo. Nuestro hijo. Es curioso que nunca antes haya pensado en la maternidad, pese a que estuvimos casados durante varios años. Y es curioso que la idea me guste… nunca antes había cuidado de nadie. No lo hice con mi madre, ni con Rosalie, ni contigo. Pero ahora quiero este bebé, quiero hacerme cargo de él… Nuestro hijo tendrá todo lo que a mí me fue negado, ya lo verás. No conocerá las privaciones ni la miseria… Sí, sé que es una forma de no haberte perdido para siempre. Espero que se parezca a ti, Nicolás. Cada día que pasa sigo extrañándote tanto como el anterior._

Colocó el vaso vacío sobre el mantel y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para un compatriota que se hallaba sentado a un par de metros de distancia, y que la observaba con libidinoso interés. Se trataba de un hombre joven que aún no llegaba a la treintena, de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, bastante bien parecido. Dio un corto silbido.

- Vaya preciosura… - le dijo al sujeto que lo acompañaba, que era algo mayor y de aspecto vulgar.

- ¿Mmm? – respondió éste, evidentemente distraído.

- ¡Esa mujer, la de cabellos negros, allí, en esa mesa!

Su compañero rió.

- Sois incorregible, ¿es que sólo tenéis cabeza para pensar en mujerzuelas?

- ¿Y qué hay de malo en ello, Eugène? ¿Vos preferís…?

- ¡Ni de broma, monsieur! No porque sea sólo vuestro cochero aguantaré esas insinuaciones…

- Entonces decidme si la mujer que está en esa mesa no es para volverse loco -Eugène miró sin mucho interés a donde su patrón le indicaba, pero al fijarse en Jeanne, su quijada pareció separarse de su cabeza. El joven de ojos miel rió divertido ante su reacción – Es verdad que es hermosa, pero no imaginé que fuera a impresionaros de esa forma… ¿Sucede algo, Eugène? Estás tan pálido como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

- Eso es lo que estoy viendo, monsieur…

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Conoces a la dama de algún lugar? ¡Si es así tienes que presentármela!

- No, no, para nada… Viéndola con más detenimiento, creo que la confundí con otra persona.

- Bueno, no es problema. Nunca he necesitado de nadie para conseguir los favores de una dama – dijo el joven, con aire de suficiencia.

El cochero se concentró en su plato, recuperándose apenas de la impresión. _¡Qué me parta un rayo si esa no es Jeanne Valois de la Motte en persona!_

***

André nunca había sido especialmente religioso, sin embargo, al toparse con una pequeña capilla a medio camino de París deseó entrar. Era posible que el silencio y el recogimiento de un lugar sencillo y a la vez sagrado le calmaran un poco, pues ni siquiera el llanto acudía a sus ojos. Eran más de las diez, y sin embargo, al parecer había una misa, pues la capilla estaba iluminada por la débil luz de las velas. Ató su caballo y se dirigió por un sendero de tierra y piedrecillas hasta la entrada, ahora más intrigado que en búsqueda de alivio para sus tristezas. Al tratar de entrar se sorprendió aún más, pues la capilla se hallaba repleta de un gentío silencioso, y apenas logró ubicarse de pie detrás de la última banca. Como si eso fuera poco, al observar a los feligreses descubrió que entre ellos no sólo había humildes plebeyos, hombres, mujeres y chiquillos, sino también burgueses y algunos nobles. En seguida puso atención a las palabras del cura, y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que veía no era precisamente en una misa.

- … en esta época, el 97% del pueblo francés pertenece a lo que se llama "El Tercer Estado". Campesinos, mercaderes, artesanos, y todos aquellos que no son nobles. Ese 97% debe pagar impuestos, y apenas logra conseguir el pan que le permite la subsistencia diaria. ¿Y quién gasta esos impuestos? ¡El 3% restante, la nobleza! ¡El 97% trabajando para mantener al 3% de una clase privilegiada! – un murmullo de asentimiento acompañó las palabras del párroco - ¿¡Cómo es posible que se permita esta situación!? Dios creó a todas las personas iguales.

André compartía las apreciaciones del sacerdote. Ya había pensado que esa diferencia de opinión que tenía al respecto con Oscar podía deteriorar su relación en un futuro no tan lejano. Después del curioso sermón, un muchacho muy joven, con apariencia de estudiante ocupó el púlpito.

- Atención, compañeros, a continuación daremos inicio a los grupos de lectura y discusión. Les solicito que se ubiquen en los lugares que hemos definido junto al lector de turno semanal.

De inmediato la concurrencia se fue separando en pequeños grupos, algunos de ellos salieron de la capilla en busca de espacio y se sentaron en círculos sobre el pasto.

- Disculpad, compañero, ¿sois nuevo aquí? – André se dio vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con el muchacho que acababa de bajarse del púlpito. De cerca se veía aún más joven, de no más de veinte años. Su rostro delicado era casi femenino, y sus cabellos, castaños y lisos le caían bajo los hombros.

- Sí… - respondió André, aún algo confundido por lo que acababa de presenciar.

- ¿Primera vez, eh? ¿Os puedo pedir un favor? Tengo turno de lectura esta noche, pero por desgracia no podré quedarme… si sabéis leer os agradeceré me remplacéis. Estamos analizando el Diccionario Filosófico de Voltaire. Vamos en esta…

- ¡Eh, Antoine! – les interrumpió un hombre que esperaba a corta distancia junto a dos caballos - ¿Cuánto tiempo más he de esperarte?

Antoine no hizo caso y continuó dirigiéndose a André.

- Como os decía, vamos en ésta página. No os tomará más de media hora, no es necesario que dirijáis la discusión, ya veréis como se…

- ¡Saint Just! – gritó el sujeto - ¡Que tenemos prisa!

- ¡Ya voy, Bernard! – le contestó el muchacho de mala gana, y luego puso el pesado volumen en las manos de André – como os decía antes de la grosera interrupción de mi amigo, la discusión se da sola. Mi grupo está compuesto por campesinos, pero no los miréis en menos por su ignorancia (ninguno de ellos sabe leer) pues pese a ello poseen una mente muy aguda. Sólo les falta un poco de entrenamiento, y para eso estamos… ¡Adiós y muchas gracias! – le dijo al tiempo que corría a reunirse con el tal Bernard. André los observó marcharse al galope, y después que los hubo perdido de vista se fijó en diez o doce pares de ojos que lo miraban expectantes.

- Y bien – le dijo una mujer cuarentona y flaca - ¿vos reemplazaréis al joven Antoine esta noche?

- Os pedimos que lo hagáis, pues como él os dijo, ninguno de nosotros sabe leer – añadió un hombre de fuerte quijada.

- ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, compañero? – preguntó un chiquillo espinilludo de apariencia quinceañera.

- A… André Grandier – dijo él. _Bueno, qué más da_, pensó, y se acomodó entre las raíces de un árbol con el pesado libro en su regazo – Si me hacéis el favor de tomar asiento… - Una vez que todos se acomodaron sobre piedras, troncos de árboles o en el suelo, André aclaró la voz y dio comienzo a la lectura – "_Las razas humanas siempre han vivido en sociedad. Todos los hombres que se han descubierto en los países más incultos y salvajes viven en sociedad, como los castores, hormigas, abejas y oras muchas especies animales"_ ¿Escucháis bien?– preguntó, al ver algunas caras de desconcierto.

- Sí – contestaron a coro. André prosiguió con su lectura – _(…) Algunos inconscientes, abusando de su ingenio, han aventurado la sorprendente paradoja de que el hombre fue creado para vivir solo como un lobo estepario y que la sociedad depravó la naturaleza (…) Es preciso llegar a los límites del desquiciamiento para atreverse a decir que no es natural que el hombre se ligue a la mujer durante los nueve meses de su embarazo. Una vez satisfecho su apetito – dice el autor de estas paradojas -, el hombre no necesita a esa mujer, ni la mujer a ese hombre; éste no tiene el menor cuidado, y quizá la más remota idea, de las consecuencias de su acto. Él se va por una parte y ella por otra, y al cabo de nueve meses no conservan el recuerdo de haberse conocido ¿Por qué ha de ayudarla cuando dé a luz, por qué ha de contribuir a educar a un hijo que no sabe si le pertenece?_

- ¡Un momento! – exclamó el chiquillo - ¡Eso es todo lo contrario de lo que decía ese otro autor que leímos el mes pasado!

- ¡Sí! Ese tal Rousseau hablaba de la depravación de la sociedad en el Discurso sobre el origen de la desigualdad entre los hombres – añadió el hombre de quijada fuerte, interesado en lucir su buena memoria.

- Sht, ¡dejen que continúe! – les hizo callar la mujer flaca. André prosiguió.

- _(…) La naturaleza del hombre es diferente de cómo la pinta este filósofo energúmeno. Salvo algunos bárbaros embrutecidos, los hombres más rudos aman por incoercible instinto al ser que no ha nacido todavía, al vientre que lo gesta y a la madre, la cual redobla el cariño hacia el hombre de quien recibió en su seno el germen de una criatura semejante a ella._"

- ¿Habéis oído? Le ha llamado filósofo energúmeno – se rió el chiquillo – A mi me había convencido ese tal Rousseau, pero ya no estoy tan seguro…

- ¡Cómo es posible! – intervino otro campesino - ¿Estos autores que se supone que quieren una nueva era no están de acuerdo?

- No están de acuerdo en todo – dijo André, entusiasmado con el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

- ¿Y quién tiene la razón entonces? – preguntó la mujer que antes los hiciera callar.

- ¿Quién creéis vos que la tiene? – replicó André.

- ¿Qué es una paradoja? – preguntó una niña de unos diez años.

***

- Disculpad, mademoiselle. No he podido más que reparar en que os encontráis sola en esta posada, y me gustaría invitaros una copa. ¿Qué me decís, aceptáis beber junto a un coterráneo? Os he oído hablar y he notado vuestro encantador acento francés…

- Muchas gracias – respondió Jeanne con frialdad – pero ya es tarde y necesito descansar.

Se apartó de la mesa, dejando en ella su plato con migas de kuchen y un vaso vacío con espuma de leche, pero el hombre se interpuso en su camino.

- No tan rápido – dijo, observando que el vestido que llevaba lindaba en la pobreza – una mujer no debería viajar sola por un país extranjero, podría ser peligroso. Si llegáis a necesitar algo, cualquier cosa, podré recompensar vuestros favores como es debido…

- He dicho que no, gracias – Jeanne se tensó, y su voz adquirió un tono amenazador. Se abrió paso hasta la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de la posada y desapareció rápidamente. Eugène miró con burla a su patrón por la rapidez de su fracaso.

- Ni una palabra, Eugène. Mejor será que averigües cuanto puedas de esa mujer. Antes del sábado la quiero en mi poder, pues ese día hemos de volver a París.

- Como gustéis – respondió el cochero, quien tenía planes muy diversos a los de su patrón.

***

París era bullicioso durante las veinticuatro horas. De día los pregones de vendedores ambulantes mendigos y feriantes retumbaban entre sus callejuelas. De noche, riñas de ebrios, violentas discusiones domésticas, música en los bares y prostitutas daban lugar a un bullicio diferente, más sórdido que el ruido diurno.

Después de discutir por un par de horas sobre la naturaleza gregaria del hombre con aquel grupo de campesinos y artesanos, André se encaminó hacia la ciudad. Si bien por espacio de esas horas había alejado a Oscar de su mente, volvía a aparecer con mayor intensidad. ¿Campesinos, artesanos, burgueses y nobles reunidos en una pobre iglesia, leyendo a Voltaire, a Rousseau, a Montesquieu? ¿Estudiantes explicándole al pueblo la separación de poderes, y discutiendo con ellos sobre "El espíritu de las leyes"? Era un grupo pequeño, pero era otro signo de que pronto el mundo que conocía cambiaría. El mundo que Oscar amaba y que había jurado defender con su vida. Quisiera Dios que ese cambio no implicara un baño de sangre. Pero la aparición del Caballero Negro, y los atentados contra fincas nobles cada vez más frecuentes no eran buen augurio. André temía por Oscar, pero a la vez deseaba vivir en una Francia en que todos fueran iguales, en donde pudiera haber amado libremente a Oscar sin importar su origen. Por supuesto, eso no garantizaba que ella le amara también, pensó con amargura.

Se sentó en un banco de piedra en una plazoleta y observó las sucias fachadas de los estrechos edificios, la ropa tendida que colgaba de las ventanas y los adoquines de la calle. Hasta sus oídos llegaba el rumor de la ciudad, de cientos de personas que hablaban, reían, lloraban, gritaban y respiraban, formando todas ellas parte de París, como si ésta fuera un ente vivo, y cada ser una gota de sangre que corría por sus venas de piedra. Descorchó la botella de vino que acababa de comprar. La observó sin decidirse a beber. Por esta vez, un alivio tan fugaz a sus pesares no valía la resaca del día siguiente.

_Por un instante creí que ella también me deseaba._

Un mendigo acompañado de dos perros se sentó a su lado.

- Amigo, ¿me convidáis un trago?

- Por supuesto – respondió, tendiéndole la botella ya demás un trozo de pan que guardaba en el bolsillo.

- Gracias, amigo – contestó el hombre exhibiendo una fea sonrisa de pocos dientes. Antes de beber, partió el pan en dos y le dio un pedazo a cada uno de sus perros, que ladraron y movieron alegremente las colas en señal de agradecimiento. Él acarició el lomo de cada uno antes de empinar la botella.

_Es curioso que quien menos tiene sea siempre quien más comparte. ¿Es que el dinero y el poder van irremediablemente unidos al egoísmo y la ambición sin límites?_

- Eh, amigo, ¿no queréis un trago?

André se dio cuenta de que no le apetecía beber. Se puso de pie.

- No, quedárosla vos.

El mendigo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro.

- Vaya… gracias, monsieur. Que tengáis buena noche.

- Igual para vosotros – respondió André mientras se alejaba hacia una callejuela tomando la brida de su caballo. Creyó oportuno incluir a los perros en sus buenos deseos.

…_Pero debo haber visto sólo lo que quería ver. No es de esa forma que ella me ama…_

Sus pensamientos le distrajeron, y caminó algunos pasos con la vista pegada a los adoquines, sin verlos realmente. Aunque sólo consiguiera torturarse, no podía ni quería apartar de su mente el aroma del cabello de Oscar, que aún sentía emanar de su camisa, la dulzura de su aliento, la tersura de su piel y la suavidad de sus labios… tan abstraído iba que no se dio cuenta de que un jinete le bloqueaba el paso hasta que casi chocó con el caballo. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con un hombre completamente vestido de negro, de cabellos oscuros y antifaz. El Caballero Negro. ¡El Caballero Negro! Llevó rápidamente la mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Y dudó. Podía acabar de una vez con ese gran dolor de cabeza de Oscar, pero… No. Dejó caer la mano que colgó laxa a su costado.

- Que desgracia que no todos los hombres sean como vos o como él – le dijo el enmascarado, señalando al mendigo que al otro lado de la plazoleta bebía a largos sorbos, acariciando a intervalos la cabeza de alguno de sus perros. Bernard había reconocido a André como la persona que hablaba en la capilla con Saint Just. Eso le animó a dirigirle la palabra. Estaba de buen ánimo. André también reconoció su voz, pero su mano no volvió a tocar la empuñadura de su espada. No le agradaba ocultarle cosas a Oscar, pero esta vez haría una excepción.

- ¿Por qué lo decís?

- Ese pobre hombre ha compartido el pan que le disteis con dos animales que la mayoría correría a escobazos por sarnosos. Vos le habéis dado la botella que planeabais beber a solas. No es tan difícil comprender que no vivimos solos en este mundo, pero al parecer, mientras más tienes…

- … más deseas tener – completó André.

Bernard sonrió.

- ¿Hacia dónde vais? – André señaló hacia el norte. – También es mi camino. ¿Os molesta si os hago compañía?

- De ningún modo – respondió André. Junto entonces apareció doblando la esquina una mujer muy delgada acompañada de un niño de unos ocho años, una chicuela de seis que llevaba de la mano a otra niña de alrededor de cuatro años, y cargando en sus brazos a un bebé de dos. Todos dieron un grito de asombro.

- ¿Cómo estáis, Marianne? ¿Cómo sigue vuestro marido?

- Mu… mucho mejor, Caballero Negro – respondió la mujer con una amplia sonrisa, y dando un pellizco al mayor de sus hijos que había arrancado un trozo del baguette que llevaba en una bolsa – desde que le vio el médico y está tomando medicinas cada día está más recuperado. Quizás en una semana pueda volver a trabajar.

- Me alegra mucho saberlo. Me habéis ahorrado trepar hasta vuestro piso, pues venía precisamente a visitaros.

La mujer y sus hijos rieron. La más grande de las niñas se acercó a él y le tomó del borde de la capa.

- Caballero Negro, ¿os casaríais conmigo cuando sea mayor?

- ¡Claudine! – la reprendió su madre – No seas impertinente.

- ¿Por qué? Tú has dicho que te habría encantado casarte con él, pero que no se lo dijéramos a papá.

- ¡Oh, por Dios Santo, Claudine! – dijo Marianne, visiblemente avergonzada – no le hagáis caso a esta niña, ¡qué cosas dice!

- No os preocupéis, señora.

- Ya voy a cumplir siete años, no tendríais que esperarme tanto tiempo…

- ¡CLAUDINE!

André se tapó la boca para ahogar la risa. La niña le recordaba mucho a Loulou, la única sobrina de Oscar. Si Loulou conociera al Caballero Negro se le habría pegado como una ventosa y lo hubiese hostigado hasta que Hortense la sacara de encima. Bernard se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña.

- Me encantaría aceptar vuestra propuesta, mademoiselle, pero me temo que llegado el momento, vos no querríais casaros conmigo… para esa época, cuando vos seáis una bella jovencita, yo seré viejo, arrugado y calvo.

- ¡¿De verdad?! – dijo la niña con decepción.

- Os lo aseguro.

- Claudine, basta ya. Es tarde, no quiero que os resfriéis. Adiós, Caballero Negro, adiós, monsieur.

André y Bernard se despidieron con la mano y caminaron en dirección al norte.

- Lucís melancólico – dijo Bernard, interrumpiendo el silencio.

- ¿Os parece?

- Sí. Diría que estáis enamorado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

- ¿Hombre joven, sentado en una plaza, mirando las estrellas y con una botella de vino en la mano? Vamos, no hay que ser pitonisa – André no contestó, limitándose a echarle una mirada significativa – Quizás os pueda ayudar… ¿qué tal esto? – dijo Bernard, exhibiendo un prendedor en forma de mariposa, revestido con brillantes ambarinos.

- No, no ella no es de esas.

- ¡Qué bien! No muchas mujeres desprecian las joyas. Personalmente creo que todo artículo de lujo es un objeto perverso… - Bernard guardó el prendedor en una bolsa que colgaba de su cinto – Hay una muchacha… de la que creo me estoy enamorando… ella tampoco siente afición por las joyas.

Bernard habló largo rato sobre Rosalie. André no le interrumpió en ningún momento, casi no dijo palabra, pero le escuchó atentamente. Bernard nunca dijo su nombre, ni dio detalles de lo poco que sabía de su vida, de modo que André no llegó a sospechar que era su querida amiga quien le quitaba el sueño al bandido-héroe-popular.

Llegaron a un punto en que el camino se bifurcaba. Bernard continuó hacia la izquierda y André hacia la derecha.

- Adiós – le dijo André – ha sido grata vuestra compañía.

- Adiós. Lo mismo digo, aunque no habéis estado muy locuaz. Espero no haberos aburrido con mi cháchara romántica.

- De ninguna manera… buena suerte.

- Buena suerte, amigo.

André montó y se dirigió a paso cansino hacia la mansión de Jaryajes.

_Por un instante, habría jurado que ella también me amaba…_

**Morrissey - Throwing my arms around Paris**

(youtube: watch?v=7wIbO-eD-hs)

_In the absence of your love  
And in the absence of human touch  
I have decided I'm throwing my arms around  
Around Paris because only stone and steel accept my love_

_In the absence of your smiling face  
I've travel all over the place  
And I have decided I'm throwing my arms around  
Around Paris because only stone and steel accept my love  
I'm throwing my arms around  
Around Paris because only stone and steel accept my love  
I'm throwing my arms around Paris because_

_Nobody wants my love  
Nobody wants my love  
Nobody needs my love  
Nobody wants my love_

_Yes you made yourself plain  
Yes you made yourself very plain_

1 Panecillo típico alemán.

2 Arma de fuego de avancarga (se carga por la boca del cañón), de grueso calibre, con un cañón corto y acampanado, predecesor de la escopeta, de entre 30 y 60 cm. de largo.

3 Poeta turco del siglo XV.

4 La pinta es una jarra cervecera que tiene capacidad para medio litro aproximadamente.

* * *

Pensaba terminar el capítulo con la declaración de André, pero mientras escribía, sonó en la radio esta maravillosa canción del último y excelente disco de Morrissey (pueden decir lo que quieran de mi fic, destrócenlo si les place, pero está prohibido decir que Morrissey está viejo y acabado... ¡terminantemente prohibido!) y pensé, ¿qué habría hecho nuestro desdichado y querido muchacho después de haber sido rechazado por Oscar? Salir a dar vueltas por París ("_I'm throwing my arms around Paris, because only stone and steel accept my love..._" snif…) Creí interesante incluir aquí la escena de la capilla que aparece en el capítulo 26, pero excluyendo a Oscar y agregar un encuentro entre André y el Caballero Negro para finalizar, por un lado, dándole un poco de calma a André (acuso recibo de los reclamos porque le trato muy mal) y para evidenciar que su sentido de la justicia es muy diferente del de Oscar. Oscar es demasiado rígida y formal; André, más práctico, no se complica en aceptar actuaciones al margen de la ley si de ello se obtiene un resultado justo. Sin embargo, y como veremos más adelante, André pasa por encima de sus creencias dejando que Oscar decida por él, y este es, quizás, uno de sus peores defectos.

Como dije en un principio, esta historia ocupa partes del manga/animé y habrá bastantes escenas re escritas de forma similar, en este caso, la larga escena entre Oscar y André tiene muchos diálogos tomados del manga. Si alguien se decepcionó porque omití "el incidente" que como toda fan que se precie de tal sabe, ocurre en el capítulo 28 del animé (y que en el manga es algo distinta), les adelanto que una versión algo adulterada vendrá más adelante… pero habrá que esperar varios capítulos…

Gracias por los comentarios.


	6. Hélène, reina de Francia

_**VI. Hélène, reina de Francia.**_

_¿Le gustarán? Espero que sí… Sé que sí. ¿Qué hago? ¿Le abrazo o sólo le sonrío cuando le desee feliz cumpleaños? No, no puedo abrazarlo. No puedo provocar ninguna situación que se preste para… ay, por Dios, ¡es André! Sé perfectamente cómo tratarlo, lo conozco desde que era un crío. No hay nada de malo en un abrazo. Se lo doy todos los años… Pero las cosas ya no son como antes, nunca nos habíamos rehuido… ¡esto es tan absurdo! Apenas nos hemos visto en estos días. El silencio es incómodo como jamás antes había sido. No sé qué decirle. Ya no me mira a los ojos. ¡Está triste, siempre triste! Y he estado tan ensimismada en mis asuntos que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo comenzó esa tristeza. No soporto que no me mire cuando me habla. Anoche desapareció, y hoy no he podido dar con él. ¡Un momento, allí está, saliendo de la cuadra! ¡Esta vez no se me escapará!_

_ Maldición, ¡se marcha tan temprano! Seguramente se ha ofrecido para hacerle un encargo a mi padre en París. No tengo tiempo de alcanzarle o llegaré tarde a Versailles… Demonios, André, ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil? _

_ Bueno, ¿con qué cara lo culpo por evadirme? ¿No he evitado todos estos días ir a Versailles para no encontrarme con Axel? André, tal parece que nos cortaron con la misma tijera._

***

- ¿Estáis seguro? No tiene sentido insistir… se ha pasado la semana completa evitándonos, a ambos. La posadera no suelta palabra al respecto. Lo único que tengo es su nombre de pila: Adélaïde.

- ¿Le ofreciste pagar por información, Eugène?

- Claro que sí, señor. Pero ha tomado partido por la muchacha. Lo rechazó. Creo que debéis aceptar vuestra derrota, ella no tiene interés en vos, es el último día de vuestra estancia en Hamburgo y…

- Espero que no estés intentado pasarte de listo conmigo, Eugène. Ya que me has dicho que por asuntos personales retrasarás tu regreso a París por una semana – dijo el más joven de los sujetos, con una sonrisa amenazadoramente suspicaz, de la que Eugène hizo caso omiso – Un último intento… no quería llegar a este extremo, pero al parecer es mi última carta. Una muchacha sola en un país extranjero, con los vestidos raídos ha de estar en aprietos. Ofrécele dinero, directamente.

- Como ordenéis, monsieur Maurice. Pero no se me hace que sea de ese tipo…

Eugène frunció el ceño y de mala gana se dirigió a la habitación de Jeanne. El empecinamiento de su señor con la mujer podía echar sus planes por tierra, pero si manejaba bien la situación, quizás incluso pudiese lograr una ventaja mayor que el dinero que pensaba cobrar por la información que poseía.

- ¡Ah! ¡Vos otra vez! – exclamó Jeanne airadamente al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Eugène del otro lado - ¿En qué idioma debo decíroslo para que entendáis? Dadle este mensaje de mi parte a vuestro señor: "NO". Sea lo que sea, no me interesa. ¡Dejadme en paz!

- ¡Esperad! –Eugène colocó un pie en el marco de la puerta para evitar que Jeanne le diera con ella en las narices – Un momento, esta vez no vengo a hablar por mi patrón…

- ¿Entonces qué diantres queréis?

- Sólo quiero facilitaros las cosas… Jeanne Valois… - replicó el hombre, mirándola malévolamente. Jeanne palideció.

- ¿Qué…? ¡Qué estupidez decís! – dijo después de una breve vacilación – esa mujer ha muerto hace semanas ya en Saverne. Toda Francia lo sabe…

- No finjáis. Sé perfectamente quien sois, desde la primera vez que os vi – dijo Eugène, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Por qué estáis tan seguro? – preguntó Jeanne, mientras pensaba aceleradamente en cualquier cosa que pudiera sacarla de ese embrollo. El hombre la conocía, pero ella no podía recordar haberle visto jamás. Eugène sonrió con sorna, sabiéndose en ventaja.

- No dejan de sorprenderme las casualidades de la vida, querida Jeanne… ni vuestra ingratitud… ¿No recordáis al humilde cochero que os transportó desde la prisión de Salpêtriére hasta el convento en Saverne? – dijo sacándose el sombrero y haciendo una burlona reverencia. Los verdes ojos de Jeanne se abrieron desmesuradamente de sorpresa – Oh, por supuesto que no me recordáis… pues durante todo el trayecto no dije palabra, e iba tan encapuchado como mi señor, a quién, por cierto, _le encantará_ recibir noticias vuestras. Me he tomado la libertad de escribirle una misiva informándole que os encontráis en perfectas condiciones… – añadió, mostrándole una carta que luego guardó en su bolsillo.

- ¿¡Vos servís a ese miserable!?

- ¡Pero qué modales! Y qué malagradecida sois con quien os sacó de ese nido de ratas al que estabais confinada de por vida para proporcionaros refugio seguro.

- ¡Hipócrita! Sabéis muy bien que la rata es vuestro señor, que me utilizó y luego le dio mi ubicación a las autoridades. ¡Una rata traidora!

- Una rata traidora, que como os dije, estará _encantado_ de saber que os encontráis con vida… - repitió Eugène, con énfasis siniestro.

- ¡Decidme de inmediato quién es vuestro señor! Porque… no es el sujeto al que acompañáis en este viaje… le he escuchado y no tiene el mismo tono de voz.

- Tenéis razón, no es mi acompañante, pero no estáis en posición de hacerme exigencias.

Jeanne tragó saliva. Estaba acorralada una vez más, pero tal como en otras ocasiones, saldría de esta como fuera…

- Estáis en lo cierto, no puedo exigiros nada, pero puedo preguntaros qué queréis a cambio de vuestro silencio.

- Ahora nos estamos entendiendo… sí, podéis darme algo a cambio de mi silencio. Como habéis notado, mi patrón está interesado en vos, os ha acosado y me ha forzado a averiguar todo sobre vos a fin de que accedáis a pasar una noche con él. Pues bien, esta es mi propuesta: le convenceré de que no cederéis ante sus propuestas, y os entregaré esta carta, a cambio de que me brindéis vuestros favores… ahora.

_ ¿Qué tan estúpida me cree este hombre? Aunque acceda a sus requerimientos, nada le impedirá llevarme de vuelta a París a manos de su señor, quién de preferencia querrá verme muerta. Sólo tengo una opción…_

- No os pondréis quisquillosa, Jeanne… no nos vamos a leer la suerte entre gitanos, si no le hicisteis asco a ese viejo baboso del cardenal de Rohan, ¿por qué habríais de rechazarme a mí, que soy más joven y bien parecido? – Eugène avanzó algunos pasos, los mismos que Jeanne retrocedió, hasta topar con el velador, sobre el cual estaba su bandeja del desayuno. Disimuladamente tomó un pequeño cuchillo que había usado para trozar un durazno y lo escondió tras de sí – os estoy ofreciendo un buen trato, un trato más que razonable… - continuó Eugène, con los ojos encendidos de lascivia, arrinconándola contra la pared - no tenéis quien os ayude ni donde huir, ni siquiera tenéis a vuestro marido… ¿Qué acaso os ha abandonado ese bueno para nada? En fin, qué podía esperarse de un pelele que acepta que un viejo asqueroso le ponga la mano encima a su mujer para poder estafarlo… de seguro ha huido con el dinero y los diamantes que pudo ocultar y os ha dejado sola, ¡ahahaha!

La risa burlona del cochero terminó por enfurecer a la mujer. Con un veloz movimiento le enterró el cuchillo en el vientre, y Eugène sólo atinó a mirar como la ropa se le empapaba de sangre. Se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas frente a Jeanne. Intentó gritar pidiendo auxilio, pero se encontró con un filo metálico debajo del mentón.

- Yo no gritaría si fuera vos. Os rebanaré el pescuezo antes de que alguien pueda acudir en vuestra ayuda, total, ¿qué tengo que perder? Ya sea que me ejecuten por haberos dado muerte o me capture la Guardia Real, de todas formas acabaré seis pies bajo tierra.

- Por favor…

- ¿Por favor? Mmm… esa herida no pinta nada bien, Eugène. Si no recibís atención médica, creo que os desangraréis en un par de horas.

- Por favor, no me dejéis morir así…

- ¿Qué me ofrecéis a cambio de que os ayude?

- Os diré quién os sacó de prisión…

- No es una mala oferta. Soy toda oídos – dijo Jeanne, apretando los labios hasta transformarlos en una línea recta.

- El duque… el duque de Orleáns, él os liberó y luego os traicionó…

- El duque de Orleáns – repitió Jeanne - ¡claro! Tiene sentido. Siempre ha querido hacerse del trono, y mi huida y mis memorias le fueron muy útiles en su afán de desprestigiar a los reyes… ¿Me estáis diciendo la verdad?

- Sí, os lo juro por Dios… ahora, id por ayuda, os lo suplico…

Jeanne se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de Eugène. Le miró con desagrado, como si fuera una alimaña inmunda, y le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho atravesándole el corazón de lado a lado.

- ¡Perra! – fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar el cochero antes de que la boca se le llenara de sangre. Lo último que sus ojos pudieron ver de este mundo fue el rostro de Jeanne, y sus grandes ojos verdes que observaban impávidos sus últimos momentos.

- Lo siento. Que sigáis con vida me pone en peligro, y como bien os dije, si me descubren nada tengo que perder… Ahora es mi deber sobrevivir, al costo que sea. No quería hacer esto, si tan solo no os hubieseis inmiscuido en lo que no era vuestro asunto… lo único que puedo hacer por vos es mataros rápidamente y con el menor dolor posible.

La cabeza del hombre cayó pesadamente sobre su pecho.

_Esto ha sido tan… ¡innecesario! Bien, supongo que he matado. Nunca lo había hecho de propia mano, Nicolás fue siempre quien se encargaba del trabajo sucio… y… quisiera no haber tenido que hacerlo. De verdad, de verdad que sí… Pero pensaré en esto mañana…_

Jeanne se aseguró de que estuviese muerto, y hurgó en su bolsillo buscando la carta que momentos antes su víctima le había mostrado. Conocer la identidad del hombre que la había traicionado cambiaba por completo sus planes. El deseo de venganza nació en ella a la velocidad de un rayo, pero por otro lado, si quería sobrevivir lo más seguro era abandonar la posada y embarcarse con rumbo a Inglaterra. Se llevó las manos al rostro y cerró los ojos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. El cadáver. Eso era lo primero. No era un hombre tan corpulento, con un poco de esfuerzo sería capaz de meterlo en el ropero… y la sangre… sí, podría utilizar una sábana para absorber la mayor cantidad, y cubrir la mancha que ya se estaba formando sobre el piso de madera corriendo medio metro la alfombra. Eso debía ser suficiente para ocultar su crimen hasta que se marchara, dentro de algunas horas más… Sí, cruzar el canal era lo más seguro. Más tarde podría volver sobre sus pasos a París con un buen plan y teniendo a su hijo con la protección necesaria… tiempo le sobraría para pensar, y pensar era algo que se le daba estupendamente. Cuando se disponía a arrastrar el cadáver, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad dando paso a Maurice, el patrón de Eugène, cuya mirada horrorizada y sorprendida fue desde el rostro de Jeanne al cuchillo ensangrentado que aún sostenía entre sus manos, de allí al cuerpo sin vida de su cochero y finalmente, volvió a fijarse en la temblorosa y agitada Jeanne.

- ¡Adélaïde! ¡Lo asesinasteis!

- ¡No, no! No ha sido así, escuchadme, por lo que más queráis… este hombre… me atacó. Os lo juro. Intentó aprovecharme de mí, una pobre mujer sola e indefensa, ¡yo sólo me defendí!

El hombre cruzó velozmente la habitación y desarmó a Jeanne quitándole el cuchillo e inmovilizándole los brazos. Ella se retorció con furia, intentando librarse y morderlo en vano – Indefensa no es la palabra que usaría para describiros… vaya, ¿qué es esto? – añadió, tomando con la mano que tenía libre la carta de Eugène que se encontraba sobre el tocador.

- ¡Eso es mío! – gritó Jeanne, haciendo un vano esfuerzo por recuperar la misiva. Él levantó el brazo, quitándola de su alcance, y empujó a Jeanne sobre el lecho.

- Quieta ahí, fiera…

Jeanne resopló, con las manos empuñadas. ¡Había estado tan cerca de lograrlo! Mientras leía la breve nota, la expresión de Maurice se hacía más y más asombrada. Maravillada inclusive. La releyó en voz alta.

- "_Mi muy estimado señor: Os sorprenderán las noticias que os trasmito por la presente. Después de que requeristeis mis servicios hace unos meses atrás, he acompañado a un noble caballero en viaje de negocios hasta la ciudad de Hamburgo. Alojamos por una semana en una modesta posada, y estoy seguro de que os costará creerlo, pero es la pura y santa verdad: Entre los huéspedes se encuentra Jeanne Valois. Está viva y sola, aún no sé si Nicolás de Motte la ha abandonado o ha muerto. No me ha reconocido, pues como recordaréis, ambos tomamos las precauciones suficientes para proteger nuestras identidades cuando la rescatamos de Salpêtriére. Para cuando recibáis esta carta, estaré viajando rumbo a París con la muchacha cautiva, a quién pondré a vuestra disposición a cambio de una modesta contraprestación por mis servicios._" ¿Esto es verdad? ¿Sois Jeanne Valois de la Motte? ¿La misma Jeanne Valois que se burló de Marie Antoinette, que estafó al cardenal de Rohan, la misma desvergonzada que escribió esas pérfidas memorias?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Este hombre deliraba.

- Más os vale que no me mintáis. Soy vuestra única opción si queréis vivir, y no cometeré el mismo descuido que mi amigo, que en paz descanse, pues puedo apreciar perfectamente de lo que sois capaz – Jeanne no contestó, limitándose a echarle una mirada altiva y desafiante. Maurice la zamarreó brutalmente, y rasgó la manga izquierda de su vestido dejando su hombro al descubierto – Qué interesante. ¿Os habéis tatuado una "V" por gusto **(1)**?

- El sarcasmo en innecesario – replicó ella. Él soltó una carcajada.

- Qué demonio de mujer. Ahora me gustáis el doble. Decidme, ¿os reveló Eugène quién os vendió a las autoridades?

- No.

- Qué lástima. Se llevó el secreto a la tumba, y esta misiva no le menciona por el nombre…

- ¿Qué haréis conmigo?

Maurice la tomó de la mano, obligándola a ponerse de pie y la apegó contra su cuerpo. No alcanzó a responder a la interrogante de Jeanne, cuando un agudo chillido los sobresaltó. Gertrud, la posadera, estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, mirando con ojos desorbitados el cadáver ensangrentado de Eugène. Jeanne recuperó en un segundo la sangre fría que la caracterizaba y se lanzó a los pies de la mujer, aferrándose a sus faldas y gimoteando entrecortadamente.

- Amiga, tenéis que socorrerme, este hombre quiso abusar de mí… yo no quería matarlo, no quería, pero estaba tan asustada… tomé el cuchillo para defenderme y no sé cómo… ¡Oh, es horrible! No recuerdo que sucedió, sólo que yacía inerte ahí… El caballero puede dar fe de que no digo más que la verdad, cuando entrasteis intentaba calmar mis nervios destrozados. ¡Ved como ese rufián dejó mi vestido! ¡Ayudadme!

Gertrud miró a Maurice, quien resultó ser un actor casi tan bueno como Jeanne. Corroboró la historia de la fugitiva, añadiendo de su cosecha que sospechaba del interés de su cochero en la muchacha pues le había descubierto espiándola, que sabía que tenía algunas malas costumbres pero que jamás se había imaginado que fuese capaz de algo tan bajo. Se mostró sorprendido y furioso.

- Sentí ruidos, entré en la habitación y lo vi abalanzarse sobre Adélaïde – dijo finalmente, en un alemán menos fluido que el de Jeanne – ella sólo repelió el ataque de este bellaco.

- ¿Qué será de mí? Socorredme… No puedo ir a prisión sólo por haberme defendido de un rufián que intentó abusar de mi desamparo, y si no me marcho hoy perderé mi barco. No tengo dinero suficiente para comprar un nuevo pasaje.

- No os desesperéis, Adélaïde… - le dijo Gertrud – todo se solucionará. El jefe de policía del distrito es mi primo, hablaré con él y podremos resolver esto hoy para que podáis partir esta misma noche. Declararé en vuestro favor, pues me constan las malas intenciones de esta sabandija. Intentó sobornarme para que le dijera cuanto sabía de vos. ¿Quién podría poner en duda la inocencia de esta dulce criatura? Estoy segura de que este amable caballero también testificará corroborando vuestros dichos…

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Vamos entonces, no hay tiempo que perder – Gertrud se volvió a dar una última mirada a Eugène, y añadió con infinito desprecio - ¡Hacerle algo así a una muchacha indefensa! ¡No tiene perdón de Dios!

***

Con distinguido aire de suficiencia, Fersen apartó una hoja del hombro de su guerrera azul marino ribeteada de dorado. El color de su elegante e impecable uniforme resaltaba la palidez de su rostro, dándole a sus ojos grises un aspecto hermoso, pero algo frío. Apoyó la espalda sobre el pedestal de mármol de una de las muchas estatuas que decoraban los jardines de Versailles, y al divisar a Oscar saliendo del palacio, sonrió de forma automática, fingiendo por primera vez la seguridad en sí mismo que de ordinario le era natural. Oscar, absorta en sus pensamientos, se acercaba en su dirección dando largas zancadas sin reparar en que pasaba a un escaso metro del causante del cincuenta por ciento de sus preocupaciones, mientras repasaba mentalmente las palabras que diría al entregar su regalo de cumpleaños al responsable de la otra mitad de sus quebraderos de cabeza.

- Quiero que hablemos. Ahora – dijo Fersen ásperamente. Ella frenó en seco y se volvió lentamente, intentando controlar la expresión de sus facciones – Esto no será grato, para ninguno de los dos, pero espero que esta vez no huyas, Oscar.

Oscar asintió, temiendo un mal presagio en los ojos serios de su prometido. Llegó a parecerle que estaba molesto, incluso. _Ya está. Se lo ha pensado mejor y va a dejarme. Contrólate Oscar, nada de lloriqueos… siempre supiste que esto era una fantasía. Después de este trago amargo todo volverá a ser como siempre había sido, nada más…_

- Me disculpo por mi comportamiento infantil. No es excusa el no saber lidiar con este tipo de asuntos… pero si quieres terminar con este compromiso por mí no hay problema. Se lo comunicaré a mi padre. Creo que estará conforme si sigo mi vida habitual… - dijo atropelladamente, desviando la mirada hacia ninguna parte.

- ¿Terminar nuestro compromiso? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Oscar? – Fersen enarcó una ceja con aire perplejo. A Oscar le pareció un gesto encantador, y liberó el aire que retenía en los pulmones con gran alivio… entonces… no se trataba de eso. Él, leyendo en cada una de sus reacciones como en un libro abierto, dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar – Oscar… ¿por qué siempre has de pensar lo peor? ¡No quiero romper nuestro compromiso! Es todo lo contrario… Llevo días esperando que me permitas disculparme… no sé si lo que te debo es una explicación, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento.

- Sé que no fue tu intención…

- No, no lo fue, pero aún así, te hice daño. Y te prometo que nunca volverá a suceder algo así.

Oscar sonrió con tristeza.

- Sin embargo… no puedes prometerme que nunca volverás a pensar en ella cuando estés conmigo…

– Lo lamento tanto, Oscar… de veras que sí. Pero tienes toda la razón, no puedo prometerte eso, no puedo prometértelo hoy o mañana, pero te aseguro que llegará un día en que para mí sólo existirás tú… Yo… te quiero, Oscar. Quizás no lo merezco, pero te pido una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacer las cosas bien. Y no te lo pido por mí, te lo pido porque quiero hacerte feliz y sé que puedo hacerlo… Dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo.

… Y ella supo, cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar al fondo de esos ojos grises, que era sincero…

***

Pese a tener claro que por más veces que la releyera, la intrigante nota no le daría más respuestas, André la sacó una vez más del bolsillo…

"_Id al palacio de Versailles este sábado 26 de agosto a las diez de la noche en punto. Esperad junto a la estatua de Castor y Pólux, acudid solo y llevad dos caballos."_

… la dobló cuidadosamente, devolviéndola a su lugar. Tamborileó sus dedos sobre el bolsillo. La sacó otra vez. La volvió a guardar. Se mesó los cabellos. Miró su reloj de bolsillo (regalo de Oscar); las diez menos cuarto. Apuró el tranco de su caballo, y de un segundo animal, también negro, que venía a la siga. Ató a ambos junto a la reja que bordeaba el palacio, en un sitio oscuro y bien disimulado por los árboles. Cada día que se acercaba su cumpleaños, su curiosidad aumentaba, a tal extremo que dos días atrás había hecho una salida nocturna con el propósito de encontrar un punto para entrar al palacio sin ser visto. Descubrió una reja oxidada y suelta en medio de dos árboles. Con algo de esfuerzo logró sacarla de su sitio. Luego de comprobar que podía pasar por ese espacio, volvió a colocar la reja en su lugar, asegurándola disimuladamente con un alambre. Esta vez repitió con éxito el procedimiento anterior, y rápidamente se coló al interior del jardín. Mientras se dirigía al punto de encuentro señalado en la misteriosa misiva, pensaba en el Caballero Negro. Se sentía algo así como un forajido, entrando a hurtadillas al palacio, y no le quedaba más que reconocerlo: se estaba divirtiendo, y mucho.

Tras cinco minutos que se le hicieron eternos, esperando junto a la estatua, una figura menuda y envuelta en una capa negra emergió de las sombras. Se le acercó con sigilo, y una vez frente a él, echó el capuchón hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto una cabellera azabache y un par de ojos azules, poniendo fin al misterio.

- Buenas noches, André.

- ¡Vos! Pero… pero…

***

Cuando Gertrud cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a Jeanne sola con sus pensamientos, ella no cesó de llorar. Los diez minutos que había sollozado en brazos de la posadera luego de regresar del cuartel de policía fueron cien por ciento reales, y era extraño y reconfortante estar desahogándose de verdad en lugar de montar una escena cuidadosamente planificada. El interrogatorio, la visión del cadáver, el recuerdo de su mano empuñando un cuchillo que se hundía en el pecho de Eugène, las amenazas de Maurice, eran más de lo que podía soportar. Sentada sobre el lecho, se balanceaba con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, mientras lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por su nariz.

_¡No puedo más! No resisto un segundo más… Creí que colapsaría en esas cuatro horas que tardó el capitán de la policía en interrogar a todos los huéspedes para finalmente dejarme libre de cargos… ¡Bendita Gertrud! Y maldito Maurice… ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Normalmente no perdería el control en una situación como esta, pero ahora ni siquiera tuve que fingir ser una pobre mujer desamparada y aterrorizada, porque es exactamente como me siento. Al menos se lo han creído todo. Ha de ser mi estado, de seguro. Yo NO pierdo la cabeza jamás ni lloriqueo como una imbécil. Ha de ser eso. Bueno, mi pequeño, a penas nazcas, mamá volverá a ser la de siempre, ¿eh? Y es que mi temor más grande es que si me capturan y esperan a que dé a luz para ejecutarme, ¿quién cuidaría de ti? Si caigo en manos del duque de __Orleáns, me mataría y tú morirías conmigo. Es por ti que me aferro a la vida. Sólo por ti._

Caminó hacia la ventana y apoyó los brazos en el alféizar, al tiempo que inspiraba el aire fresco nocturno. Comparadas con su situación actual, las semanas que había pasado en Hamburgo bajo la cariñosa protección de Gertrud le parecían un oasis de paz y de calma en medio de la miseria que era su existencia. Había encontrado un lugar donde podía dejar fluir su dolor, donde no tenía que cubrirse la espalda ni pensar ni hacer nada, sólo dejar que los días transcurrieran esperando que su vientre comenzara a abultarse. Le entristecía dejar esa vida simple a la que se estaba acostumbrando, y por otro lado, estaba Maurice. Se encontraba por completo a su merced, y no podía permitirse un arranque como el que tuvo con Eugène. Tenía que encontrar el modo de aprovechar que estaba encaprichado con ella, pero debía hacerlo con sumo cuidado, pues había varios factores en contra. En primer lugar, no sabía cuánto tiempo Maurice se interesaría en ella, ni que haría cuando ya no llamara su atención. En segundo lugar, Maurice era un hombre astuto. Por último, y lo más importante de todo, estaba encinta y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionaría él con esa noticia. Por fin su naturaleza práctica y su sangre fría se impusieron y comenzó a analizar su situación, buscando ventajas que pudiese aprovechar.

Jeanne no se movió cuando sintió que la puerta se abría, ni al escuchar que los pasos de Maurice se acercaban a ella.

- Le he dicho a Gertrud que te llevaré al puerto antes de partir a París –dijo él mientras la tomaba de la cintura y apoyaba el mentón sobre el hombro de la mujer - ¿ya has preparado tu equipaje?

Jeanne asintió sin despegar los ojos de la luna. Él le apartó el cabello y la besó suavemente en el cuello, y Jeanne se encogió instintivamente ante el contacto.

- ¿¡Tanta prisa tenéis…!?

- No, preciosa, puedo esperar un poco más… - le respondió mientras rozaba su mejilla con la punta de la nariz. Jeanne se odió a sí misma cuando no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas de rabia y vergüenza se desprendieran de sus pestañas – vamos, ya es hora de que partamos o perderás tu barco.

- Me lleváis de vuelta a París, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero no temas. Mientras seas mi amante tu identidad estará resguardada y podrás vivir holgadamente.

Jeanne se deshizo de sus manos con brusquedad y sin decir palabra salió de la habitación. Maurice la siguió cargando sus maletas, más que satisfecho con el rumbo que tomaban las cosas. Despedirse de Gertrud fue mucho más difícil y doloroso de lo que ella esperaba. Jeanne estaba en lo cierto cuando presentía que no volvería a recibir un abrazo cariñoso y sincero sino hasta después de mucho, mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

***

- Gracias por venir, André.

- Pero… no comprendo, alteza, si necesitabais algo, ¿por qué no me lo hicisteis saber directamente?

- ¡Porque de este modo es mucho más emocionante! – exclamó la reina, mientras acomodaba los tirabuzones de su peluca – además, de seguro no hubierais accedido a mi petición…

André se sentó sobre una banca de piedra, aún sin comprender qué tramaba Antoinette. Porque estaba seguro de que tramaba algo. Conocía a la perfección esa mirada traviesa de la reina, la recordaba muy bien cuando siendo una muchachita que aún no pronunciaba correctamente el francés, encandilaba a todos quienes la rodeaban, desde Luis XV hasta el último sirviente, para doblegarlos a su caprichosa voluntad. Pero también era evidente que Antoinette ya no era esa chiquilla, o al menos, ya no lo era del todo. Hacía mucho tiempo que el brillo de sus ojos no era una manifestación de alegría verdadera, sino una búsqueda de distracciones para evadir el vacío. Antoinette tomó asiento junto a André, y lo observó detenidamente. Mientras ambos se sostenían la mirada, la expresión de la reina se volvió cada vez más seria, más triste y más natural.

- Me siento sola – dijo con sencillez, alzando los hombros para dejarlos caer con desgano – De todos quienes me rodean, no hay una sola persona con la que pueda conversar con franqueza.

- Creía que habíais retomado vuestra amistad con la princesa de Lamballe… - replicó André. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo hablando con ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que pese a la distancia que siempre hubo entre ellos, en cierta forma la conocía por haberla observado de modo inconsciente a lo largo de quince años. _Ahora que la miro con detenimiento, hay algo familiar en ella… sé que se parece a alguien, pero no logro recordar a quién…_

- Es verdad… sin embargo, no puedo conversar de "todo" con ella. La confianza de Thérèse linda en la candidez. Me cree un ser de pureza similar a la suya y se niega creer cualquier comentario malintencionado sobre mi persona – Antoinette entrecruzó las manos y clavó la vista en la punta de sus pies, avergonzada - Como bien sabéis, no todos esos comentarios son infundados, y no resistiría decepcionarla. Oscar era la única con quien podía ser yo misma, sin ser juzgada, sin temor a defraudar. Oscar me conoce tal como soy, y durante muchos años me ha demostrado su cariño _pese_ a todos mis defectos… Y ahora que no puedo contar más con ella…

- Ahora que no está Oscar, podéis conversar con su sombra – André se señaló a sí mismo y sonrió amistosamente, pues comprendió entonces el interés de la reina.

- Se supone que en una situación así, debería odiarla. Pero no puedo, aunque sienta celos. Y si no puedo odiarla no es porque yo misma la haya empujado sin saber a los brazos de… -Antoinette se interrumpió. No podía pronunciar ese nombre sin echarse a llorar – Aunque hubiese sido de otra forma, no podría sentir rencor hacia ella. La quiero demasiado. La extraño demasiado. ¡Me hace tanta falta!

- Si queréis hablar, estáis de suerte, soy bueno escuchando.

- ¡Eso puedo adivinarlo! Vosotros sois tan diferentes, pero a la vez os parecéis tanto, aunque vos seáis de carácter retraído y reflexivo, y ella, más propensa a los arrebatos… no sé como describirlo, pero es como si estuvieseis conectados… lo noté desde la primera vez que os vi juntos hace ya quince años. Sé que a ambos se les da mejor escuchar que hablar. Y cuando me encontrasteis junto a la fuente en esa estúpida fiesta caí en la cuenta de que nadie entendería lo que me sucede mejor que vos. De modo que es todo muy simple: ahora que no puedo contar con Oscar, sólo podría hablar de esto con vos. Y además, me gustaría oír lo que vos tengáis que decir. Apostaría a que no habéis hablado de Oscar con nadie, jamás.

- Estáis en los cierto, Alteza, a nadie he hablado de lo que siento por ella. Sin embargo… ¿no os parece poco apropiado…?

- ¿Si es poco apropiado que cite a un hombre a los jardines del palacio para tener una charla a altas horas de la noche? – le interrumpió Antoinette – Sí, es absolutamente inapropiado. Pero ya poco me importa… Estoy harta de aparentar que todo está bien, de ser el centro de todas las miradas, las críticas y los rumores, de jugar este rol que ni siquiera escogí… Y si no tengo más alternativa que seguir representando mi papel, al menos quiero poder decirle a alguien que nada de esto me agrada, que esta no es la vida que quiero… no os imagináis lo sola que me encuentro, lo desdichada que me siento… y sé que puedo confiar en vos para decir todo esto.

- Lo entiendo – respondió él – y por supuesto que podéis contar con mi discreción.

- Gracias… mil gracias, André… sin embargo, no se trata sólo de charlar.

- … ¿Entonces?

André tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando Antoinette volvió a mirarlo con picardía y batió adorablemente sus largas pestañas, como si fueran dos mariposas brillantes y azabaches.

- … ¿Me llevaríais a París?

- … ¡QUÉ! ¡A PARÍS! – André se puso de pie de un salto, horrorizado. Esto era mucho peor de lo que pudiera imaginarse.

- Sí, a París. Quisiera olvidar quien soy y cuáles son mis responsabilidades. ¿Me llevaríais a París, como si tan sólo fuéramos un par de plebeyos divirtiéndose en una noche de sábado?

- ¡Por ningún motivo! Es una idea espantosa. ¿Qué pretendéis? ¿Qué esta vez sí me ahorquen por vuestra causa?- _¡Esta mujer está completamente loca!_

- ¡Por favor! Sólo un paseo… ¡sólo una vez! quiero conocer que hay más allá del mundo que me está permitido ver.

- ¡No es necesario que vayáis a París para eso, puedo contároslo yo mismo!

- Por favor…

André cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- No. De ninguna manera os llevaré. No importa lo que digáis, no me convenceréis.

Cinco minutos más tarde, André atravesaba la reja del palacio en sentido contrario. Puso la vara de metal en su lugar, la aseguró y desató uno de los caballos. No dejó de maldecir y gruñir entre dientes durante lo que le llevó realizar estas acciones, mientras era seguido a corta distancia por Antoinette, que apenas podía contener la risa ante el mal humor de André.

_¡Malditas mujeres! Debería estar prohibido que hagan esto… serpientes, arpías, eso es lo que son. Una buena tunda, eso es lo que le ha hecho falta desde un principio. _André se volvió a mirarla, ella batía las palmas entusiasmada como una chiquilla. _Pero claro, tampoco tengo el corazón de piedra… ¿quién no habría accedido a sus caprichos de ver cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas? ¡Oh Señor, qué tremendo idiota soy! Bastó que se me acercara, tirara de mi manga mirándome hacia arriba con esos preciosos ojos húmedos reflejando todas las estrellas, y que con labios temblorosos susurrara entrecortadamente 'por favor' por tercera vez, y ya estoy cumpliéndole su estúpido capricho. Terminaré en la horca por esto, a que sí. Y las lagrimitas se han esfumado en un instante. Me manipuló todo el tiempo… y por 'todo el tiempo' me refiero a los treinta segundos que tardé en caer bajo su embrujo, ¡qué vergüenza!, _pensaba André mientras acomodaba el estribo para que Antoinette pudiese montar. _Y son todas iguales, ¡todas! Pero ella sí que tiene un especial talento para conseguir lo que desea recurriendo a estas viles triquiñuelas. Me la imagino poniéndole esta misma irresistible carita de cordero a su majestad al tiempo que le decía 'por favor, sólo apostaré una vez', y ¡zas! En un mes ha dejado secas las arcas de la Corona. Afortunadamente Oscar no manipula de esta forma… pero como si eso valiera de algo, también termino haciendo todas las cosas que a ella le dan la gana, sean razonables o estúpidas. Qué diantres, Oscar también tiene unas ideas espantosas y siempre acabo siguiéndola en todas…_

- Os ayudaré a montar – dijo André, y Antoinette colocó su pequeño pie en el estribo, exhibiendo sus perlados dientes en una amplia sonrisa y haciendo caso omiso al más que evidente enojo de su contrariado súbdito. Una vez que se hubo acomodado con ambas piernas colgando a un costado de la montura, él hizo amago de montar a su grupa.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacéis? - Ella le detuvo con un gesto.

- Montar con vos, por supuesto.

- Pero ¿por qué? Puedo hacerlo yo sola, para eso os he pedido dos caballos.

- ¡Olvidadlo! – exclamó él, brazos en jarra y en el colmo de la indignación - ¿Es necesario que os recuerde lo que sucedió la primera vez que montasteis a caballo? ¿¡Es necesario que os recuerde que me gané una condena a muerte por vuestra imprudencia!? ¡No señor! O vamos ambos en el mismo caballo o no vamos a ninguna parte.

- Pero… he aprendido a montar después de ese lamentable incidente, André…

- Oh, ¡por favor! ¿Le llamáis montar a dar un par de vueltas alrededor de la glorieta del Trianon mientras un lacayo lleva vuestro pony de la brida?

- ¡Os lo digo en serio, soy una amazona bastante buena!

- Ni hablar, si algo os sucede esta vez sí que me ahorcarán, y por si no os habéis enterado os digo que esta es la única cabeza que tengo y me gustaría conservarla en su lugar. Si sufrís un accidente no podré contar con Oscar ni con Fersen para que me salven el pellejo, es más, os aseguro que ambos me descuartizarán y arrojarán mi cadáver a los perros…

Antoinette se divertía a horrores con el furibundo discurso de André, cuando, inesperadamente, su caballo emprendió un alocado galope, y ella soltó un chillido histérico. André apenas podía creerlo. ¡Era una pesadilla! Tan rápido como pudo desató al segundo caballo y salió disparado a la siga de la reina, que ya le había sacado un centenar de metros de ventaja. Afortunadamente André era un excelente jinete y logró darle alcance con rapidez. Cuando ambos corceles galopaban a la par, André se acercó todo cuanto pudo. Se inclinó en dirección a la cabeza del animal que montaba la reina y estiró un brazo intentando tomar las bridas del caballo, manteniendo apenas el equilibrio en una maniobra bastante riesgosa. Entonces notó que las riendas no colgaban sueltas como esperaba, sino que Antoinette las aferraba firmemente con ambas manos, y escuchó un sonido que le pareció el más maravilloso y a la vez indignante que había oído jamás: una burlona risita. Antoinette detuvo el galope del animal y lo hizo girar a un lado y otro con maestría.

- ¡Os dije que he aprendido a montar! – exclamó con cierto orgullo – si sólo me habéis visto dar vueltas a la glorieta mientras un lacayo lleva a mi pony de la brida es porque a su majestad le aterra que monte después de ese lamentable… incidente. Pero eso no significa que en privado no haya tomado algunas lecciones de equitación.

André la observaba de hito en hito, boquiabierto. Luego su asombro y su indignación por haber caído en la broma de la reina se trastocó en algo diferente, dando paso a un sentimiento difícil de explicar. En ese momento André no lo vio con claridad, pero había algo en Antoinette que hacía que las palabras "imprudencia extrema", "riesgo estúpido", "peligro de muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos de Oscar", "juicio sumarísimo con ejecución inmediata previa tortura" y similares, perdieran su significado. Era como si el sentido común que caracterizaba a André se evaporara poco a poco, y en efecto, eso fue lo que sucedió en los meses venideros. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aguijoneó a su caballo haciéndolo encabritarse al tiempo que decía:

- Veamos qué tanto habéis aprendido, ¡os apuesto que llego primero que vos a la bifurcación del camino!

Por toda respuesta, Antoinette emprendió nuevamente el galope.

***

- Rosalie, la condesa te ha hecho una pregunta… - la muchacha no atendió a las palabras de su madre. De pronto sintió un violento escalofrío que bajaba por su columna vertebral – Rosalie, ¿qué sucede?

La muchacha al fin miró a su progenitora, quien había pasado de un tono molesto a uno preocupado ante la repentina lividez de su hija.

- Na… nada, madame… yo…

Madame de Polignac se sentó a su lado y la tomó por la barbilla.

- Está muy pálida – comentó una de las invitadas a la tertulia. Varios más asintieron, todos los ojos se clavaban en Rosalie.

- ¿Qué pasa, hija? ¿Te sientes mal? – susurró en su oído mientras le acariciaba una mejilla cariñosamente. Rosalie asintió en silencio, pues un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar - ¿Es algo que has comido?

- No lo sé, madre – dijo Rosalie, sin darse cuenta de que por primera vez la llamaba espontáneamente de esa forma – no sé qué sucede, me siento muy angustiada… es una especie de mal presentimiento…

- En ese caso, si lo deseas puedes retirarte a tus aposentos – dijo la madre, para gran sorpresa de la muchacha. Ya estaba en parte resignada a tolerar las aburridas tertulias en que la Polignac intentaba introducirla a lo más granado de la sociedad francesa. No era normal que la dejara ir así, sin más. _Debo tener pésima cara si me está librando tan fácilmente… _

- Gracias, madre. Con permiso, disculpad.

- Ordenaré que te suban un té, querida – oyó decir a su progenitora cuando salía del salón. Luego echó a correr escaleras arriba como si el diablo o la muerte le pisaran los talones, entró a su habitación y se lanzó sobre el lecho.

_Jeanne… es Jeanne, algo horrible le ha sucedido. ¿Pero cómo es posible? Mi hermana está muerta ¿Acaso ha podido sucederle algo peor que la muerte? Aunque sea absurdo, siento que está en grave peligro… esto no tiene sentido ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?_

Se asomó al balcón y permaneció largo rato inmóvil. Las voces del salón se oían lejanas, y el sonido de la brisa meciendo las ramas de los árboles la calmó poco a poco. _No, no es posible. Debo estar confundida. Jeanne está muerta. Si estoy imaginando estas cosas ha de ser porque hasta el fin de mis días cargaré con el peso de haberla traicionado después de la única vez en que me demostró que yo le importaba._ Cerró los ojos y recordó como si fuera ayer a la grácil Jeanne de apenas catorce años, vestida con harapos, bailando en la habitación que ambas compartían y hablando animadamente de sus descabellados sueños de grandeza. De su ilustre apellido, de su linaje que descendía de reyes, de las tierras y la posición que habría de recuperar… "Y aunque no seas hija de mi padre, te sacaré de esta inmunda pocilga, Rosalie. ¡Viviremos como reinas! Esa austríaca lela no tendrá mejores vestidos que nosotras". _Nunca fuiste mala de alma, fue el resentimiento y la amargura lo que dominó tu vida. Serías tan feliz en el lugar que ocupo ahora… habrías sido tan feliz siendo la hija de madame de Polignac como desdichada me siento yo al serlo. Cómo quisiera haber cambiado mi suerte por la tuya, Jeanne…_

De pronto los cristales de hielo habían pasado desde su espalda a su cuello… tuvo una sensación de frío, como si un fino hilo helado se hubiese posado sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos y con gran sorpresa descubrió que llevaba puesta la cadenita de oro que le había hurtado el Caballero Negro. Exhaló todo el aire de los pulmones, completamente asombrada. Y supo que alguien estaba de pie tras ella. No, no alguien. Era "él". El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlar su expresión, para no mostrar la salvaje alegría que sentía, pues en vano había esperado muchas noches verlo aparecer en su balcón. Cuando al fin logró calmarse, se volvió lentamente y tal como esperaba, él estaba allí, camuflado en la semioscuridad.

- Decidme que no me odiáis por esta absurda travesura – dijo Bernard con una dulce sonrisa – sé que he tardado en devolveros vuestra joya, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

- Os odio, pero no por vuestra travesura – Bernard la miró descolocado por la respuesta, pues esperaba una reacción muy distinta a su atrevida galantería. Ser el héroe popular del momento quizás se le estaba yendo a la cabeza, y se estaba acostumbrando a los suspiros de las mujeres. En un principio fueron de esforzadas y humildes parisinas, como Marianne, y luego, hasta en las mismas fiestas en que robaba algunas nobles le miraban con ensoñación. Más de una le entregó sus joyas voluntariamente. Esto le había incitado a dárselas de galán a modo de guasa, se sentía un poco ridículo guiñando ojos y haciendo entradas teatrales, pero no era más que una inocente diversión. Y sin embargo, bastaba que Rosalie no le siguiera el juego para que toda su seguridad en sí mismo se fuera al cuerno. Se sintió como si llevara un cartelito en la frente que rezase "fracasado" y con gusto se hubiese lanzado de cabeza por el balcón, tal era su azoramiento. Rosalie se divertía con la incomodidad de su… ¿pretendiente?

- Yo… este… no he querido molestaros, me iré si mi presen…

- ¡Os odio porque me habéis hecho esperar demasiado! ¿Por qué tardasteis tanto en venir? ¿Cuándo me diréis quien sois? ¿¡Por qué me robasteis!?

Bernard suspiró aliviado. Entonces, ella correspondía a su interés… se sentó en la baranda del balcón con las piernas colgando hacia adentro, balanceándose como un chiquillo.

- Os robé para tener una excusa que me permitiera volver a veros. Pero a decir verdad, soy más tímido de lo que parezco, Rosalie. Temí que me rechazarais y todo el tiempo que tardé en venir fue lo que me tomó hacer acopio del valor necesario para presentarme ante vos.

Rosalie retorció sus manos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Quién sois? ¿Cómo es que sabéis mi nombre? Me resultáis tan familiar, y sin embargo no puedo recordar dónde y cuándo nos hemos visto antes…

- Os confieso que me ofende un poco que no me recordéis. Yo nunca os olvidé, y frecuentemente me pregunté qué sería de vos después de la muerte de vuestra madre – contestó Bernard al tiempo que se desataba la máscara que cubría la parte superior de su rostro. Entonces vino a la memoria de Rosalie el momento en que le había conocido. El más triste de sus recuerdos, el día en que el coche de madame de Polignac había arrollado a su madre adoptiva, y había huido, indolente, sin detenerse a prestarle ayuda. Bernard la socorrió. Con sus cortos ingresos de estudiante financió el entierro, al cual sólo asistieron ellos dos, y fue la única persona que la confortó en la soledad de su dolor. Le dio su dirección por si necesitaba algo, y aguardó en vano por semanas y meses, ella jamás se presentó a su puerta. Quizá en circunstancias más amables Rosalie le hubiera prestado más atención, pero dado el caso, el odio, la obsesión por la venganza y el paso del tiempo cubrieron con una manta de olvido al recuerdo de aquél amable jovencito. Todo esto pasó velozmente por su mente. Rosalie sonrió con verdadera alegría.

- ¡Bernard! – exclamó. El rostro del Caballero Negro se iluminó de felicidad cuando la muchacha que le robaba el sueño pronunció su nombre espontáneamente – Bernard, ¡sois vos! Pero… ¿por qué os habéis involucrado en esto?

- Es una larga historia... podría partir diciendo que tenemos bastantes cosa en común. Vuestra madre murió arrollada por el carruaje de una mujer noble que no se detuvo a auxiliarla, y la mía... - el gesto de Bernard se ensombreció de pronto, e hizo un breve silencio antes de continuar – Tengo buenas razones para odiar a la nobleza y para luchar porque esta casta maldita sea eliminada. Aunque… por mis venas corra sangre aristócrata.

- ¿Vos sois noble? – preguntó la muchacha con asombro.

- No – respondió Bernard, con la voz ronca y el rictus pétreo – Mi madre era hija de un pobre comerciante. Se enamoró de un noble, un hombre casado y con hijos. Este… sujeto la convirtió en su amante, y la instaló en una pequeña casita en donde yo nací. Ella lo quería, sepa Dios por qué, si resultó ser de la peor calaña. Un día, cuando yo había cumplido cinco años, la casa fue asaltada por un grupo de hombres que nos echaron a la calle. ¿Qué había sucedido? Muy simple. Mi… el amante de mi madre se había hartado de ella (huelga decir que jamás demostró interés alguno en mí) y había encontrado una muchacha más joven para reemplazarla. Vagamos por horas aplanando las calles de París. Ella me llevaba en sus brazos y no cesaba de llorar… Mi abuelo la había repudiado por aceptar a ese bribón entre sus sábanas y no teníamos adónde ir. Creo que enloqueció de pena para hacer lo que hizo… - Rosalie, adivinando que un suceso horrible seguiría en la narración, tomó una mano de Bernard entre las suyas. Él, absorto y hablando más para sí mismo, ni siquiera lo notó – Cruzamos un puente. Ella, conmigo aún entre sus brazos, saltó la baranda y se lanzó al río… recuerdo con horror el vértigo de la caída, y cómo el agua que entró en mi boca cortó abruptamente mis gritos de pánico… y luego, la frialdad del Sena, como puñales de hielo clavándose en todo mi cuerpo. Ella no sobrevivió. Mi pa… el amante de mi madre, enterado de esto, jamás se preocupó de mí. Decidme si no es cruel un mundo en que unos puedes jugar con otros sólo porque tienen poder suficiente y eso les hace impunes…

- ¡Cómo debéis haber sufrido! Os comprendo, claro que sí.

Bernard regresó del trance en que se sumía cada vez que recordaba ese día, y el pesar desapareció al darse cuenta de que Rosalie cubría una de sus manos con las suyas, y lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Pero no os entristezcáis por mí! – dijo al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas con su mano enguantada – Hay algo que quiero preguntaros… espero no os incomodéis, pero… creía que dadas las circunstancias de la muerte de vuestra madre vos compartías mi aversión por la nobleza. Por ello no logro comprender que ahora viváis bajo el alero de la favorita de la reina en calidad de protegida.

- Esa es una larga historia que estoy segura os sorprenderá – respondió Rosalie – Antes de morir, mi madre me confesó que yo no era hija suya, sino de una dama noble que me entregó a ella para cubrir su vergüenza. Sólo alcanzó a decirme su nombre de pila antes de morir: Martine Gabrielle. Después de su muerte estaba empeñada en dar con la asesina y cobrar venganza. Llevaba su rostro grabado a fuego en la mente… me dirigí hacia donde me indicaron se encontraba Versailles, con la intención de darle muerte, sin que me importara morir yo misma en el intento. Caminé gran parte del día, y al caer la noche llegué a un palacio. En la penumbra vi a una mujer descender de una calesa. Una mujer rubia que usaba un vestido del mismo color que la asesina. Gracias a Dios la hija de esa mujer frustró mi ataque, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que esa dama no era la asesina, y que no estaba en Versailles, sino en el palacete de una familia noble. Ellos escucharon mi historia y me acogieron. Se preocuparon de mi educación, y me hicieron pasar por una parienta lejana a fin de introducirme en Versailles para que reconociera a esa mujer. Además me ayudaron con la búsqueda de mi verdadera madre, aunque para mí era un tema secundario, la venganza lo era todo. Finalmente logré reconocer a la asesina. Era madame de Polignac…

- ¡La misma mujer bajo cuyo techo vivís!

-… Sí. Pero eso tiene una muy buena explicación. Al poco tiempo de topármela y ambas habernos reconocido, se develó el misterio de mi verdadera madre: Martine Gabrielle era el nombre que madame de Polignac cambió cuando contrajo matrimonio. Por una sádica jugarreta del destino, la misma que me arrebató a la mujer que me crió, fue quien me dio a luz. Soy la hija bastarda de madame de Polignac.

- Es una historia sorprendente. Pero aun no comprendo cómo terminasteis por vivir bajo su techo.

- Ella me pidió que hiciéramos las paces después del suicidio de mi hermana menor, Charlotte.

- Si, recuerdo el suceso. Se decía que la pequeña se quitó la vida porque madame de Polignac la había prometido en matrimonio a un hombre muchísimo mayor.

- Es verdad. Eso destrozó a mi madre. Después de mucho cavilar decidí darle una oportunidad.

- Asumo que no os ha resultado nada fácil no guardarle rencor…

En ese momento se oyeron dos golpes en la puerta. Bernard se cobijó en las sombras del balcón y Rosalie acudió presurosamente a recibir una taza de té enviada por su madre. Despachó a la camarera y volvió al balcón.

- Aun estáis aquí… pensé que os habríais esfumado.

- No, aquí estoy. Desgraciadamente es hora de irme. Qué más quisiera yo que permanecer aquí junto a vos, más tengo trabajo por hacer esta noche…

- "Trabajo" – repitió Rosalie, sonriendo – muy bien. Lo entiendo. Pero… ¿volveré a veros?

- Siempre que lo deseéis – respondió él. La besó en la frente (pues cuando no interpretaba su papel de forajido se sentía bastante tímido) acomodó entre los cabellos de la muchacha un botón de rosa – Esto os embellece más que las joyas…

- Esperad. Aún me debéis un baile – le dijo Rosalie.

- Y os lo pagaré. Podéis sumar otro a modo de interés – respondió él mientras se encaramaba en el balcón. De pronto se detuvo y antes de desaparecer en la penumbra, añadió como al descuido – espero que no os moleste que haya hurtado esa flor del jardín de vuestra madre…

- ¡¡¡…!!!

***

Oscar miró a Fersen de reojo. Cabalgaba a su lado silente, con la mirada perdida. Después del alivio que sintiera cuando él le dijo que no quería romper el compromiso, habían vuelto las mismas dudas de siempre. Era absurdo, pero desde que estaban comprometidos conversaban mucho menos que antes pese a pasar más tiempo juntos. Oscar sacudió la cabeza, molesta, tratando de espantar sus inoportunos pensamientos. Trató de admirarlo sin permitir que estas ideas desagradables la acosaran, y en parte lo logró. Ambos vestían uniformes de gala para asistir a un baile. Oscar estaba hasta la coronilla de los bailes, de las conversaciones sosas y de las parejas ebrias que se perdían entre los jardines ya pasada la medianoche. Pero mientras no capturara al Caballero Negro no le quedaba más remedio que seguir asistiendo a ellos, y continuar repartiendo a sus hombres en cada fiesta que se diera. Fersen la acompañaba porque había sido invitado, y vestía un uniforme blanco con detalles en celeste. Qué bien le sentaba… qué bien le sentaba todo, se dijo Oscar. Podría vestir un saco de arpillera y aún así luciría irresistiblemente distinguido. Un mechón castaño ceniza se balanceaba juguetonamente sobre su mejilla, siguiendo el rítmico tranco del caballo. Con la vista siguió la curva de su frente, su nariz recta y la línea del mentón, perfectamente dibujada. Suspiró. Esas mariposas en su estómago la hacían sentir infantil. Él se volvió hacia ella, y Oscar desvió automáticamente la mirada.

- Es una noche agradable, ¿no te parece, Oscar?

- Eh… sí…

- Aunque se trate de un asunto de deber, espero que nos divirtamos en este baile. No todo ha de ser trabajo en la vida, ¿no crees, Oscar?

- Claro, tienes razón…

En ese momento, el sonido de dos caballos al galope le ahorraron a Oscar la molestia de elaborar una respuesta interesante. Ambos giraron hacia atrás y distinguieron dos sombras que se acercaban a velocidad imprudente. Las mariposas en el estómago de Oscar cedieron paso a un golpe de adrenalina. En una fracción de segundo su mano estaba en la empuñadura de su espada… pero los jinetes se separaron uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, dejando a Oscar y Fersen al centro del camino y los adelantaron a toda velocidad levantando una gruesa nube de polvo a su paso.

- ¡PAR DE CHIFLADOS, POR POCO NOS ARROLLÁIS! – chilló Oscar entre toses y ahogos.

- ¡PERDEDORES! – respondieron a coro dos voces, una masculina y otra femenina, que después estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas.

- ¡Ya sabía que os quedaríais atrás! – escuchó decir al hombre.

- ¡No me habéis vencido aún, ya veréis! – replicó la mujer.

Las voces se perdieron a medida que la distancia se hacía mayor. Oscar resopló con irritación, revolviendo la tierra que la rodeaba al tratar de apartarla a manotazos.

- Oscar, no te enfurezcas, no vale la pena – Fersen sacudió el polvo de su guerrera con toda parsimonia.

- ¡Pero mira como nos han dejado! ¡Estoy hecha un desastre!

Fersen se encogió de hombros. Ella no estaba furiosa. Sentía envidia, pero más le valía encubrirla en ira. Le iba más el galope desbocado que el paso cansino de Fersen…

Casi medio kilómetro más allá, al llegar a la bifurcación del camino, los jinetes detuvieron su marcha.

- Bien – dijo André – os he vencido. Ahora volvamos a Versailles.

- ¿Qué? – gritó Antoinette - ¿cómo que "volvemos a Versailles"? No, señor, ¡Vamos a París!

- Pero hemos apostado y os gané, así que se hará lo que yo diga.

- No apostamos nada… y no tratéis de confundirme, ¡lo prometisteis!

- Oh, no os echéis a llorar de nuevo – suplicó él al verla hacer pucheros, y añadió compungido – entended, por favor. Me estáis metiendo en un gran lío.

- Os prometo que no haré ninguna locura, me portaré muy bien y seguiré todas vuestras indicaciones. Mirad, hasta me he vestido para la ocasión. Tomé un traje de una de mis doncellas. Nadie sospechará que soy noble.

- Mmm…

- Un paseo corto… pequeñito…

- ¡Está bien! – exclamó él, derrotado – estaremos de vuelta antes de la una.

Antoinette frunció el ceño. La una de la madrugada era demasiado temprano, pero no insistió porque sabía que era lo mejor que podía obtener. Y siempre estaba la posibilidad de distraer a André para alargar el paseo.

- Hay otro asunto que debemos aclarar antes.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó André a punto de echarse a temblar. Cada idea de Antoinette era peor que la anterior.

- Si se supone que soy una simple doncella, no podéis darme ese trato tan ceremonioso. Debéis tutearme.

- ¡No puedo tutearos, sois la reina de Francia!

- ¡Sí que puedes! – insistió Antoinette, dando el ejemplo – se vería extraño que nos tratáramos tan formalmente.

- Eso es incómodo… - protestó André – ¿y cómo he de… llamarte? ¿Debo decirte Antoinette?

- ¡Oh, no, tengo una idea mejor! Usaré un nombre falso.

- Muy bien, dime como quieres llamarte…

- Escógelo tú.

- Pues… no se me ocurre nada.

- En ese caso, yo pensaré en un nombre falso para ti.

- Yo no necesito otro nombre, sólo soy un caballerizo, a nadie le importa si voy a París o a la China…

- Es verdad – dijo ella, divertida – En cuanto a mi nombre, puedes pensarlo por el camino mientras encuentras una buena taberna. Siempre he sentido curiosidad por ese ambiente.

- ¡QUÉ!

***

- ¿Y su nombre es…?

- Registrad a Maurice de Brionne y señora.

- Monsieur Maurice de Brionne y señora… - repitió el hombre, mientras anotaba los nombres en el libro de ingresos del hotel. Maurice pellizcó la mejilla de Jeanne, como lo haría cualquier marido cariñoso con su mujer, y la tomó firmemente de la cintura. Ella le sonrió, representando su papel, pero con un imperceptible fulgor de odio en los ojos. Maurice decidió pasar la noche en Hamburgo (obviamente en un hotel alejado de la posada) y emprender la marcha al día siguiente. Una vez en la recámara se sentó sobre el lecho observando cada uno de los movimientos de Jeanne con una sonrisita socarrona, hasta que logró hacerla sentir incómoda.

- Supongo – dijo ella, finalmente – que vuestra paciencia se ha acabado.

- Supones bien, preciosa. Ahora ven aquí.

- ¿Es necesario que finja que me agradáis? – dijo Jeanne mientras se acercaba hasta sentarse a su lado. Él, por toda respuesta, le descubrió un hombro y comenzó a besarla.

_No es que no haya tenido amantes con anterioridad. Pero usualmente los escogía yo misma. Vamos, sólo debes suponer que lo has escogido tú. No es mal parecido y es un bribón. Se supone que es de tu tipo. Pero no. Le detesto y siempre le detestaré por haber arruinado mis planes y por tenerme a su merced. No pasa nada. No sentiré nada… y puede ser mi camino para llegar hasta el duque de Orleans… Algún día saldaré cuentas con ambos._

***

_¡En qué lío me estoy metiendo! No debí traerla a este sitio. Si de ordinario los barrios bajos de París son peligrosos, ahora la ciudad completa es una caldera hirviendo__. Esto, sin lugar a dudas, es lo más estúpido, absurdo, riesgoso e insano que he hecho en la vida._ André se acercó a la barra, con la esperanza de que el tabernero le vendiera algún vino pasable, o que al menos no pudiese ser confundido con vinagre. El hombre, de mediana edad, calvo, bigontón y de amable sonrisa, le traería en seguida lo mejor de la casa. _Me pregunto qué diría la abuela si supiera que el bueno para nada de su nieto ha traído a la reina de Francia a un tugurio de mala muerte. Hey, no seamos injustos, he bebido en sitios mucho peores. Como aquél en que Oscar y yo nos ganamos la mejor paliza de nuestras vidas… Pero no debo pensar en ese día si no quiero terminar con deseos de lanzarme al Sena. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¡Ah, sí, la abuela! Me despellejaría vivo. Y Oscar probablemente también. Me pregunto cuál de las dos estaría más furiosa. ¡Juro que no quería hacerlo! Me negué rotundamente, pero cuando me miró con esos ojos que parecen un pedacito de cielo, con esa expresión tan apesadumbrada en su lindo rostro, no pude negarme. Eso sin contar que la comprendo tan bien como ella a mí. Sé lo que siente, pues ambos hemos nacido para cumplir roles que han transformado lo que anhelamos en algo inalcanzable. Y para callar lo que nos quema el alma. Ella quería ver algo lo más lejano posible a su mundo. No resistí ver tanta tristeza en su mirada, es una mujer tan solitaria y vacía… pero no, esto es un disparate. La llevaré de vuelta a Versailles. Si quiere, podremos charlar un rato en los jardines. Le diré que volveremos en segui… ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO!? ¿¡QUÉ HACE MARIE ANTOINETTE CON ESE TIPO!?_

André se había vuelto hacia la mesa en que había dejado a Marie Antoinette por un par de minutos, y estupefacto, vio que un hombre se había sentado a su lado. El sujeto, inclinado un poco hacia delante, le sonreía con una actitud donjuanesca. Pero ella no parecía asustada, intimidada o siquiera molesta. ¡Marie Antoinette le seguía el juego! Lo miraba de reojo mientras reía coquetamente.

- Y bien, ¿de verdad no pensáis decirme vuestro nombre?

- Os lo repito, no os lo diré. No sé quién sois ni cuáles son vuestras intensiones conmigo. A juzgar por el desparpajo con que me preguntáis, creo que no han de ser las mejores. Y quiero advertiros que estoy acompañada.

- Estáis completamente equivocada. No he querido ofenderos, sólo he visto a una bella mujer sola en una taberna y he pensado que podíais estar en problemas.

- Oh, no os hagáis el caballero conmigo, ¡no señor! He visto en vuestra cara que si os habéis acercado a mí, ha sido con la reprobable intención de seducirme.

- ¡Seduciros yo! Jamás imaginé que una boca tan delicada como la vuestra pudiese pronunciar una injuria semejante. Me habéis herido cruelmente – dijo el hombre, con exagerada y fingida cara de sufrimiento.

- No, no, no. No me conmoveréis. ¡No os creo una palabra!

- ¡Quien os entiende a vosotras! Me acusáis de intentar seduciros, ¡cuando sois vos la que me ha coqueteado desde el primer momento!

- ¡Coquetearos yo! ¡Sois el sujeto más descarado que he conocido en la vida! – exclamó ella, con falso enojo, tratando de reprimir la risa. En ese momento se percató de que André se encontraba de pie tras su pretendiente, con cara de no comprender absolutamente nada.

- ¿Todo… todo bien? – preguntó, nervioso.

- ¡Ah, vos sois el acompañante de la dama! No le creáis una palabra, no he intentado seducirla, sólo he preguntado su nombre y se niega a decírmelo – Dijo el sujeto, palmoteándole la espalda confianzudamente. André era bueno calando a la gente al primer vistazo, y a diferencia de Antoinette, olía tanto la falsedad como la honestidad a kilómetros. Y su interlocutor, lejos de representar un peligro, le pareció el tipo de compañero de parranda que hubiera escogido gustoso. Tomó asiento a su lado.

- ¿Pero por qué te has negado? No veo motivo para que lo mantengamos en secreto – le dijo a Marie Antoinette, y luego, muy seriamente, dirigiéndose al galán de taberna – Amigo, estás frente a la reina de Francia - El silencio siguió a las palabras de André. El muchacho lo miró con incredulidad, y Marie Antoinette, con horror. Luego se miraron el uno al otro, estupefactos – Vamos, díselo. Eres la reina de Francia, ¿verdad… - André pensó rápidamente en un nombre. El primero que vino a su cabeza fue Oscar, pero lo desechó en seguida, por razones obvias. Observó detenidamente a Antoinette y por fin supo a quién le recordaban sus ojos ahora chispeantes de alegría y su risa cantarina y jovial - … Hélène? – Sus interlocutores seguían mirándolo con cara de estar procesando la información. André esbozó una sonrisa. El sujeto lanzó una gran carcajada. Tenía una risa viril, alegre y contagiosa. Marie Antoinette también rió, nerviosamente, jurándose a sí misma que André se las pagaría por el susto de muerte que le acababa de dar.

- ¡Ahahahaha! ¡Hermano, no estoy tan borracho como para creer esa ridiculez! Si hubieras intentado tomarme el pelo en una o dos horas más, te habría creído que eres el mismísimo Jesucristo y ella la Virgen María. Pero aún es demasiado temprano, y estoy vergonzosamente sobrio.

- André, ¡no debiste descubrirme! Ya no tiene sentido fingir, verás…

- Alain… Alain de Soissons, para servíos – Alain era un muchacho de veinticinco años, de agraciada apariencia, dueño de unos profundos ojos marrones. Usaba patillas y el cabello desordenado con esmero, vestía el uniforme de la Guardia Francesa y un pañuelo rojo al cuello, cuya punta estiraba y enrollaba en un dedo, en un ademán algo socarrón.

- Alain, efectivamente, soy la reina de Francia.

- Disculpad que lo ponga en duda, pero ¿Por qué la reina de Francia preferiría este tugurio a los salones de Versailles? ¿Y por qué vendría acompañada por un simple plebeyo, un miembro del tercer estado? Sin ofender, hermano…

- Alain, no te imaginas lo fastidioso que es Versailles – intervino André – La vida es fatua, la gente es falsa. Los días transcurren repletos de obligaciones y menos placer del que pudieras imaginar, al menos para la reina. Por eso me ha pedido a mí, su humilde sirviente, que la traiga a París para olvidar las amarguras de su existencia y conocer cómo vive la gente común, como tú y como yo.

- Mmm… ya veo. Pero la reina de Francia se llama Marie Antoinette – dijo el soldado, divertido con el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

- Bueno, Alain, uso el nombre de Hélène porque me encuentro de incógnito.

- Pero tengo entendido que la reina es una rubia beldad. Y vuestro cabello es negro como una noche sin luna.

- Es una peluca natural –contestó ella, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y otro - ¿No es hermosa? Se ve tan real…

- Si vos lo decís… pero a fe mía que vos sois más bella que la reina. Al menos yo las prefiero morenas – y guiñó pícaramente. André y Marie Antoinette reían hasta las lágrimas.

- ¿Te parece el cabello negro me favorece más que el rubio? – preguntó Antoinette, con curiosidad.

- Absolutamente. Si fuerais rubia seríais guapa, pero no tanto. El cabello negro es perfecto para vos, pues resalta vuestros ojos azules y vuestra piel de porcelana - En ese momento se acercó el tabernero, y le sirvió una botella y tres toscos vasos "del mejor vino de la casa" – bueno, bueno, ¿me estáis invitando? ¡Quién soy yo para negarme! En retribución, y ya que tenemos entre nosotros a tan ilustre visita, les propongo amenizar la velada con algo de música. Vuelvo en seguida – y se alejó en busca de un grupo de soldados, uno de los cuales tocaba el acordeón.

Antoinette dio un sorbo al vino que André vertió sobre su vaso, y estuvo a punto de escupirlo.

- André, este es el peor vino que he probado jamás – declaró con el rostro ceñudo.

- ¿En serio? Si tienes sentido de la aventura puedo ofrecerte otros muchísimo peores.

Ella puso una de sus delicadas manos sobre la de André.

- No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan feliz. Esta noche ningún pensamiento me causa pesar. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

- No tienes que hacerlo. Estamos a mano.

Alain se acercaba a ellos, acompañado por cuatro soldados, cantando estruendosamente con sus roncas voces.

"_Adiós, Mylene,_

_¡No seas coqueta!_

_Mi puño es más temible_

_Que las balas enemigas_

_¡Vamos, vamos, vamos a luchar!_

_Una gran pelea es el deseo de un hombre _

_Por eso, Mylene, _

_Aparta tus labios por un instante _

_Por eso, Mylene, _

_Aparta tus labios por un instante" _**(2)**

- ¡Vamos, amigos! ¡Cantad, cantad con la Guardia Francesa, que hoy es día de pago! – les animaba Alain, alzando su vaso de vino. André y Antoinette se le unieron, al igual que el resto de los parroquianos.

"_Adiós, Mylene,_

_No seas coqueta…"_

Antoinette se maravillaba de todo lo que veía. El calvo y amable tabernero. Las coquetas muchachas. Las risas, alegres, fuertes, sinceras, tan distintas a las que oía a diario en Versailles. Sí, eso le maravillaba. Aquellos toscos hombres no hacían esfuerzo alguno por disimular sus groseros modales. Aquellas muchachas, con descaro incitaban al hombre que les interesaba. Todos eran ellos mismos. Y Antoinette, con su peluca y su nombre falso, se sentía ella misma, como no le sucedía hacía demasiados años. Recién llegada a Francia, era una muchachita cándida, dulce y demasiado sincera. Pero los años y los abusos de la gente en quién depositó su confianza y cariño, le enseñaron que la espontaneidad era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Ahora se sentía como aquella niña. André asistía perplejo a su transformación. "_Quizá no fue una idea tan terrible. Es sólo por esta noche, y se ve tan despreocupada y feliz… verla cantar y reír vale el riesgo de morir a manos de Oscar y la abuela si llegan a descubrirme"_.

"… _por eso Mylene,_

_Aparta tus labios un instante…_"

Una vez concluida la canción, los compañeros de Alain se ubicaron cerca, y comenzó una alegre charla al calor del alcohol. Contaban anécdotas de pendencias, borracheras y picantes aventurillas con mozas atrevidas, de las que Antoinette, fascinada, no perdía palabra. El segundo vaso de vino ya no le pareció tan malo. Iba por el tercero, pero André interpuso un brazo entre Antoinette y la botella.

- Es suficiente.

Antoinette lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Es lo mismo que le dices a Oscar cuando… Oh, lo siento… se supone que no hablaremos de "eso" ahora que la estamos pasando estupendamente.

- No hay problema. Pero no bebas más. Si sigues bebiendo, te haré lo mismo que a Oscar cuando se comportaba como una malcriada.

- ¡Qué, dime!

- No quieres saberlo.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – _Se comporta como cuando tenía quince años_, pensó André, al observan el mohín infantil con que Antoinette intentaba manipularlo.

- Nos trenzábamos a golpes. Pero la mayor parte de las veces ella me noqueaba.

- ¡Ahahaha! Está bien, no beberé más. ¿Cómo podría explicar un ojo en tinta?

- Y en ese momento, ¡zas! Se abre la puerta y entra su padre – relataba uno de los soldados, de cabello pajizo, nariz puntiaguda y pequeños ojos de roedor.

- ¡Oooohhhh!

- Y nos encuentra como Dios nos echó al mundo.

- ¿Y qué hiciste? – preguntó Antoinette.

- Lo único que podía hacer, intentar salvar mi miserable pellejo saltando por la ventana.

- ¡Pero estabais en un segundo piso!

- Bueno, me fracturé la pierna pero al menos salvé la vida…

- ¡Eres realmente patético! – exclamó Alain – pero al menos no tuviste que escapar del pueblo vestido de mujer, como nuestro amigo Gerard – y señaló a otro de sus compañeros – ¿Cierto Gerard?

- Alain, engendro malparido, ¿debes ponerme en evidencia frente a la dama?

- Oh, Hélène, ¡y eso no fue lo mejor! –continuó Alain, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas del afectado – Tuvo que hacerse pasar por una parienta lejana de su amante, en su propia casa. Y el marido conrnudo intentó seducirlo.

Antoinette no podía parar de reír. Gerard, ofendido y sin posibilidad de réplica, llamó a una de las muchachas que estaba sentada sobre un taburete junto a la barra para pedir una pinta de cerveza. Cuando la chica se acercó, él colocó un par de monedas en su escote.

- Una pinta y una atención extra, preciosa…

- ¿Un extra? Ni en tus sueños, sabandija. Me debes de la semana pasada. No hay más fiado.

- Pero…

- Ni hablar, o me pagas, o no hay extra.

- ¿Qué es un extra? – preguntó Antoinette a André en lo que ella creía era un susurro, pero suficientemente audible para Alain, que no perdía detalle de lo que ese par de extraños hacían.

- Vos no frecuentáis este tipo de sitios, ¿verdad, Hélène? – dijo contestando su interrogante – Es una meretriz.

- ¿Una me…? ¡oh! – Antoinette volvió a observar a la muchacha con más detenimiento, recriminándose su candidez al no haberlo notado antes. Llevaba una falda ligera y una blusa que le descubría los hombros con un escote demasiado generoso, además de los ojos maquillados, un lunar pintado junto a la boca y los labios de carmín brillante e insolente. Contrario a lo que ella misma podría haber imaginado, la muchacha no le repelió. Incluso podría decirse que le agradó su desparpajo y la forma en que puso al tal Gerard en su lugar.

- ¿De dónde sacaste a este pimpollo, amigo? Vosotros no sois de por aquí. Y no calzáis con el perfil de cliente de "La Bonne Table", precisamente…

André no contestó a Alain, y se limitó a sonreírle enigmáticamente. En ese momento volvía la muchacha con la pinta de cerveza.

- Está bien, Yvette. Te pagaré por el extra… - la muchacha recibió el dinero y se alejó hacia la barra. Gerard la detuvo del brazo.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¡Te acabo de pagar!

- Mi turno en la barra termina recién a las dos. Hasta ese entonces, diviértete con tus amigos… por lo que he oído te gusta ir por ahí vestido de chica – replicó y se fue sin dar le tiempo de reaccionar.

- ¡Zorra! Ya verás, me pagarás de vuelta por el bis.

- UUUUHHHHH – le dijo Alain – ahora estás muy machito…

- Cállate idiota.

- Qué aires te das, sé que me encuentras guapo – dijo Alain, soplando los nudillos y restregándolos en su guerrera.

Gerard lo miró y alzó la vista implorante al cielo.

- ¡Oh, Señor, llévatelo esta noche!

La reina no recordaba en qué momento apareció un mazo de naipes, y comenzaron las apuestas. Antoinette insistió en participar, y ganó la primera ronda. Alzó su vaso, con la intención de brindar. El vino comenzaba a hacer efecto, pues se quedó de pie, vaso en mano, con la boca abierta, sin que se le ocurrieran palabras para el brindis. Todos guardaron silencio.

- ¿Puedo proponerte un brindis? – preguntó Alain con sorna, captando la situación. Ella asintió, aún de pie, aún vaso en mano - Brindo por la reina de Francia, que ha dejado la fastuosidad de Versailles para agasajarnos a nosotros, vulgares y borrachines soldados de la Guardia Francesa, con su presencia ¡Por Hélène, reina de Francia!

- ¡Por Hélène! – respondieron a coro los hombres y las muchachas. Entre medio se oyó una pifia.

- ¡Quién se ha atrevido! – exclamó Antoinette - ¡Deberían agradecerme que haya venido a apostar aquí en lugar de en un casino clandestino! Al menos de este modo no vaciaré las arcas de la Corona.

La carcajada fue general y ensordecedora.

- Prefiero ver vacías las arcas de la Corona antes que mi bolsillo – dijo uno de los apostadores, rascándose la cabeza – porque nos estás dejando secos. Mi mujer me molerá a palos.

Más risas y pullas. Antoinette, para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de André, ganó varias partidas más, y perdió la última a propósito para restituir lo ganado. En ese momento decidió que jamás volvería a caer en la tentación del juego. Había perdido sumas estratosféricas, mayores a lo que todos aquellos hombres juntos podrían ganar en varias vidas. Súbitamente, la embargó un sentimiento de vergüenza que nunca había experimentado. Se prometió ser más austera de ahora en adelante. Desafortunadamente, ya era tarde para tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

André se sentía muy a gusto y el alcohol lo había vuelto más locuaz de lo habitual, aunque había bebido con moderación. Alain intentaba sonsacarle algo respecto a Antoinette, y en su intento por hacerle beber para soltarle la lengua, acabó él mismo bastante ebrio, contándole sobre su vida. Alain era un noble venido a menos, vivía con su madre y su hermana pequeña en una precaria situación económica. Era evidente que le amargaba no poder darle mejor pasar a su familia, y eso agriaba su carácter naturalmente alegre. Pero aquel día, según sus propias palabras, era día de pago y había que divertirse.

Entonces, André se dio cuenta de que habría transcurrido mucho tiempo. Antoinette se veía agotada, los ojos le pesaban y ocultó disimuladamente un bostezo. Era hora de poner fin a la tertulia. Llamó al tabernero para pagar su cuenta, y estaba recibiendo el cambio cuando una silla voló sobre su cabeza, se estrelló contra el ventanal y terminó su viaje en medio de la calle.

- ¡Atrás, bajo el mesón! – André reaccionó con rapidez, y aun antes de que sus compañeros de juerga estuvieran trenzándose a golpes (por supuesto, sin que ninguno de ellos conociera el motivo ni le importara mayormente) tomó a Antoinette del brazo y la empujó detrás del mostrador, donde ya se habían refugiado un par de meretrices y el cantinero. André dio una ojeada a la dantesca escena tratando de encontrar una salida, sin embargo, tanto la estrecha puerta como el ventanal roto estaban bloqueados por los entusiastas combatientes. La huída sólo sería posible una vez calmados los ánimos. - ¡Mierda!... Hélène, espera ahí abajo hasta que yo te diga. Me quedaré aquí cubriendo que nadie se acerque.

Antoinette hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se parapetó junto a Yvette, observando la pelea por entre medio de las barras de madera del mesón. Estaba algo asustada, pero su curiosidad y su exaltación eran aun mayores que su miedo. Alain surgió de entre la multitud y alcanzó a André.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te pierdes la diversión!

- En otra ocasión será, ahora tengo que cuidar que nada le suceda a Hélène…

- ¡Bah, no seas nena! No le sucederá nada… Yvette la cuidará, ninguno de estos tunantes se atrevería con ella.

- ¡Te digo que no puedo!

- Que remedio, no me dejas alternativa – dijo Alain, y sin previo aviso, le asestó un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡Qué haces, idiota!

- Animarte un poco para que entres en calor…

André le devolvió el golpe. Alain se sobó la quijada.

- Vaya, mano pesada… ¿te parece si peleamos juntos en lugar de uno contra el otro?

- … Hecho.

Antoinette los observó perderse entre la multitud, y de tanto en tanto reaparecían dando o recibiendo golpes. Yvette, que se encontraba a su lado, se levantó de pronto con una jarra metálica en la mano. Apuntó cuidadosamente y la lanzó a la cabeza de otro de los soldados. Enseguida se agachó.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó la reina muy sorprendida.

- Ese rufián me debe un mes de servicios. Si no ha de pagarme, tampoco se lo llevará gratis.

- Eres la mujer más ruda que haya conocido – dijo la reina con un tono de admiración en la voz.

- Es la única forma de sobrevivir en este negocio – respondió la prostituta, sintiéndose halagada – si me disculpas, acá veo a otro pillo que me debe…

- ¿Puedo golpearlo yo?

- ¿Qué tal estás de puntería?

- Pues… para ser franca nada de bien.

- Bah, no importa. Si le asestas a otro, algo habrá hecho para merecerlo – Yvette le entregó un segundo jarro metálico y le señaló a la víctima. Antoinette se puso de pie y apuntó cerrando un ojo antes de lanzar, con tan mala fortuna que la jarra dio directo en la espalda de Alain. La reina se inclinó a la velocidad del rayo.

- ¡Yvette sé que fuiste tú! ¡Yo tengo mis cuentas al día!

- Perdona, Alain – dijo la meretriz sin asomarse. Ella y la reina tenían las manos tomadas y se partían de la risa – fue un error de cálculo.

- Gracias por no delatarme, Yvette.

- No te preocupes. Ese no me debe, ¡pero también es un pillo!

Poco a poco la pelea fue disminuyendo en intensidad, hasta que los cuerpos desparramados sobre el piso fueron más que los que permanecían de pie. Alain y André, apoyándose uno en el otro, con los rostros enrojecidos, las ropas alborotadas, despeinados y sonrientes, se acercaron al mesón.

- Yvette, me debes algo por ese jarrazo en mi espalda.

- Mmm… es justo. Toma, una pinta por cuenta de la casa.

- No le des nada a este bribón – intervino el tabernero que hasta ese momento había permanecido acurrucado bajo una mesa – él y sus amigos han destrozado el local…

- Monsieur, no seáis tan duro con nosotros… sabéis que mañana a primera hora los muchachos y yo limpiaremos todo y repararemos el mobiliario.

- No sé por qué os aguanto aquí, pandilla de truhanes.

- Porque somos buenos clientes y esta taberna no sería lo mismo sin nosotros…

El tabernero suspiró resignado y le hizo un gesto a Yvette para que le sirviera una pinta.

- ¡Está aguada! – protestó el muchacho luego de darle un sorbo.

- ¿Y qué esperaba el señorito? ¿Qué le sirva la misma cerveza que se bebe en Versailles? Esto es lo que hay, si te gusta bien, y si no, la puerta es ancha.

Alain masculló una retahíla incomprensible y se bebió la cerveza de un sorbo. Antoinette se despidió cariñosamente de Yvette, y cinco minutos más tarde los tres se encontraban en la calle. Alain iba por el mismo camino de André y Antoinette, de modo que ella insistió en que le cedieran uno de los caballos, y que ella y André montaran en otro. Alain, algo achispado, hablaba en lo que él consideraba un tono normal, pero que en realidad eran verdaderos alaridos. Al llegar a una esquina se detuvo a cantar la misma canción que habían entonado en la taberna, a toda voz.

- Adiós, Mylene, no seas coqueta… ¡Vamos, acompáñenme!

- No creo que al vecindario le agrade tu canto, Alain – dijo André.

- No me importa, ¡Quiero cantar ahora y lo haré! No me pagan esta miseria todos los días y quiero celebrarlo… El alboroto es la única felicidad de nosotros los pobres – terminó diciendo con velada amargura - ¡ADIÓS, MYLENE, NO SEAS COQUETA!

Una mujer se asomó por un balcón de un segundo piso.

- ¿Qué no se puede dormir en paz en esta mugrosa ciudad? ¡A callar, borracho!

- ¿A quién le dices borracho, vieja furcia?

- ¡Furcia tu abuela, mequetrefe! A callar o ya verás – Alain en lugar de callarse comenzó a cantar aún más fuerte. André en vano intentó silenciarlo. La mujer desapareció unos segundos del balcón, y reapareció con una palangana de latón llena de agua fría que dejó caer sobre los tres, calándolos hasta los huesos.

- Si sigues haciendo escándalo, la próxima irá con orines…

- ¡Atrévete! – chilló Alain, pero André tomó su caballo de las riendas y lo sacó de la calle. Alain se sacudió el agua del pelo como un perro lanudo y rió amargamente – Es verdad que este es la única diversión de nosotros los pobres. Peleas de bar, ron, vino, cerveza, prostitutas, apuestas de poca monta… es todo lo que la vida puede ofrecernos para olvidar el estómago vacío, el frío en invierno, las enfermedades y la miseria. Y mientras tanto, esa zorra austriaca carga diamantes en el cuello, come faisán y duerme entre sábanas de seda con alguno de sus amantes… - Antoinette se sobresaltó, herida por este último comentario, pero guardó silencio. Alain se volvió a mirarla, y advirtió que tiritaba de frío en brazos de André – Os habéis mojado también… lo lamento, Hélène… lo único que puedo ofreceros es que vengáis a mi casa. Podré prestarte ropa, André, y mi hermana te facilitará algún vestido, Hélène, mientras los vuestros se secan ¿Os parece bien?

- Sí, gracias – respondió la reina intentando sonreír. ¿Qué podía decir? El resentimiento de Alain era más que justificado…

Diez minutos más tarde los tres subían las desvencijadas escaleras de un edificio hasta el tercer piso, donde vivía Alain con su madre y su hermana. Alain apenas alcanzó a girar la llave, y antes de que abriera desde adentro se oyó una severa reprimenda. Era una vocecita de chiquilla.

- ¿Son horas de llegar? Mi madre y yo apenas hemos podido pegar un ojo – Alain entró haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de su hermana. Era una linda jovencita de unos veinte años, de cabellos oscuros y con los mismos ojos castaños de Alain – ¡Y mira en el estado que llegas! Apestas a alcohol, ¡y te has vuelto a pelear! ¡Mira esa cara, como te han dejado! Pero te lo mereces, te lo mereces por hacerme rabiar. ¡Me vas a matar de un disgusto, Alain! Se supone que tú eres el hermano mayor pero te comportas como un mocoso…

- ¿Terminaste?

Ella suspiró.

- Sí, terminé. Y de qué sirve si no me haces caso…

Alain le dio un abrazo de oso y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Estás mojado! – protestó la niña - ¡Eres un troglodita!

- Yo también te adoro, Dianne – dijo Alain – no me gruñas tanto o te arrugarás…

- ¡Tonto! – le dijo ella riendo – No puedo enojarme contigo en serio…

- Dianne, tenemos visitas… André, Hélène, les presento a Dianne… mi niña, tuvimos un… accidente camino a casa. ¿Podrías prestarle uno de tus vestidos a la señorita mientras secamos sus ropas?

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Dianne, llevando a Antoinette a su habitación – Sólo tengo este otro vestido… pero creo que tenemos la misma talla. Te dejaré para que te cambies.

- Gracias…

Antoinette se cambió rápidamente de ropas, pues tenía mucho frío. Una vez que estuvo lista recién reparó en lo raído que estaba el traje de Dianne. Y en la pobreza de su dormitorio. Sin embargo, todo estaba inmaculadamente limpio. Salió al comedor, donde estaba prendida la chimenea y André (vestido con un pantalón y una camisa del dueño de casa), Alain, Dianne y la madre de ambos tomaban un té. Dianne colocó el traje de Antoinette frente al fuego y le sirvió una taza de té. La madre se retiró a los pocos momentos. Era una mujer joven aún, pero no gozaba de buena salud. Dianne se acercó con una toalla para secar los cabellos de la reina, pero ella la detuvo y soltó las trabas de su peluca, liberando su cabellera rubia.

- ¡Caramba! – exclamó Alain – decíais la verdad sobre vuestro cabello… espero que no haya sido cierto eso de que sois la reina de Francia. Con todo lo que dije de esa…

- No, no lo soy – Antoinette se apresuró a interrumpirlo.

- ¡Qué hermoso cabello! – exclamó Dianne.

- Insisto en que me gusta más como te ves morena – intervino Alain.

- Siempre quise tener cabellos dorados como los vuestros…. – continuó Dianne.

- Pero si eres muy linda así tal cual – replicó la reina.

- ¡Es la muchacha más linda de París! – dijo Alain.

- Lo dices porque soy tu hermana…

- ¡Lo digo porque es cierto! Fin del tema. Tengo que espantar a balazos a tus pretendientes.

- A este paso me dejarás solterona…

- Ninguno de esos bellacos es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Dianne…

Los cuatro se quedaron conversando al calor de la lumbre, y Antoinette relató a Dianne los pormenores de la noche, para disgusto de éste último. Dianne insistió en peinar la cabellera de Antoinette, y la cepilló hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas sentadas sobre la raída alfombra, una apoyada en la otra. Alain y André ni siquiera lo notaron, entretenidos como estaban en una amena charla. Alain sospechaba que Antoinette era una noble caprichosa, pero André le inventó que en realidad era hija de un burgués, un comerciante de relativamente buena posición. No se molestó en desmentir que fuese caprichosa.

- Y dime, amigo… ¿vosotros tenéis algo? Ta sabes…

- ¡No! Sólo somos amigos. – respondió André, y sin quererlo dio más información de la pretendida – ambos tenemos el corazón ocupado…

- ¿Entonces estáis juntos por consuelo?

- ¡Qué cabeza dura eres! No estamos juntos. No hay nada entre ella y yo. Simplemente, ninguno de los dos puede estar con quien quisiera…

- Patrañas. Los hombres y las mujeres no pueden ser amigos. Alguno de los dos siempre termina confundiéndose y luego viene el desastre…

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana cuando al fin las visitas se retiraron.

- Vuelve un día a visitarnos, mamá y yo estaremos encantadas de verte otra vez – le dijo Dianne a Antoinette al despedirse.

- Claro que sí, yo también estaré encantada de verlas – respondió la reina. André la vio meter una mano en su capa y se la detuvo. Ella no comprendió por qué, pero retiró la mano. Mal que mal, debía seguir sus indicaciones.

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer? – le preguntó André cuando se habían alejado algunas cuadras del lugar.

- Iba a darle dinero… me apena mucho ver que una muchacha tan dulce y encantadora como ella deba vivir de esa forma miserable…

- La habrías ofendido. Por suerte me di cuenta a tiempo de lo que ibas a hacer.

- ¿Pero por qué? Necesitan el dinero.

- Hélène, le ibas a dar limosna. Eso es humillante.

- No lo entiendo…

- No, claro que no lo entiendes… - Antoinette agachó la cabeza, sentida – no quise ser rudo… pero las cosas funcionan de otro modo en este mundo.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón… - Antoinette bostezó y perdió el equilibro. André la sujetó a tiempo.

- Te sugiero que montes conmigo. Estás agotada, y después de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, sería absurdo que te fracturaras una pierna porque te caíste del caballo por estar demasiado cansada…

Antoinette asintió, le echó los brazos al cuello y él la trasladó delante de sí tomándola por la cintura.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo ella una vez que se hubo acomodado, y después de que André atara al segundo caballo de la parte posterior de la montura.

- Claro.

- ¿Por qué Hélène? No es una queja, es un nombre hermoso.

- Era el nombre de mi madre. Cuando te vi esta noche en la taberna, me la recordaste. Tienes un aire similar, sobre todo tus ojos. Incluso la tonalidad es parecida, pero es más que eso, es tu expresión. Mi madre, al igual que tú, era una mujer llena de vitalidad, de energía. Su naturaleza era alegre y chispeante. Pero cambió después de que murió mi padre. Y a partir de entonces se veía exactamente como tú cuando… cuando piensas en Fersen y crees que nadie te ve… Pero esta noche me la recordaste como cuando los tres éramos felices juntos… Luego de su muerte, mi abuela, que era la Nana de las hijas del general de Jarjayes, me llevó a servir a su casa.

- Y entonces conociste a Oscar… ¿qué edad teníais?

- Yo tenía ocho años y ella siete.

- ¿Como era Oscar de pequeña?

- Horrible. Un verdadero demonio. Hizo mi vida miserable durante un mes, y después de eso no soporto estar un día lejos de ella.

- ¡Quiero saberlo todo, desde un principio! Mi historia ya la conoces.

Y por fin André habló. Todos los pequeños detalles de su infancia, de su adolescencia y su juventud junto a Oscar se fueron revelando en una narración sencilla y emotiva, de la que Antoinette, conmovida, no perdía palabra…

***

El crujir de un fru frú por aquí, unas ramitas quebrándose por allá… algunos suspiros y otros sonidos nada castos… ese era el panorama ya avanzada la madrugada en la fiesta a la que Oscar y Fersen habían asistido. Oscar, incómoda, pensó que había sido una mala idea salir al jardín. Todas las fiestas terminaban más o menos en lo mismo, pero cuando era André quien la acompañaba sus mejillas no se teñían de rubor ante esos espectáculos. André hacía algún comentario que rayaba en la obscenidad pero cuidaba muy bien de no caer en ella, y Oscar fruncía el ceño, pero acababa riendo. Quizás había bebido un poco más de la cuenta. Y Fersen también. Se ruborizó más aún al pensar que no le desagradaría en absoluto perderse entre los arbustos con el bello conde sueco… _¡Pero él no tomaría la iniciativa! Mal que mal, soy yo quien le ha mirado disimuladamente toda la noche… Ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza. Será mejor que entremos._

Algo torpe por las copas de más, Oscar se giró con brusquedad y chocó con su prometido. Él la sostuvo más tiempo del que se requería para estabilizarla, y la empujó un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que la espalda de Oscar quedó apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Antes de que alcanzara a decir palabra, Fersen la besó apasionadamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus brazos la aprisionaban con fuerza, de modo que su cuerpo traspasaba toda su calidez al de Oscar. Ella se estremeció, y, desinhibida por el alcohol, le respondió con el mismo ímpetu. Definitivamente había distintas formas de besar, y esta le estaba gustando mucho. Fersen se separó apenas lo suficiente para decirle al oído.

- No tengas temor, llegaré hasta donde quieras que llegue…

_¿Temor? ¡Qué va!_ Se dijo ella y por toda respuesta le volvió a besar. Sin embargo un violento golpe que los envió a rodar por el suelo los interrumpió. Una figura negra y esbelta se irguió ante ambos. Era el Caballero Negro, que se había descolgado de un balcón aferrándose a una cortina y los había envestido sin querer.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó Bernard con furia. Oscar y Fersen se pusieron rápidamente de pie, Fersen le alcanzó por un brazo y Oscar le sujetó por el borde de la capa - ¡Soltadme, par de maricas! – Bernard, con un rápido movimiento enrollo su capa y Oscar salió disparada un par de metros más atrás, con tal mala fortuna que se golpeó la tibia contra una piedra. Los segundos que se quedó en el suelo sobándose y paralizada de dolor bastaron para que Bernard se deshiciera de Fersen, lo tumbara de un puñetazo en el ojo y de recuerdo se llevara sus colleras de oro. Oscar dio un grito de frustración. Luego ayudó a su novio a incorporarse.

- ¡Ese par tenía razón sobre nosotros!

- ¿De qué hablas, Oscar?

- _Perdedores… - _ repitió ella, a punto de reventar de frustración.

***

- Hélène, ya llegamos… Hélène, despierta…

Antoinette bostezó y se acurrucó en el pecho de André como si fuese una almohada de la que no quería desprenderse.

- Aún es muy temprano…

- Hélène… son casi las cinco de la mañana… - le dijo André tiernamente, levantando el capuchón de la capa de la reina, con el que la había cubierto cuando ella se durmió en sus brazos. Ella se desperezó en seguida, abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Aún estaba sobre el caballo, y se encontraban frente a la reja suelta. Desmontaron, y André la acompañó hasta una entrada de servicio.

- Fue una noche estupenda… gracias – dijo ella a modo de despedida.

- Estupenda e _irrepetible…_ - añadió André, adelantándose a lo obvio.

- Una vez más… es próximo martes a la misma hora… me gustaría hacerle un presente a Dianne por su amabilidad. ¡No es dinero ni joyas! Un vestido bonito, por el favor que me hizo prestándome el suyo. No más tabernas…

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

- ¿Así cómo?

- No puedo decirte que no. Y la verdad, yo también la he pasado en grande… sólo una vez más, y directo a casa de Alain…

- ¡Hecho! – susurró ella, le besó en la mejilla y desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

***

La luz de la luna iluminaba apenas el rostro sereno de Oscar. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, que evidenciaba un sueño ligero. André, enternecido, la miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, la única de servicio ubicada en el ala principal de la mansión. Oscar no dormía en su lecho desde que ambos eran niños y se quedaban hasta muy tarde comiendo bocadillos, leyendo novelas de aventuras o inventando sus propias historias. Despacio, procurando no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, se fue acercando a su ángel de guerrera escarlata. Le apartó el cabello del rostro, ella se movió inquieta y abrió los ojos.

- Perdón, te esperaba para saludarte, pero estaba tan cansada después de la fiesta de hoy que me dormí.

- No te disculpes, yo me comporté como un idiota rehuyéndote todos estos días –respondió él en un susurro, mirándola con perturbadora dulzura.

- Sólo quería entregarte tu regalo y decirte feliz cumpleaños – dijo Oscar al tiempo que se incorporaba, un poco nerviosa – este… eh… feliz cumpleaños, André.

- Gracias – dijo él, simplemente.

- Aquí está tu regalo, espero que te guste…

André desenvolvió cuidadosamente el paquete y miró a Oscar con asombro.

- ¡Son bellísimos! ¿Dónde los conseguiste, Oscar?

- ¡Di vuelta todo París hasta encontrar un regalo a tu altura! – exclamó ella con entusiasmo, y una pizca de orgullo pueril. André desdobló la esquela que acompañaba el par de trabucos turcos.

"_Mi querido André, como cada año, agradezco al Señor que me haya brindado tu compañía por estos 365 días, y espero que el próximo 26 de agosto pueda agradecerle por otro año más que haya compartido contigo. No puedo expresar con palabras cuánto te quiero ni lo que significas para mí. Pero tú lo sabes. Y si alguna vez (¡ingrato!) lo dudas, no tienes más que mirarme a los ojos para comprobarlo. Sé que las cosas han estado complicadas entre ambos, pero también estoy segura de que de algún modo se solucionarán, quizás de una forma que en este momento no puedo imaginar, y nada podrá separarnos nunca. Y seremos felices__ algún día, André, tan felices como cuando éramos niños."_

André observó la delicada caligrafía de Oscar por unos instantes, hasta que se le humedecieron los ojos y la visión se le hizo borrosa. Se sentó al borde de la cama, junto a ella, y la miró en silencio. Oscar, ya completamente despierta, le devolvió una mirada igualmente emocionada. Y un momento después ambos se fundían en un cálido abrazo, y por ese breve espacio de tiempo no hubo nada más aparte de ellos, ni importaba ya la maraña de sentimientos confusos que habían enturbiado su relación. Pese a que sabían que difícilmente las cosas podrían ser "como antes", ambos se dieron la licencia de mirarse y reír como si se estuvieran reconciliando luego de una disputa infantil.

_¿Qué haría sin ti? Podría caerse el mundo a pedazos, pero si al menos me quedas tú, yo podría seguir viviendo…_

- Ha de ser muy tarde – dijo Oscar, al cabo de unos instantes, aún apoyada en el hombro de André - ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las seis.

- ¡Las seis! Debo vestirme de inmediato o llegaré tarde al cuartel…

- Oscar… - André se separó un poco de ella para mirarla con burlona ternura – dos cosas. Una, ya estás vestida. Dos, es domingo. Vete a dormir, estás tan demacrada…

Oscar rió suavemente.

- ¡Estoy tan agotada que ya ni sé lo que digo! Me iré a dormir entonces – dijo, intentando ponerse de pie.

- No, espera – André la sujetó del brazo y ella le miró con curiosidad – deja que te lleve…

- Pero…

André la alzó en sus brazos sin esfuerzo y se encaminó hacia el pasillo.

- André no estoy lisiada ni ebria, puedo caminar hasta mi alcoba.

- Tómalo como una compensación por comportarme como un imbécil y haberte hecho esperar… Deberías agradecer que no estás tan gorda y puedo cargarte sin…

- ¡No estoy gorda! – protestó Oscar.

- Ese es el comentario más femenino que te he escuchado decir en casi veinticinco años – dijo él, guiñándole un ojo – y no, no estás gorda. Estás… en tu punto.

Oscar no volvió a reclamar, y se recostó sobre su hombro. No quiso pensar en lo peligrosamente familiar que se le hacía la sensación de ser cargada en brazos de André. Él conocía la mansión como la palma de su mano, y se desplazó sin dificultad por el pasillo en penumbras y luego por la alcoba de Oscar, hasta depositarla delicadamente sobre el lecho. Oscar observó su silueta negra recortada contra el ventanal.

- Que descanses.

Cuando la silueta se inclinó sobre ella, el corazón de Oscar dio un vuelco, latiendo desbocadamente como el de un pajarillo. Cerró los ojos. Cuando estuvo tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de André sobre el rostro, sus labios se entreabrieron de forma instintiva… pero sólo recibió un suave beso de buenas noches en la frente, y su amigo se retiró de inmediato, con el sigilo de un felino.

_¿En qué estabas pensando, Oscar? ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?_

***

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Antoinette sintió agrado por la imagen de sí misma que le devolvía el espejo de su tocador. Se observó detenidamente por largo rato a la cálida y temblorosa luz de una solitaria vela. Buscó entre su maquillaje el carmín más encendido, y lo aplicó sobre su boca con un pincel. Frotó los labios uno contra otro, e, insatisfecha con el resultado, aplicó un poco más… y otro poco, hasta obtener una tonalidad escarlata digna de una mujerzuela. Rió un poco avergonzada, cubriéndose la cara de la nariz hasta la barbilla con la mano, y mirando de reojo al espejo con coquetería. Luego se lanzó de espaldas sobre su mullido lecho, con los brazos en cruz, cerró los ojos, y suspiró.

* * *

**Primal Scream - Rocks**

link youtube: /watch?v=mZpUcp-wgKM

_Dealers keep dealin'  
Thieves keep thievin'  
Whores keep whorin'  
Junkies keep scorin'  
Trade is on the meat rack  
Strip joints full of hunchbacks  
Bitches keep bitchin'  
Clap keeps itchin'_

_Ain't no use in prayin'  
That's the way it's stayin', baby  
Johnny ain't so crazy  
He's always got a line for the ladies _

_Get your rocks off  
Get your rocks off, honey  
Shake it now now  
Get'em off downtown  
Get your rocks off  
Get you rocks off, honey  
Shake it now now  
Get'em off downtown_

_Creeps keep crawlin'  
Drunks keep fallin'  
Teasers keep teasein'  
Holy joes are preachin'  
Cops keep bustin'  
Hustlers keep hustlin'  
Death keeps knockin'  
Souls are up for auction_

**1** Marca a fuego con que se castigaba a los delincuentes. A Jeanne Valois se le aplicó este procedimiento antes de que huyera de la prisión.

**2 **Esta canción aparece en el capítulo 28 del animé, cuando Alain y André se conocen en una taberna. La traduje de la versión en japonés subtitulada en inglés.

"_Goodbye, Mylene  
Don't be a flirt!  
My fist is more frightening  
Than the bullets of the enemies!  
Let's go, let's go, we're gonna fight!  
A big fight is a man's desire!  
So, Mylene, your lips,  
Are put off for a while!  
So, Mylene, your lips,  
__Are put off for a while!_"

**NOTAS: **Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo!! Tuve un fin de año de locos... En fin, espero que lo disfruten y agradezco sus comentarios! (¿Alguien ha escuchado alguna de las canciones? Sería interesante saber que piensan al respecto, si les han gustado o no, si hubiesen preferido otra, etc. Al menos a mi me encantan las historias que llevan "banda sonora" y he tratado de hacer una al menos decente en la mía...)

En este episodio aparece uno de mis personajes favoritos: Alain de Soissons. Su carácter es bastante diferente en el manga y en el animé. He tomado más sus rasgos del manga (es menor que Oscar y André, es mucho más desordenado e inmaduro y es noble, pero pobre y muy resentido) pero al igual que en el animé, él y André serán amigos desde un principio, amistad que no estará exenta de vicisitudes...


	7. El Impostor

_**VII. El impostor.**_

Marie Antoinette no era ninguna tonta. Sólo aprendía lo que le llamaba la atención, y claramente entre sus aficiones no estaba ni la historia, ni la literatura, ni la filosofía, ni nada que un libro viejo y polvoriento pudiese contener. Desde pequeña huía de cuanto tutor le pusieran por delante. Marie Antoinette no era tonta, sólo era una mujer simple. ¿Por qué malgastar su tiempo estudiando, cuando podía divertirse? Era obvio hasta para ella misma que nunca debió ser reina, aunque en un principio no le dio tanta importancia a que no sólo se comentara sobre su belleza, elegancia, simpatía y encanto, sino también sobre su ignorancia, su mala pronunciación del francés, su frivolidad, su displicencia con el protocolo y sus nulas habilidades políticas. Y más adelante se sumaron a las críticas su afición por las apuestas en que perdía groseras sumas de dinero, añadido a lo que derrochaba en toda clase de inútiles artículos suntuarios. Ella tenía claro que las críticas eran muy ciertas, pero hasta entonces le daban igual. Marie Antoinette no tendría mucha idea sobre Aristóteles, pero si de bailar se trataba, no había quien rivalizara con ella. Ya fuese en los salones de Versailles o en los tugurios de París, sus zapatos sacaban chispas sobre el suelo de mármol… o sobre un tosco piso de madera apolillada, con una multitud de parroquianos haciendo palmas mientras ella se movía al ritmo de una polca en brazos de un soldado de la Guardia Francesa… Pero dejemos a la reina divirtiéndose y coqueteando con Alain, para dirigir nuestra atención hacia una mesa cercana desde donde André y Dianne los observaban. André apoyaba la barbilla en una mano y miraba a Antoinette con preocupación… el espectáculo era ciertamente, impropio de la reina de Francia, pero por otro lado… peores cosas se veían en cualquier fiesta de Versailles o similares. Dianne aprovechó su distracción para beber un sorbito de vino a hurtadillas y acomodó las mangas de su vestido.

- ¿Qué tal me queda, eh? – preguntó a André con inocente coquetería infantil.

- ¡Perfecto! – respondió él con una sonrisa – ese color rosado le va muy bien a tu cabello.

- Es palo de rosa…

- Sí, lo que tú digas… los hombres no distinguimos tantos colores…

- Nunca había tenido un vestido tan bonito, ¿sabes? Hélène ha sido tan amable al regalármelo…

Como podréis suponer André ha cumplido con llevar a Antoinette a París. Sin embargo, ese martes que sería la segunda y última escapada ya pasó hace dos semanas atrás. Pero para explicar qué hacen de nuevo en La Bonne Table, y por qué los acompaña Dianne debemos retomar nuestra historia inmediatamente después del último capítulo.

Si pudiéramos definir el estado de ánimo de André Grandier en una palabra, esa sería sin duda "confusión". Hasta hacía muy poco tiempo, la máxima preocupación en su vida era Oscar y su silente sufrimiento por amor no correspondido. Pero dentro de todo, vivía tranquilo ya que ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y no parecía que eso fuese a cambiar. Sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte, nuevas preocupaciones se habían sumado, modificando el rumbo monótono que solían tomar sus pensamientos (Oscar, Oscar, Oscar, Oscar… y así hasta el infinito ¬_¬') Primero, el regreso de Fersen, su creciente cercanía con Oscar y finalmente, el compromiso de ambos (Oscar… Fersen, Oscar… Fersen maldito infeliz, Oscar… Fersen bastardo desgraciado, Oscar… ¡FERSEN HIJO DE PUTA! Y así hasta el infinito… nuestro muchacho es un poco obsesivo ¬_¬') Después, la aparición del Caballero Negro provocó la primera diferencia de opinión seria que había tenido con Oscar, lo cual se acrecentó con su visita a la vieja capilla camino a París, luego de haberle confesado a su amiga de toda la vida que la amaba en silencio desde hacía años. André no era noble, pero podría decirse que casi vivía como tal. Incluso Alain siendo noble había pasado muchas más privaciones que él, quien fue educado, bien alimentado y vestido, y si bien realizaba trabajos físicos, estos eran moderados. Hasta ese momento la injusticia social era algo que obviamente le repelía, pero de forma abstracta. No sentía pertenecer ni a una ni a otra clase, y como sea, le era más conocida la realidad de la nobleza que la del pueblo al que pertenecía por nacimiento (Aunque claro está, tenía más consciencia sobre la real situación del tercer estado de la que tenía Oscar). Y se interesó sinceramente en la situación de su país, comprendiendo que los excesos de la monarquía estaban provocando un grave resentimiento no sólo en el pueblo, sino también en parte de la aristocracia. Comenzó a leer volúmenes de Rousseau y Voltaire entre otros, que se apilaban sobre su mesa de noche. Y a compartir el anhelo de un cambio estructural que terminara con las diferencias, los privilegios, y que considerara a todos los hombres como iguales. Y ese anhelo ahora iba mucho más allá de su eterno lamento por no pertenecer a la misma clase social de Oscar. Si había de ser franco consigo mismo, admiraba al Caballero Negro tanto como Oscar deseaba capturarlo. Y pese a ello André colaboraba con ella paseándose cada noche en esas estúpidas fiestas, siendo que sabía dónde encontrarlo. Y ahora, como guinda de la torta, estaba Antoinette. O Hélène, como André ya se había acostumbrado a llamarla. Él, un miembro del pueblo llano que aspiraba a una nueva era, se paseaba con París con "la niña símbolo" de la decadencia de la realeza y el sistema político y económico francés, con la odiada "zorra austriaca". Era un completo sinsentido, y de eso nada bueno podía salir. Probablemente terminaría en un desastre… y sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba tenerla cerca. La simple perspectiva de verla una vez más le llenaba de alegre ansiedad, y es que Antoinette le atraía magnéticamente en una forma que nunca se hubiera imaginado. No era amor, como el que sentía por Oscar. Nunca le había abierto su corazón de forma tan sincera a alma alguna, y se sintió bien al hacerlo, al ser escuchado y comprendido por Antoinette. Estando con ella su mente agotada dejaba de divagar en un círculo vicioso de pensamientos funestos, deprimentes y casi desquiciantes (todos relativos a Oscar, por supuesto). Con Antoinette sólo disfrutaba el momento. Cabalgar, reír, charlar, bailar… incluso detenerse en una esquina y mirar a la gente pasar, todo con ella era simple y divertido. No era amor, era un sedante, una droga. Y André era esa misma droga para Antoinette. En resumen, ambos habían creado un pequeño e impenetrable oasis de libertad que compartían dos o tres veces por semana. A veces más. Todas las noches que André no salía a fiestas con Oscar, se las arreglaba para llevar a Antoinette a París, y se comunicaban por mensajes, a través de una doncella de confianza de la reina cuya misión era recibirlos y entregarlos, sin estar enterada de su contenido. Antoinette no conservaba ninguno, sino que respondía al reverso de la nota que André le enviaba para confirmar o cancelar las salidas, de modo que era él quien las guardaba.

Pero no nos adelantemos.

Al día siguiente de su escapada a París, Antoinette despertó vestida, de espaldas en su lecho y aún con los labios teñidos de brillante carmín. El cansancio, y sobre todo las emociones de la noche la ayudaron a conciliar un sueño tranquilo y profundo como no disfrutaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Su primer pensamiento del día no fue, como era habitual, para Fersen. Antes de abrir los ojos rememoró de forma muy real la sensación del viento golpeando su rostro, enfriándole la punta de la nariz y haciendo ondear sus cabellos falsos, el vértigo de una carrera a toda velocidad, las sombras de los árboles, oscuras y azulosas en su visión periférica. La risa contagiosa de André (a quién nunca había oído reír a carcajadas) y la propia, alegres, despreocupadas… abrió los ojos y se sonrojó recordando cómo Alain se le había acercado en la taberna y ambos habían coqueteado desvergonzadamente ¡Qué divertido había sido aquello! Coquetear con un soldado guapo y atrevido sin que nadie estuviera vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos para luego divulgar insidiosos rumores que se multiplicaban y expandían como avalanchas a partir de una bola de nieve. Sus pensamientos fueron de los ojos oscuros y pícaros del muchacho a otros muy similares, pero inocentes y puros… y allí se detuvieron, en la dulce Dianne, ofreciéndole un vestido viejo que tenía más tela remendada que original, peinando su cabello y riendo alegremente en medio de su miseria, casi como si no tuviera conciencia de ella. Empuñó las manos con rabia ¿Cómo era posible que una criatura tan encantadora viviese en esas horribles condiciones? ¡Ella no podía permitirlo! Antoinette sufría de lo que podría llamarse "amistad a primera vista". Así le sucedió con madame de Polignac y otras muchas víboras que ahora comprendía, se le acercaron por interés. Había pocas excepciones, como Oscar o la princesa de Lamballe, y últimamente, el mismo André. Pero esta vez estaba segura de que la amabilidad de Dianne era sincera, y como era su costumbre, pensó en algún modo de darle al menos una pequeña alegría a su nueva amiga, pues Antoinette era feliz haciendo felices a quienes amaba. Saltó del lecho –notó en seguida sus músculos agarrotados por la cabalgata- e hizo llamar a madame Bertin, su modista, quien llegó a Versailles con su séquito de asistentas a mediodía, muy sorprendida por la urgencia del llamado, pues la reina había moderado sus gastos en vestuario y joyas de forma radical en el último tiempo. Su sorpresa fue en aumento al conocer el extravagante requerimiento de la reina: Un vestido color palo de rosa, en una tela de la mejor calidad que debía estar listo el martes por la tarde. Pero no quería un vestido de fiesta, sino algo muy sencillo, sin falso, sin pedrería y con una moderada cantidad de vuelos y encajes. Algo muy discreto y tan simple, que madame Bertin no pudo imaginar ninguna ocasión en que fuese apropiado que la reina lo usara. Sin embargo, lo consideró un capricho más de la soberana, se guardó sus pensamientos para sí, y se puso manos a la obra.

Antoinette recordó un comentario que le había escuchado a Alain mientras estaba sentada frente al fuego esperando que sus ropas se secaran a propósito del pañuelo que llevaba al cuello, que había cosido su hermana para él. "_El mejor regalo es aquel hecho con tus propias manos, sin importar lo humilde que sea_". Esto le quedó dando vueltas. Ella también quería hacer algo "con sus propias manos", pero debía ser algo muy sencillo. El martes por la mañana, Antoinette y su pequeña Thérèse invadieron la cocina del palacio para preparar galletas, y en pocos minutos el nerviosismo inicial de los cocineros desapareció, pues ambas se empeñaron con ahínco y entusiasmo a su labor, riendo y bromeado con ellos. A la reina se le había ocurrido que serían un bonito presente para sus nuevos amigos, pero se extralimitó en la cantidad… cuando estuvieron horneadas, se dio cuenta de que eran muchas más de las que podrían comer antes de que se echaran a perder. De modo que se dirigió a la herrería para compartirlas con su marido y sus niños, seguida por su hija mayor. Su esposo, estupefacto, la vio entrar a la herrería, donde se encontraba puliendo candados junto a sus dos varoncitos. Antoinette jamás se acercaba a menos de cien metros a la redonda de ese lugar, y ahora aparecía allí, cargando una cesta repleta de galletas cubiertas con un paño de lino, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo y el cabello blanco de harina. Varios años más tarde, al mirar el cabello tempranamente cano de su mujer, el rey recordaría este día con nostalgia y tristeza…

- ¡Supongo que tendréis hambre después de trabajar tan duro! – dijo Antoinette, tomando un paquetito de galletas – Thérèse y yo les preparamos una merienda.

Y sin darles tiempo para responder, Thérèse se colgó del cuello de su padre y estampó un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Él la abrazó cariñosamente. Antoinette besó en la mejilla a cada uno de los pequeños, y siguiendo un impulso, sin pensar, también hizo lo mismo con su marido, quien se quedó boquiabierto y enrojeció como un colegial. Madre e hija dejaron buena parte de las galletas sobre una mesa y cuando desaparecieron tras la puerta, a Louis le pareció que había soñado que su mujer le había besado por iniciativa propia…

Antoinette no hizo caso de los murmullos a su alrededor mientras atravesaba los jardines de vuelta al palacio, con el vestido y el cabello enharinado, cargada con un canastito que olía deliciosamente, y su pequeña hija detrás, como una réplica en miniatura pegada a sus faldas. La reina iba tan abstraída pensando en su "cita no romántica" de la noche, que se sobresaltó cuando Thérèse la adelantó corriendo y gritando "_¡Oscar!_". Ahí estaba su amiga, acariciando la cabeza de la niña, sonriendo nerviosamente y con la misma cara de culpa que mostraba en su presencia desde que se comprometiera con Fersen… quien la acompañaba en ese momento. Thérèse, ignorando al conde, abrazó a Oscar por la cintura.

- ¡Querida Oscar! ¿Quieres una galleta? Las preparamos mamá y yo ¡Están deliciosas!

Antoinette dejó caer la cesta de la impresión. Se inclinó para recogerla al mismo tiempo que Fersen. Cuando sus manos se tocaron al intentar coger la cesta, fue como si les golpeara una descarga eléctrica. Casi por reflejo, se sostuvieron la mirada por más tiempo del apropiado, y los ojos de ambos delataron de inmediato las sensaciones que aquel leve contacto les había provocado.

- ¿Qué… qué le pasó a vuestro ojo? – dijo ella, observando el "recuerdo" que el Caballero Negro había dejado en el rostro del atractivo conde sueco. Su mano adquirió vida propia y con la punta de los dedos tocó el rostro de Fersen.

- No… no es nada de cuidado… - respondió Fersen, mirándola embobado. _¿Será posible que aún me quiera…?_

Thérèse dejó a Oscar y corrió al lado de la reina. Miró a Fersen con tanto desagrado como amor había en los ojos de su madre. La chiquilla adoptó una postura corporal amenazante similar a la de una gata que defiende sus crías, de modo que por un instante a Fersen le dio la impresión de que madre e hija habían intercambiado roles. Antoinette se atrevió apenas a observar a Oscar, temiendo haberle provocado celos, pero el rostro de la comandante sólo expresaba tristeza y angustia. Parecía suplicarle, más que exigirle, que se apartara de Fersen, que la dejara soñar… Al fin las manos se soltaron, y se pusieron de pie.

- Ha sido el Caballero Negro otra vez, alteza – dijo Oscar, evitando mirar a Antoinette o a Fersen a los ojos – anoche volvió a escapar. Os pido disculpas por mi incompetencia…

- ¡Oscar, no digas eso! - replicó la reina – ni siquiera es responsabilidad de la Guardia Real capturarlo, sino de la policía… Sé que has estado trabajando sin descanso para atraparlo y no deseo que te sobre exijas.

- Pero me he comprometido a cap…

- Conde Von Fersen – dijo la reina, recuperada ya la compostura y con una sonrisa encantadora y vacía – deberíais preocuparos más de vuestra prometida, convencedla de que descanse un poco, no quiero que se enferme por culpa de ese bandido… Tomad, tomad algunas galletas, os ayudarán a componer el ánimo… os veo bastante pálidos. Ahora, si nos disculpáis, Thérèse y yo tenemos otras entregas que hacer.

Fersen las miró alejarse aún algo aturdido. La imagen de Antoinette antes de que les viera, casi volando sobre el suelo con su gracia de hada, desaliñada y cubierta de harina, con una sonrisa tan alegre y los ojos tan brillantes de entusiasmo como el día en que la conoció, era algo tan bello que no lograba apartarlo de su mente. Oscar guardó silencio. Si había logrado hacerse alguna ilusión, una vez más volvía pensar que era imposible competir con Antoinette por el corazón de Fersen.

Cuando André llegó esa noche de martes hasta la reja que rodeaba Versailles, Antoinette ya le esperaba allí con su cesta en los brazos.

- ¡Pensé que no vendrías! – exclamó ansiosamente.

- Pero si he llegado con quince minutos de adelanto…

- Eso no importa, lo pensé igual.

- Es peligroso que vengas sola hasta aquí, ¿por qué no me esperaste en el lugar que acordamos?

- ¡Para ganar tiempo! – exclamó trepándose de un salto al caballo que André traía para ella y sin darle tiempo de ayudarla a subir.

_¡__Mujeres!_ Pensó André, sonriendo…

- ¿Qué tal otra carre…? – André no alcanzó a formular su pregunta cuando Antoinette ya iba veinte metros adelante.

Alain, Dianne y su madre los recibieron cariñosamente. Dianne se emocionó hasta las lágrimas con el regalo que Antoinette tenía para ella, y sin embargo, a André le pareció que Antoinette estaba aún más feliz que la propia Dianne. La miró con ternura. Realmente era una buena mujer, dulce y bien intencionada, pero estaba en el peor lugar posible, en el peor momento posible. André en ese momento no se imaginaba que tan acertada era esa idea. Por el momento sólo se dejó envolver por el encanto de la extrovertida y chispeante personalidad de Antoinette.

Luego de esa noche ninguno hizo mención a que se suponía que no volvería a encontrarse. Hubo más salidas, tanto a casa de Alain como a cafés y teatros en París. No había lugar para la melancolía cuando cabalgaban a paso cansino en dirección a Versailles a altas horas de la madrugada, comentando una obra de teatro, o contándose sucesos de sus vidas, o burlándose de los absurdos formalismos de la corte. André adoraba la forma en que Antoinette hablaba atropelladamente cuando algo la emocionaba, lo hacía tan rápido que casi se ahogaba por falta de aire, tal era su entusiasmo y sus ganas de decir demasiadas cosas a la vez. Era curioso sentirse tan cómodo con una persona que no sólo no era Oscar, sino que no podía ser más opuesta a ella. André se preguntó si quizás se había cerrado demasiado a otras relaciones humanas en su amor por Oscar. Antoinette, por su parte, se sentía a sus anchas con la sencillez y franqueza de André, y su falta de parsimonia… tan diferente al modo de ser de Fersen, siempre excesivamente controlado, demasiado pulcro. Demasiado perfecto.

Pero volvamos a la taberna, a los hechos que ocurrieron dos semanas más tarde. Dianne suspiró y se reclinó sobre su silla. Su rostro se ensombreció.

- André, habéis sido tan amables al invitarnos a salir esta noche que no sé cómo podría agradecéroslo. Las cosas estaban tan tensas en casa después de lo que sucedió esta mañana que por un momento pensé que Alain haría una locura.

- Ni que lo digas, Dianne, es lo menos que podíamos hacer. El ambiente se cortaba con cuchillo en vuestra casa cuando llegamos esta noche… y creo que después de todo, Alain no se lo está tomando del todo mal…

Ambos miraron una vez más hacia la pareja que era el centro de la atención en ese momento. Dianne se sintió un poco más tranquila al ver que su hermano se divertía en grande con su nueva amiga, y esta vez hizo la vista gorda al notar que estaba ligeramente achispado por el alcohol.

- Alain siempre ha sido aprensivo conmigo. Quizás porque papá murió cuando éramos muy niños y él asumió como hombre de la casa… ha jugado el rol de padre pese a que sólo es cinco años mayor que yo… Es un buen muchacho, sólo un poco arrebatado.

- Lo que le hizo fue lo menos que se merecía ese malnacido…

- Sí… Alain es algo brusco, pero es una persona maravillosa… si algún día me enamoro espero que sea de un hombre tan bueno como él – dijo la chica, mirando a su hermano con gran cariño.

Pero dejemos que sea la propia Dianne quien nos cuente qué sucedió esa mañana…

***

_Como ya sabéis, mi nombre es Dianne de Soissons. Vivo en un humilde barrio de París junto a mi madre y mi hermano Alain. Acabo de cumplir veinte años, y mi hermano cumplirá los veinticinco en diciembre. Somos una familia pobre pero muy unida. Aunque no lo creáis somos nobles, pero vivimos en la miseria… como podéis ver, incluso hay categorías dentro de las clases que se supone son privilegiadas… Y no, no nos sentimos nobles en absoluto._

_ En fin, lo que iba a contaros va más a o menos así: Mi hermano es alférez en la Guardia Francesa (o mejor dicho, lo era hasta esta mañana) que es un regimiento de soldados que cumple labores de policía en los alrededores de Versailles y que además tiene un cuartel en París. Pese a que se trata de hombres toscos y rudos, mi hermano nunca tuvo problemas para imponerse a ellos, porque… ya os lo dije, de nobles sólo tenemos el apellido, y Alain tiene un carácter muy fuerte, además de ser un espadachín extraordinario. Odia profundamente a la nobleza. Yo no los odio, a ellos ni a nadie… no me gusta la violencia ni albergar en mi corazón sentimientos negativos. Pero Alain tiene su temperamento, vaya que sí… ¡oh, pero no creáis que es grosero con nosotras! No, es el hermano más dulce, preocupado y cariñoso que podáis imaginar._

_ Desde que entró a la Guardia Francesa, cada día de visita le llevo una muda de ropa limpia y él me entrega la ropa para lavar. Antes iba con mi madre, pero de un tiempo a esta parte no ha estado bien de salud. Sus compañeros son unos brutos, pero pese a ello conmigo se comportan como caballeros. Creo que Alain tiene algo que ver con eso, pues la primera vez que fui de visita y uno de ellos me dijo un piropo algo subido de tono, en seguida dio un gran respingo y puso una cara rara… pese al aspecto de inocencia de Alain, que estaba a su lado, creo que fue él quien le dio un fuerte pellizco. Cuando fui de visita a la semana siguiente, el muchacho tenía un ojo morado, y lamentablemente sospecho que Alain también tuvo que ver con eso… Después de ese día los chicos me tratan como si fuera una gran dama y admito que me gusta que siempre me digan que estoy muy guapa y se agolpen en los pasillos para verme llegar… ¡vamos, no es tan terrible un poco de vanidad! Soy joven, es natural que me agrade que me digan que soy una chica bonita. Porque lo soy… ¿no? Aunque… quisiera haber tenido el cabello rubio y creo que mi nariz es un poco larga y mi busto está algo pequeño… a veces me siento un poco insegura, pero Alain siempre dice que soy la niña más linda de París. Siempre me dice un montón de cosas bonitas, y apodos cariñosos… "mi muñeca, mi ángel, mi corazón"… En el barrio desde pequeño tuvo fama de bravucón y buscapleitos, pero nadie podría imaginar lo delicado que es conmigo y con mamá. Según mamá, se tomó muy a pecho su rol de hermano mayor desde que nací. Como papá y mamá temieron que tuviera celos de mí, le dijeron que yo no era una competencia para él porque nos querrían a los dos por igual, pero que yo era pequeña y frágil, y él debía cuidarme. Mamá dice que cuando nos presentaron y me tomó en brazos, me besó en la frente y dijo "Nunca permitiré que nadie haga daño a mi angelito" Y así ha sido desde que tengo memoria… y toda esa gente que dice que mi hermano es un bruto, ni se imagina cuánto me cuida. Cómo me consolaba cuando me caía de pequeña, y curaba las peladuras de mis rodillas. Cómo me calmaba las noches de invierno en que había tormenta y yo corría aterrorizada a su habitación, y él se burlaba, hacía algún chiste y yo me sentía tan segura. Cómo se priva de parte de la ración de alimentos que le dan en el ejército para dármela a escondidas en los días de visita… Trabaja muy duro para que mamá y yo tengamos un mejor pasar… por eso tengo tanta rabia ¡ha sido una horrible injusticia!_

_ Esta mañana fui a verle, como siempre. Y me topé con el comandante del regimiento. Nunca me ha gustado ese sujeto. La forma en que me mira me enferma, es como si… oh, es asqueroso, no quiero ni pensar en eso. Parece un buitre al acecho… Me dijo que tenía algo urgente que hablar conmigo sobre mi hermano. Yo quería esperar a Alain, pero me llevó a su despacho. Fui a regañadientes… pensé que quizá Alain había vuelto a pelearse o algo así. Pero cuando le echó la llave a la puerta me di cuenta de sus intenciones. Me… me dijo que sabía lo complicada que era nuestra situación económica, ¡me ofreció dinero por…! ¡No quiero repetir sus palabras! Me negué, indignada. Entonces me abofeteó, me gritó que no era más que una zarrapastrosa y que si no era por la buena, sería por la mala… me sujetó del brazo, y forcejeamos … en un principio me retorcí con furia, pero pronto fue evidente que él era mucho más fuerte que yo, y entonces me aterroricé, y comencé a gritar, pero él me tapó la boca y… me rasgó una manga del vestido y metió una de sus asquerosas manos por mi escote… ¡Dios santo, que asco, que humillación sentir como me tocaba esa bestia! Logré morderlo y volver a gritar, pero él me empujó sobre la alfombra y se echó sobre mí, intentando subirme la falda. Yo le arañé la cara y traté de patearlo, pero era inútil, todo era inútil, me zamarreó y me golpeó, y no podía evitar que me tocara, me manoseara y me llenara el cuello, el rostro y los senos con su baba asquerosa. Y empecé a sollozar… no podía creer que "eso" me fuera a pasar a mí… que alguien pudiera ser tan malvado, tan ruin, y yo tan débil e indefensa. De pronto oí que golpeaban la puerta violentamente, y sólo atiné a llamar a mi hermano a gritos. Sabía que era él… ¡Alain nunca dejaría que nadie me dañara, lo prometió cuando nací! Sentí un estruendo, al parecer habían echado la puerta abajo de una patada. Vi cuatro pares de pies corriendo hacia mí, y entonces alguien me sacó de encima a ese… ese… no sé ni cómo llamarlo. Y en seguida, Alain me ayudaba a incorporarme, y trataba de cerrar el escote de mi vestido, y me apretaba contra su pecho._

_- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? – repetía una y otra vez con la voz temblorosa. Yo solo asentía con la cabeza y me abrazaba a él. Alcé el rostro y le miré, y vi en sus ojos el miedo mezclado con el alivio y la ansiedad… pero de pronto, cuando pareció convencerse de que me encontraba bien, sus ojos cambiaron. De un segundo a otro, un destello de ira, de odio apareció en sus pupilas… un odio tan intenso que, aunque sabía que no estaba dirigido en mi contra, me asustó. Me dejó sentada sobre el suelo, y prácticamente saltó sobre el comandante a quien sujetaban dos de sus compañeros llamados Jean y Michel, y también el coronel D'Agoult. Se los quitó de las manos, lo arrastró de un brazo por el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo con los puños en la cara… era… era como si no fuera mi Alain… estaba completamente fuera de sí. Ni entre tres hombres pudieron quitarle a ese sujeto repulsivo de las manos, y lo golpeaba, una y otra vez, y gritaba "¡Muere! ¡Muere!" Nunca le había visto así, completamente descontrolado. Después de dejarle la cara hecha una masa sanguinolenta, comenzó a ahorcarlo con las manos y a sacudirlo, azotándole la cabeza contra el suelo. Supe de inmediato que si no intervenía lo iba a matar de veras, por eso corrí hacia él, y lo tomé de los hombros. Sólo reaccionó al escuchar mi voz, y me miró como si despertara de un sueño._

_- ¡Hermano, basta, por favor! – le supliqué. No lo detuve porque me importara ese hombre, aunque pese a todo no le deseara la muerte. Lo hice por mi hermano, porque no quería que cargara con haber cegado una vida en su conciencia, aunque fuera la de un ser tan ruin. Lo soltó, y esa vil criatura cayó de espaldas hacia atrás, como un saco de patatas. Me abrazó temblando._

_- ¡Ángel mío, perdóname… perdóname! – susurró besándome en la frente y en las mejillas._

_- ¿Perdonarte? – pregunté, sin comprender - ¡Pero si me has salvado!_

_- No pude protegerte, mi pequeña… soy un idiota. Un bueno para nada._

_- ¡Oh, nada de eso! No lo digas ni en broma, no fue tu culpa, Alain – le dije tomando sus manos entre las mías. ¡Sus manos! Las tenía ensangrentadas, y los nudillos en carne viva. Me volví hasta donde los otros tres sostenían al comandante. Estaba hecho una piltrafa lamentable, semi aturdido, con la cara irreconocible. Se convulsionó en un sollozo y escupió varios dientes. Luego se calmó y reaccionó con su habitual bravuconería._

_- ¡Irás a la corte marcial por esto! – le gritó a mi hermano, mirándonos con inquina - ¡Me aseguraré de que te condenen a muerte!_

_- Iré, pero antes te llevo a ti al infierno conmigo, hijo de puta – respondió mi hermano, mientras desenfundaba su pistola y me hacía a un lado._

_- ¡No! – grité - ¡Alain, no vale la pena! Vámonos de aquí…_

_- Nadie irá a la corte marcial – intervino el coronel D'Agoult (que es el segundo al mando del regimiento) – comandante, si esto va a juicio declararé absolutamente todo lo que ha sucedido. Vos también recibiréis condena por abusar de esta muchachita. Además, no creo que a vuestra mujer le guste saber que tenéis este tipo de aficiones._

_- ¡Coronel, como os atrevéis a poneros del lado de estos…!_

_- Yo también testificaré, aunque me expulsen – dijo Jean._

_- Lo mismo digo – acotó Michel._

_ Vi que tanto al coronel como a los amigos de mi hermano les costaba un gran esfuerzo no seguir golpeando a ese hombre. Quizás sólo el estado en que Alain lo dejó se los impedía, pero todos estaban enfurecidos. Al parecer el comandante se sintió acorralado con eso. Como todo abusivo, en el fondo es un cobarde, y accedió a no presentar cargos, pero sólo si daba de baja a Alain. Así es que se ha quedado sin trabajo, pero se ha librado de la cárcel y quizás de la horca. Mamá se sintió fatal con la noticia y lloró una hora sin parar. Después ha cosido mi vestido… afortunadamente la tela no se rasgó, sólo se abrieron las costuras. Era el vestido que me regaló Hélène hace un par de semanas. Me he quedado con él puesto, aunque sé que es absurdo vestirme tan elegante cuando nuestra situación es tan desesperada, pero eso me hace sentir un poco mejor. Además mi hermano ha dicho que luzco "bellísima" y que me lo deje puesto. Ahora no tenemos comida más que para dos días. Alain tendrá que salir mañana a buscar empleo en lo que sea, y la situación está cada día más difícil. ¡Mi pobre hermano! No hago más que darle problemas. ¡Me siento como un lastre! Pero él jamás se queja de nosotras. Algunas de mis amigas dicen que todos los hombres son unos malvados, crueles, sátiros. Que solo se aprovechan de nosotras. Pero yo sé que no es así. Sé que si bien existen muchos hombres como ese repulsivo comandante, también hay otros que son honestos y valientes, y que tienen un corazón tan grande que no les cabe en el pecho, como mi hermano. Y espero, algún día, conocer a un hombre tan bueno como él. No he sido tan mala chica, creo que lo merezco. Si alguien me quisiera y me cuidara tanto como Alain, sin duda me enamoraría de él. Y si Alain no fuera… Bueno, ya por la noche estábamos los tres haciendo algunos planes, viendo qué cosas podíamos vender o empeñar, cuando llegaron André y Hélène. Había olvidado por completo que nos visitarían esta noche. Cuando les contamos lo que había sucedido, Hélène no cabía en sí de rabia. Entonces pasó algo un poco raro._

_- ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Ya va a ver ese rufián, esto no se quedará así! ¡Voy a tomar cartas en el as…! – gritó Hélène, y me di cuenta de que André estaba muy nervioso, y la interrumpió de forma brusca y casi grosera, algo fuera de lugar porque ambos son muy educados. Y propuso que saliéramos a divertirnos, que ellos invitaban. Y ahora estamos aquí… Alain se ha pasado de copas en seguida, pero esta vez no le he reclamado nada… lo pasaré por alto porque tuvimos un día francamente olvidable. Y lleva un rato bailando con Hélène… la verdad es que coquetean bastante. André parece preocupado. Aunque siempre luce así, como esperando que algo malo suceda, en cambio Hélène… pareciera que sólo vive para divertirse…_

***

Oscar volvió la cabeza y apuró un sorbo de vino cuando Fersen intentó besarla en la sien.

- ¿Algún problema, querida? – preguntó él, con exasperación casi imperceptible en la voz.

- No… pero estamos en público – contestó Oscar, sin esforzarse demasiado en disimular molestia.

- Oscar, es sólo…

- No me gustan esas demostraciones de cariño en público, es todo. Además, debemos estar alerta por si ataca el Caballero Negro.

Fersen dio una mirada distraída a su alrededor. Muchas luces, música, conversaciones, los mismos invitados elegantemente vestidos de siempre. El baile al que asistían en París había comenzado hacía un par de horas y no había señas del famoso bandido. La actitud huidiza de Oscar ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, y lo peor es que no sabía si atribuirla a su último encuentro con Antoinette o a la obsesión de su novia de capturar al Caballero Negro. Para haber sido criada con un varón, Oscar estaba teniendo un comportamiento espantosamente femenino…

***

- ¿Mamá?... mamá…

_¿Mamá, eres tú? ¿Has vuelto? Me duele mucho la cabeza, creo que si abro los ojos la luz hará que me explote. Alguien ha puesto un paño frío en mi frente. ¿Eres tú, mamá? Sus manos son tan suaves… y su aroma, es dulce y tibio y… ¡ay, todo da vueltas! Me duele la garganta también._

- Calma, aquí está mamá…

- Mamita… ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Pescaste una fuerte gripe! Esa manía que te ha dado de pasear de noche por el jardín este último tiempo, además ahora es muy peligroso con ese bandido suelto por ahí… tuviste fiebre muy alta, pero ahora que dormiste toda la tarde, ha bajado.

- ¿Y tú has estado conmigo todo ese tiempo, mamá?

- ¡Por supuesto, mi niña! Me asusté mucho, pero el doctor me tranquilizó, no es más que una gripe, y tú eres una chica muy fuerte y sana… sólo tendrás que guardar reposo algunos días.

- Gracias, mamá…

Rosalie abrió los ojos y vio una figura borrosa que se inclinaba sobre ella. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su visión, pero… no era su madre. Era madame de Polignac. Desilusionada, giró la cabeza a un lado.

- Siento decepcionarte – dijo la mujer con tristeza – pensé que sabías que era yo, pero evidentemente soñabas con Nicole Lamorlière.

- Sí, pensé que erais mi madre.

- ¡Pero si soy tu madre! ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo? ¡Soy tu madre!

- Si fuerais mi madre me habríais criado vos, sin importar lo que la gente dijera, o que vuestra familia os expulsara de casa – Rosalie intentó hablar con rabia, con el mismo desprecio que siempre solía mostrar a madame de Polignac, pero esta vez sólo logró sonar triste, muy triste. Culpó de eso a la debilidad que le causaba la fiebre.

- Hijita… - dijo la mujer bajando la cabeza avergonzada - ¿cómo podría hacerte entender? Sólo tenía quince años, no era más que una niña… una niña tonta y consentida que se fijó en el hombre equivocado. Sí, fui cobarde y egoísta al entregarte a Nicole para que te criara. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya importado… ¡que no me doliera separarme de ti! Me sentí superada por las circunstancias, y sin el valor suficiente para enfrentarme al mundo como una madre soltera. Pero siempre, siempre he sentido el vacío de no tenerte, pequeña. No he sido ni una buena madre ni una buena mujer, pero te quiero.

- Si me queríais… ¿por qué nunca me buscasteis? – preguntó Rosalie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Tu padre murió al poco tiempo de tu nacimiento, y Nicole desapareció, abandonó la casa de Valois y nunca más supe de ella… Se marchó contigo y con Jeanne, que tenía en ese entonces unos tres años. Creo que temió que me arrepintiera y te reclamara.

Rosalie, a su pesar, estaba interesada en el espontaneo relato de su madre. Se incorporó apoyándose en sus finos almohadones de plumas.

- Y… ¿me habríais reclamado?

- Quise buscarte al poco tiempo, cuando contraje matrimonio. Quería llevarte a casa como protegida, más o menos como ahora, y no sé, quizás conseguir "adoptarte" para que llevases nuestros apellidos. Pero no te encontré jamás.

- ¿Quién era mi padre?

- ¿Tu padre? Pues el barón de Valois…

- ¿Él? Entonces… ¿Jeanne y yo realmente éramos hermanas?

- Sí, pero hermanas de padre, no de madre como siempre creísteis.

- Mamá nunca me dijo quien era mi padre.

- Eso es porque yo se lo pedí. No quería que llevaras su apellido, porque pensé que él no se merecía que fueras su hija. Después de quedar encinta dijo que no se haría cargo, que si no quería abortar, era mi problema. No fui capaz de segar la vida que llevaba en mi seno. Acudí a Nicole, desesperada. Ella era una de las criadas de la casa, que siempre me había tratado con simpatía. Entonces descubrí que ella también era su amante, que le amaba igual que yo… pero que ni siquiera éramos las únicas mujeres que frecuentaba. Y me fijé bien en Jeanne… ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Esos ojazos verdes que tenía la mocosa eran calcados a los de su padre. Nunca me había preguntado de quién era hija, ni siquiera sabía que le había reconocido como ilegítima. Al fin y al cabo, creo que le importaba más Nicole que tú y yo.

- Me alegra saber que Jeanne y yo éramos hermanas… - dijo Rosalie, y por un momento se quedó absorta en sus recuerdos.

- Rosalie… - continuó la madre – Rosalie, sé que la forma en que te traje conmigo, con amenazas, fue la peor. Sé que todo lo he hecho mal, pero al menos te pido que me creas que lo he hecho porque te quiero. Rosalie, dame una oportunidad. Una sola.

Madame de Polignac la abrazó, y Rosalie, a diferencia de otras oportunidades, se dejó abrazar.

- No lo sé… ¡me habéis hecho tanto daño!

- ¡No quise hacerlo! – sollozó la ex favorita de la reina - No quise atropellar a Nicole, fue un horrible accidente, y huí porque tenía mucho miedo de lo que los vecinos pudieran hacerme. ¿Cómo iba a querer hacerle daño? Todo lo que sentía por ella era una enorme gratitud.

- ¿De verdad me queréis?

- ¡Sí, te quiero, te quiero más que a todo!

- ¿No estáis… tratando de reemplazar a Charlotte conmigo?

- Rosalie, no podría, a ti te quiero de antes…

Rosalie rodeó la cintura de su madre con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

- Lo intentaré…

- ¡Oh, eso me hace muy feliz! – exclamó la madre aliviada – ahora debes comer algo.

Y remojó unas galletas en una taza de leche tibia. Se las dio a Rosalie en la boca como si fuera una bebita. Ella se puso colorada, pero las aceptó.

- ¡Están buenísimas! – dijo con la boca llena. Se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre después de su larga siesta.

- Las preparé yo misma.

- ¿De verdad? Tenéis buena mano… pensé que los nobles no cocinaban.

- Pues… no… pero ha sido la última moda impuesta por su majestad. Claro que yo sólo me he quedado en las galletas, no me he enharinado la peluca como madame de Lamarcaux y algunas otras gallinas viejas.

- ¿Su majestad ha enharinado su peluca? – preguntó Rosalie con incredulidad.

- Sí, ya te lo dije, es la nueva moda, pero yo no me atreveré a tanto. Sospecho que eso no ha sido más que un accidente en la cocina. Ahora descansa otro poco. Vendré a verte más tarde.

- Muchas gracias, madre.

Apenas madame de Polignac hubo cerrado la puerta, Bernard apareció por el balcón, y se quedó mirando a Rosalie con estupefacción.

- ¿Qué… demonios… ha sido eso?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Vas a darle una oportunidad a esa…?

- Bernard, baja la voz… y no me regañes. Es mi madre, lo quiera o no.

- Está bien, lo siento… - dijo él, sentándose en el borde de la cama y tomándole las manos – te enfermaste por mi culpa.

- No me importa si pude verte – respondió Rosalie con los ojos brillantes. Bernard la miró embobado, la abrazó y la besó en los labios.

- No, no, te voy a contagiar…

- No me importa si puedo besarte – dijo, y la ayudó a recostarse – Rosalie, hay algo que he estado pensando y me preocupa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Rosalie, estoy total, completa, perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de ti.

- Yo… yo… - balbuceó ella, colorada como una cereza – yo también…

- Vida mía, sé que me quieres aunque te atragantes tratando de decirlo. Lo que me preocupa es que no sólo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, sino que además soy un forajido, el hombre más buscado de París. Sabes que hago esto por mis convicciones, sin embargo, comprenderé que no quieras ser la mujer de un bandido… además, te estás reconciliando con tu madre… no puedo pedirte que…

- Bernard, soy yo quien no puede pedirte que renuncies a lo que crees. Es parte de lo que te hace ser lo que eres… y es una visión del mundo que yo también comparto. Estaré orgullosa de ser la mujer de un bandido.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionado, abrazándola.

- Sí, pero no me aprietes tan fuerte, me duele todo el cuerpo, como si me hubiesen apaleado.

- Oh, lo siento, lo siento… es que… nunca me habría atrevido a pedirte eso… venía a decirte que renunciaría a todo por ti.

- ¡No, no! Cuando sea el momento, te seguiré.

- ¿Dejarás a tu madre?

- Sí. Me basta con haber conseguido perdonarla. Me llevaré su recuerdo. Ahora mi vida eres tú.

- Demonios, quisiera quedarme toda la noche aquí contigo… - ambos enrojecieron al comprender el doble sentido de las palabras de Bernard – oh, no… no me refería a… ¡cielos, soy un idiota!

- Sé lo que querías decir –respondió la muchacha - ¡pero no maldigas tanto!

- Tengo que irme. Hoy daremos dos golpes simultáneos, uno distractivo en una fiesta y el otro… -Bernard bajó la voz – Otro grupo al mando de Saint Just asaltará un convoy que lleva los nuevos pertrechos de la Guardia Real… estamos haciendo acopio de armas. ¿Comprendes la magnitud de…?

- Sí.

- ¿Y aún así vendrás conmi…?

- He dicho que sí.

***

- ¡Oscar! Despierta, Oscar…

Fersen acomodó la cabeza de su novia en su regazo. Ella abrió los ojos, aún algo aturdida.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Mi cabeza… ¡ay!

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Mmm… estábamos en la fiesta y de pronto se apagaron las luces.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió después?

- No muy bien, todo es muy confuso – ella se sentó apoyada contra un muro tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

- Entonces no te gustará saber esto, pero… el Caballero Negro atacó en medio del caos y lo perdimos una vez más. Lo seguimos a caballo unas doce cuadras hasta acá, tú te adelantaste sin esperarme y te encontré hace unos minutos tendida en la calle…

- Sí, ahora recuerdo… me emboscaron en un callejón, me golpearon en la cabeza… deben haber huido al oírte venir.

- Hay algo más, Oscar.

- ¿Qué?

Fersen la miró con una extraña expresión.

- Cuando te encontré estabas… estabas gritando.

- ¿Gritando?

- Estabas aterrorizada y… llamabas a André.

Oscar recordó todo de golpe. Al parecer había sido una corta pesadilla que tuvo en los pocos minutos en que perdió la conciencia. Era una sola imagen que había aparecido frente a ella. André, con el lado derecho de la cara lleno de sangre. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abría, en lugar de dos pupilas brillantes color verde esmeralda, vio sus globos oculares en blanco. Y fue entonces cuando comenzó a gritar. Se puso de pie aún con una mano en la frente.

- Fue una pesadilla – dijo – Al parecer estaba herido…

Oscar no quiso dar detalles, pues su visión había sido espeluznante… sobre todo ver esos ojos habitualmente tan llenos de vida, en blanco, sin expresión…. Uf… no quería ni pensarlo.

- Comprendo… déjame ver tu cabeza…. No, no hay rastros de sangre… creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa.

- No, necesito una copa.

- ¿Otra más?

- ¡Axel!

- Perdón…

- Estoy algo nerviosa, esa pesadilla fue muy perturbadora. Vamos a beber algo y luego me llevas a casa, ¿te parece?

- Como quieras… ¿qué estás mirando?

- El Caballero Negro y sus secuaces desaparecieron por allá – dijo apuntando en dirección al final del callejón –Dime, Axel, ¿qué ves ahí al fondo?

- Es… ¡El Palais Royal!

- Exactamente ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

- Desafortunadamente creo que sí… Esa es la residencia del duque de Orleans. Conocido por mezclarse con grupos liberales, algunos de ellos antimonárquicos… ¿Piensas que él esté apoyando al Caballero Negro?

- No lo sé… pero no podemos acusarlo directamente, y ni siquiera pedir una orden de registro, pues es el primo de su majestad.

***

- ¡Estoy muerto! – exclamó Alain, dejándose caer sobre una silla junto a su hermana – no puedo más, nunca había conocido a una mujer que pudiera bailar tanto rato sin parar.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Alain! La última polca… - le dijo Antoinette tirándole de la manga.

- Ni hablar. Dile a André, yo necesito… Yvette, preciosa, me has leído la mente. Una pinta de cerveza… ¡Gracias!

- A mi ni me mires Hélène… - dijo André, mientras recibía su propia pinta de cerveza de manos de Yvette. Luego se acercó a la reina y le susurró al oído – y no sería conveniente que te agotaras demasiado, mañana tienes audiencias públicas.

Antoinette obedeció de mala gana y se dio vuelta para pedirle a Yvette un vaso de agua, pues aún no recuperaba el aliento, cuando…

- ¡Ach du Scheiße **(1)**! – La impresión que se llevó al ver que Fersen y Oscar bebían a un par de mesas de distancia fue tal, que maldijo en alemán, su idioma nativo, por falta de una expresión que interpretara su sorpresa en francés.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó André.

- ¡No mires hacia atrás!

Demasiado tarde. André ya se había girado para ver sobre su hombro, con tan mala suerte que justo en ese instante Oscar se volvió y sus miradas se cruzaron. Luego de sobreponerse del estupor, Oscar se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Antoinette entró en pánico.

- ¡Estamos perdidos! – dijo, ante la extrañeza de Alain y Dianne, que también se habían vuelto a mirar a Oscar y Fersen.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estáis tan asustados?

- Alain, amigo… necesito que me ayudes. Lleva a Hélène a tu casa, yo te seguiré más tarde con Dianne… fingid que estáis juntos… ellos no deben verla aquí por ningún motivo – apenas hubo dicho esto, André se levantó y fue al encuentro de Oscar, pues si se detenía un par de segundos más ella llegaría primero hasta su mesa. Cruzó los dedos esperando que Alain les socorriera, pues por muy disfrazada que fuera Antoinette, sabía que Oscar la reconocería nada más echarle un vistazo.

Alain dudó una fracción de segundo. Esto era raro y no le estaba gustado nada… pero Dianne le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y le empujó para que se pusiera de pie. Hizo como si se despidiera de su hermana, y tomó a Antoinette de la cintura, dándole, además, un beso en la mejilla (ante lo cual ella le dio un disimulado pellizco por pasarse de listo, y Dianne una disimulada patada en la canilla por la misma razón) para salir de inmediato a paso rápido de la taberna.

- ¡Oscar, qué sorpresa! – dijo André con la pose más despreocupada que le fue posible adoptar – Pensé que tú y Fersen aún estarían en el baile de esta noche… no imaginé que realmente gustarais de sitios como estos para vuestras citas románticas…

Oscar ni siquiera reparó en que de ordinario André jamás habría bromeado sobre su compromiso. Si no hubiera estado tan alterada aún por esa pesadilla, de inmediato se habría dado cuenta de que él no actuaba de cómo de costumbre. Sin siquiera saludarlo, le tomó por ambas muñecas, tomándolo por sorpresa.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó ansiosamente.

- Ehhh… sí… ¿a qué viene eso? – él, como siempre, quedó como hipnotizado por sus ojos azules clavados con preocupación en los suyos. Pero pronto Oscar se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado de su reacción e intentó sonreír. _Diablos, su sonrisa es igualmente hipnótica… _pensó André.

- No, nada… tuve… una pesadilla… no me hagas caso.

- André, ¿no nos presentas a tu… amiga? – Fersen también se había acercado y por supuesto reparó en la actitud de Oscar. Si bien no le sorprendió, si se sintió algo molesto. Quizás un poco celoso, considerando que ella le trataba muy fríamente desde que se encontraran con Antoinette y su hija hace un par de semanas.

- Sí, por supuesto – dijo él, soltándose de las manos de Oscar – Dianne, ellos son Oscar y… Axel…

André no consideró que fuera un lugar apropiado para revelar la identidad de Fersen, aunque sin lugar a dudas le habría encantado ver como los parroquianos le daban la bienvenida al más famoso amante de la reina… lamentablemente, sólo tendría que contentarse con imaginarlo. He de decir que André tenía una imaginación muy vívida y no le costó trabajo recrear esa escena en su mente… una y otra vez. Después de los saludos protocolares y de conversar brevemente, Dianne dijo:

- André, mi hermano se ha ido con su novia Hélène, ella estaba muy agotada después de tanto bailar.

- Sí – dijo Oscar – vi que tus amigos se retiraron hace un instante…

- … y Alain me encargó decirte si me podías llevar a casa, porque se han ido en su caballo… también estoy un poco cansada, ¿podemos irnos ya?

- En seguida Dianne, parece que todos hemos terminado exhaustos… bueno amigos, ha sido un gusto encontraros. Compartiremos una copa en otra oportunidad…

Fersen se despidió cortés y fríamente. Oscar parecía apesadumbrada. Una vez que André y Dianne se hubieron retirado, Fersen le dijo, no sin un poco de insidia:

- Qué bonita muchacha, ¿No crees, Oscar?

- Sí, es una niña encantadora – respondió ella con poco entusiasmo.

- ¿Piensas que André esté saliendo con ella? Se han ido con mucha prisa…

- No lo sé. No tengo por costumbre husmear en la vida privada de los demás – contestó con sequedad.

_¿Preocupada, Oscar? ¿Es sólo tu temor a que se aleje de tu lado, o son celos? Creo que ni tú misma lo sabes con seguridad…_

***

- Muy bien… ya basta. ¡Necesito que me expliques de inmediato qué significa todo esto! ¿Qué secreto os traéis entre manos vosotros dos? Todo los que os rodea es por demás extraño… pero lo de esta noche ya rebasa los límites ¿Por qué he tenido que huir contigo como si fuerais un par de prófugos? ¿¡Y quiénes son esos hombres de los que os escondéis!?

Antoinette detuvo su marcha, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y miró a Alain. Él también se detuvo y la observó inquisitiva y seriamente. Antoinette acarició la nariz del caballo, cuyas riendas sostenía Alain, y suspiró.

- No puedo decírtelo…

- Entonces sí hay un secreto… ¿De qué se trata? ¿Acaso sois amantes? ¿Alguno de esos hombres es tu marido? ¡Por todos los diablos, me vais a volver loco!

- ¡No, nada de eso!

- Está bien, te creo… pero que te quede claro que no me gusta nada estar involucrado en esto, y huir contigo como un criminal sin saber en qué me estoy metiendo.

- No es nada… ilegal, si es lo que te preocupa… por favor, Alain, no me preguntes. No puedo decírtelo. ¿No podemos ser amigos sin que sepas todo de mí?

- No si lo que desconozco es algo malo… y a juzgar por vuestras actitudes, es probable que lo sea…

- ¡Te lo juro, no es nada malo! André y yo no hemos hecho daño a nadie… Mírame, Alain, mírame bien – Alain la observó con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, no podía negar que Antoinette parecía ser franca. Todo en ella indicaba se trataba de una mujer sencilla, vivaz, dulce y de buen corazón… pero tanto misterio le estaba colmando la paciencia – No me define como ser humano ni mi nombre, ni mi posición en la sociedad ni las personas que me rodean. Yo soy tal como me has conocido, ¿qué importa lo demás? Mi afecto por ti, por Dianne y por tu madre es sincero. Realmente os aprecio, de todo corazón, y si lo que conoces de mi ha bastado para que tú y tu familia me hayan brindado su amistad, por favor, no me preguntes más…

_Tiene su punto, no puedo negarlo. Tanto ella como André hasta ahora han sido muy amables con nosotros, y en realidad, ¿qué segundas intenciones pueden tener en acercársenos? Sobre todo, ella ha sido encantadora con Dianne, y mi hermana la adora… quizás hay cosas que simplemente, no me compete saber…_

- Bien. No preguntaré… pero no quiero que me involucréis en ningún lío, ¿eh?

- ¡Oh, puedes estar seguro! – exclamó Antoinette y batió alegremente las palmas.

- ¿No quieres montar? Aún falta un trecho largo para llegar a mi casa.

- No, gracias, tengo deseos de caminar.

- Como quieras, Hélène.

Caminaron una cuadra en silencio. Antoinette pensaba que no se sentía tan feliz desde que siendo pequeña, jugaba sin preocupaciones en el palacio de Schönbrunn en Viena. La sensación de libertad, eso era lo que se asemejaba a su dicha infantil…

- " _Die tiroler sind lustig, die tiroler sind froh, Sie trinken ein gläschen und machen's dann so **(**_**_2)_**_…_ _"_

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué cantas, Hélène?

- Oh… - dijo ella, pues estaba tarareando una vieja canción infantil sin haberse dado cuenta – es algo que cantaba mi… mi nana.

- ¿Es alemán?

- Este… sí, mi nana era de… Innsbruck, de la zona de Tirol, al sur de… eeehhh… Austria – _No te pongas nerviosa, Antoinette, él no va a sospechar nada, cualquiera puede tener una nana austriaca, ¿eh?_

- ¿Y qué dice la letra? Yo no entiendo alemán.

- _"Los tiroleses son divertidos, los tiroleses son alegres, Beben una copita y luego hacen así:"_ – e hizo un gesto como si alzara una copa para brindar.

- Jeje, eso es gracioso… quizá no todo lo que viene de Austria es malo, sólo las reinas – Antoinette disimuló su mala cara ante el último comentario – Como sea, cualquiera que sea divertido, alegre y esté dispuesto a compartir una copita conmigo es bienvenido en mi hogar… ¿Y cómo sigue la canción?

- " _Die tiroler sind lustig, die tiroler sind froh, Sie nehmen ein weibchen und tanzen dazu…_ _" _– cantó ella. Su voz era suave y agradable – Eso es "_Los tiroleses son divertidos, los tiroleses son alegres, toman a una chica y baila así:_"

Y Antoinette, tomándose la falda, dio unos pasitos de baile saltarines alrededor de Alain, desplazándose con la gracia de una mariposa.

- ¡Eso está mejor aún! ¿Y qué sigue? – dijo Alain mientras daba una vuelta en el mismo lugar para no perderla de vista.

- _"_ _Erst dreht sich das weibchen, dann dreht sich der tann, dann fassen sich beide und tanzen zusamm_ _"_; significa "_primero gira la chica… _– Y Antoinette dio una vuelta sobre sí misma – _luego gira el chico_"… eso es, ahora giras tú… "_Luego se toman y bailan juntos_" Dame la mano, eso es, un giro a la derecha, otro a la izquierda, y ¡Ya está!

- ¿Podrías enseñarme tu canción? El repertorio de mis compañeros de parranda se está quedando corto…

- ¡Claro! Repite después de mí: "_Die tiroler sind lustig, die tiroler sind froh"_

_- "De tirolerf sid lustin, de tirolerf sin froooogggg_"… ¿Qué tal?

- Ehhh… no está tan mal – _Es mejor que mi francés cuando llegué de Austria ¬_¬'…_

- ¡Jaja! Mi pronunciación es horrible…

- Sigamos intentándolo…

Caminaron la siguiente cuadra repitiendo la canción, hasta que Alain pudo pronunciarla de forma medianamente inteligible. Cuando se hubo cansado, comenzó a silbarla.

- ¡No sé silbar! – exclamó Antoinette - ¿puedes enseñarme?

- Es fácil – dijo él – haz lo mismo que yo, haz una "o" pequeñita con los labios y regula la cantidad de aire que dejas salir:

- Pfffff pfffff pffffff pfffffff

- Ahahaha, eso estuvo espantoso… ¿Qué te parece si mejor tú cantas y yo silbo?

- Buena idea… "_Die tiroler sind lustig, die tiroler sind froh_"... _"__Sie nehmen ein weibchen und tanzen dazu…" - _repitió ella, y él la acompañó silbando.

Ambos rieron.

- Eres divertida, alegre y bailas… ¡toda una tirolesa!

- Tú no lo haces mal para ser francés…

Alain dejó de reír y la miró melancólicamente.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué confías en mí? Soy prácticamente un extraño y estamos caminando solos por París… no es algo seguro para una mujer. Hoy hemos charlado, reído, bebido y bailado y no parece que tuvieras temor de que me propase contigo… ¡Y hemos coqueteado toda la noche!

- No lo sé, en realidad… supongo que perro que ladra no muerde.

- … Gracias por eso de perro…

- Jeje… sabes a qué me refiero… simplemente me inspiras confianza y sé que no corro ningún peligro a tu lado. Además, yo confío en André y André confía en ti. Eso me basta.

- Es curioso, a mí también me parece que puedo confiar en vosotros, pese a conocerles hace muy poco.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Alain? De pronto te has puesto serio y triste.

- ¿Puedo contarte algo? Jamás se lo he dicho a nadie…

- ¡Por supuesto! Puedes decirme lo que quieras…

***

Una vez fuera de la taberna, André ayudó a Dianne a montar y se alejaron lo más pronto posible.

- André… ese rubio al que has llamado Oscar… es una mujer, ¿no es así?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es demasiado refinada y delgada para ser hombre. Además su espalda es muy estrecha. Y tiene el rostro de un ángel… es muy hermosa.

- Eres muy observadora.

- … ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

- ¿QUÉ? ¡¿Acaso lo llevo escrito en la frente?!

- Casi… - dijo la muchacha, riendo – por la forma en que os habéis quedado mirando….

- ¡No nos hemos quedado mirando de ninguna forma!

- Creo que ella también te quiere… ¿No te has fijado la mirada que me echó encima? ¡Ha creído que tenemos algo, estaba celosa!

- Pero que imaginación tienes, niña. No sabes lo que dices.

- ¡Tengo ojo para estas cosas! Y dime… ¿por qué viste así, por qué lleva ese nombre?

- Es una larga historia…

- Está bien, está bien… no preguntaré nada más. ¡Pero te aseguro que estaba celosa!

***

- Hélène… dime algo, lo que sea…

- Yo… ¡uf! No sé qué podría decir…

- Con eso es suficiente, sólo quería comprobar que no estabas petrificada de espanto… gracias por escucharme.

- ¿Ella lo sabe?

- No, ni lo sabrá nunca.

- Debe ser duro… lo lamento…

- Nah, te acostumbras a vivir así. No hay nada que hacer, nada que pensar. Está todo muy claro.

- Aún así, es… terrible…

- Sí, puede ser. Pero algunas veces las cosas son como son y ya. Es más fácil cuando no hay opción.

- Siempre hay opción…

- Pues en este caso no la hay – replicó Alain con dureza.

- No te molestes, no quise decir… hey, mira, ¡son Dianne y André! ¡Qué alivio, lograron despistarlos!

***

André ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese furtivo beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, y al suave aroma a jazmín de Antoinette. Por eso le costó un gran esfuerzo detenerla antes de que desapareciera por la puerta de servicio.

- Hélène… no podemos seguir haciendo esto. Es demasiado peligroso.

- Ya me extrañaba que no lo hubieras dicho antes – respondió ella con tristeza.

- Sabes que es la verdad…

- Podemos ser más precavidos.

- Hélène, no intentes manipularme. No me esperes mañana porque no vendré.

- Sí lo harás. Y te estaré esperando.

- ¡No volveré, Hélène! Me encantaría hacerlo, pero no seguiré poniéndote en riesgo de esta forma. ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si ellos nos hubieran reconocido? Lo hago por ti.

- Estaré junto a la estatua mañana a las diez y media – dijo ella tercamente, como si no hubiera oído.

- ¡Basta, Hélène! ¿Crees que no me cuesta hacer esto? ¿Crees que no me gusta estar contigo, que no me divierto cuando estamos juntos? Eres la única persona que me hace reír de veras… ¡Cada día cuento las horas para ver…!

André se interrumpió. No había pensado lo que acababa de decir, pero era la verdad. Cada día en que se citaban, contaba las horas para verla, y cuando no se veían, contaba los días que faltaban para encontrarse una vez más. Quizás Antoinette… le gustaba… un poco. Ella enrojeció, pues estaba pensando que tal vez no sólo se encontraba con André para ir a París, sino que él… posiblemente… le gustaba…. un poco. Abrió la puerta lentamente y sin mirarlo, pero antes de cerrar repitió:

- Estaré allí, a la hora de siempre.

***

André se despojó de su chaqueta en la penumbra de su habitación, y se alcanzó a desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa, cuando una voz fría lo interrumpió.

- Tardaste mucho en volver a casa. ¿Te has divertido por el camino?

Las amargas palabras de Oscar sobresaltaron a André, pues no la había visto cuando entró a su recámara. Ella estaba sentada sobre el lecho con las piernas cruzadas, ya en ropa de dormir. André no necesitó verla con claridad para darse cuenta de que estaba realmente molesta. Recordó las palabras de Dianne e intentó excusarse torpemente.

- Si lo dices por Dianne, ella y yo sólo somos amigos… de hecho, ni siquiera eso, ella es la hermana de un ami…

- Tu vida privada no es mi asunto.

_Por supuesto, que no sea mi asunto no quiere decir que no me interese. Aún así, eres libre de hacer lo que te dé la gana. Al menos puedo decir que tienes buen gusto. Es muy joven y muy linda… y es "normal", no como yo. ¿Si me molesta? Sí, lo admito. Me molesta mucho, pero no estoy celosa, es sólo que no me gustaría que te alejases de mí. Es eso, nada más que eso. Podríamos decir que son "celos de amiga". Debo aprender a ser menos posesiva. Y además, a ser menos vanidosa, me decepciona un poco que hayas dicho que me amabas y te hayas olvidado así de rápido, porque pensé que hablabas en serio, pero debería alegrarme de que no haya sido así, porque tampoco quiero que sufras, y si realmente me amaras, sufrirías y… Podrías presentármela, y quizás nos llevaríamos bien… Así quedaría claro que YO… NO… ESTOY… CELOSA…_

- Entonces te pregunto a qué debo el honor de tu visita a altas horas de la madrugada en mi alcoba… - dijo André. La desfachatez de Oscar le molestó. ¡Presentarse en su habitación a esas horas sólo para iniciar una pelea estúpida! Evidentemente Dianne estaba equivocada, de seguro Oscar había tenido otro desencuentro con Fersen y venía a desquitarse con él. Encendió una vela y la colocó sobre la mesita de noche. A la débil luz vio que Oscar tenía un bofetón estampado en la cara.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso? – casi gritó, sorprendido y furioso - ¿fue…?

- Fue mi padre. Calma, no es nada. Verás, sólo quería conversar… con alguien que no me abofeteara por mi ineptitud. Disculpa mi rudeza, me molesté porque no llegabas nunca. Por supuesto no tienes por qué adivinar lo que ha pasado, ni por qué llegar temprano ni mucho menos darme explicaciones.

- ¿Es que ese hombre jamás te tratará con respeto? ¿Sabes algo, Oscar? Si no fuera tu padre, tiempo atrás le hubiera dado su merecido. Si no lo he hecho es porque sé que te haría daño, pero ganas no me faltan. No soporto que nadie te haga sufrir. ¡Nadie! Él es… ¡Es una bestia!

Oscar no salió en defensa del viejo general como había hecho otras veces en que André sinceraba sus pensamientos. Estaba demasiado cansada. Y perturbada, ahora no sólo por su pesadilla ni por el encuentro con Dianne y André, sino además, por los sucesos que le valieron otra cachetada más de su progenitor.

- Esta vez me lo merecía.

- ¡Ninguna mujer se merece eso! ¡Y tú, menos que nadie! Él debería estar orgulloso de ti, ¡y en lugar de eso te trata como a un trapero! No lo soporto… ¡Es el ser más cruel y egoísta que haya conocido jamás! Lo único que le importa es él mismo y su maldito honor… ¡Criarte así en lugar de permitirte ser lo que eres, una mujer!

- ¿Una mujer? No, gracias, prefiero esto a tener que vivir a la sombra de un marido, bordando pañuelos y hablando bobadas con un piño de viejas frívolas…

- ¡Genial! Supongo que es mucho mejor que te manipule y te maltrate tu propio padre…

- André, no quiero pelear – dijo ella con voz cansada - mientras yo estaba en esta estúpida fiesta persiguiendo al Caballero Negro, sus secuaces asaltaron el convoy de la Guardia Real y se llevaron todos los pertrechos. Perdimos doscientos rifles con todas sus municiones. Y a Girodelle le dieron un balazo en la pierna… afortunadamente no es nada de riesgo pero… me siento muy culpable. ¿Cómo no lo pensé? Estaba tan distraída tratando de capturarlo que no le di importancia a la llegada de los pertrechos, y dejé a Girodelle con unos pocos hombres a cargo… Mi padre me esperaba para "darme la noticia", como puedes ver… - terminó enseñándole la mejilla lastimada.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé. Sólo quería… decírselo a alguien.

- Oscar… - dijo él, con mucha rabia, pero también con ternura al verla tan frágil y triste. Sin poder contenerse, la estrechó entre sus brazos, pero ella le rechazó bruscamente.

- No, déjame. Quiero dormir - y se alejó hacia la puerta.

- Buenas noches, entonces… - oyó decir a su amigo.

_Me estoy descargando con él, como siempre. ¿Por qué le trato injustamente? ¡Ah! Ya no sé por qué hago las cosas que hago. ¡Sí! Me molestó verle con esa chiquilla… Aunque pensándolo bien, ella es demasiado joven, apenas una adolescente… Si él dice que no tiene nada con esa niña, así es. ¡André jamás me mentiría! ¿Cómo puedo desconfiar de su palabra, y sin ningún motivo, además? Mi actitud no tiene sentido, no puedo ir por la vida peleándome con todo el mundo cada vez que tengo un pésimo día…_

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Oscar se volvió a darle una última mirada, con la que quiso terminar cualquier amago de discusión. Le sonrió.

- Gracias por escucharme. Buenas noches.

***

Deslizó la punta de los dedos por el borde del gollete, y luego, siguiendo la forma de la botella. Tamborileó distraídamente sobre la mesa, mientras observaba los reflejos tornasolados que el haz de luz que se colaba por el ventanal, creaba al atravesar el transparente líquido. "_Ya no soporto este encierro_", se dijo; y para borrar ese pensamiento sombrío, empinó –no de la forma más elegante- la botella… y se detuvo antes de tocarla con los labios. Observó por la ventana. Irónicamente, la vista de su nueva alcoba daba precisamente al Palais Royal, residencia del duque de Orleans.

_No puedo beber en este momento. Podría hacerle mal al niño. Pero estoy tan desesperada que… a veces quisiera saltar por la ventana y acabar con todo. Maurice me ha instalado en una casa acomodada, con varios "sirvientes", aunque debería llamarles carceleros. No puedo poner un pie en la calle sin que al menos dos me pisen los talones. Ya casi llego a los cuatro meses de embarazo y pronto empezará a notarse… es más, creo que el vientre se me ha abultado. Miserable, ¡cómo le odio! Está chiflado, pareciera que mientras más le desprecio más se obsesiona conmigo. Es un narcisista asqueroso. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que me enamoraré de él, puesto que ninguna mujer se resiste a sus encantos, según sus propias palabras. Cuando no me pone las manos encima debo soportar su incesante cháchara sobre sí mismo. Nuevamente estoy rodeada de joyas y vestidos lujosos, pero aquí me siento aún más presa que en Salpêtriére. Tengo que encontrar una forma de huir, pronto… pero hasta ese entonces, si está dispuesto a gastar, que lo haga en grande, ¡y ojalá yo sea su ruina!_

- ¿Vas a beber o no?

- No.

Maurice se sentó a su lado y depositó un vaso pequeño sobre la mesa.

- Entonces, sírveme un poco.

- Sírvete tú mismo y vete al infierno.

Maurice rió.

- No comprendo por qué todas las noches te sientas allí, mirando por la ventana con esa botella de vodka y nunca te sirves, aunque se nota que te mueres por beber.

- Ni sueñes que te lo explicaré. Es cosa mía.

- Jeanne, ¿por qué eres tan arisca? ¿Te he maltratado acaso?

- Si dentro de maltratar incluimos "chantajearme para que me acueste contigo", diría que sí.

- Adoro tu sarcasmo, ¿sabías? – dijo él, sin inmutarse por el rechazo de la mujer, y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

- Me lo has dicho mil veces…

Él le mordió suavemente un hombro, y volvió a reír cuando Jeanne se tensó, pero no le rechazó. Siguió besándola en el cuello hasta llegar a su oído.

- Algún día te enamorarás de mí.

- Tu vanidad y egolatría no conocen límites… - respondió ella.

Maurice le tomó la barbilla y miró fijamente.

- Eres tan graciosa… - le susurró mientras con una mano le levantaba la falda y comenzaba a acariciarle los muslos – porque pese a todos tus arrebatos, te gusta que te toque… y tampoco puedes decir que yo sea un amante desconsiderado. Sé bastante de mujeres para darme cuenta de disfrutas esto tanto como yo.

- Es todo lo que obtendrás de mí. ¡No por eso dejaré de odiarte!

- Eso es otra cosa que me gusta de ti. No disimulas lo zorra que eres.

Jeanne apretó los labios. Era verdad. Lo disfrutaba, pero nunca antes se había avergonzado por sentir placer en brazos de un hombre. Y no le avergonzaba por cuestiones morales, que jamás le habían importado un comino, sino porque se sentía humillada, asqueada y nuevamente empezaba a pensar en saltar por esa ventana…

***

Oscar se ató al cuello una larga capa negra y se miró al espejo. Luego se colocó el antifaz. Debía admitir que si bien la idea no era mala, en la práctica ella no resultaba convincente…

- ¿Piensas atraerlo disfrazándote como él? – oyó decir a sus espaldas. Se volvió para encontrarse con André – es un buen plan, pero no creo que seas la persona más adecuada para el papel…

- ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? – preguntó ella, pese a lo obvio de la respuesta.

- Tu espalda es demasiado estrecha, eres rubia y te faltan casi diez centímetros de altura. Es más, la ropa que llevas puesta te queda grande, diría que es de mi talla…

- ¿Tienes un mejor candidato? Estoy llana a oír tus sugerencias – dijo Oscar muy ofuscada, pues no podía negar que André tenía razón. Ella misma era el punto débil de su propio plan.

- Sí, tengo al candidato perfecto – respondió él con una sonrisa. Tomó una afilada daga, inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, tomó su coleta con la otra mano y de un solo tajo la cortó por sobre el lazo con que la ataba bajo la nuca.

- ¡André! – exclamó Oscar – tu cabe… llo…

André se irguió con la daga en una mano y su coleta, aún atada por un lazo azul oscuro en la otra. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y suaves mechones desordenados cayeron un poco más abajo de la línea de su mentón.

- ¿Mi cabello? Puedes guardarlo de recuerdo – dijo él, poniendo su coleta en la mano de Oscar, que lo miraba anonadada. Como ella no reaccionaba, le quitó el antifaz de las manos y se lo colocó - ¿Qué tal luzco? – preguntó mientras lanzaba la daga al aire, haciéndola girar para luego atraparla por el mango.

_Increíblemente guapo…_

- Ehhh… supongo que te pareces más a él que yo… pero no tenías… que cortar tu cabello…

_Aunque he de reconocer que así luces mucho mejor y no es que antes lucieras nada mal… ¡Diantres, te queda muy bien así!_

- No te preocupes, crecerá. Anda, préstame esa capa y nos haremos una idea de qué tan buen Caballero Negro puedo ser.

- ¡No! ¡Olvídalo!

Un rostro ensangrentado y dos ojos en blanco… el encandilamiento de Oscar ante el atractivo de su amigo se esfumó cuando ese horrible sueño vino a su memoria.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó André, muy sorprendido de la repentina y casi histérica reacción de Oscar – estamos de acuerdo en que no tienes las condiciones necesarias para hacerte pasar por él… debes admitir que yo me parezco bastante al Caballero Negro, no encontrarás a nadie de confianza que sirva para ello. En la penumbra nos confundirían fácilmente.

- No tienes que hacerlo – replicó ella con gran nerviosismo – No quiero obligarte… además, nunca estuviste de acuerdo en que lo capturáramos… ¿Has cambiado de idea?

- No. Sigo pensando lo mismo.

- ¿Entonces?

- No permitiré que corras el riesgo. Mi única condición es que le escuchemos antes de decidir si entregarle a la policía. Ahora cámbiate y entrégame el resto del traje…

- André, no quiero que hagas esto.

- ¡¿Por qué no?!

- Tuve… tuve una pesadilla… tú… sufrías un accidente.

André se echó a reír.

- ¿Un mal sueño, un accidente? ¿Te estás escuchando a ti misma, Oscar? Vamos, nunca has tomado en serio esas supercherías. Es ridículo.

Oscar se sintió algo boba ante las burlas de André, y su certeza en que nada malo tenía que suceder. Acabó cediendo.

- ¿Cuándo comenzamos? – le preguntó André.

- Esta misma noche.

- ¿Esta noche?

- Sí, salgamos de casa a las diez y media. ¿O tienes algo que hacer?

- No… nada, nada en especial…

***

_Son casi las doce, y ni rastros de André. Pensé que vendría… ¡No creí que hablara en serio! Creo que será mejor que vuelva a mi alcoba. Ha sido estúpido de mi parte pasarme más de una hora y media esperando que apareciera, si dijo que no vendría… Qué decepción. Me había acostumbrado a nuestras salidas… realmente… me hacía sentir muy bien, muy… feliz. Extrañaré a mis nuevos amigos. Pero sobre todo a André. Ahora, cuando le vea en Versailles, tendré que fingir que somos los mismos desconocidos de siempre. Parece que mi destino es fingir algo que no soy, cosas que no siento… ¡Cielos, estoy a punto de echarme a llorar! ¡Esto es absurdo! Ambos sabíamos que era una locura y no podía durar…_

Pero por más que se repitiera a sí misma que no era problema volver a su vida de antes, Antoinette seguía sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, y los ojos húmedos de lágrimas. Apenas unos momentos después de entrar en su recámara, dos golpes sonaron a la puerta.

- Alteza – dijo una voz en un susurro – un mensaje…

Antoinette se incorporó de un brinco, abrió la puerta, recibió una esquela y cerró a la velocidad del rayo. Las manos le temblaban al romper el sello.

"_Ojalá que la nota te llegue a tiempo y no tengas que esperar, mi terca y querida amiga. Sé que dije que no volvería verte, pero me he arrepentido. No sé qué tienes que siempre me haces ceder… ¿Será que me haces falta? Sin embargo, no podrá ser esta noche. 'Ella' tuvo una idea que… en fin, ya te contaré cuando nos veamos. Mañana estaré donde ya sabes a la hora que ya sabes._

_A._"

Antoinette suspiró con alivio y escribió al reverso de la nota.

"_¡Pues llegó demasiado tarde! Te esperé casi dos horas, y no te burles, pero estuve a punto de echarme a llorar de pena al ver que no aparecías. Y no imaginas mi alegría al recibir tu nota diciendo que vendrás mañana. Te esperaré donde siempre._

_H._"

***

- Sabes, Oscar, nunca imaginé que utilizarías esto para saldar rencillas personales…

- ¿Rencillas personales? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Que la primera casa que hemos asaltado ha sido la del duque de Germain! No me digas que no le tienes sangre en el ojo – dijo André, riendo y acomodando en la grupa de su caballo dos bolsas de tela repletas de joyas – en todo caso no te lo recrimino, es un maldito miserable, pero creo que cuando dijiste eso de "Róbale todo lo que encuentres, André, hasta el alma si puedes" tu entusiasmo fue… excesivo. Perdona que dude de tu objetividad a la hora de fijar nuestros blancos.

- ¡Esta mansión está en el perímetro que definimos entre ambos! – protestó Oscar.

- Hey, no te alteres, no te lo recrimino… es más, ya sé que dijimos que devolveríamos todo lo robado pero… podríamos hacer una excepción con este hijo de pu…

- No habrá excepciones – dijo Oscar con tono de comandante cumpliendo su deber.

- Oh, vamos, sólo esta vez…

- ¡No! No somos delincuentes…

- ¡Qué aburrida te pones!

- No nos desviemos de nuestro objetivo…

- Esta bien, está bien… pero al menos admite que escogiste esta mansión porque querías hacerle pasar un mal rato.

- Mmm…

- ¡Admítelo!

- André…

- Sí, reconoce que te costó aguantar la risa cuando le viste correr en pijama mientras yo le apuntaba con la pistola, suplicando por su asqueroso pellejo.

- No he venido aquí para eso y lo sabes…

- Oh, no seas hipócrita. Fue muy gracioso… "Por lo que más queráis, Caballero Negro, no me matéis. Os daré todo lo que tengo…" ¡No me sorprendería que se hubiera orinado!

Oscar bajó la vista y rió.

- Sí, lo admito… ¡Fue divertidísimo!

- ¿Ves que nada malo me ha sucedido? ¿Estás más tranquila?

- Un poco…

- Ya verás cómo él mismo se acerca a nosotros. Tu plan es brillante.

Luego de unos instantes de marcha, Oscar interrumpió el silencio.

- André… ¿De verdad crees que soy aburrida?

- ¡No me digas que te has tomado eso en serio! ¡No, no lo eres!

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad. En todos estos años, no me he aburrido un solo segundo a tu lado. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- No… por nada…

_Oscar, ¿Cuándo comprenderás que Fersen no te merece? Sé que las cosas no marchan bien entre ustedes, ¡pero no es tu culpa! Eres maravillosa. Es él quien no sabe apreciarte…_

***

- ¡Ah! ¡Por Dios, es el Caballero Negro! ¡Auxilio…!

- No, Hélène, soy yo…

- … ¿André?

- Sí… diablos, olvidé quitarme el antifaz…

- Pero…

- Este era el plan de Oscar. Hacerme pasar por el Caballero Negro, y atraerlo hacia nosotros, atacando en un perímetro con un patrón definido. Anoche partimos en la mansión del duque de Germain. Hoy hice un par de asaltos yo solo antes de venir a reunirme contigo. Oscar está muy ocupada por la licencia de Girodelle y por suerte no me pudo acompañar, así que tenemos algunas horas libres por delante ¿Qué te parece?

- Me gusta tu nuevo corte de cabello – observo ella, aún sin reponerse del espanto - ¡pero qué susto me diste!

Antoinette lo abrazó con fuerza y casi caen al suelo.

- ¡Tranquila! Ya sé que estás ansiosa por salir, pero no te emociones tanto…

- También tenía ganas de verte…

Se hizo un corto silencio. André la miró un segundo y ambos caminaron por entre los laberintos de arbustos hasta la salida.

_Lo que más me gusta de ti es tu espontaneidad y franqueza. Pero quizá no deberías ser tan sincera. Al menos, no en esto, porque me gusta mucho oír que tú también querías verme. Puede ser que me guste demasiado oírlo… mucho más de lo debido…_

- ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche, Hélène? – pregunto André mientras la ayudaba a montar.

- Vamos a casa de Alain, yo también te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Eh?

Antoinette no quiso revelar la incógnita hasta que hubieron llegado al viejo edificio. André cambió su capa negra por su habitual abrigo antes de golpear. En seguida, Dianne abrió la puerta.

- ¡Jamás imaginaréis lo que sucedió! ¡Han reintegrado a mi hermano al ejército! – exclamó con júbilo después de saludar – Corren todo tipo de rumores, pero el más descabellado es que su majestad la reina intervino en persona. Han destituido al antiguo comandante y por el momento le suple el coronel D'Agoult… ¿No es maravilloso?

- ¡Nah! – exclamó Alain con desprecio – no creo que esa arpía tenga nada que ver en esto, son tonterías que inventan los soldados. ¿Qué interés podría tener ella en algo así, y además, como podría haberle llegado el rumor?

- Nunca se sabe, hermano… - le dijo André, mirando a Antoinette.

- Es cierto, Alain, nunca se sabe – añadió la reina, sonriéndoles a ambos, aún abrazada a Dianne – pero lo que realmente importa es que has recuperado tu empleo.

- Sí. Aunque me han reintegrado como soldado raso, espero poder ascender en poco tiempo. ¡Pensar que pude haber terminado en la horca! ¡Y todo por defender a mi hermana de un bribón!

- Hermano, no pienses más en eso. No vale la pena…

***

_Estoy atrapada. No he logrado sobornar a ninguno de los sirvientes, y si no escapo pronto… no quiero ni pensar lo que podría sucedernos…_

Jeanne observó con algo de alivio a Maurice, que en ese instante cruzaba el jardín y subía a su carroza para marcharse a su mansión. La casa que arrendaba para Jeanne debía costarle una fortuna. Al poco rato, un caballo a galope llamó la atención de la mujer. Desanimada, observó al jinete cruzar por su calle y perderse en dirección al Palais Royal. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado ser ella quien se dirigía hacia allá! Fantaseó imaginándose que se encontraba con el duque de Orleans y le mataba, tal como había hecho con Eugène…

Bernard dio la contraseña al llegar a una de las entradas del palacio y entró muy ufano. Allí le esperaba Saint Just.

- ¡Misión cumplida! – exclamó el muchacho.

- Excelente, Antoine.

Ambos observaron entusiasmados el arsenal que habían reunido en una de las bodegas del Palais Royal. No sólo se encontraban allí los pertrechos de la Guardia Real, sino muchas otras armas que el propio Bernard había obtenido en sus correrías.

- Creo que el duque no sospecha de nuestras actividades – dijo Saint Just – y si sospecha, está haciendo la vista gorda…

- Es verdad, hasta ahora nuestros intereses son comunes, Antoine. Pero no olvides que la ambición del duque es hacerse del trono, por muy liberal que aparente ser. Debemos estar atentos para saber cuándo retirarnos de su lado.

Saint Just rió siniestramente mientras manipulaba una de las armas.

- Siempre estoy atento. Sé que no podemos confiar en ningún noble. Cuando sea el momento, el duque de Orleans también recibirá su merecido… como el oficial de la Guardia Real al que le disparé ayer. Es una lástima que sólo le haya herido en la pierna, un muerto les habría servido de advertencia de que esto es serio.

No era la primera vez que a Bernard le preocupaba la excesiva violencia de su primo.

- Antoine, no debemos derramar sangre a menos que sea necesario.

- Siempre es necesario –contestó Antoine, con una mirada torva - ¿Quieres una revolución con panfletos y discursos? No, Bernard. Eres demasiado romántico y muy iluso. Recuerda mis palabras: no hay revolución de verdad sin un baño de sangre.

***

Antoinette desparramó una fortuna en joyas sobre su regazo y las fue extendiendo sobre una manta.

- ¡Que buen botín, André! Creo que eres mucho más hábil que el Caballero Negro. ¿Cuántas casas has robado esta semana?

- Llevo ocho en seis días. Cuatro veces me acompañó Oscar, y otras cuatro por mi cuenta. ¿Nada mal, eh?

- No, nada mal – Antoinette se había puesto varios collares, pulseras y anillos que André acababa de robar antes de pasar a buscarla – pero creo que es demasiado peligroso. No me gusta que os arriesguéis de esa forma… ¿No hay modo de convencer a Oscar de que deje ese asunto en manos de la policía?

- Ya sabes lo difíciles que es razonar con ella. Lo he intentado… pero todo lo que logré fue hacerla desistir de ser ella misma quien se hiciera pasar por el Caballero Negro y me permitiera hacerlo a mí en su lugar.

- Sí, la conozco – dijo ella – pero no me gusta que os entrometáis en esto. No quiero que ninguno de vosotros resulte herido, o… ¿qué me miras?

- ¡Pareces un pino navideño!

Antoinette se miró y dejó escapar una carcajada. Sin darse cuenta, se había colocado casi todas las joyas encima. Se las fue quitando de a una y volviendo a guardar en la bolsa.

- Hélène, lo que hiciste por Alain fue un gesto muy bello.

- ¡Es lo menos que podía hacer! Aunque… no sé si él me lo agradecería si supiera realmente quien soy. ¡Es tan testarudo y orgulloso! Pero le he tomado mucho cariño. También a su madre y a su hermana. Me gustaría que pudieran vivir mejor…

- Ya hemos hablado de eso… No puedes intervenir en sus vidas más allá de lo que lo has hecho - la interrumpió él - ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?

- Nada – dijo la reina mirando a su alrededor. Estaban en un bosquecillo a medio camino entre París y Versailles. Se dejó caer de espaldas, mirando hacia el cielo por entre las ramas de los árboles – Quisiera mirar las estrellas por un momento. ¿Te aburre?

- No – dijo André, tendiéndose a su lado – Me gusta mirar las estrellas. ¿No es maravilloso el silencio?

- ¿Estás insinuando que hablo demasiado y que quieres que me calle?

- ¡Qué ideas tienes! – dijo André – Escucharte también es maravilloso.

- ¿Estás insinuando que soy maravillosa? – preguntó ella pícaramente.

- Eres una coqueta incorregible… deja esos juegos de niña para Alain.

Ella sonrió y se perdió mirando las estrellas, escuchando el viento. Casi se había dormido cuando André volvió a hablar.

- Hora de volver.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Sí… pero no tenemos que tomar en camino más corto.

- ¡Vamos a París!

- A eso me refería con no tomar el camino más corto…

_No deberías hacerte pasar por ese hombre. Tampoco deberíamos ir a París. Ni deberíamos vernos, ni haber cruzado más que un par de palabras en toda la vida. Nunca debiste dejar de ser más que la sombra de Oscar. Nunca debimos habernos conocido, conocido de verdad. ¿Pero sabes algo, André? No me importa que nada de esto deba ser. Mi vida está tan llena de "nuncas", que si viviera se supone debo hacerlo, no valdría la pena respirar siquiera._

***

**Iggy Pop - The passenger**

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=pSFV6RhdsNs

_I am the passenger  
____And I ride and I ride  
__I ride through the city's backside  
__I see the stars come out of the sky  
__Yeah, they're bright in a hollow sky  
__You know it looks so good tonight_

_I am the passenger  
__I stay under glass  
__I look through my window so bright  
__I see the stars come out tonight  
__I see the bright and hollow sky  
__Over the city's a rip in the sky  
__And everything looks good tonight_

_Singin' la la la la la-la-la la  
__La la la la la-la-la la  
__La la la la la-la-la la la-la_

_Get into the car  
__We'll be the passenger  
__We'll ride through the city tonight  
__See the city's ripped insides  
__We'll see the bright and hollow sky  
__We'll see the stars that shine so bright  
__The sky was made for us tonight_

_Oh the passenger  
__How how he rides  
__Oh the passenger  
__He rides and he rides  
__He looks through his window  
__What does he see?  
__He sees the bright and hollow sky  
__He see the stars come out tonight  
__He sees the city's ripped backsides  
__He sees the winding ocean drive  
__And everything was made for you and me  
__All of it was made for you and me  
__cause it just belongs to you and me  
__So let's take a ride and see what's mine_

_Singing la la la la la-la-la la  
__La la la la la-la-la la  
____La la la la la-la-la la la-la_

___Oh, the passenger  
__He rides and he rides  
____He sees things from under glass  
__He looks through his windows eye  
__He sees the things he knows are his  
__He sees the bright and hollow sky  
__He sees the city asleep at night  
__He sees the stars are out tonight  
__And all of it is yours and mine  
__And all of it is yours and mine  
__Oh, lets ride and ride and ride and ride..._

_Singing la la la la la-la-la la  
__La la la la la-la-la la  
__La la la la la-la-la la la-la_

***

Hacía largos meses que Antoinette no escuchaba esos tímidos golpecillos en la puerta lateral de su alcoba, aquella que disimuladamente conectaba su recamara a la de su marido. Guardó rápidamente el vestido y la peluca que acababa de quitarse, terminó de acomodarse el camisón y abrió la puerta. Louis se quedó allí como solía hacerlo, de pie, sin decidirse a entrar, aunque como marido no necesitaba de una invitación. Pero él era así, tímido y apocado, y Antoinette ya se había acostumbrado a ello hacía muchos años. No le amaba, pero sí le quería. Le quería porque era un hombre bueno, porque jamás le había visto dar mal trato a nadie, porque de sus labios sólo había oído palabras corteses, y porque tenía los ojos transparentes como el más puro de los cristales. Le quería porque era el mejor de los padres. Le quería aunque no tenían nada en común. Sabía que él jamás había tenido otra mujer, y esa fidelidad la avergonzaba. A veces hubiera querido que fuese un libertino, para así sentirse menos culpable por amar a Fersen, pero Louis no era así.

- Yo… - dijo el rey tímidamente.

Antoinette no contestó. Le acarició una mejilla. Tomó una de las manos regordetas entre las suyas, finas y de delicados dedos, en una muda invitación a entrar en sus aposentos. Antoinette no le amaba, pero le quería lo suficiente como para que no fuera un sacrificio ni un desagrado cumplir sus deberes de esposa.

* * *

**1 **Ach du Scheiße es una expresión que puede traducirse como "¡por la mierda!", y denota desagradable sorpresa.

**2** Esta es una canción infantil tradicional austriaca, no sé si será tan antigua, pero supondremos que sí.

**Notas:**

Lamento el retraso, tuve algunos percances...

Sobre la relación entre Rosalie y madame de Polignac, está tomada del manga. Ahí madame de Polignac expresa su remordimiento por haber abandonado a Rosalie, y se explica que ella y Jeanne eran hijas del mismo padre. También se esplica que Bernard y Saint Just eran parientes, aquí he puesto que son primos. Por último, está tomada del manga la parte de la destitución de Alain por haber golpeado al comandante de su regimiento, le rompe la quijada por propasarse con su hermana. Siempre me llamó mucho la relación entre ambos, pues, sobre todo de parte de Alain era muy obsesiva.

Se agradecen comentarios, críticas y sugerencias. Acepto tomates virtuales también.


	8. El fruto prohibido

_**VIII. El fruto prohibido.**_

A todos nos gustan los regalos. Y Oscar no era una excepción. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, desató la cinta de seda que envolvía el pequeño paquete rectangular. Fersen seguía sus movimientos con la vista. Podía darle el palo al gato o resultar un fiasco, pues había descubierto que Oscar era, en ocasiones, muy impredecible. O quizás, su naturaleza femenina afloraba sin que él o ella misma lo esperaran. A Fersen aún le costaba hacerse esa idea…

_¡Oh, cielos! ¿No podría demorarse un poco menos? ¿Acaso no hay mujer que abra un regalo sin tratar de recuperar el papel intacto? Es sólo eso: papel. Se usa, se rompe, se bota… Al parecer son manías que nosotros jamás podremos comprender…_ pensó el conde mientras su prometida separaba los bordes plisados con exasperante meticulosidad.

Cuando Oscar logró, finalmente, retirar el fino papel con el menor daño posible, y su contenido quedó al descubierto, la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro y se transformó en un gesto interrogante.

- ¿Una gargantilla, Axel?…

- ¿No te gusta? Si no te gusta podemos cambiarla…

- No se trata de eso, sino que no es algo que… vaya conmigo…- Oscar sobrepuso la gargantilla sobre el cuello de su guerrera, como si con este gesto quisiera reforzar sus dichos. Era evidente que joyas y uniformes no juntaban ni pegaban. – Es muy hermosa – añadió, al advertir que podría ofender a su novio – pero ¿en qué ocasión podría usarla?

- Cuando no vistas ese uniforme… - dijo Fersen, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras.

Oscar lo escrutó con la mirada. Quizás estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas de un simple regalo… sin embargo… había algo en este asunto que no acababa de cuadrarle.

- ¿Cuándo no use este uniforme…? – repitió masticando las sílabas - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Bueno… - dijo él, con evidente incomodidad – considerando la proximidad de nuestro matrimonio, podrías comenzar a asumir de a poco tu nuevo rol.

- ¿Mi… rol? – esta vez Oscar enarcó una ceja. Mala señal, pensó el sueco.

- Pues… vas a ser mi mujer. Y me complacería enormemente verte de vez en cuando vestida como tal. No hay motivo para que ocultes tu belleza.

- Me sorprenden tus palabras. Creí que aceptabas la forma de vida que he llevado hasta ahora.

- Oscar, entiendo todo lo que has hecho por complacer a tu padre, pero de ahora en adelante ya no será necesario. No tienes por qué seguir en la Guardia Real.

- ¡No estoy en la Guardia por complacerle a él! – Oscar alzó la voz con molestia – Es… es lo que me gusta hacer.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso… más bien, es la única forma de vida que conoces. Y no puedes negar que te produce al menos curiosidad la vida que deberías haber llevado, de otro modo no me explico por qué vestiste de mujer en aquella fiesta.

- Lo hice para llamar tu atención – respondió ella con amargura - ¡Lo hice porque eras incapaz de verme como realmente soy! ¡Porque de otro modo, jamás te habría parecido hermosa! ¿Y sabes? Fue un error. Si un uniforme, una simple vestimenta te impidió durante años verme como una mujer, no valía la pena vestir como tal para atraer tu mirada sobre mí. ¡Le das demasiada importancia a las apariencias!

- No, Oscar, no es así. Tan sólo deseo que te liberes de todas las restricciones impuestas por tu padre, que vivas como lo que eres…

- A mí me gusta vivir como lo hago ahora. ¿Acaso pretendes que me transforme en una mujercita silenciosa, invisible, a la sombra de un marido? ¡Yo no soy así! Me gusta la Guardia. Soy libre como ninguna otra mujer que conozca, y además, tengo el respeto de mis hombres. Me ven como una igual. Tendría que estar loca para renunciar a eso…

- Oscar, no puedes seguir en la Guardia Real y a la vez ocuparte de tu matrimonio…

- ¿Me estás forzando a escoger entre la Guardia y tú?

- No… ¡No se trata de eso…! Pero piensa, queremos formar una familia, y si deseas ser madre, eso es incompatible con la vida de un militar…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Es obvio!

- No me parece tan obvio…

André se alejó del salón tan sigilosamente como se había aproximado a la puerta, pues no hacía falta escuchar el resto de la conversación. Suspiró con alivio. Ahora comprendía por qué, pese a lo doloroso que le resultaba ver a Oscar y Fersen comprometidos, la desesperanza nunca había llegado a ser insoportable. Al principio fue un duro golpe, sin embargo, nunca se le había pasado por la mente cometer alguna estupidez, o tomar medidas extremas como asesinar al conde o lanzarse al Sena dejando sendas y melodramáticas cartas de despedida a Oscar y a su abuela. Recordó la noche en que Fersen, completamente ebrio, se metió al establo. Pese a que de la conversación sostenida aquella vez apenas retenía algunos jirones difusos, sí tenía una certeza: El amor que Fersen sentía por Antoinette estaba tan enraizado en su corazón como el que él mismo sentía por Oscar. André sabía que nunca podría amar a otra mujer con la intensidad de sus sentimientos por su amiga de la infancia, y aquella vez vio en los ojos de Fersen esa misma condena. Aunque con frecuencia deseaba estrangularlo, Fersen le inspiraba un sentimiento entremezclado de empatía y lástima. En el fondo de su corazón, André esperaba que tanto en Fersen como en Oscar primara el sentido común, y que este absurdo compromiso no se materializara. Después de presenciar esta escena (la última de una serie de pequeñas desavenencias, malas caras y silencios incómodos que André había observado con inevitable gusto) sólo restaba esperar que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso. Se dirigió de buena gana a realizar sus labores diarias, sintiéndose liviano como una pluma.

~.~.~

Había llegado hasta donde estaba no sin esfuerzo. Por más que la corte o el país completo la descueraran con insidiosos comentarios, ni sus rentas, ni sus tierras, ni esta mansión habían sido gratis. No. No era tan simple como presentarse ante la reina y ganarse su favor… Todo había sido meticulosamente estudiado y planeado con tal de agradarle, de parecerle sincera, mezclando verdades con mentiras. Y luego, ¡ni hablar del esfuerzo que requirió mantenerse como favorita durante largos años! El sólo pensar que tanto sacrificio se fuera por la borda por influencia de un par de entrometidos (en especial, ese inoportuno conde sueco y aquella insufrible e insobornable comandante de la Guardia) le ponía los pelos de punta. Suspiró. Sacudió la cabeza como si con ello se pudiera deshacer de sus múltiples preocupaciones. Observó el perfecto jardín y se le oprimió más el corazón ante la idea de llegar a perderlo. Sin embargo, sonrió al divisar una figura menuda inclinada sobre unos arbustos, trabajando afanosamente con una palita.

- Pequeña, tenemos decenas de sirvientes que pueden hacer eso…

- Ah, madre – dijo Rosalie, volviéndose alegremente – Madre, me gusta hacerlo yo misma…

_Después de todo, es agradable volver a ser llamada "madre"…_

- No te comprendo – Madame de Polignac se inclinó a su lado – Quiero que vivas como una princesa y sin embargo, insistes en hacer estos absurdos trabajos…

Rosalie rió.

- Madre, quizá nunca lo comprendas, pero hacer las cosas por uno mismo da una gran satisfacción.

- Sí, probablemente no lo entienda… - _pero eso no significa que te lo reproche. Admiro que seas osada y no temas ser tú misma, sin embargo, esas son cualidades peligrosas, cualidades que te enseñaré a pulir. Juntas llegaremos lejos, ya verás… Esta vez no voy a fallar. A mi lado nada ha de faltarte, mi pequeña Rosalie…_

- Anda, ¡ayúdame! Ya verás que es divertido…

Madame de Polignac movió la cabeza con resignación.

- ¡Ay, criatura, tú y tus extravagancias…!

Pero no era una queja. Se sentía feliz. Tenía grandes planes para su hija.

~.~.~

El público aplaudió de pie una vez que cayó el telón. La más entusiasta de los presentes era Antoinette. Mientras abandonaba el teatro en compañía de André, ella parloteaba hasta por los codos comentando hasta el más ínfimo de los detalles de la obra. El decorado, la combinación de los colores de la escenografía, el vestuario, el maquillaje, la entonación, la dicción, lo apropiado que resultaba uno u otro actor para su papel, la capacidad de cada uno de transmitir emociones y lo convincentes que lograban ser; nada escapó a sus observadores ojos. Saltaba de uno a otro tema sin ningún orden, sólo dejando fluir el hilo de sus pensamientos. André la oía en silencio, con una leve sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo al fin, interrumpiéndola – cuando algo te entusiasma te transformas por completo. Es curioso. Actúas como si realmente estuvieses… viva.

Antoinette se detuvo en seco.

- Nunca lo había pensado, pero creo que tienes razón… recuerdo que cuando montamos "El Barbero de Sevilla" en el pequeño Trianon puse todo mi empeño en ello. ¡Fue magnífico! Y estar sobre el escenario es algo fantástico y emocionante - André le ofreció el brazo y ella enlazó el suyo sin pensarlo. Como si fuese algo muy natural – te haré una confidencia. Me habría encantado ser actriz…

André rió mirándola con ternura.

- ¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer. No había notado que de todos los sitios que frecuentamos, tu favorito es el teatro.

- Realmente me hubiese gustado… ser actriz… - repitió ella con un dejo de melancolía.

- Creo que serías buena en eso.

- ¿De verdad lo piensas? A mi madre le habría horrorizado la idea… Creo que no le di más que disgustos y decepciones. Algunos años antes de su muerte le envié uno de mis retratos. Lo encargué expresamente para ella. Posé ante el pintor por horas y horas cada día, engalanada con mis mejores trajes y joyas. Sólo quería que ella me viera, aunque fuese a través de una pintura. Quería lucir feliz y resplandeciente a sus ojos, pero su respuesta fue muy cortante. Ese no era atuendo digno de una reina, sino de una actriz ostentosa y sobrecargada. Y después de eso, una serie de consejos, recomendaciones y reprimendas… Quizás debí ser una simple actriz y no una reina. Al parecer no tengo las cualidades suficientes. Nunca podría estar a la altura de mi madre.

- No, no digas eso. Podrías hacerlo si quisieras, pero sólo te aplicas con ahínco a lo que te gusta… no a lo que debes hacer.

Antoinette le interrumpió.

- ¡Oh! ¿Tú también, Brutus?– dijo llevándose las manos al pecho, como si hubiese recibido una estocada mortal - ¿Vas a sermonearme?

- No, mi querido César – respondió él, divertido por la forma en que la reina parodiaba el asesinato de Julio César - … sigamos hablando de la obra si te place…

Sin embargo, André sabía que lo correcto era sermonearla. Si tan sólo pudiera lograr que Antoinette tomara conciencia de que el frágil equilibrio en que vivía podía quebrarse en cualquier momento… Pero por otro lado, no sentía deseos de interrumpir la agradable velada. Al menos, no por ahora…

- Pues… definitivamente la actuación me gusta. Entrar en una personalidad diferente a la tuya y volverte uno con el personaje, mostrarlo al público, y abandonarlo terminada la función es muy estimulante. Me gustaría interpretar todo tipo de roles, salvo uno.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡Reina de Francia! ¿Has visto cosa más aburrida?... Porque no soy yo, es un papel. Y detesto tener a medio mundo pendiente de lo que hago o lo que digo. Es odioso y asfixiante… aunque a veces suceden cosas divertidas… ¡no te lo he contado! ¿Sabes cuál es la última moda? Hacer galletas. Todas las damas de la corte hornean galletas y llevan las manos llenas de ampollas cubiertas por guantes de seda. Un día se me ocurre hacer galletas y en una semana ahí están todas esas bobas imitándome. Ese día cayó un saco de una despensa justo a mi lado, y la cabeza me quedó cubierta de harina y… ¿podrás creer que madame Lamarcaux y otras viejas lelas me vieron cruzar así el jardín y empolvan sus pelucas con harina desde entonces?

- Es lo más ridículo que he oído desde la moda de las telas del color de la pulga…

- ¡Pero eso no ha sido mi culpa, fue tuya! – exclamó Antoinette.

- ¿Mi culpa? – replicó André - ¿Es mí culpa que tú y el resto de la corte encontraran maravilloso ese horrible color café… café… - buscó alguna palabra que le ayudara a explicar lo que le inspiraba el dichoso color, pero nosotras sabemos que los hombres son atroces a la hora de distinguir colores… Al menos yo no he conocido a ninguno (que no sea gay) que pueda reconocer el verde pistacho, el azul piedra o el blanco invierno. Por supuesto, André no encontró la palabra que buscaba - café… pulga? Yo sólo dije lo que me parecía…

Ella se tomó con más firmeza del brazo de André y le miró hacia arriba pícaramente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Ahora que han pasado años desde eso puedo confesártelo… yo también pienso que era un color espantoso… Y nunca supe cuál era la diferencia del color de la espalda, las patas y el vientre de la pulga. Sólo me limité a encargar muchos vestidos porque era la última moda…

- Bueno – dijo André, un poco azorado por la cercanía de de su amiga – hasta la reina del buen gusto puede tener una caída…

- Al menos nadie puede negar que soy quien dicta la moda en la corte. ¡Si un día se me ocurriera vestirme de bufón de seguro todas las damas harían lo mismo!

- Deberías hacerlo… Yo pagaría por ver eso…

- ¡André!

_André, no logro comprender a Oscar… ¿cómo es posible que en todos estos años no haya visto en ti lo que yo estoy viendo? Viviendo junto a ti, compartiendo quien sabe cuántos momentos como estos contigo… ¿Y tan sólo te ve como a un hermano?… Eres tan gentil, tan divertido, tan dulce, eres… eres… ¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos preciosos? Y no sólo son bellos tus ojos, a cuyo lado una esmeralda palidece. Tu alma es pura. Si yo fuera ella, si supiera que un hombre como tú me ama como la amas, ¿cómo podría no corresponderte? Qué ciega estás, Oscar… quizá al acercarte a Axel he cometido un gran error. Otro gran error… pero no sabía que André te amaba. Yo habría derribado todas las barreras que os separan si tan sólo lo hubieses querido, Oscar. _

Una mano de la reina reposaba sobre el antebrazo de André. Él la cubrió con su mano contraria, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Antoinette, que estaban helados.

- Creo que te sentaría bien… ya te imagino con un sombrero amarillo y rojo lleno de campanillas tintineantes… nadie te superaría como la reina del rococó…

Él tenía toda la intención de hacer una broma, sin embargo, descubrió con sorpresa que la voz le salió suave y susurrante de la garganta…

- De todas formas luciría mejor que tú… - intentó rebatirle ella. Sin embargo, también habló en un susurro y sus mejillas se encendieron ligeramente. La mano que cubría la suya, grande, fuerte y un poco rugosa, parecía no sólo darle calidez a su fría extremidad, sino a todo su ser.

- Sí, eso no lo pongo en duda… - dijo André. No era la primera vez que veía un asomo de peligro en lo grata que le resultaba la compañía de la reina, ni tampoco era la primera vez que hacía oídos sordos a las advertencias de su conciencia – Ahora me gustaría que me acompañaras a un sitio.

- ¿A dónde?

- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- No seas impaciente, ya verás cuando lleguemos. No nos tomará demasiado tiempo.

André iba tan absorto en su conversación con Antoinette, que las precauciones de Jeanne para no ser reconocida por él cuando se cruzaron a la salida de la función fueron innecesarias. Maurice había consentido en liberarla por unas horas del encierro, mas no de su odiosa compañía. Ataviada con un elegante vestido y finas joyas, Jeanne apenas había puesto atención a la obra. ¡Qué lejanos le parecían aquellos tiempos en que soñaba con poseer una gran fortuna y posición social! Su atuendo era magnifico. Maurice no había escatimado en gastos a la hora de engalanar la salvaje belleza de Jeanne. El resultado superó sus expectativas, y quedó boquiabierto al verla esa noche. Ahora la lucía casi como un trofeo, disfrutando cómo las miradas de admiración se posaban sobre su agraciada y misteriosa acompañante. Pero a ella le daba igual. No se percató que Maurice casi no habló en el trayecto de vuelta, pese a que era poco común que permaneciera en silencio.

El té hirviente llenando su taza la hizo volver a su triste realidad. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de haber regresado a casa. Dejó caer un terrón de azúcar con desgano y bebió lentamente, entibiando las manos en la taza. El parloteo de Maurice le sonaba lejano y molesto.

- Y bien, ¿No hay nada de lo que quieras decirme? – preguntó Maurice, cuando fue muy evidente que ella no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Jeanne negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo, y por lo tanto, sin advertir el destello de suspicacia en sus ojos ambarinos. Inspiró y espiró. Apoyó la frente en una de sus manos. El encierro estaba afectando su estado de ánimo, pues no había recordado haberse sentido tan deprimida, ni siquiera estando en Salpêtriére. Al menos ahí había sido toda una celebridad, y cada día recibía a decenas de personas de diversas clases, interesadas en oír de sus labios todas las historias fantasiosas y extravagantes que su creativa cabecita era capaz de inventar. Este lujoso palacete, en cambio, era una verdadera prisión…

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – continuó él – es más, diría que me has estado ocultando algo…

_¡Diantres! ¿Acaso… acaso se ha dado cuenta? ¡Si es así, estamos perdidos…!_

- No sé de qué demonios hablas – replicó Jeanne, intentado parecer segura de sí misma – me tienes vigilada día y noche… ¿qué podría ocultarte?

- No estoy ciego, primor. Te sientas todas las noches a mirar por la ventana con ese aire de melancolía, balanceando entre tus manos esa botella de vodka…

- ¡Y qué esperabas! Mira nada más como me tienes, ¡prisionera!

- Hay una razón por la cual te sientas ahí, pero no te atreves a beber. Antes acostumbrabas a beber en grandes cantidades. Puedo reconocer a un alcohólico en abstinencia cuando lo tengo en frente. Además, ¿no te parece curioso que en todo este tiempo no hayas tenido tu periodo? Y por otro lado… tu cintura ya no es tan estrecha como hace un mes atrás…

El momento que Jeanne esperaba con tanto terror se materializaba al fin. Muchas veces se había preguntado hasta dónde llegaría por defender la vida que se gestaba en su interior, y aunque la idea de suplicar le repugnaba, ahora sabía que podría hacer eso y más. Se levantó ágilmente, rodeó la mesita y tomó una mano de Maurice.

- Oh, por favor… por lo que más quieras, déjame en paz. Déjame tenerlo. No te he pedido nada, nada de lo que me has dado. Sólo esto… ¿Qué debo hacer para que me permitas tenerlo? Sólo dímelo…

- Mujer, no te des esos aires. ¿Quién creería que una arpía como tú quisiera un hijo? Conozco a las de tu tipo. No seas caprichosa, ahora lo quieres, pero nada más tenerlo te estorbaría. ¿Por qué no te contentas con disfrutar todo lo que puedo darte? ¿Acaso no es con lo que siempre has soñado? Dinero, joyas, hermosos vestidos…

_¿Dinero, joyas, vestidos? Sí, los he deseado desde siempre, desde que tengo memoria. Pero no se trata de eso. Lo que realmente quiero es poder. Poder sobre mi destino y el de los demás. Poder y libertad, que es lo que me has quitado…_

- La maternidad se opone a tu forma de ser – continuó Maurice - Además, no quiero que ese crío arruine tu figura.

- ¿Mi figura? ¿Es eso, maldita sea?

- Si te tengo aquí es porque me resultas deliciosamente atractiva, sin embargo, si dejaras de ser hermosa, no dudaría en entregarte a las autoridades.

- No me importa lo que quieras. ¡Lo tendré!

- Oh, no lo harás. – dijo él mirándola con una detestable y enigmática sonrisa - Ya es demasiado tarde.

_¿Demasiado tarde? ¿Qué quiere decir con…? ¡NO! ¡El té! ¡Le ha echado algo al té!_

- ¿Qué has hecho, infame? – gritó la mujer. Se levantó, cruzó la habitación intentando escapar y se metió dos dedos en la boca, tratando de inducir el vómito. Pero Maurice fue más rápido, la cogió por un brazo y después de un breve forcejeo ambos rodaron por el piso.

- Es inútil – dijo Maurice. Le tomó las muñecas y las aferró sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Es todo lo que me queda de Nicolás!

- ¡Deja de pronunciar ese maldito nombre! ¡Está muerto! ¡Y ahora eres mía! – gritó él con furia.

- ¡Estás enfermo! ¡Eres un demente! – sollozó Jeanne. De pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre. Maurice aún la retenía inmovilizada y ella pataleó y manoteó desesperadamente, intentando soltarse. Una violenta contracción la hizo encorvarse y dar un fuerte grito, casi un alarido. Era como si un cuchillo le abriera la carne desde dentro. Maurice, asustado, aflojó la presión sobre las manos de su cautiva y ella logró sentarse. Sintió como sus muslos se humedecían y metió una mano bajo su falda. Tal como esperaba, la retiró empapada en sangre.

- ¡NOOOOOO! – chilló - ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Oh, por Dios, qué me has hecho!

El dolor se fue tan rápido como había aparecido y fue reemplazado por una sensación de mareo. Maurice estaba nuevamente a su lado y la sostenía entre sus brazos.

- Tranquila… estarás bien - le dijo suavemente – No sentirás nada. Le he puesto un sedante.

Ahora Jeanne lo veía como a través de un vidrio húmedo y empañado. Le escuchó gritar llamando a la matrona. El hijo de puta. Lo tenía todo preparado. Logró balbucear algunas palabras antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

- ¿Jeanne?… ¿Qué dices? – Maurice acercó un oído a la boca de la mujer.

- Te odio… te odio…

_Te odio…_

_~.~.~_

_No fue mi intención importunarte, pero ¿cómo puedo hacerte entender la gravedad de la situación? Has vivido tanto tiempo dentro de una burbuja… ¡Has vivido toda tu vida alejada de la realidad! Y sobre tus hombros y los de tu esposo recae el destino de esta nación. ¡Tienes que darte cuenta, tienes que abrir los ojos! _

Antoinette salió de la capilla antes de terminado el sermón de la noche. No respondió a André cuando él la llamó. ¿Con qué propósito la había llevado a ese lugar tan estrafalario? Ella nada tenía que ver con esa gente, ni mucho menos con sus peregrinas ideas. Cada palabra que escuchó ahí dentro era un sinsentido. André la alcanzó cuando tomaba la brida de su caballo, atado a uno de los árboles que rodeaban el viejo edificio.

- ¿Te ha molestado?

- Sí, no puedo negarlo – respondió Antoinette, aunque con más desconcierto que enojo - No comprendo a qué vino esta visita y pienso que ha sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Sólo escuché ahí una sarta de disparates. ¿Supresión de la nobleza y de la monarquía? ¿Igualdad para todos? ¿El pueblo gobernándose a sí mismo? ¡Es absurdo! – dijo la reina. Sonrió, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero se sentía tensa y alterada.

- ¿Por qué tan absurdo?

- Porque… porque… una masa de gente ignorante no tiene la capacidad de auto gobernarse. Por eso existen las monarquías, ¿no? Porque el pueblo nos necesita, alguien debe dirigirles, escoger qué es lo mejor para ellos.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

- Así ha sido desde siempre… ¿por qué habrían de cambiar las cosas? – Antoinette rió nerviosamente, como si tratase de convencerse a sí misma de la imposibilidad de aquellos cambios.

- Hélène, usualmente cuando un cambio radical ocurre, es poca la gente que lo ve venir… - André desató ambos corceles, y echó a andar. Ella vaciló un instante, pero finalmente le siguió – Y esto suele deberse a una mezcla de desconocimiento de la realidad y ceguera autoimpuesta, por una razón muy simple: nadie quiere aceptar que puede llegar a perder una forma de vida cómoda. Tú dices que el pueblo os necesita. Yo te pregunto, ¿cuánto realmente sabes de tu pueblo?

Antoinette se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Menudo fastidio. Ahora André la sermoneaba aún más que la propia Oscar.

- Pues… ¿qué tanto más habría que saber, aparte de lo que acabo de mencionar?

- ¿Alguna vez te has puesto en el lugar de otro? – preguntó André. Ella negó con la cabeza, un poco intrigada – bien, ahora te pondrás en el lugar de un parisino promedio. Supongamos que trabajas muy duro, de sol a sol, sin embargo, la mayor parte de lo que produces lo pagas en impuestos. Vives en un barrio miserable (sí, miserable, como muchos que hemos atravesado, en los que apenas has puesto atención a la miseria) y con suerte alcanzas a alimentar a tus hijos. Sabes que hay un rey y una reina, que siempre ha sido así. No te cuestionas que así sea, tal como no cuestionas la existencia de Dios, el cielo o el infierno. Si eres una buena cristiana, probablemente la vida eterna sea mejor que ésta, efímera y plagada de sinsabores. Tu vida es dura, pero la afrontas con estoicismo y resignación, tal como tus padres, tus abuelos y todos tus ancestros. Como lo harán tus hijos, con la cabeza gacha. Así es el mundo y es lo que te ha tocado. Sin embargo, la situación comienza a empeorar paulatinamente. Los precios suben, el trabajo escasea. Ya no te alcanza siquiera para sobrevivir. ¿Qué haces entonces, Hélène?

- Tra… trabajar más duro – respondió la reina. Si André pretendía lograr algo de empatía en ella, sin duda lo había logrado. Ahora Antoinette le miraba con ojos inquietos.

- Oh, eso no basta. Ni aunque el día tuviera treinta horas y las trabajaras todas tendrías lo mínimo que necesitas. Imagina que has perdido tu empleo y nadie te contrata ¿Qué haces para dar de comer a tus hijos?

- ¡Cualquier cosa!

- ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Darías la vida por tus hijos?

- ¡Por supuesto! Haría lo que sea – replicó ella apasionadamente. ¿Por sus niños? Lo daría todo, obviamente.

- No lo dudo, mas en este caso una madre muerta no les ayudaría en mucho, ¿no te parece? Pero hay otro tipo de soluciones… ¿Venderías tu cuerpo en las calles? – ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y no atinó a responder – no me mires así. Eso sucede muy a menudo. ¿Recuerdas a Rosalie, la protegida de Oscar? – Antoinette asintió – Una noche se lanzó frente a nuestro carruaje. Confundió a Oscar con un varón y se le ofreció por unas monedas… Así la conocimos.

- ¿Rosalie no es noble? ¿No es una parienta lejana de su cuñado? – preguntó la reina con gran sorpresa.

- No. Es una larga historia. Te la contaré otro día. No has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Venderías tu cuerpo para dar de comer a tus hijos? – dijo André, bruscamente.

- … Sí, lo haría… - ella enrojeció. Su voz sonó trémula.

- ¿Robarías por ellos?

- ¡Sí, ya te he dicho que haría cualquier cosa! – replicó la reina, con hosquedad.

- ¿Matarías por ellos? ¿Matarías a alguien que pasa las mismas penurias que tú con tal de asegurar la subsistencia de los tuyos?

- ¡Ya basta André! – le interrumpió Antoinette – Basta, no quiero seguir escuchando tus desatinos.

André le sonrió con tristeza.

- Sólo quiero mostrarte cuales son las posibles implicancias de "hacer cualquier cosa por quienes amamos". Para muchas personas, aunque no lo creas, estos dilemas son cosa de vida real, no meras especulaciones… - él suavizó su tono – Ahora respóndeme… ¿matarías por ellos?

_¿Prostituirse? ¿Robar? ¿Matar? Me niego a creerlo… ¡el mundo no puede ser así! Mas, si me lo preguntas… si me preguntas si sería capaz de eso por mis niños…_

- ¡Sí, lo haría! – gritó casi al borde de la histeria – robaría, mataría, ¡haría lo que fuera necesario!

- Ya veo… Ahora supongamos que no es necesario que llegues a tanto… ¿recuerdas que casi todo lo que ganas se va en impuestos? Pues, resulta que los nobles a quienes mantienes junto con el resto del pueblo, tienen de sobra. Comida de sobra, ropa de sobra, lujos, joyas… Tienen más de lo que podrían usar en diez vidas… ¡Y ni siquiera mueven un dedo para ganárselo! ¿No preferirías quitarles a ellos antes que a otros que son de tu clase? Y… ¿no encontrarías a otros dispuestos a unirse a ti para saquearles si es necesario? Y aún más, te enteras que las alzas de los impuestos se deben en parte a los exagerados gastos de la corona. Gastos superfluos. Sí. Dicen que la reina engañó al cardenal de Rohan para hacerle pagar un collar que valía una fortuna. Tal lujo es una grosería comparado con las condiciones de vida del pueblo llano… - Si bien en un principio la intención de André era ampliar un poco la limitada visión del mundo de la reina, intentando que tomara conciencia de la gravedad de la situación por la que atravesaba el país, de pronto se encontró presionándola, casi provocándola, sin poder controlarse ni comprender de dónde venía ese deseo de hostigarla.

- ¡Pero yo nunca…!

- Oh, no nos importa lo que diga la reina. Sabemos cómo gasta, cómo ha perdido en las apuestas… ¿Por qué dudar de las palabras de Jeanne Valois? Lo que decía esa desdichada tenía sentido… Por otro lado, el rey no pone límite a su mujer. ¿Por qué hemos de tolerarlo? Si podemos cargar contra los nobles, ¿por qué no hacerlo también contra los reyes? Al fin y al cabo, su gestión en nada nos mejora la vida, sino todo lo contrario… ¿Qué puede ser peor? Nada tenemos que perder… - continuó, observando el rostro incrédulo de la reina con una sonrisa cínica. No lograba explicárselo, las palabras brotaban de sus labios cada vez más ásperas y rudas, como si buscara una reacción violenta en Antoinette, al mismo tiempo que liberaba un resentimiento que no sabía era tan fuerte, y que se iba exacerbando junto con su improvisado discurso.

- Eso… eso es absurdo…

- ¿Absurdo? Sí, a alguien como tú puede parecerle absurdo lo que es capaz de hacer quien no tiene nada que perder… ¡Porque tú tienes a qué aferrarte! Pero esta gente nada tiene. Y cuando llegas a ese estado, las creencias, los límites, los prejuicios se desmoronan. Sí, puede que toda tu vida hayas creído que las cosas son como son y así deben seguir porque es la tradición, mandato divino o lo que sea. Pero un buen día entras a una capilla y te encuentras con un grupo de estudiantes e intelectuales que hablan de otras posibilidades. Si bien en un principio los miras con desconfianza, a poco de oírlos sus ideas ya no te suenan tan descabelladas. Al menos, en ellas hay esperanza para ti. Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto. Aprendes lo que es una monarquía parlamentaria. O una república, como la que, irónicamente, ayudamos a gestar en Norteamérica. Te explican que no necesariamente el poder debe concentrarse en una sola persona, y que al separarse, los distintos sectores de la sociedad podrían verse legítimamente representados. Incluso tú. Y esta idea se ancla en tu mente. Y es tal su poder, y es tal tu desesperación, que la concibes como única salida. Estarías dispuesta a todo por hacerla realidad, a morir incluso, si tus hijos tuvieran una chance de vivir en un mundo mejor…

- Pero incluso si hubiese algunas revueltas… ellos no tienen preparación ni armas… ¡nosotros tenemos al ejército de nuestro lado! ¡Y también a la iglesia!

- ¿Al ejército y la iglesia? Mmm… ¿Estás segura?

- Claro, claro que sí.

- ¿Acaso no prestaste atención a lo que escuchamos esta noche? ¡Había un cura despotricando contra la monarquía! ¡Un cura! Ninguna institución es un ente abstracto cuyos componentes se comportan como engranajes de un reloj. Lo integran seres humanos, individuales, pensantes. La iglesia se puede fraccionar, y parte de ella, créeme, te dará la espalda. En cuanto al ejército, deja que te cuente algo. Hace unos días me topé con Alain. Pobre chico. Estaba pálido y demacrado, y de un humor de perros. Le invité unas copas y a la segunda se había embriagado por completo. Extraño, pensé. Alain está acostumbrado a beber en grandes cantidades y ahora apenas con unos sorbos quedó como cuba. Le llevé a su casa y ahí resolví el misterio. La salud de su madre ha empeorado y necesita alimentarse mejor. Como no pueden comprar lo necesario, desde hace un tiempo Alain sólo consume parte de su ración, y el resto se lo entrega a su hermana para dárselo a su madre. Es una pena ver a un muchacho tan alegre transformarse en un amargado, que destila odio y resentimiento por cada poro… pero lamentablemente, razones no le faltan. Y no es el único que lo hace. Cuando su situación se haga insostenible ¿crees que dudará siquiera en saquear los graneros de los nobles junto a sus compañeros? Y si producto de las miserias que ha soportado su rencor es tan grande, quizás se anime a tomar represalias, como incendiar un par de haciendas, por ejemplo... Y él tiene acceso a armas. Muchos otros cuerpos del ejército y la policía están formados por miembros del pueblo llano. Saca tus propias conclu…

- ¡Es suficiente, André! No quiero seguir escuchándote… Si quisiera escuchar sermones me habría quedado en Versailles – exclamó – No he salido contigo para esto, sino para… distraerme un rato y olvidarme de mis problemas…

Antoinette se interrumpió. _¿Para evadir lo que no quiero enfrentar? No, no se trata de eso, de veras le aprecio, ¡pero eso no le da derecho a decirme todas estas cosas horribles y absurdas!_

- Adelante, continúa…

- No, yo no quise decir…

- Quizás tienen razón en lo que dicen de ti – le dijo André con un dejo de amargura – sólo te importa divertirte, no te tomas nada en serio. Ahora al menos me queda clara mi posición. Te has acercado a mí para pasar el rato, y luego me harás a un lado cuando encuentres a alguien que divierta más y llene en algo tu vida vacía… Te quejas porque la gente te utiliza, pero ¿acaso tu no les usas y les desechas cuando te aburres? Sólo te ocupas de quien llama tu atención y te divierte un tiempo… incluso ahora, apenas has reparado en la miseria de la gente. Sólo te ha importado la pobreza de Dianne, porque claro, es tu amiga especial de moda… ¿y qué hay del resto? ¿Acaso no merecen tu atención o la de nadie por ser feos, sucios y apestosos a alcohol? Oscar es demasiado condescendiente contigo. Te veía derramar una lágrima por Fersen y era incapaz de decirte a la cara todo esto que te he dicho esta noche. ¿Crees que tienes problemas? Pues mira a tu alrededor la próxima vez que visites París. Tu vida, la mía… dentro de todo son fáciles comparadas con la de la mayor parte de los habitantes de esta nación. Pero tú no lo ves… ¡Eres tan frívo…!

Antes de que André hubiera terminado la frase, la mano de la reina de cruzó el rostro de una bofetada. Ella ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar en lo que hacía, pero se sintió tan atacada y angustiada en su imposibilidad de responder al torrente de acusaciones de André, que reaccionó de aquella forma tan poco usual en una persona de su carácter. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- André… lo… lo siento, no quise…

André la miró primero con mucha sorpresa. Y luego, con ojos conciliadores. Aquel inesperado arrebato que le impulsó a acorralar y hostigar a su amiga, se había desvanecido tan abruptamente como surgió.

- No importa. Yo también lo lamento, me excedí… no tengo ningún derecho a atacarte como lo hice… ni siquiera entiendo por qué te he dicho todo esto…

- Yo nunca quise utilizarte – continuó ella. André no vio nada falso en las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas – sólo pensé que podíamos compartir algo que nadie más comprendería… pensé que yo también tendría algo que aportar a tu vida, pero si no es así…

- Hélène… me descontrolé y dije cosas que no sentía realmente. No creo que utilices a las personas… - extendió la mano amistosamente, pero se detuvo al observar que ella sobaba la suya - ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¡Me duele!

El se echó a reír, tomó entre las suyas la pequeña mano de la reina y besó su palma con delicadeza.

- ¡A qué jamás habías abofeteado a nadie! No matarías ni a una mosca…

- Pues… no…

- Para que veas, hasta eso tiene su técnica. En todo caso, no te preocupes. Ha sido un golpe tan suave, que casi se sintió como una caricia…

- Oh, no bromees… me siento terriblemente mal por lo que hice.

- No bromeo, créeme, me han golpeado mucho más fuerte – dijo él, alegremente - Anda, ¿quieres volver?

- Sí – ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho. André, sin siquiera pensarlo, la rodeó con los brazos y aspiró el aroma de su cabello – de verdad no quise lasti…

- Ya, ya, es suficiente de melodrama – la interrumpió él. De pronto esa cercanía se le hizo demasiado riesgosa, demasiado tentadora. ¿Qué era lo que lo empujaba hacia ella sin medir las consecuencias? ¿Era tal su despecho y su soledad, o había algo más? Retrocedió y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, con aire fingidamente despreocupado – Olvidemos este asunto.

Cabalgaron un rato en silencio. André retorcía las riendas nerviosamente. La proximidad de la reina cada vez le provocaba sensaciones más intensas y confusas. En un principio era simpatía y ternura. Luego, una emoción indefinida, un deseo de retener su mano cuando le ayudaba a montar o desmontar, o ese fugaz beso de buenas noches que tardaba algunos minutos en dejar de cosquillearle en la mejilla… en cada encuentro, el sonido de su risa, el tono de su voz tardaba más en diluirse en su mente. Y si era sincero, pues André no era del tipo de persona que se mentía a sí mismo, cuando ella le abrazó, había estado a punto inclinarse para buscarle los labios. De pronto se sintió como un quinceañero, y en seguida, demasiado viejo para estar experimentando "aquello". Porque estaba sintiendo algo, de eso no cabía duda. Al fin entendió por qué la había atacado de esa forma absurda. Estaba evitando esto. Estaba evitando sentirse tan a gusto teniéndola entre sus brazos.

- ¿Les… les has visto últimamente?

- ¿Eh? – dijo sobresaltado por la repentina pregunta de Antoinette.

- Que si les has visto… - repitió la reina.

Claro. Ellos. Agradeció aquella pregunta que los traía a ambos a su mente, erigiendo un muro infranqueable entre él y la reina. Oscar. El sólo pensar cuánto la amaba fue un alivio. Cuando miró a Antoinette para responder, volvió a verla como a su amiga de siempre.

- Sí, "él" ha ido hoy a visitarla…

- ¿Y cómo va todo entre "ellos"?

- A decir verdad… el panorama no es muy alentador – dijo, y le resumió el episodio de la tarde. Intentó sonar indiferente, o al menos imparcial, como si contara una anécdota poco interesante, pero el tono jovial de su voz le traicionaba.

- Pues… que lástima, ¿no crees? – dijo ella, disimulando muy mal que no lo lamentaba en absoluto.

- Eh… una pena… - respondió André. Se miraron con complicidad. Ambos ansiaban que ese matrimonio no se concretara, aunque aquello no cambiara en nada su situación, y no podían evitar alegrarse al pensar que si las cosas seguían su curso normal, aquel absurdo compromiso acabaría por romperse.

Las noches eran cada vez más frescas, y Antoinette tembló ligeramente de frío. Acto seguido, estiró los brazos hacia su amigo. Como ya era costumbre, él la alzó por la cintura, pasándola a su caballo, y ella se acomodó con las piernas colgando a un costado de la montura, y la cabeza reclinada sobre el pecho de André. Repasó mentalmente todos los eventos del paseo nocturno, y se sorprendió al descubrir que éste era su momento favorito… algunas veces simulaba estar más cansada de lo que en realidad estaba, fingiendo un bostezo, con tal de sentirse protegida entre sus brazos. Todo parecía marchar bien, todo parecía tan pacífico cuando él la arropaba delicadamente con su capa. Cuando se sentía triste o agobiada por sus obligaciones, se descubría ansiando aquel agradable letargo inducido por la calidez de su abrazo, y el vaivén del paso cansino y monótono del caballo, aquel silencio cómodo, y esa sensación de paz y serenidad… envuelta en ese aroma que ya le era familiar, tan masculino y sensual… ¡Hey, un momento! ¿masculino y sensual? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?...

- ¡Mira, mira! – exclamó André de pronto - ¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Allá! – señaló – Rápido, pide un deseo.

Antoinette buscó en el firmamento. Ahí estaba, cortando el cielo con su estela luminosa…

…_Quisiera ser siempre tan feliz como en este instante…_

**Versailles – Episode**

www . youtube . com/watch?v=nXfXsRqHRr0

Matataki wo suru tabi ni kizuku  
utsukushii mori no seijaku ni  
nagareboshi... oikakete...  
nagareboshi... oikakete...

Matataki wo suru tabi ni utsuru  
genjitsu to uragawa no sekai  
nagareboshi... oikakete...  
hakanasa ni tokete  
Nagareboshi... oikakete...  
Nagareboshi... oikakete...

Cada vez que parpadeo, puedo ver  
la quietud de este hermoso bosque  
La estrella fugaz… que persigo…  
La estrella fugaz… que persigo…

Cada vez que parpadeo, reflejadas están  
la verdad y las mentiras de este mundo  
La estrella fugaz… que persigo…  
Se vuelve pasajera.  
La estrella fugaz… que persigo…  
La estrella fugaz… que persigo…

~.~.~

… _Quisiera… quisiera que esto jamás hubiera sucedido. No. Quisiera no haberla conocido nunca. No__… ¡Quisiera haberla matado cuando pude hacerlo, y no haberla querido jamás!_

Rosalie siguió la blanca estela con la mirada, hasta que la estrella fugaz se perdió cerca de la unión del cielo y la tierra.

_Quisiera olvidar que es mi madre… ¿cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿Cómo un ser humano puede ser tan frío, tan calculador? ¿Acaso esa mujer no tiene alma? Utilizarme de este modo, después de todo el daño que me ha hecho… ¡Me quitó a mi madre, mi verdadera madre, aquella que me crió como si fuese de su sangre… me hizo perdonarla y llegar a amarla, sólo para reemplazar a Charlotte como la prometida de aquel viejo repugnante… Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Es una pesadilla…_

Se volvió hacia la puerta de su habitación al escuchar como ésta se cerraba con violencia. Madame de Polignac la miraba entre desconcertada y furiosa.

- ¡¿Qué pretendes? – le espetó con una mirada centellante de ira, al borde la histeria. Rosalie tuvo la desagradable certeza de que ésta era su verdadero rostro, el que había visto desde un principio, y no la dulce y arrepentida mujer a la que había aprendido a querer - ¿Qué pretendes al salir corriendo como una loca? Tuve que inventarle al duque de Guiche que estabas indispuesta, y espero que se lo haya creído después de esa horrible mirada que le echaste. Como vuelvas a hacerme pasar una vergüenza como esta te voy a…

- ¿Me vas a echar tu carruaje encima? – dijo Rosalie mordazmente – ¡Pues prefiero eso a casarme con ese vejestorio repulsivo!

- ¡Es un excelente partido para una jovencita de tu posición!

- No me digas que lo haces pensando en mí. No te importa nada más que tus mezquinos intereses…

-No es así… ¿Es que no te das cuenta que he perdido influencia sobre la reina? Estoy haciendo esto por ti, para asegurar tu futuro. Es un matrimonio muy ventajoso. Deberías agradecer que el duque se interese en ti, pese a que no seas noble, y que no sería difícil obtener el permiso real para ese casamiento. Cualquiera se sentiría feliz en tu lugar…

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Como mi hermana que prefirió matarse antes de caer en manos de ese viejo asqueroso? ¡Era una niña! ¿Qué hombre normal se siente atraído por una niña?... ¡Sólo un pervertido! Pensé que habías aprendido la lección después de que Charlotte prefirió morir a casarse con él…que habías entendido que no puedes manipular así las vidas de los demás… ¡Pero mi hermana se mató por tu culpa y ni siquiera eso te hace cambiar!

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mentira! Fue un accidente…**(1)** - Madame de Polignac perdió el poco control que le quedaba sobre sí misma, y dejándose llevar por la rabia, abofeteó a la muchacha con toda su fuerza. Rosalie cayó al suelo. Se sobó la mejilla y miró a su madre con sorpresa.

- Eres tan falsa… ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – le dijo. A su pesar, sus ojos se humedecían por la tristeza que sentía – Yo no te importo… me trajiste aquí para que fuera el reemplazo de mi hermana, para casarme con ese depravado y que tu familia hiciera negocios con él… ¡y yo creí que me querías!

La mujer pareció volver en sí. Se arrepintió de su rudeza e intentó explicarse. Se arrodilló junto a su hija, trató de abrazarla, pero ella la rechazó con brusquedad.

- No, no es como piensas… hay demasiadas cosas que no comprendes…

- ¡Cuándo vas a entender que esas cosas materiales me importan un bledo! – le gritó la muchacha – No necesito eso para ser feliz. Oh, prefiero mil veces a un hombre bueno, que me ame, aunque no tenga un penique en el bolsillo antes que un matrimonio arreglado y sin amor…

- ¡Tonterías! Idioteces de novelita rosa… no quiero volver a oírte decir algo tan absurdo, ¿te queda claro? – Madame de Polignac se levantó. Suspiró, molesta aún, y se llevó las manos a la cintura – Menudo lío en que me has metido. Ahora veré que le invento al duque para disculpar tu grosero comportamiento. Te quedarás encerrada en tu habitación para que medites sobre este asunto y no saldrás hasta que hayas entrado en razón – dijo antes de abandonar la alcoba, dando otro fuerte portazo.

Rosalie comenzó a llorar desoladamente cuando se quedó sola. O cuando creyó estar sola, pues Bernard había presenciado todo, oculto entre las cortinas del balcón, y a duras penas se contuvo para no intervenir. Con gusto hubiera estrangulado a aquella maldita bruja… malvada, como su propio padre, como todos los nobles… Respiró profundamente varias veces hasta lograr calmarse. Es que amaba tanto a Rosalie, que ver cómo era maltratada por su propia madre le resultaba intolerable. Se acercó sin que ella lo notara, y la abrazó.

- Cariño… - fue lo único que atinó a decir. Ella se le apegó, y sollozó aún más fuerte.

- ¿Cómo pudo…? ¡Oh, cómo ha podido usarme así!

- Amor mío – susurró Bernard – Llora, llora todo lo que haga falta…

Como ya sabéis, si hay algo que no le costaba a Rosalie era llorar, de modo que Bernard la abrazó por largo rato mientras ella se desahogaba y de pasada le empapaba la camisa con sus lágrimas.

- Llévame contigo – dijo cuando recuperó el habla – por favor, sácame de este nido de ratas…

- Qué más quisiera, cariño… - respondió él. Se veía tan desamparada, y le inspiró tanta ternura como cuando la socorrió después de la muerte de su madre. Esta vez, sin embargo, se atrevió a hacer lo que en ese entonces deseó secretamente, pero no pudo llevar a cabo: besarla. Besarla suavemente, deleitándose al comprobar cómo ella respondía, cómo cesaba el temblor de su cuerpo. Entonces supo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla.

- Llévame contigo – repitió Rosalie.

- No puedo hacerlo ahora…

- ¿Por qué no? – insistió la muchacha.

- No puedo hacerlo esta noche, pero te aseguro que muy pronto te sacaré de aquí. Resiste un poco, no van a casarte mañana… sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo… Verás, después del robo de las armas, planeábamos terminar el asunto del Caballero Negro y dedicarnos a otras actividades, sin embargo, ha surgido un contratiempo.

- ¿Contratiempo? – repitió Rosalie, mirándole extrañada.

- Hay un impostor que se está haciendo pasar por mí.

- ¿Pero por qué no me contaste antes?

- No quise preocuparte… creímos que podríamos capturarlo de inmediato, pero ha salido bastante astuto. Parece seguir un patrón definido al realizar sus robos, como si estuviera esperando enfrentarme. Una vez que lo descubramos, colgaré la máscara, volveré a ser un respetable periodista y podrás ser mi mujer sin correr el riesgo de quedarte viuda si me capturan y me cuelgan… En el entendido, claro está, que aceptes como tu esposo a este hombre que te ama y que no tiene un penique en el bolsillo… Acabo de oír que tienes debilidad por los pobretones, y creo cumplir con los requisitos para postular al cargo de marido... oh, eso está mejor, adoro verte sonreír, cariño…

_¿Y cómo no hacerlo sabiéndome amada por un hombre tan maravilloso?_

_~.~.~_

_¿Una estrella fugaz? ¿Es una broma de mal gusto? Pediría ser feliz, pero francamente, no se me ocurre qué podría darme alegría en este momento. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo habría hecho las cosas… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Habría hecho exactamente las mismas cosas, una por una. Pero habría jugado mejor mis cartas. Ahora nada vale la pena, ni siquiera huir. Jamás me había sentido tan… vacía… Puede parecer absurdo, pero desde que supe que estaba encinta, desapareció aquella soledad que me ha acompañado desde que tengo memoria. Siempre creí que, sin importar quiénes me rodearan (mi madre, mi hermana, Nicolás, o quien fuera) si debía dejarlos, no lo dudaría un segundo. Podía dejar atrás a cualquiera. Sin embargo, pensaba no separarme jamás de de esta criatura que no pudo ver la luz del sol. Nunca imaginé que mis sueños y esperanzas pudieran vincularse a otro ser… ni tampoco que lo único puro que he tenido fuera destrozado tan pronto, y de esta manera… Ya ni siquiera mi venganza contra el duque de Orleans me…_

- ¿Qué tal te sientes esta noche?

Jeanne dio un respingo, pero no se volvió para ver a Maurice.

_No me haría feliz, pero sin duda pagaría por ver a esta sabandija retorciéndose de dolor, sufriendo todo lo que me ha hecho padecer…_

- Acabo de abortar hace unos días – dijo con crudeza – Tu maldito sedante no hizo efecto el tiempo suficiente, pues desperté apenas terminada la "intervención", para presenciar los restos sanguinolentos de mi hijo, antes de que la partera que contrataste se deshiciera de ellos. Como podrás imaginar, no fue en absoluto agradable… - empuñó las manos con tanta fuerza, que sus brazos temblaban – de modo que te agradeceré… - añadió volviéndose y poniéndose de pie – que tengas la decencia de dejarme en paz por un tiempo, de evitar poner tus manos asquerosas sobre mí, ¡y de desaparecer de mi vista antes de que te estrangule hasta matarte! ¡Porque te juro que soy capaz de hacerlo!

- Yo… - Maurice la observó desconcertado. Ella le miraba con un odio tan intenso, que lo desarmó por completo. Pese a su palidez, a las marcadas ojeras y a que estaba tan delgada que sus mejillas lucían hundidas, estaba seguro de que cumpliría su amenaza. Pero no se cohibió por miedo. Es que pese a su aspecto frágil y enfermizo, seguía encontrándola deslumbrantemente hermosa. Y ese mismo odio que irradiaban sus ojos verdes, denotaban ese espíritu salvaje y brutal que la hacía tan atractiva. Nunca había conocido a una mujer así. Habría sido la más perfecta de su larguísima lista de conquistas si hubiera conseguido que ella le amara. Después de eso, difícilmente su monstruoso ego podría inflarse más. No supo cuando esta idea se transformó en una obsesión, y al ver que no lograba su amor, se encontró buscando su odio. Lo que fuera con tal de no serle indiferente, de provocar una reacción extrema en esa mujer, o de destruir ese espíritu que le subyugaba. Ahora había conseguido ese odio, y sin embargo, no le sabía a triunfo en absoluto. No se lo esperaba, pero todo el dolor y el odio que expresaban aquellos ojos verdes y almendrados, le hicieron sentir infinitamente abatido – Yo sólo quería saber si te sentías mejor… - musitó torpemente.

- ¡No me siento mejor! Pero estaré menos mal si te largas. El sólo mirarte me da náuseas…

Él hubiera podido replicar tantas cosas… podría haberle demostrado su poder de la forma que se le antojara, pues mal que mal, era su prisionera y estaba por completo a su merced. Pero no pudo. Dio media vuelta y se retiró en silencio, impresionado al descubrir que el sufrimiento de Jeanne no le era indiferente… al descubrir que por primera vez no deseaba su cuerpo con esa lujuria que apenas podía controlar, sino que se hubiera contentado con abrazarla, y que ella encontrara consuelo en ese abrazo, con que esos ojos verdes le miraran con amor… y lo peor, ni siquiera pudo imaginar cómo sería la expresión de Jeanne si sintiera verdadero amor por él, o por quien fuera.

~.~.~

- ¿Cómo que no saldremos esta noche?

- Lo siento, no alcancé a avisarte. Sólo podré quedarme un rato en el jardín contigo… surgió un imprevisto. Hoy debo hacer un asalto muy especial – dijo André, pícaramente.

- ¿Un "asalto especial"? ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Quiero saberlo todo! Es lo menos que merezco si me estás plantando.

- Siempre tan irremediablemente curiosa… - dijo André, sentándose sobre una banca de mármol – esta noche asaltaré la mansión Jarjayes.

Antoinette le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿La man…? ¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¿Por qué asaltarías tu propia casa?

- Fue idea de Oscar. Está dentro del perímetro que definimos para nuestra operación, y además, desconcertará al verdadero Caballero Negro, si es que sospecha que Oscar o la Guardia Real están detrás del impostor.

- Si lo planteas de ese modo no suena tan descabellado. ¿Pero qué me dices de su padre, está enterado de vuestros planes?

- No, claro que no. Aprovecharemos que él y su esposa se encuentran en Normandía, visitando a Hortense, la hermana mayor de Oscar. Para evitar cualquier riesgo, Oscar puso un narcótico en la cena, de modo que todos los criados dormirán profundamente esta noche, sin sospechar nada. Debo estar allá a las once y media, sólo será cosa de atar a Oscar a la pata de su piano, amordazarla, llevarme algunas joyas, y listo.

- Eso… suena divertido…

- Sospecho que acabas de tener una de tus pésimas ideas y que pagaré los platos rotos – había una nota de alarma en la voz de André.

- André… - dijo la reina, entornando los ojos zalameramente.

- Oh, cielos, lo sabía… yo y mi bocota. ¡No! No me mires así… no te llevaré conmigo. No, absolutamente no. ¡Qué dejes de mirarme de esa forma! Imagina lo que sucedería si Oscar te ve. Y a mí me hará picadillo… Hélène, es demasiado arriesgado… no, no, nada de pucheros, esta vez no caeré en tus manipulaciones… ¡Estoy hablando en serio, no insistas! Suéltame la manga… diantres… está bien, sube al maldito caballo antes que me arrepienta.

~.~.~

_¡Por todos los diablos, Nana! No puede haberte bajado la pretensión a estas alturas de tu vida. ¿Cómo es eso de que estás a dieta a partir de hoy y no cenarás esta noche? Vamos… ¡Dale una probadita al maldito estofado de una buena vez!_

- Mi niña, no entiendo por qué insistes tanto… de veras no tengo deseos de cenar. Creo que estoy un poco pasada de peso y bueno… quiero recuperar la línea, tú me entiendes… - dijo la anciana, ruborizándose.

- ¡Definitivamente no te entiendo! Anda, acompáñame, ya toda la servidumbre se ha dormido y no me gusta cenar sola.

- Está bien, niña Oscar, te acompañaré un momento, pero no probaré bocado. Quiero bajar de peso y lo digo en serio.

Oscar aporreó nerviosamente el suelo con el taco de su bota. Buen dar con la viejecilla vanidosa. Tenía que hacerle comer un bocado aunque fuera a la fuerza o vería a André entrar vestido como el Caballero Negro y sus planes se irían al demonio. Nana le contaría al general, aterrorizada por los riesgos a los que ambos se exponían, y su padre seguramente se opondría, pues consideraría indigno que su hija y su sirviente realizaran acciones tan reprobables como robar, aunque fuese simuladamente. Ya se imaginaba su cara ceñuda, y su voz, retumbando atronadoramente "¡No es un método digno del soldado que he criado!". Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido… Cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, después de observar como el reloj, según su percepción, movía sus agujas con impresionante celeridad, se hizo luz en su cerebro.

- Pero no te negarás a una copita de vino, ¿a que sí? – dijo Oscar, guiñándole un ojo.

- Oh, de ninguna manera – respondió Nana con entusiasmo – en seguida serviré dos co…

- ¡No, no! – la interrumpió la comandante – yo lo haré, no te muevas.

- Pero se te enfriará la ce…

- ¡Que lo haré yo! – chilló Oscar – no te muevas…

- Qué carácter… igualita a su padre – dijo la anciana, sorprendida del arrebato de su preferida.

Oscar prácticamente voló a buscar una botella y dos copas, en una de las cuales dejó caer unas cuantas gotas del narcótico. Las sirvió, y forzó a Nana a bridar por… por lo que fuera. Acto seguido, apuró el contenido de su copa. Nana la miraba con extrañeza mientras jugueteaba con la propia, sin decidirse a beber.

- Anda, que ya hemos brindado, ahora, ¡bebe!

- Pero mi ni…

- ¡Que te lo bebas!

Nana obedeció, sin comprender qué locura le había entrado a su niña, y en apenas un minuto, roncaba con la cabeza reclinada sobre el pecho. Oscar suspiró aliviada. Justo entonces escuchó pasos tras la puerta principal.

_Las once… pero que imprudencia la de André. Por suerte ya los he dormido a todos, ¡Cómo se le ocurre aparecerse antes de la hora!_ Se dijo mientras corría a recibirlo. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con Fersen. Oscar jamás imaginó que habría deseado no ver a su apuesto novio, pero estaba tan nerviosa, que poco faltó para que lo echara a patadas. Fersen no pudo menos que notar su ansiedad.

- ¿Aún estás molesta por esa absurda discusión que tuvimos? – le preguntó el conde.

Oscar pensó, por un momento, en responder "¡Sí!" y darle con la puerta en las narices, pero habría sido demasiada grosería de su parte. Finalmente se decidió a hacerlo parte del plan, total, ya estaba enterado de su particular método para dar caza al forajido más buscado de París.

- No, no es eso… por favor, siéntate y escucha.

Fersen entró, se sentó, escuchó el plan de Oscar, y se largó a reír con tantas ganas que le saltaron las lágrimas. Ver a Oscar amordazada y atada a la pata de su piano era un espectáculo por el que sin duda habría pagado, y ahora podría presenciarlo gratis.

- ¡Shhh! – Oscar intentó hacerlo callar.

- ¡Pero si has drogado a toda la casa, de qué te preocupas! – dijo Fersen – sólo tenemos que esperar a André y todo saldrá como lo habéis planeado.

- Bueno, no exactamente como lo he planeado, pues no contaba con tu presencia…

- ¿Qué… quieres decir con eso? – preguntó el conde, intuyendo algo perjudicial para su persona tras las palabras de su novia.

- Que para hacerlo más creíble, André podría atarte también a ti.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, de ninguna manera!

- Bueno, lo discutiremos en cuanto él llegue. Ahora necesito que me ayudes, Nana está durmiendo en la cocina y debo llevarla a su cuarto.

Ambos reían pícaramente, mientras el conde llevaba a la ancianita roncadora hasta sus aposentos. De pronto, Fersen se sintió transportado a aquellos días en que no había suspicacias ni malos entendidos entre Oscar y él. Al parecer ella sentía lo mismo, pues lo miraba alegremente. Con complicidad.

~.~.~

- ¿Juras solemnemente seguir todas y cada una de mis instrucciones?

Antoinette miró hacia la mansión. Sólo una habitación estaba iluminada, seguramente la de Oscar. Alzó la mano derecha y posó la izquierda sobre una biblia imaginaria.

- ¡Lo juro!

- Bien… esto es lo que haremos. Vamos juntos hasta la puerta. Me aseguro de que no haya moros en la costa, te llevo a mi cuarto que queda más cerca de la escalera principal, en seguida me encuentro con Oscar y la ato, y después podrás curiosear por la mansión unos momentos… repito, por si no ha quedado claro: unos momentos… ¡luego nos largamos!

- ¡Magnífico!

- ¡Shhh!

- Perdón…

Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se habían tomado de la mano sin darse cuenta, entusiasmados como estaban con la chiquillada que pensaban realizar. Porque aunque André protestara todo cuanto quisiera, las locuras de Antoinette le divertían tremendamente. André abrió la puerta. Nadie a la vista. Se quedó de pie en la entrada, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra. Cruzó hasta el pie de la escalera, y una vez que se sintió seguro, volvió por Antoinette. Se sorprendió por el sigilo con que se desplazaba, haciendo sonar a penas la tela de su vestido. De no ser por la mano que sujetaba firmemente dentro de la suya, no habría notado su presencia. Al llegar al corredor que daba a las habitaciones principales, se volvió para comprobar que todo estaba bien, y entre sombras azulosas, distinguió la sonrisa traviesa e inconfundible de su amiga, que dejaba discretamente al descubierto sus perlados dientes. Ni aunque hubiese querido, habría podido no sonreírle de vuelta. La expectación tenía alerta todos sus sentidos, y el riesgo temerario y absurdo que corrían era sin duda, muy estimulante. Le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera a través del corredor, cuando de pronto, escucharon voces. Se miraron, contrariados. Las voces subían de tono… ¡Oscar no estaba sola! André dudó entre retirarse o averiguar qué sucedía. Antoinette le empujó suavemente hacia adelante, pues no le era posible dominar su curiosidad. André, para desgracia de ambos, le hizo caso y se dirigieron a la alcoba de Oscar…

- ¡Hago todo lo que puedo! – escucharon una voz que reconocieron como la de Fersen – Todo lo que puedo para que lo nuestro funcione. Pero si no me crees, si no confías en mí, no sirve de nada…

~.~.~

- Pobre Nana… - decía Oscar unos momentos antes, mientras ella y su novio se dirigían a la antesala de su alcoba – debe haber pensado que perdí el juicio por cómo me comporté esta noche. Espero que no sospeche nada.

- No, no sospechará – respondió él, y luego añadió – Sin embargo, hay otra cosa que me intriga en todo esto…

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Oscar, algo alarmada al pensar que quizá Fersen había notado alguna falla en su plan, que a ella se le hubiera pasado por alto.

- ¿Cómo duerme tu Nana cada noche sin tomar sedantes? Me sorprende que no se despierte con sus propios ronquidos… - acabó de decir al tiempo que estallaba en carcajadas. Ella, algo más tranquila, también rió - ¡Cielos, parecía una máquina a vapor!

- No exageres, no es para tanto… – protestó Oscar, pero sin duda la comparación le pareció graciosa. Se quedó unos segundos observando a Fersen, cuya alegre risa iba perdiendo intensidad poco a poco, hasta transformarse en un murmullo suave y seductor. No recordaba la última vez que habían reído juntos de esa forma. Quizás nunca lo habían hecho. Mal que mal, ella misma no era dada a las demostraciones de alegría. Pero se sentía bien. Muy bien. Él la miró directo a los ojos. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, sintiendo como miles de mariposas le revoloteaban en el estómago. Era un hombre de ensueño, todo en él la envolvía en una atmósfera que parecía de cuento de hadas. Su figura, hermosa y distinguida, sus modales refinados, algo lánguidos y despreocupados. Su voz. Todo. Luego de un breve silencio, él sugirió beber una copa de vino mientras esperaban la llegada de André. Continuaron conversando casi en susurros, de nada en especial. Sin embargo, Oscar se sintió, por primera vez, realmente cortejada, por la forma sugerente en que él la miraba, y el modo en que su propio nombre salía de los labios del conde. Puede que la luz cálida de las velas incidiera en sus percepciones, pero en fin, parecía flotar a dos metros del suelo. Sin embargo, cuando él tomó una de sus manos, la tensión volvió a aflorar en seguida. Y cuando él se acercó despacio, intentando besarla, se puso de pie violentamente, quedándose rígida y de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Oscar! – exclamó su desconcertado prometido - ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada. Es que… André debería estar por llegar y sería muy inapropiado si nos viera…

Fersen la tomó del brazo con brusquedad. Si bien era un hombre de temperamento reflexivo, la hosquedad de su novia le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Ella le hacía sentir como si remara contra la corriente.

- No uses a André como excusa. Haces esto cada vez que trato de acercarme a ti… y estoy cansado, Oscar… cansado de que digas que me amas pero me rechaces constantemente…

- Es fácil para ti… no eres quien vive ahogado en dudas… dudas que no puedes negar que tienen fundamento…

- Oscar, tú sabías que esto sería complejo, que no iba a resultar de un día para otro… ¡Hago todo lo que puedo!… Todo lo que puedo para que lo nuestro funcione. Pero si no me crees, si no confías en mí, no sirve de nada…

Cuando Fersen pronunciaba estas palabras con gran amargura, Antoinette y André llegaron con sigilo hasta la puerta. Estaba ligeramente entreabierta, y pudieron distinguir a Oscar y Fersen de pie en el recibidor. La falta de luz en el pasillo les hacía prácticamente invisibles para ellos.

- Vaya… - susurró Antoinette - ¿así de mal están?

André le hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Sentía enormes deseos de seguir el curso de la conversación, pero estaban cometiendo una imprudencia demasiado grande. Mientras decidía que hacer, Fersen y Oscar continuaban discutiendo.

- ¡No puedo confiar en ti si cada vez que la miras te quedas paralizado! ¿Cómo no voy a pensar que estas inflando lo que dices sentir por mí para huir de ella?

- Vamos – dijo André a la reina, al ver que se aproximaba, al parecer, una discusión de proporciones – te dejaré en mi alcoba y volveré a interrumpirlos antes que Oscar lo destripe…

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mí?

- ¡Nada!

- ¿Nada? Perfecto, te quejas, pero me dejas sin ninguna opción de mejorar esto. Creo que estoy luchando solo por esta relación, y tú no lo valoras en absoluto. ¿Acaso crees que te he engañado? Pues para que sepas, no lo he hecho. Ni lo voy a hacer. Prometí casarme contigo, y lo haré.

- No, Axel, no desconfío de ti en eso. Sé que no me has engañado… Es que esto… no va a mejorar.

- Por supuesto que no va a mejorar si estas convencida de eso…

- Axel… no creo posible que llegue el día en que no me pregunte si acaso su majestad aún es dueña de tu corazón.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres entonces? No ves ninguna salida, no confías en mí, no colaboras en lo más mínimo… ¿Estás tratando de que sea yo quien termine este compromiso? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- ¡Quiero que me ames como la amas a ella!

Fersen se quedó estático por un instante. Luego tomó a Oscar por los hombros y la besó a la fuerza, con violencia, ante la estupefacción de André y Antoinette. La vieron resistirse en un comienzo, manotear furiosamente intentando zafarse, desviar el rostro, esquivando los labios que aprisionaban los suyos, pero al cabo de unos momentos acabó por ceder, y sus manos acabaron rodeando el cuello de Fersen, y su boca correspondiéndole apasionadamente. Fersen distanció su rostro del de Oscar apenas unos centímetros, lo justo y necesario para observarla, temblorosa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre y los labios hinchados por la brusquedad de sus besos.

- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? – dijo con voz ronca. Ella sólo le miró y volvió a besarlo. Fersen la alzó en sus brazos, y en un segundo habían desaparecido hacia el interior de la habitación de Oscar. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que sólo entonces André comprendió que era verdadero aquello que acababa de presenciar, y su reacción instantánea fue ir tras ellos. Pero Antoinette lo sujetó firmemente de una muñeca.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Ir a su alcoba, tocar la puerta y pedirles explicaciones? – le dijo con la voz quebrada - ¡Oh, vamos, vámonos de aquí, lo más pronto posible!

André aún no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, y se negaba a moverse, con la vista clavada tras la puerta en que acababan de desaparecer Oscar y Fersen.

- No puedo permitirlo… - dijo rabiosamente.

-Si no es hoy será cualquier otro día… ¡Oh, sácame de aquí, por favor!

Ninguno habló durante largo rato. A André todo le parecía irreal. Hubiera querido llorar como lo hacía Antoinette, a quien había sentado delante de sí sobre el caballo, y que sollozaba incontrolablemente, abrazada a él. Ese nudo en su garganta no le permitía desahogarse, ni manifestar ninguna emoción. Sólo atinó a abrazar a la reina, y apoyar el mentón sobre su cabeza adornada de falsos rizos azabache. Sin embargo, tampoco hizo nada por consolarla, sino más bien, la aferraba como se hubiera aferrado a algo que le impidiera caer. Ninguno propuso dirigirse a un sitio en especial (en realidad, no dijeron una sola palabra en todo el trayecto) pero acabaron sentándose a una mesa de la taberna en que habían conocido a Alain.

Yvette, la meretriz, se acercó a ofrecerles algo de beber. Se sorprendió al ver el aspecto abatido que ambos tenían. Pero más se sorprendió Antoinette al observarla con más detalle. Se veía mayor de lo que posiblemente era, pues si bien su rostro aún conservaba rasgos juveniles, su piel lucía ajada y reseca. Pero no era el deterioro físico lo que más llamó su atención, sino su expresión cargada de hastío y resignación. Claramente hoy no era día de pago, y no había ni rastro de la alegría que habían presenciado en su primera visita. Antoinette sospechaba que éste que veía ahora, era el París real. Sin posibilidades de comprender plenamente la magnitud de las miserias que vivía aquella gente, pudo percibir el sufrimiento y la desolación. Ahora las palabras que André le dijera días atrás cobraban algo de sentido… pero no quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en nada, sólo deseaba dormirse y no volver a despertar.

- ¿Qué vais a serviros?

- Un té – respondió Antoinette.

- Que sean dos – añadió André.

- Pero qué ánimo – intentó bromear Yvette, con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca – cualquiera diría que os ha pasado un carro por encima…

- Sí, algo así – respondió André.

- No me digáis… ¿problemas sentimentales? – inquirió, y en seguida le gritó a una de las mozas que estaba tras el mesón - ¡Eh, tú! Deja de holgazanear y prepara dos tazas de té bien cargado.

Todos los parroquianos se volvieron a mirarlos por el extraño pedido carente de alcohol, y en seguida volvieron a sumirse en sus charlas taciturnas.

- Sí, eso podría decirse – respondió Antoinette esta vez.

- ¿Os habéis peleado?

- ¿Peleado? ¿Nosotros? No, para nada – dijo André con extrañeza.

- ¿No sois novios acaso?

- ¡NO! – exclamaron al unísono.

- Oh, ya verá ese Alain… otra vez dándome información falsa… - rezongó mientras se dirigía a atender otras mesas – de todos modos, pareciera que lo fuerais…

- Sí, ya verá, es peor que una vieja conventillera… - dijo André. Antoinette no pudo sonreír por más que lo intentó, y nuevamente dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Él las limpió con el dorso de la mano y la besó en la frente - parece que no ha sido buena idea venir aquí. Sólo conseguiremos deprimirnos más. Si lo deseas, podemos marcharnos… creo que es mejor llevarte a Versailles, para que trates de dormir.

- ¿Acaso tú podrías dormir?

- No. A decir verdad estoy barajando lanzarme al Sena como una opción… - dijo André, tratando de hacer un comentario gracioso, típico de él. Sin embargo, su expresión le traicionaba. Se veía simplemente destruido, al igual que ella – Lo siento… sé que no estoy ayudando mucho…

- No digas nada, no hace falta – respondió ella.

Yvette regresó a los pocos momentos con dos tazas de té. Vaciló un instante, y luego preguntó:

- ¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros un instante? – ambos asintieron, y la muchacha acercó una silla, sobre la que se dejó caer dando un suspiro - ¡Uff! Estoy muerta, muerta… este ritmo de vida acabará por matarme. Aunque puede que eso no sea necesariamente malo… - acabó dando una carcajada amarga, interrumpida por uno de los parroquianos, que la tomó de un hombro para llamar su atención.

- Eh, si ya te has desocupado, te toca atenderme. Te pagué por adelantado…

- Oh, ¿no puedes esperar un poco? Necesito descansar…

- ¡No tengo toda la noche! – exclamó el sujeto con molestia, pero sin llegar a ser agresivo – Si me vienes con esas, mejor me devuelves el dinero y me busco una más dispuesta.

Yvette vaciló. Agotamiento y desesperación se reflejaban en su rostro, pues no podía darse el lujo de rechazar a un cliente.

- Está bien, está bien… vamos.

- Eso es, así me gusta, que te comportes como una buena chica – le dijo el hombre, dándole una palmada en el trasero cuando se puso de pie. Pero Antoinette le tomó de la manga antes de que se alejaran.

- Esperad… ¿aceptaríais el doble de lo que habéis pagado a Yvette por dejarla tranquila esta noche?

- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que atinó a decir el sorprendido parroquiano.

- Que si aceptaríais recibir el doble de vuestro pago por dejar en paz a la señorita… - repitió la reina. El hombre la miró, desconcertado aún, y luego aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros, con expresión maliciosa. Se alejó de la mesa en busca de otra muchacha, pero se detuvo a medio camino, echándoles una última mirada.

- Yvette, podrías haberme dicho antes que aceptabas tríos… - dijo riendo.

- ¡No los acepto, sabandija!

- Sí, sí, como digas… "señorita" – añadió, dando entonación burlona a la última palabra.

- De verdad no los hago… - intentó explicarse la muchacha. Pero Antoinette apenas la oyó, pues estaba paralizada de vergüenza ante la insinuación del parroquiano, y su rostro se había encendido hasta alcanzar una tonalidad que rivalizaba con un tomate maduro. Yvette le tomó una mano ante su falta de respuesta – No sé cómo agradecer lo que hiciste por mí… no tenías que molestarte.

- Oh, no es nada…

- ¡Ahora que estoy libre, podré ir a dormir por una hora! – exclamó alegremente, y se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse.

- ¡Espera! Nosotros también nos marchamos… no olvides tu propina – añadió la reina, poniendo algunas monedas sobre la mesa y guiñándole un ojo. Yvette las tomó, con los ojos brillantes de alegría, y se marchó a descansar. Antoinette no pudo menos que pensar en lo terrible que era la vida de esa mujer, un tipo de mujer al que se le había enseñado a tratar con desprecio. De vuelta a Versailles, prestó atención, por primera vez, a las calles y sus habitantes. Reclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de André, mientras veía pasar a toda clase de personas de aspecto sufrido y miserable. Cerró los ojos. No se sentía capaz de tolerar más sufrimiento, ni ajeno ni propio.

Ya en los jardines del palacio, su angustia se incrementó ante la inminente despedida de André, pues pensaba que al quedarse sola, se derrumbaría. Para variar, era noche de fiesta, y la algarabía que llegaba sus oídos la hacía sentir aún peor. Pasaron por la fuente junto a la cual se habían reconocido en esa otra aciaga fiesta, y se quedaron de pie, cada uno sumido en sus funestos pensamientos, recordando el momento que luego dio pie al compromiso de Fersen y Oscar. Antoinette se maldijo a sí misma por haberlo propiciado. En aquel entonces, aceptar que el amor de su vida llegaría a intimar con su mejor amiga le parecía mucho más soportable que ahora, después de casi presenciarlo. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente.

- André… ¿puedes acompañarme por unos instantes más?

- Creo que deberías ir a tus aposentos…

- Por favor…

André se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. La verdad es que tampoco quería marcharse, y prefería verla sollozar una vez más antes que quedarse solo, y que todo lo que pensaba y sentía se saliera por completo de control. Habría sido capaz de cualquier cosa esa noche. De no ser por Antoinette, probablemente habría matado a Fersen con sus propias manos. Y por qué no admitirlo, incluso habría matado a Oscar. Se sentía estúpido, habiéndola amado por años y años, viviendo por y para ella, y este maldito aparecido la conquistaba sin hacer nada. ¡Nada! La vida no podía ser más injusta y cruel. Si al menos pudiera, por un momento, arrancársela de la cabeza y del alma, donde la sentía incrustada como una enredadera a un árbol, al cual va asfixiando y matando lentamente…

- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? – dijo la reina, como si el hilo de los pensamientos de ambos fuese uno solo y no necesitara dar introducción alguna – Que yo propicié todo esto. No sólo me mantuve al margen… y creo que correspondía hacerlo… sino que le incité a este compromiso… ¡Ha sido el peor de todos mis errores! ¿Es que acaso no puedo hacer nada correctamente? – terminó llorando, furiosa consigo misma.

- No, no digas eso… - dijo André, limpiando una vez más su rostro con los pulgares – La decisión final siempre estuvo en ellos…

- ¡Soy una estúpida!

- No, no lo eres… Antoinette…- replicó él. Nunca la había llamado por su verdadero nombre. La abrazó. Abrazarla era, como siempre, confortable. _No merezco estar pasando por esto…_ pensó. _No quiero seguir sufriendo así por ella… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede corresponderme? ¡Por qué no puedo dejar de amarla! Y ella, que incluso ha hecho lo posible por apartarse, menos aún debería sufrir así por ese maldito Fersen. Dios Santo, jamás pensé que llegaría a desear enterrar su recuerdo para siempre, o no haberme cruzado nunca en su camino…_

Sintió como Antoinette se serenaba poco a poco. Anheló desesperadamente un poco de ese bienestar que siempre sentía a su lado. La besó cariñosamente en la frente y las mejillas, sintiendo la piel de su rostro húmeda y algo salada. Y luego, no supo explicarse cómo, pero se encontró besándola en los labios, y recibiendo una respuesta impetuosa de parte de ella, sin que ninguno de los dos pusiera freno a aquello. Hasta que finalmente, André recuperó algo de cordura, al recordar con quién estaba y alejó lentamente su rostro del de Antoinette. Se miraron en silencio, sorprendidos por lo que acababan de hacer. Es cierto que André lo deseaba desde hacía tiempo, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente que realmente llegara a concretarlo… creía que era de aquellas cosas que no se confiesan ni a la sombra, porque se pueden mantener bajo control. Y acababa de comprender que ninguno tenía tanto control sobre sí mismo como creía. Se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a internarse en los jardines, esperando que ella le dejara ir sin más, pues de otro modo…

- André…

André se detuvo. De pronto, sus pies se habían vuelto de plomo. Tenía que salir de allí, ¡Tenía que marcharse ya!

- André, no quiero quedarme sola esta noche…

Sus pies de plomo se hacían más ligeros a cada segundo…

_Si pudiera, por una vez que sea, por una maldita vez, olvidar que Oscar existe…_

Sus pies cobraron vida. Pero en lugar de caminar hacia la salida, dieron media vuelta. Antoinette alzó sus manos hacia él…

**(1)** En el manga queda la duda entre quienes presencian la muerte de Charlotte de si fue un accidente o un suicidio, pese a que se aclara al lector que la niña se lanza intencionalmente al vacío, a diferencia del animé, donde queda claro para todos que la muchacha se arroja de la torre.

* * *

Bueno, no he muerto ni nada de eso si es que alguien lo temía… mi única excusa es una absoluta falta de inspiración, ya que este capítulo lo tenía bien pensadito hace mucho tiempo. Espero que les haya entretenido. Sé que la conversación entre André y Antoinette, después de visitar la capilla, puede parecer muy larga, y algo tediosa, pero tiene sentido más adelante. La idea era resaltar que él trata de hacerle ver a ella de forma muy elocuente, que va directo al precipicio (ya sabe, el nunca bien ponderado "te lo dije"). Quise hacer también, que la atracción entre ambos se desarrollara de a poco, y no sé si sale creíble (agradecería si se pronuncian sobre este punto) Es decir, lo que finalmente les impulsa a besarse, no es sólo es despecho.

También intenté que en la discusión que tiene con Fersen, Oscar no fuera tan escandalosa como cualquier mujer (con más gritos, histeria, y eso) pero que sí le hiciera reclamos típicamente femeninos, pues si bien no acostumbra a comportarse así, algo de chica tiene que aflorarse al enfrentar esta situación… Ahí me dicen si es creíble o no.

La canción escogida la metí casi a la fuerza y puede que no pegue mucho, pero lo hice sólo porque me gusta mucho. Como curiosidad les cuento que Lareine, banda anterior de Kamijo, vocalista de Versailles, hizo un cover del opening de la serie (bara wa utsukuchiku shiru) Si buscan en youtube, encontrarán algunos videos en vivo, donde Kamijo canta… vestido de Oscar. ¡Cómo les gusta eso de la ambigüedad a los japoneses!

En fin, saludos a todas, reitero mis disculpas por la demora, y como siempre, se aceptan comentarios, crítica y tomates (pero siempre que sean virtuales)


	9. Límites traspuestos

_**IX. Límites traspuestos.**_

**Advertencia:**

Amenazas de muerte, tomates, zapatazos, botellazos, papas con gillette, bombas molotov, ataques con armas de destrucción masiva, paquetes con ántrax, gas mostaza, insultos, pifias, abucheos, retos a duelo y demases, se reciben cordialmente en el espacio para los review… Si no quiere ofender el pudor de los lectores, también acepto insultos personalizados y soeces por mensaje privado… gracias por leer, si no le gusta, lamentablemente no le devolvemos su dinero.

* * *

Sí, la había amado por años y años, esperando que por un milagro, sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Durante todo aquel tiempo fue la única mujer en su vida. Nadie más que ella. Ella, la única que ocupaba total y completamente su corazón. Y como si su corazón no bastara, sentía que además ocupaba sus pulmones, su hígado, su cerebro y todo lo demás, apoderándose de su cuerpo, su mente y hasta su alma, como un verdadero cáncer. Como una enfermedad que le mantenía ciego a la existencia de otras mujeres, de otra forma de vida independiente, lejos de ella. Tanto así, que le costó trabajo recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que intimara con una mujer. Con seguridad no pasaba de ser un adolescente entonces, un adolescente que aún no tomaba consciencia de la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos por aquella amiga tan particular, un chiquillo que hacía lo que todos los muchachos de su edad: vivir controlado por sus hormonas revueltas, y correr tras las mozas bonitas, porque era lo que los otros hacían, lo que se suponía debía hacer. Pero un buen día, un día que ni siquiera podía determinar con claridad, tuvo que admitir que detrás de su fidelidad por esa muchacha en traje de varón había algo más que una gran amistad, y a partir de entonces había soñado tanto con Oscar, con besarla, con tocarla, con hacerle el amor, que nunca imaginó (ni siquiera algunas horas antes, cuando, sin la más mínima mala intención, se dirigió a Versailles) que ese lugar pudiera ocuparlo otra mujer. Menos aún esta mujer, quien, con la cabeza reclinada sobre un almohadón de plumas, le miraba, seguramente haciéndose la misma pregunta que él: _¿Por qué lo he hecho?_

Pero esta pregunta, pensó, no tenía una respuesta única. Era una respuesta hecha de una infinidad de motivos, que le había llevado hasta allí. Tomó entre sus manos las de ella. La observó yacer tendida de costado frente a él, con las faldas revueltas, que le cubrían a medias los muslos. No recordaba haber roto el escote de su vestido. Todo indicaba que no había sido nada gentil, al menos en un principio. Entonces notó que le escocía la espalda. Al parecer, ella tampoco había sido toda ternura, puesto que le había arañado como una gata. Una vena palpitaba en su cuello delicado y blanco. Su respiración aún era jadeante. Y entonces se fijó en su rostro. _¿Por qué lo hemos hecho?,_ creyó que le decía con esos grandes ojos azules, húmedos y hermosos. Sin embargo, no había una pizca de arrepentimiento en la mirada de Antoinette. Tan sólo una pregunta.

¿Por qué le había pedido que la acompañara un momento? Podía sentir el peligro, cortarlo con cuchillo en el aire. Pese a ello dijo lo que sentía, sin hacer una petición concreta. Dijo que no quería quedarse sola esa noche. ¿Era esto a lo que se refería con no querer quedarse sola? ¿Quería compañía, un hombro sobre el cual llorar, un amigo que le escuchara… o desde un principio había querido hacer el amor con él, con un hombre al que no amaba, pero que le atraía y por quien sentía un cariño profundo? ¿Con un… amigo? ¿Y de ser así, había sido sólo despecho, soledad? No, no había una respuesta clara, tajante, no había una única razón. Era un poco de cada cosa. Lo cierto es que se oyó a sí misma decir esas palabras, casi como si no fuera ella. Porque no podía ser ella quien esperaba ansiosamente que no se marchara, que al verlo darse la vuelta extendió sus brazos hacia él y corrió a su encuentro. No podía ser ella quien había intercambiado una larga mirada con ese hombre, como si estuvieran diciéndose "_Estoy contigo, no fingiré que eres otra persona…_" para después fundirse en un abrazo y otro beso que parecía no acabar jamás. Sin embargo, sí, había sido ella. Ella, Marie Antoinette, quien le tiró de la manga y lo llevó al interior del palacio. Y él se había dejado guiar por un costado poco iluminado del salón en que se desarrollaba la fiesta. Los invitados pasaban raudamente por la visión periférica de Antoinette, y sus risas estridentes le herían los oídos. André llevaba su capa e incluso el antifaz, pero a esa hora la mayoría ya estaba borracho o entregado a la lascivia en algún rincón. Y le pareció no menos decadente que una taberna de París. Todo había sido falso y decadente a su alrededor por tanto tiempo… y el vacío la alcanzaba a ella misma, como si, sin importar cuánto corriera, el mundo se desmoronara a su alrededor, aplastándola.

Atravesar el salón tomada de la mano de un hombre vestido como el Caballero Negro era prácticamente un suicidio. Y por un momento, ambos desearon que les descubrieran, pero nadie les prestó la más mínima atención. A lo más algún invitado comentó qué broma de tan mal gusto era asistir a un baile disfrazado de bandido. Llegaron a los pasillos del palacio, y Antoinette le guió en silencio hasta sus aposentos. Antoinette se soltó de la mano de André, entró a su recibidor y se quedó parada en medio, dándole la espalda. La puerta se cerró suavemente. Las pisadas de André apenas se escuchaban, amortiguadas por la gruesa alfombra. Antoinette sentía su corazón latir desaforadamente. Era su última oportunidad para echar pie atrás. André parecía pensar lo mismo. Se detuvo a un paso de ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, indeciso. Ella se tomó de sus antebrazos, que la estrechaban por debajo del cuello. No había sido otra, había sido ella. Ella se había dado media vuelta, observando su rostro aún enmascarado. Era, sin lugar a dudas, romántico estar en su alcoba con un hombre vestido como un bandido. Pero no era real. De modo que, lentamente, le quitó el antifaz y lo dejó caer al suelo. Él la libró de sus rizos falsos. Otra larga mirada, de esas que atraviesan la piel y escudriñan el alma. Él dijo suavemente su nombre, su verdadero nombre, por segunda vez. Era sólo tres sílabas, pronunciadas por su voz grave y profunda, que le remecieron cada célula del cuerpo. Y entonces, ella, Antoinette, decidió no privarse de sus deseos aquella noche. Su boca encontró respuesta en la boca ansiosa de André, y su cuerpo se dejó explorar por esas manos fuertes, mientras las suyas, pequeñas, finas, desataban aquella capa y abrían la camisa.

Creyó que quería consuelo y suaves caricias, pero se sorprendió reaccionando de forma completamente opuesta. Las prendas tironeadas quedaron a medio arrancar, y sin dar tiempo siquiera para un preámbulo amoroso, se vio arrastrada, envuelta, en un torbellino de violenta pasión. Recordó como su cuerpo se tensaba en un espasmo, mientras sentía la piel ligeramente húmeda de sudor. Y ahora estaba aquí, aún jadeante, preguntándose por qué había hecho el amor con André.

André era un hombre hermoso. Su cuerpo era una delicia. Se preguntó si en otras circunstancias, en otra vida, podría haberse enamorado de él. Probablemente sí. Él besó suavemente sus manos. Ella intentó imaginar cómo habría sido su vida a su lado, al lado de un sirviente. Él, sin duda, se habría encargado de que fuera una vida sencilla, pero plena y feliz. Pero en esta vida, ella no le amaba, ni él a ella. Y era mejor así. Antoinette se levantó. André la observó caminar hacia el balcón, y sentarse sobre la alfombra, en medio de las cortinas semitransparentes, que ondeaban con suavidad, mecidas por la brisa nocturna. La vio envolver sus dedos en la delicada tela, mientras sus ojos se dirigían al firmamento. Cuando su respiración agitada se hubo normalizado, se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Ella apoyó la sien en su hombro.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Ella tardó en responder. Sus ojos azules aún clavados en las estrellas.

- En madame Du Barry.

- ¿En esa mujer? – preguntó André, quien no esperaba una respuesta como esa.

- Sí. Pienso en cómo se me enseñó a despreciar a mujeres como ella. Pienso en Yvette. Pienso en Rosalie, ofreciéndose por unas monedas. Pienso en lo fácil que es juzgar cuando eres una niña casta, que no sabe nada del mundo. Pienso que, al final del día, no soy mejor que ninguna de ellas.

- Ni peor tampoco. La vida no es blanco y negro…

- No, no lo es, pero aún así, no me justifico por esto. Lo hice porque lo deseaba. – añadió, mirándole seriamente - Y ha estado mal.

– ¿Te arrepientes?

- ¿Debería…?

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

- No me arrepiento. Aunque debería.

- Tampoco yo – dijo él. De pronto la rodeó con un brazo y le habló al oído – He sido brusco contigo… permíteme tratarte gentilmente esta vez.

- André, no…

- ¿No? El daño ya está hecho – replicó André – Ambos sabemos que esto nunca se repetirá, entonces… deja que por esta noche, me enamore de ti. Cuando atraviese el umbral de la puerta, te olvidaré.

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! – dijo ella.

- ¿Y qué sí lo tiene, Antoinette?

- No lo sé… De verdad, no lo sé. El mundo se ha vuelto de cabeza. Estar aquí, contigo es… descabellado. Sin embargo, entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Le bajó una manga de su vestido roto y posó sobre él la boca, besándolo delicadamente. Transformó el beso en un suave mordisco, que provocó un débil gemido de ella. Ella se dejó hacer, se dejó tender sobre la alfombra. Se dejó amar nuevamente, pero esta vez con calma, con dulzura.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio, con el velo de la cortina acariciando la piel desnuda. Por fin, André habló.

- Sabes lo que dicen de esto…

- ¿Qué?

- Que es la peor forma de arruinar una amistad…

- Yo diría que es la mejor… no me malinterpretes… me refiero a que si quieres arruinar una amistad, este es el método más efectivo.

- ¿Habrá excepciones?

- Espero que sí. No quiero perderte. Eres de lo poco real que tengo.

- ¿Real? ¿A esto le llamas real?

- Sí. Tú no me amas. Yo no te amo. Ambos sabemos que no deberíamos haber hecho esto. Y no hay una sola mentira entre nosotros. Es malo. Pero es real.

Por otro largo rato ninguno habló. La brisa que mecía las cortinas se tornó helada al aproximarse el amanecer. André tiró de la capa para arrebozar mejor a Antoinette. No sabía si estaba despierta o no. Se sentía extraño. Con la cabeza embotada. Le sorprendió no haber pensado en Oscar. Pero ¿Acaso no era eso lo que había deseado, olvidarla aunque fuera por una noche? Pues lo había conseguido. Ni siquiera ahora le causaba pesar recordarla. Al parecer, la mujer que se acomodaba entre sus brazos operaba como una anestesia, bloqueando todo cuanto le provocaba pesar. Oscar le parecía tan lejana. Incluso Antoinette, que hacía no mucho había llenado todos sus sentidos, era lejana. Hasta se sentía distante de sí mismo.

- Eh, bella durmiente…

- Es hora de marcharte, ¿no?

Ella no se había dormido. Sus sensaciones no eran muy distintas a las de André.

- Pronto va a amanecer – ambos se levantaron y miraron por el balcón.

- No puedo creer que aún queden borrachos deambulando por los jardines – dijo Antoinette, frunciendo el ceño con hastío y disgusto - ¿Por dónde saldrás?

- Creo que hasta podría atravesar los jardines delante de ellos y nadie lo notaría. Pero por precaución, cruzaré por dentro hasta la el salón que hay en el ala de la izquierda. Si me han de descubrir, no sería muy bien visto que el Caballero Negro se descolgara de tu alcoba…

Volvieron a entrar a la habitación. Antoinette le ordenó las ropas, y al tratar de cerrarle la camisa, descubrió la falta de varios botones.

- Eres una pequeña salvaje, ¿sabías? – André le levantó la barbilla con el índice, riéndose de su turbación.

- ¡Me avergüenzas! – ella abotonó su chaqueta corta sobre la camisa a medio cerrar y corrió a buscar la capa. Se la ató al cuello, nerviosa. Cogió enseguida el antifaz y se empinó para amarrárselo tras la nuca, con las manos temblorosas - Márchate pronto. Está aclarando – Se sonrojó y clavó la mirada en la alfombra.

Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo por la cintura. Los rastros de lujuria se diluyeron en un el último beso, que terminó de forma tan suave, que se quedaron juntos por varios segundos, sin moverse, con los labios unidos y los ojos cerrados. Cuando volvieron a mirarse, sólo encontraron tristeza en los ojos del otro.

André se marchó silenciosamente. Antoinette se sintió aún más sola que de costumbre cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él.

Tal como André imaginaba, los corredores a esa hora estaban vacíos. Sólo un paje soñoliento se cruzó en su camino, y le bastó con esconderse tras un pedestal adornado por un busto de mármol y esperar que se perdiera de vista junto con el candelabro que llevaba en sus manos. Se descolgó por la ventana de un salón del segundo piso. En ese momento notó con preocupación que si bien aún no salía el sol, había aclarado lo suficiente para que fuese fácil verlo desde el palacio. Maldijo entre dientes y se internó en los jardines, cruzando los dedos para no ser descubierto. Antoinette le siguió desde su balcón con la mirada, y estaba a punto de entrar, aliviada, cuando alguien dio la voz de alerta.

- ¡Allí! ¡Es el Caballero Negro! – gritó uno de los guardias reales que hacía su ronda.

A continuación, varios mosquetes abrieron fuego en la dirección en que André se había dirigido. Antoinette se quedó paralizada de terror, sobresaltándose con cada disparo. Vio como una decena de guardias reales le seguían la pista a André, quien finalmente se perdió en medio de un bosquecillo.

Sólo entonces André comenzó a tomar el peso de todas las acciones descabelladas que había realizado la noche anterior, sorprendiéndose de su propia audacia y temeridad. Una temeridad que lindaba en la estupidez, pensó al observar el primer rayo del sol. Debía haberse marchado hacía horas, cuando la oscuridad era total. En realidad, nunca debió siquiera haber venido, pensó. Corrió sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Le parecía oír pisadas y voces provenientes de todos lados. En un intento por perder a sus perseguidores, hizo un rodeo para llegar a su salida habitual (rogando por encontrar los caballos. Si bien los había dejado relativamente escondidos, les había abandonado toda la noche. Que le hubieran robado a él, un –supuesto- bandido, habría sido el colmo), cuando sintió varias ramas secas crujir bajo el peso de unas botas. El sonido venía de atrás. Y otro más, por la izquierda. Varias ramas crujieron delante de él. Y de las sombras (pues el follaje era tupido y la luz aún débil) emergió una figura apuntándole directamente a la cabeza con un mosquete.

- ¡Alto!

_¡Demonios…! ¡Ahora sí que no tengo escapatoria!_

Llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada. No podía permitir que le capturaran, aunque veía muy difícil salir de esta.

- Yo no lo intentaría siquiera si fuera tú, amigo – dijo con sorna el soldado que le apuntaba – te volaré la cabeza antes de que alcances a desenvainar.

La voz le sonó conocida a André. El soldado se acercó unos pasos, lo suficiente como para que André distinguiera sus facciones. Era Alain. Le acompañaban otros cuatro soldados de la Guardia Francesa, que irrumpieron en siniestras carcajadas.

- ¡Alain! – exclamó de pronto uno de los soldados, un chico trigueño y de nariz puntiaguda – es… es…

- ¡El Caballero Negro! – exclamó el resto. Todos se volvieron hacia Alain, quien comandaba la patrulla, preguntándole con la mirada que harían. Alain también estaba sorprendido. André vio sus ojos castaños abrirse desmesuradamente. Avanzó aún más para cerciorarse, hasta que la bayoneta calada de su mosquete pinchó la chaqueta de André, quien no reaccionó, esperando ver como se desarrollaba la escena antes de decidirse a actuar. Si Alain le descubría, todo, es decir, TODO podía salir a la luz. Alain lo examinó de cerca y sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿El Caballero Negro? ¿Estáis seguros?... yo sólo veo… un paisano que se ha colado sin invitación a los jardines del palacio.

_No puede ser… ¿realmente… está pasando lo que creo que está pasando?_

Los soldados volvieron a reír, intercambiando miradas cómplices. André aún tenía el alma en un hilo, esperando que le dejaran ir, cuando escucharon a los guardias reales que se aproximaban.

- Escóndete detrás de ese árbol – le indicó Alain – Y vosotros, callad, dejadme esto a mí.

André obedeció sin chistar, alcanzando a ponerse a cubierto justo antes de que diez guardias reales hicieran su aparición.

- ¿Habéis visto a un hombre que huía en esta dirección? – preguntó el que los comandaba. André notó con horror que se trataba de Girodel. Aún cojeaba un poco producto de la herida que recibiera unas semanas atrás.

- No hemos visto a nadie – respondió Alain, omitiendo deliberadamente referirse a Girodel por su grado militar.

- Por supuesto, qué más podía esperarse de una tropa de inútiles como vosotros… - respondió Girodel con acritud, molesto por la insolencia de Alain.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y hundió las manos en los bolsillos, sonriéndole burlonamente.

- Podéis ganar tiempo continuando su búsqueda o perderlo insultándonos.

- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres, insolente! – le gritó Girodel, señalando hacia su derecha – ¡Ordena a tus hombres y revisa ese sector de inmediato! ¡Estamos tras la pista del Caballero Negro! Es posible que aún no haya salido de los jardines y se encuentre oculto por aquí.

Ni Alain ni sus hombres se movieron un centímetro.

- ¿¡Qué esperáis, buenos para nada! ¡Poneos en movimiento de inmediato!

- Si sois tan superiores, haceros cargo vosotros.

Girodel quedó tan asombrado ante la desobediencia y desfachatez de Alain, que por un momento no supo que decir. Pero como el muchacho y sus compañeros continuaran riendo, se ofuscó al punto de lanzarlo al suelo de una sorpresiva bofetada.

- ¡Tu nombre y tu grado, gandul!

Alain se puso de pie, mirándolo con odio.

- Louis Auguste… - respondió – rey de Francia… ¡así que más respeto, idiota!

Esta vez incluso los guardias reales tuvieron que reprimir una carcajada. Girodel alzó la mano nuevamente, pero Alain se adelantó y le escupió en el rostro. Esta vez nadie rió. Parecieron quedarse todos petrificados, incluso André, que observaba oculto tras un frondoso árbol. Alain se había pasado de la raya esta vez.

Antes que Girodel pudiera reaccionar, escucharon voces que les llamaban desde la izquierda.

- ¡Parece que ha escapado por allí, necesitamos refuerzos!

Girodel se limpió el rostro con la manga de su guerrera.

- Esto no va a quedar así… - dijo sombríamente antes de dar media vuelta, seguido de sus hombres.

Los compañeros de Alain soltaron el aire contenido en sus pulmones a la vez.

- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, Alain! – dijo uno de ellos - ¿Quieres que te pongan otra vez de patitas en la calle?

Alain les miró, desafiante y con los puños apretados.

- Eso sería poco – añadió otro, haciendo caso omiso de la rabia contenida del muchacho – Podrías ir a la corte marcial por escupir a un oficial de la Guardia Real… ¿Es que no piensas en tu madre y en tu hermana? ¿Qué será de ellas si te mandan preso?

- Lo… lo siento, Gerard – dijo el muchacho bajando la cabeza, avergonzado. Al fin le habían tocado la fibra sensible – no pude controlarme, es que… ¡detesto que esos palitroques nos traten siempre como basura!

- Nosotros también, hermano… pero hay un momento para cada cosa y tú no estás en posición de tener estos arrebatos.

- ¿Puedo… puedo marcharme, entonces? – preguntó André, tomando por sorpresa a los soldados de la Guardia Francesa, quienes habían olvidado su presencia.

- Sí, amigo, claro que sí – respondió Alain. André se despidió con un gesto, pero Alain continuó hablado – y si… sabes quién es ese tipo de la melena de señorita, me haces un favor y le asaltas el palacete.

- ¿Yo? – dijo André, pícaramente – pero si sólo soy un paisano que se ha colado sin invitación a los jardines del palacio.

- Oh… es cierto – replicó Alain, siguiéndole el juego – en ese caso, si estás en contacto con alguien que pueda hacerlo, dile que le estaré eternamente agradecido.

- ¡Espera, paisano! – dijo Gerard - ¿Me harías el favor de firmar esto? Dedicado a Arlette. Es mi novia.

- ¿Qué es esto…? – André se cubrió la boca con una mano para no largarse a reír. Gerard le había entregado un dibujo a tinta del Caballero Negro, montando su corcel y blandiendo su espada con gesto amenazante frente a un grupo de nobles que huían despavoridamente.

- Ea, Gerard, ¿tienes otro? ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – preguntó Alain.

- Sí, acá tengo otro. Lo compré ayer en la plaza, al lado del cuartel de París.

- ¿Puedes dedicar este otro también? – le dijo Alain. André tomó el segundo dibujo y garabateó rápidamente "_Para D…_", pero se detuvo justo a tiempo, cuando recordó que se suponía que no conocía a Alain – Para Dianne, es mi hermanita. ¡Estará encantada de tenerlo!

- ¡No me sabía tan popular! – exclamó alegremente el impostor, mientras terminaba de firmar un par de dibujos más que llevaba consigo otro soldado.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo eres! – respondió otro muchacho, llamado Jules – Gracias a ti gentuza como ese guardia real al fin recibe un poco de su propia medicina…

- Es mejor que te marches ya – dijo Alain – Volverán sobre sus pasos en cualquier momento.

- Bien… gracias, muchachos… ¡Gracias, Alain!

- ¡Gracias a ti!

Alain le siguió con la mirada con algo de extrañeza, hasta que se perdió de vista.

- ¿Qué sucede, Alain? – preguntó Jules, al ver que el muchacho continuaba con la vista fija por dónde había desaparecido André.

- ¿Eh? – dijo con aire distraído, y luego se encogió de hombros – Nada, no pasa nada… por un instante se me hizo… familiar…

**~.~.~**

- ¿¡Qué pasó!

- ¡Lo perdimos, señor!

- ¿¡Cómo que lo habéis perdido!

Antoinette relajó la presión de sus dedos sobre la baranda del balcón y dio un suspiro de alivio al oír las furibundas recriminaciones que Girodel dirigía a sus hombres. Los guardias reales aún se movilizaban de un lado a otro del jardín, y poco a poco se acercaban hacia el interior del palacio los sobrevivientes de la fiesta de la noche pasada. Sus rostros congestionados y su inestable caminar se le hacían especialmente grotescos. Sus risotadas estridentes volvían a herir los oídos de la reina. Pese a que ella jamás llegaba a tales extremos, durante muchos años, desde que madame de Polignac la influenciara, hacía la vista gorda a ese tipo de espectáculos. "¿Qué hay de malo en divertirse un poco?", decía su favorita, y ella terminaba asintiendo, justificando aquellos excesos porque así justificaba sus propias vías para soslayar el vacío y la melancolía. Sin embargo, al parecer la bacanal de la noche precedente había sobrepasado los límites.

_¿Y estos se supone que son mis pares? Una masa informe de gente embrutecida en el alcohol, en los placeres, con la cabeza hueca… Nunca había sentido tantos deseos de no formar parte de esto…_ se dijo mientras entraba a su alcoba. Se lanzó de bruces sobre el lecho revuelto y tibio.

_Pero después de todo, ¡acaso yo misma no he sobrepasado todos mis límites? Y sin embargo, quizás esto ha sido lo más sincero y real que he tenido en muchísimo tiempo… Pero fugaz e incorrecto. Parece que nada existe a lo que me pueda aferrar, que pueda llamar "mío" y me haga feliz…_

Lloró amargamente hasta que una camarera la llamó a gritos, aporreando la puerta y chillando aterrorizada que el Caballero Negro había entrado al palacio. Antoinette se secó las lágrimas, se puso de pie, ordenó sus ropas y volvió a suspirar, esta vez con desazón, antes de abrir la puerta.

**~.~.~**

André salió de los jardines sin sufrir más contratiempos, y para su fortuna, encontró los caballos donde los había dejado. Se quitó la capa y el antifaz, se puso su vieja chaqueta marrón y se alejó a todo galope, sintiendo menos deseos que nunca de capturar al bandido enmascarado.

El latir de su corazón rivalizaba con la velocidad de los caballos. Se sentía aún embriagado de mil emociones entremezcladas. Aún le parecía llevar adherido a la piel el dulce recuerdo de los brazos de Antoinette rodeando su cuello. Si bien sus experiencias con mujeres eran escasas y remotas, eso no impedía que se diera cuenta de lo especial que era lo que acababa de vivir. Estaba tan seguro de no amarla, como ella lo estaba de no amarlo a él, y sin embargo, se había sentido tan comprendido, tan cómodo con ella, a quien había aprendido a conocer y querer con sus virtudes y sus defectos… Si había algo entre la amistad y el amor, allí cabía colocar esta relación. En ese limbo, del cual debía salir lo más pronto posible. Y el mismo hecho de saber que no podría volver a verla, y mucho menos, volver a hacer el amor con ella, le daba más deseos de dar media vuelta. Por eso mismo espoleó al caballo, aumentando la velocidad de su vertiginosa carrera.

En seguida, sintió ganas de reír, recordando la expresión de Girodel cuando Alain le escupió en la cara. Diablos, le llegó a tiritar un párpado de rabia. Su simpatía por ese chico insolente aumentó, sin embargo, no dejaba de preocuparle su exceso de impulsividad. Ese odio al decir que no soportaba ser tratado como basura. Y vuelta a preguntarse qué hacía siguiendo este descabellado plan, del que nunca quiso formar parte. Alain y sus compañeros se aferraban a mínimas esperanzas que pudieran reivindicarlos de alguna forma. Mínimas esperanzas, como las que representaba el Caballero Negro.

_De pronto me parece que ellos son mucho más "mi gente" que la misma…_

Por más rodeos que hubiese dado, finalmente había llegado al motivo de sus tormentos. Frenó en seco. Ni siquiera notó cómo el caballo que iba atado a su grupa tuvo que encabritarse y sacudir sus patas delanteras en el aire para no írsele encima.

- ¡Oscar…!

Las riendas se le deslizaron entre los dedos, y se aferró a la montura con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos palidecieron. Cerró un puño y se golpeó en la frente.

_Oscar… ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? ¿¡Por qué! Y yo… haga lo que haga, vaya donde vaya, no puedo dejar de sentir este dolor. Podría marcharme lejos, pero creo que sin importar el tiempo ni la distancia que ponga entre ambos, esto jamás dejará de lastimarme. No hay nada, absolutamente nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo._

Después de un instante de vacilación, se mordió los labios y volvió a espolear al animal, pero esta vez avanzó a paso lento, inseguro.

Quiso rebelarse contra ese dolor, e intentó aprehender, estrujar cada momento de la noche precedente, pues sabía que mientras tuviera sus sentidos en el cuerpo de Antoinette, en su aroma, en su voz, en sus besos, en el sabor de su piel, no pensaría en Oscar. Quería estirar la embriaguez posterior al placer cuanto le fuera posible. Sin embargo, los recuerdos se tornaban cada vez más difusos a cada paso que avanzaba. No quería llegar a su destino. Pero llegó. Y cuando estaba a unos cincuenta metros del portón de entrada a la mansión, vio a Oscar y a Fersen, cada cual montado en corcel, saliendo al camino. Él le tomó una mano. Se sonrieron. Él se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Desde donde estaba no pudo escuchar las palabras de despedida, pero haberlas oído no le habrían hecho sentir peor. Ni siquiera sintió esa furia de la noche anterior, esa rabia que de no estar Antoinette de por medio, le habría impulsado a matarles. Ahora sólo quería desaparecer de la faz del planeta…

Fersen emprendió camino hacia París. Oscar enfiló el caballo en dirección a Versailles, es decir, al encuentro de André. Él observó que parecía tener la mente en otro sitio. Pero no lucía eufórica, ni turbada. Estaba extremadamente serena. Le saludó con la mano tan pronto le vio, luciendo una alegre sonrisa. Él olvidó inventar una explicación que justificara traer dos caballos, pero ella estaba demasiado pendiente de otras cosas como para siquiera fijarse.

- ¡André!

- Buenos días – dijo él, con aire sombrío.

Ella recordó algo de pronto.

- ¡André, no viniste anoche!

- Vine. Pero estabas ocupada – contestó con los dientes apretados, siguiendo de largo y cruzando el portón.

- Pero… ¡Detente, vuelve acá!

André se detuvo, pero no giró a mirarla.

- ¿Para qué? No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, tampoco me las debes. Es tu vida. Haz lo que te venga en gana.

Y dicho esto, apuró el tranco en dirección al establo.

_¡Maldición! Quizás debería hablar con él… _

El tono amargo y rencoroso de André quedó resonando en su mente. Le había herido sin querer. Pero acaso, ¿no era su vida, tal como él mismo había dicho? Tuvo miedo de enfrentarlo.

_Pero ahora no puedo, estoy retrasada… y por otro lado, es cierto que no le debo explicaciones. Tendrá que hacerse la idea. Incluso puede que sea mejor así…_

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino, intentando no darle importancia a la desazón de pronto comenzó a sentir.

**~.~.~**

André detuvo su caballo frente a la reja suelta. Descendió y se quedó mirando hacia los jardines, sin decidirse si entrar o no. Hacía apenas dos días que se había jurado no volver a ver a Antoinette, y ya estaba dando muestras una grave falta de fuerza de voluntad.

_Se suponía que nos veríamos hoy. Si ella está ahí, quizás sería bueno hablar de lo que sucedió. Sólo para cerrarlo todo…_ se dijo a modo de excusa, y con ello en mente ató al caballo al árbol de siempre y entró. Esperó largo rato echado de espaldas sobre la banca de mármol acordada para las citas. Pero en lugar de la alegre ansiedad con que de costumbre esperaba a Antoinette, sentíase esta vez inquieto y preocupado. Sus pensamientos parecían bailar dentro de la cabeza, uniéndose y deshaciéndose sin ton ni son, sin llegar a formar una idea concreta. Como si temiese pensar sobre algo en particular y huyera a otro tema que también resultaba ser inoportuno. No quería permitirse pensar en Oscar. Tampoco en lo que había sucedido con Antoinette. El Caballero Negro parecía ser un tema más amable, pero… eso lo llevaba a su reticencia cada vez más grande en capturarlo y de ahí, directo a Oscar otra vez. Se sentó y sacudió la cabeza.

Aprovechando el impulso, se incorporó de un salto y se marchó sin volver la vista atrás. De modo que no la vio aparecer y sentarse sobre la misma banca. Ella cruzó las manos sobre el regazo. Se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Se dejó caer de espaldas, poniendo las manos bajo la nuca. Dejó pasar unos minutos, escarbando con la punta de los pies en la tierra, hasta hacer un pequeño surco. Se incorporó y se marchó también.

_Sí, es mejor que él no haya venido…_

**~.~.~**

- ¡Hola! Qué sorpresa, no te esperábamos esta noche – Dianne recibió a André con una sonrisa. Se asomó al pasillo escudriñando cada rincón - ¿Dónde está Hélène? – preguntó con un poco de decepción.

- Hoy vengo solo. Tu hermano estaba de franco esta noche, ¿no? ¿Está en casa?

Dianne negó con la cabeza, molesta.

- Llegas tarde, ya se fue.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

La muchacha puso brazos en jarra y frunció el ceño.

- En algún bar de mala muerte, probablemente borracho – contestó con acritud.

- ¡Diablos! – exclamó André, sorprendido por la áspera reacción de Dianne – No quiero ser entrometido pero ¿hay algún problema?

- Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo. De un tiempo a esta parte está bebiendo demasiado. – Dianne suspiró, yendo del enfado a la preocupación – Y no suelta palabra… sólo bebe y está de un genio horrible… pero no te importunaré con eso. Si quieres pasa un momento… disculpa, pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte, ya sabes cómo están las cosas…

- No, Dianne, no te preocupes… es mejor que me marche, le buscaré por ahí, quizás lo encuentre.

- Bien. ¿Vendréis el viernes? Recuerda que prometisteis llevarme al teatro – dijo la jovencita, olvidando la preocupación y pasando rápidamente al entusiasmo.

- Vendré por ti. Pero creo que Hélène no podrá acompañarnos.

Dianne levantó una ceja y lo miró con suspicacia. André se cortó de inmediato, abrió la boca para balbucear alguna torpe explicación, pero antes de que alcanzara a decir algo, la muchacha lo interrumpió.

- Eh, que no voy a preguntar nada. No sé qué se traen ustedes dos, pero nadie dirá de mí que soy una entrometida – dijo con picardía – y si encuentras al gandul de mi hermano, por favor, despáchalo a casa.

- Cuenta con ello – dijo André. Sonrió tristemente y se marchó.

Recorrió el sector donde solían ir a beber, pero no le encontró en ninguna parte. Luego caminó bordeando el Sena sin ningún rumbo en especial.

_En todo caso, no me habría servido de mucho encontrarlo. A poco le voy a contar mi triste historia con Oscar y mi… "no sé cómo llamarlo" con Hélène. No necesito consejos cuando lo que tengo que hacer está más que claro: nada… Es solo que a veces me agobia demasiado esto de callar, siempre callar. Ahora ni siquiera puedo mirar a Oscar a los ojos. Tampoco ella puede mirarme a mí. Prefiere seguir como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero sí pasa. Al menos a mí. Me estoy secando por dentro… me muero un poco cada vez que no se atreve a mirarme, cada vez que soy yo quien la rehúye, y por sobre todo, cada vez que pienso en ella… con ese hombre…cada vez que recuerdo cómo se miraban, cómo se sonreían esa mañana… cada vez que me imagino… ¡Ah, qué mierda!_

Empinó una botella de ron que llevaba en la mano y le dio un largo trago. Maldijo a Alain, pues ahora no le quedaba más que emborracharse solo. Y no era que al estar ebrio pudiese olvidar a Oscar. Pero al menos no la recordaría mientras estuviese inconsciente, y luego, antes de que se le pasara la resaca, las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza reclamarían su atención prioritariamente por algunas horas. Sí, era patético. A eso sentía reducida su existencia.

Se asomó por una baranda. Las ondas de agua brillaban un instante al pasar, sucediéndose unas a otras mansamente. Se quedó pegado allí, sin poder quitarles la vista. Y al observarlas, vislumbraba su vida como una secuencia de días, cada cual más triste, más gris, más desesperanzado que el anterior. De pronto se percató del sonido de un acordeón, cuyas notas lastimeras hacían juego con sus sentimientos. El sonido provenía de abajo. Probablemente algún mendigo que se guarnecía bajo el puente… Sin pensarlo, descendió por una escalinata de piedra que llevaba al lecho del río para oírlo más de cerca.

Un hombre tocaba sentado sobre un bloque de piedra. No era viejo, quizá algunos años mayor que André, pero como casi todos los habitantes de París, se veía mucho mayor de lo que era. Sus cabellos, largos y lacios, caían hasta los hombros. Era enjuto y de rostro anguloso. Clavó su único ojo bueno en André con curiosidad, casi podría decirse que con simpatía, sin dejar de tocar.

- ¿Os molesta si me siento a vuestro lado un momento?

El acordeonista le invitó con un gesto amable.

- Por supuesto que no, sentaos.

- Gracias.

_Actúa como si no le importara. Sé que le importa, lo que no soporto es saber que me tiene lástima. Al cabo, ¿acaso ella no pasó por lo mismo con Fersen? Ella sabe perfectamente como me siento, pero ha optado por él. Y podré ser un imbécil por preocuparme así, lo cierto es que lamento que ese tipo no pueda hacerla feliz. Hélène se pasará el resto de la vida a merced de lo que significa ser la reina de Francia, triste, mustia, vacía, añorando a un hombre que no puede tener. Fersen se casará con Oscar, y pese a ello, vivirá buscando una mirada furtiva de la reina. Oscar se marchitará a su lado, silenciosa, sin sentirse jamás plenamente correspondida y yo… y yo…_

- ¿Sabéis algo? – le interrumpió el acordeonista – Puedo tener las piernas lesionadas y un ojo malo, pero vos parecéis encontraros en peor estado que yo. Todo indica que sufrís de un problema sentimental.

- Sí - _¿qué otra cosa puedo decir? Supongo que es demasiado evidente._

- Lo sabía. No sois el primero ni seréis el último que decida bajar hasta aquí a oírme tocar. Cuando se tiene una pena tan honda, a veces las propias palabras no bastan para expresarlas… entonces un hombre solitario se aproxima al río y escucha mi música y cree que estoy interpretando su dolor. Pero no es su dolor el que toco. Es el mío. Lo que sucede es que aunque el sufrimiento adopte distintas formas, en el fondo es una misma cosa: una herida en el alma.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Sois un hombre sabio – preguntó André, sorprendido por las palabras del sujeto, y ya bastante tomado por el alcohol – Deberíais escribir un libro en lugar de…

- Creo que puedo ser más útil aquí con mi acordeón. A poco hubierais leído mi libro, muchacho.

Ambos rieron.

- Probablemente no.

- Además, primero tendría que aprender a escribir. Aquí en cambio, nunca falta un alma solitaria que me haga compañía unos momentos. Mala cosa es la soledad, ¿no creéis?

André asintió repetidamente con la cabeza. Hasta antes de bajar hasta aquel sitio, se sentía muy solo y perdido. Ahora, la música de este hombre le reconfortaba algo en su tristeza.

_Creo que no he sido un mal tipo. Son pocas las cosas que me arrepiento de haber hecho. Me equivoco, como todo el mundo, pero al menos intento ser honesto conmigo mismo y con los demás. Trato de vivir tranquilamente sin importunar a nadie, y sin embargo, ¿de qué me vale? Ser un buen cristiano no garantiza la tranquilidad, mucho menos la felicidad. Cuando echen la última paletada de tierra sobre mi tumba, nadie agradecerá que haya sido un buen tipo. ¿A quién podría importarle eso? ¿A quién le importa que mi premio por una vida tratando, al menos, de no importunar al prójimo sea ver como un hombre viene y aparta de mi lado a la única mujer que amo y amaré hasta el día en que muera? No puedo evitar tener este ánimo de revancha contra la vida, y quizás por eso no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió con Hélène. Aunque debería arrepentirme, porque de todas las mujeres del mundo es la menos indicada para tratar de borrar a Oscar. Sí, es mejor que no haya venido esta noche. No sé lo que hubiera hecho. No. Sí lo sé. Y el remedio sería peor que la enfermedad. Podría involucrarme con otras mujeres, seguir aturdiéndome con alcohol, para nada… ¡Bah! ¡Ya estoy harto de todo! Quizás debería hacerlo. Con otras, claro está. No puedo volver a ver a Hélène, eso está fuera de discusión… _

- Para el hombre existen dos tipos de luz – dijo de pronto el acordeonista - la primera luz es la que proviene de del sol y las estrellas, la otra, luz del corazón, la luz de la esperanza. Sin importar que tan mal lo estéis pasando, lo importante es escuchar al corazón. Él tiene la respuesta.

Una voz replicó al hombre antes de que André pudiera hacerlo.

- ¿Y si el corazón no me dice nada claro?

André y el acordeonista miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Alain, sentado varios peldaños más arriba.

- Entonces no habéis puesto suficiente atención, jovencito.

Alain sonrió. Sus ojos de ordinario chispeantes de malicia ahora llevaban un velo de melancolía. Bajó a saltos los escalones y se sentó junto a André.

- Puede que estéis en lo cierto. Procuraré escuchar con más atención – dijo Alain al acordeonista. Se volvió a mirar a André – Vamos, hombre, que te lo has tomado todo sin esperarme…

- No te encontré en ninguna parte.

- Eso es porque salí a caminar. Creo que es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, estás como cuba. Anda, ponte de pie…

- No jodas mocoso – contestó André con la lengua algo estropajosa – que te he visto más borracho.

- Sí, sí, lo que sea – replicó Alain.

Se despidieron del acordeonista y Alain ayudó a su amigo a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Reconocí tu caballo. Por cierto, ni siquiera lo ataste. Tienes suerte de que no se haya marchado.

Comenzaron a caminar. Alain tomó al animal de la brida. Pensó que un poco de ejercicio ayudaría a su amigo a procesar el licor con más rapidez.

- Dianne dijo que te encontraría en algún bar de por aquí, posiblemente borracho – André rió bobamente – pero parece que tienes mala fama inmerecida, pues te veo bastante compuesto.

- Sí… - dijo Alain, mirando con aire triste los adoquines del pavimento. André se tambaleó y el muchacho lo sujetó del brazo, ayudándolo a estabilizarse. Luego continuaron su marcha – Es que me había estado excediendo. Hace un par de días llegue tan… ¡Diantres, la hice llorar! Así que decidí tranquilizarme un poco.

- ¿Y por qué te has puesto tan idiota?

Alain se encogió de hombros. _¡Cómo si alguien pudiera entenderlo, hermano!_

- ¿Y tú que haces vagando solo por aquí y con algo de sangre en el alcohol?

André hizo el mismo gesto. _¡Cómo si pudiera contárselo a alguien, muchacho!_

El acordeonista continuó tocando su melodía. Los pasos de los dos amigos y el repiqueteo de los cascos del caballo se perdieron lentamente en la noche.

**Mariano Mores / Enrique Cadícamo - ¿A quién le puede importar?**

http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=pdYYVy2hAKs

_Gime, bandoneón,  
__grave y rezongón  
__en la nocturna verbena._

_En mi corazón  
__tu gangoso son  
__hace más honda mi pena._

_Con tu viruta sentimental  
__vas enredando mi viejo mal,  
__un viejo mal que me ha dejado  
__enamorado, arrinconado,  
__y olvidado para siempre._

_Sin una sola caricia  
__que mi tristeza mitigue  
__su risa mala me persigue  
__y me persigue, mientras sigue  
__tu responso, ¡bandoneón!_

_A quién le puede importar  
__¡che bandoneón! que he sido bueno.  
__A quién le puede importar  
__el novelón del mal ajeno.  
__Si a ella que fue mi querer  
__no le importó mi abatimiento.  
__A quién le puede importar  
__¡che bandoneón! mi sufrimiento._

_Suena menos gris  
__tango, para mí.  
__Sé que jamás ya la encuentro._

_Te saldré a bailar_  
_para disfrazar_  
_el drama que llevo adentro._

_En otros brazos me engañaré,_  
_en otras bocas me aturdiré_  
_aunque sus ojos y su risa_  
_me persigan y me sigan_  
_y me digan que la quiero._

_Iré a borrar el fantasma_  
_de aquel amor siempre atento,_  
_así termina este lamento_  
_y el tormento de este cruento sufrimiento..._  
_¡Bandoneón!_

**~.~.~**

Eran piezas de joyería muy finas, ella sabía de alhajas y no le cabía ninguna duda al respecto. Los pendientes de plata, engarzados con pequeñísimos diamantes, hacían juego con la gargantilla de los mismos materiales. Brillaban con hermosos reflejos a la luz del sol, pero no lograron transmitir su fulgor a los ojos de Jeanne. La gargantilla remataba en una pequeña paloma de alas extendidas. La mujer reprimió una mueca de disgusto ante la torpeza de Maurice al pasar por alto ese detalle. O ante su crueldad, de haber sido a propósito. En realidad, los motivos no hacían mucha diferencia. _Un ave enjaulada habría estado mejor…_

- Son lindos. Gracias – dijo, y los dejó caer desganadamente al interior del cofrecillo que adornaba su tocador. No tenía ánimo ni siquiera para ser mordaz.

Él acercó una silla junto a ella, pero no se atrevió a tocarla.

- Quisiera que los usaras esta noche…

- Mmm… ¿Otra vez al teatro?

- Pensaba en la ópera.

- Como quieras. Al fin y al cabo, siempre es igual. No me dejas hablar con nadie.

- Por la tarde llegará tu nuevo vestido. Estos pendientes y esta gargantilla le hacen juego… - dijo él con nerviosismo, pasando por alto la molestia de Jeanne.

- Ah… qué bien… - fue la fría respuesta.

El hombre comenzó a exasperarse. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no lograba quebrar la barrera de indiferencia de Jeanne. Ni regalos, ni lisonjas, ni amenazas con entregarla a las autoridades funcionaban. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros cuando él le dijo que la delataría, porque su apatía le resultaba fastidiosa y aburrida. Y Maurice no pudo cumplir su amenaza. En realidad no estaba aburrido de ella. Se sentía terriblemente frustrado.

Alargó una mano para colocarla sobre una de las de ella. Jeanne no la retiró. Algo sorprendido, tomó la mano con la suya y acarició los dedos con el pulgar. Le besó suavemente el dorso. No hubo resistencia. Esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo, cuando notó que la mano de ella temblaba. Cuando la miró a la cara, la vio morderse el labio inferior y suspirar con tristeza.

- ¿Jeanne?

Ella no contestó, pero le miró con sus ojos verdes almendrados, húmedos de lágrimas. Él la miró como hipnotizado. Ella parpadeó lentamente, bajó la mirada y las lágrimas que un instante antes brillaban en sus pestañas, descendieron por sus mejillas.

- ¡Jeanne! ¿Qué…?

Jeanne sollozó suavemente y se cubrió el rostro con la mano que tenía libre. Maurice la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, y el corazón se le aceleró de alegría cuando ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

- ¡Estoy tan sola!

- No, no lo estás… no lo estás.

Ella acomodó la mejilla sobre el hombro de su carcelero.

_Maurice de Brionne… pero qué pedazo de imbécil has resultado ser… ¿De veras piensas que podría perdonar lo que me hiciste? ¡Maldecirás el día en que pusiste tus ojos en mí!_

**~.~.~**

- Hola.

- Hola.

- Pensé…

- …que no vendrías.

Antoinette se levantó de la banca.

- Y también pensaste… que sería mejor si no hubiese venido, ¿no es así?

- Estás en lo cierto – contestó André – De hecho, vine hace dos días. Pero no me atreví a esperarte.

- Yo también vine. Seguramente ya te habías marchado cuando llegué.

Se hizo un silencio. No incómodo, pero sí extraño.

- Si quieres que hablemos de lo que…

- No, no es necesario – le interrumpió ella – hablar no resolverá nada.

- Es cierto.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes.

- ¿Sabes algo? Estaba tan nervioso tratando de imaginar qué sentiría cuando te viera… que es como si me hubiese paralizado, ahora no siento nada – André sonrió amistosamente. Ella respondió con otra sonrisa.

- Me sucede lo mismo.

- La verdad es que no estoy incómodo contigo.

- Tampoco yo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estamos hablando casi a monosílabos?

Una breve vacilación. Luego se abrazaron. André volvió a tener la acostumbrada sensación de haber encontrado un refugio. Eso le tranquilizó. Por el momento no deseaba nada más que abrazarla.

- Supongo que tenemos que olvidar lo que sucedió. Como si nunca hubiera pasado… - dijo ella.

- ¿Olvidarlo? No – replicó él, apoyando en mentón en la cabeza de la reina – De partida me sería imposible olvidarlo. Hay que darle su justa dimensión. Y comprender que no puede volver a suceder. Ambos conocemos nuestros motivos. Y son los mismos.

- Y… tampoco deberíamos volver a vernos. Al menos por un buen tiempo.

- Exacto – André pensó que era un alivio que la decisión viniera de ella. De otro modo, y con lo fácil que le resultaba a Hélène manipularle… y con las pocas ganas que él mismo tenía de respetar esa decisión…

- ¿Puedo escribirte?

André rió.

- Iba a preguntarte lo mismo. Creo que eso no hace daño a nadie. Y podría sentirte cerca, sin temor que sucediera alguna catástrofe que esta vez sí terminara conmigo en la horca.

Ella alejó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Hasta cuándo me lo sacarás en cara? – reclamó, frunciendo el ceño con falso enojo.

- ¡Hasta el fin de los tiempos!

- No creo que vivamos tanto.

André la tomó de la muñeca, arrastrándola tras de sí.

- No perdamos más tiempo, no quiero que lleguemos tarde al teatro. Nos comprometimos con Dianne a llevarla hoy.

- Lo sé, sólo por eso vine. De otro modo no me habría atrevido.

Antoinette enarcó una ceja y puso los brazos en jarra al ver un solo corcel atado al árbol.

- ¿Y "mi caballo"?

A André le hizo gracia el tono de propiedad con que se refería al caballo que usualmente la cargaba en sus correrías nocturnas. Dio unas palmadas al animal y lo desató.

- Me decidí a venir a última hora. Mi idea era pasar a buscar a Dianne directamente, pero luego pensé que si Alain debe quedarse cuidando a su madre, lo más probable es que no le haga gracia dejarla ir sola al teatro conmigo. Ya sabes cómo la cela. ¡Ni que en vez del hermano fuese el novio!

André rió de su ocurrencia. Antoinette palideció.

- ¡No digas eso, es horrible!

André la ayudó a montar, sin notar su turbación.

- Es sólo una broma. La sobreprotege, es todo. Ya sabes, asumió el rol de su padre desde pequeño y exagera un poco.

- Aún así, es un comentario de mal gusto.

- Por otro lado – continuó André, instalándose detrás de ella y sin tomar en cuenta sus reclamos - sería justo que te despidieras, y le dieras alguna explicación por tu ausencia.

- ¿Qué le diré?

André jaló las riendas y emprendieron la marcha. Estaba demasiado ocupado de analizar sus propias reacciones como para darse cuenta de que algo más preocupaba a Antoinette. Continuaba sin sentir ninguna inclinación aparte de pasar un buen rato. De hecho, la estaba pasando bien.

- Un viaje al extranjero sería una explicación razonable.

- Supongo que les diremos eso – Antoinette suspiró con tristeza.

- ¡Oh, no! Nada de eso. Pasaremos una velada agradable en compañía de dos buenos amigos, así que nada de caritas tristes. Es verdad que probablemente no les vuelvas a ver, pero por eso, con mayor razón intentemos pasar un buen rato. _Carpe diem_, ¿eh?

Antoinette se volvió a mirarlo con picardía.

- Más bien, _carpe noctem_. Apura el tranco, que si yo llevara las riendas ya habríamos llegado.

- Si tú llevaras las riendas estaríamos estampados contra un árbol, o en el lecho del Sena.

- ¡No es verdad!

- Hélène, galopas como una demente…

- ¡Que no!

**~.~.~**

- Pues no sé… Ya lleváis bastante tiempo en este juego del gato y el ratón con ese bandido y ni señas de él – dijo Fersen. Enrolló las bridas alrededor de una mano. Ambos iban camino a una tertulia en casa del conde, a quién había ido a visitar un tío paterno. Se celebraba una pequeña recepción en su honor – A estas alturas no le encuentro sentido a seguir con esto. Es muy difícil que logremos vincularlo al duque de Orleans, y por otro lado, es peligroso. ¡Y tampoco es tu deber! Su majestad tiene razón – añadió, refiriéndose a la reina en un tono muy natural – Y si os sucede algo, le daréis una gran pena. Ni que decir a mí… - finalizó mirando a Oscar con dulzura. Desenrolló la brida y le tomó una mano. Oscar lo miró con los ojos brillantes. Se sentía tranquila. Había tomado una buena decisión. Puede que Fersen aún no la amara, pero sí la quería. Ahora tenía la certeza… Continuaron caminando juntos llevando a los corceles tras de sí.

- Es cierto, no está dando resultado. Te prometo que si de aquí a fin de año no logramos atraparle lo dejaremos en manos de la policía. Además, André está corriendo demasiados riesgos, y si le sucede algo, jamás me lo perdonaré. Si le hieren, o… o… - balbuceó, incapaz de terminar la frase – yo me muero – concluyó, categórica. Y en seguida su rostro se ensombreció. _André, por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil…_

- ¿Pasa algo con André? – preguntó Fersen con suspicacia.

- Pues él… él nos vio salir juntos de la mansión esa mañana… y…

- Y él te ama, ¿no es así?

Oscar abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿¡Cómo lo sabes! – preguntó, tan sorprendida que no pudo evitar poner en evidencia a su amigo.

- Es bastante obvio.

- Yo no me he enterado sino hasta hace muy poco.

- Eso es porque tenías puesta tu atención en otra parte… - le dijo con ese irresistible aire seductor. La tomó por la barbilla y la besó largamente, sin que ella se opusiera esta vez, sino todo lo contrario. Oscar se sintió flotando y rodeada de nubes y destellos brillantes cuando se separaron.

- No te sientas culpable – le dijo Fersen, retomando el tema anterior – Tendrá que superarlo. Es un hombre adulto y fuerte. Ya verás como se le pasa… No le costará mucho hacer su vida con otra mujer.

_¿¡HACER SU VIDA CON OTRA MUJER!_

Oscar bajó de su nube y se estrelló violentamente contra el suelo.

**~.~.~**

La muchacha, al borde de la desesperación, no tuvo más remedio que pedir auxilio.

- ¡Necesito ayuda! ¿¡Puedes venir! ¡Es urgente!

Casi enseguida su hermano entró a tropezones al pequeño dormitorio.

- ¡Dianne! ¿¡Qué pasa! – preguntó asustado. Frenó en seco al ver a la jovencita sentada frente a un espejo viejo y manchado, con las manos sobre la coronilla.

- ¡Este rizo! Se escapa y no puedo sujetarlo.

Él se acercó. La imagen de su rostro se reflejó junto al de Dianne. La chiquilla creyó ver en las facciones de su hermano un fugaz dejo de tristeza, pero de haber existido, fue reemplazado en forma casi automática por una sonrisa. Él tomó el rizo que oscilaba detrás de su oreja, y le ayudó a atar sus cabellos color castaño oscuro en un moño.

- Ya veo… un asunto de trascendencia nacional – comentó burlonamente - Que ese rizo no esté en su sitio podría provocar la caída de la monarquía.

- Según tú, eso no sería malo – replicó la chica. Alzó la barbilla y le miró hacia arriba, guiñándole un ojo.

- En ese caso, quizá deberíamos dejarlo tal como estaba.

- ¡No, no! – exclamó Dianne, sujetándose el peinado – ya es casi la hora y no tendré tiempo de peinarme otra vez.

Dos golpes a la puerta principal refrendaron sus palabras.

- Así estás bien, vanidosa. Procura no volver a gritar por una tontería, no se cómo no has desperado a mamá – dijo Alain. La besó en la frente, echó una mirada al lecho en que su madre yacía profundamente dormida, y fue a recibir a sus amigos.

- ¿Tu hermana está lista? Venimos justos de tiempo – dijo André, después de palmotear el hombro de Alain a modo de saludo.

- Está casi lista – respondió el dueño de casa. Los invitó a pasar con un gesto – Y no me explico en qué se ha demorado tanto, si estuvo arreglándose casi toda la tarde.

Antoinette rió entre dientes.

- Alain, aunque estuviera explicándotelo la tarde completa, no lograrías entenderlo.

- ¡Ni falta que me hace! – exclamó él, con cara de alivio por librarse de una tediosa charla sobre moda. Se acercó a la habitación de su hermana, que confluía al pequeño comedor, y golpeó varias veces.

- ¡Ya casi! – se escuchó la voz de Dianne desde adentro.

- ¿Cómo sigue tu madre? – preguntó André. El semblante de su amigo se ensombreció de inmediato.

- Igual… la fiebre baja a veces. Ahora está durmiendo.

Antes de que los invitados pudiesen manifestar su pesar por la mala noticia, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y Dianne apareció haciendo una graciosa reverencia. Llevaba, por supuesto, su único vestido presentable, aquel que le regalara Antoinette.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó coquetamente.

- ¡Encantadora! – dijo André.

- ¡Preciosa! – añadió Antoinette con entusiasmo. Ambas se abrazaron y besaron en las mejillas cariñosamente.

- ¿Y tú no dices nada? – preguntó la chica volviéndose ceñuda hacia su hermano, sin desprenderse aún de la reina.

- Sí, está bien. Ya te lo había dicho, creo.

Dianne abrió la boca, como si fuese a reclamarle su apatía y falta de interés, pero en seguida la cerró. Alain ni siquiera la había mirado. Terminó frunciendo los labios con disgusto, y no insistió más.

André observó que Alain miraba persistentemente a Antoinette. Tuvo la impresión de que ambos tenían algo que hablar a solas.

- André, ¿serías tan amable de ir por un coche de alquiler? – le pidió la reina. Alzó las cejas antes de continuar, confirmando la sospecha de André – Dianne, ¿podrías indicarle en que calle circulan por esta zona?

- ¡Por supuesto, Hélène! – dijo la chica, olvidando su mal humor – Vamos, es nada más que a dos cuadras, doblando la esquina. Te acompañaré, André.

- ¡Dianne! – la llamó su hermano antes de que alcanzara a salir.

- ¿Qué?

Alain le lanzó un viejo capote, sin mucha delicadeza. Ella tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para alcanzar a atraparlo y que no le diera de lleno en la cara.

- Las noches están más heladas – Alain hablaba con una hosquedad que a su hermana le pareció irritante. Él llevaba días de un humor de perros, y el vaso de la paciencia de Dianne estaba próximo a derramarse – Abrígate. Con una enferma en casa es más que suficiente.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Alain? – preguntó ella, con más desconcierto que enojo. De todos modos, se arrebozó con el capote - ¡Sigues insoportable!

- Vete. No querrás llegar tarde, me imagino – replicó Alain, sin dar pie a una discusión frente a los invitados.

Dianne salió y André, algo incómodo, la siguió en silencio. Alain se sentó, apoyando los antebrazos en la tosca mesa de comedor.

- Supongo… – dijo Antoinette tan pronto André y Dianne se hubieron marchado – que a mí sí me dirás que te pasa. Estás extraño.

- ¿Sí? – él la miró con un gesto sarcástico y poco natural - ¿más de lo que podría estar en estas condiciones?

- A ver, a ver… mírame a los ojos - Ella usó la misma táctica que utilizaba para sacarles verdad a sus hijos. Se sentó junto a él y cubrió sus manos con una suya. Y se llevó la que le quedaba libre a la cara, y se dio varios golpecitos ligeros con el índice debajo de un ojo, para llamar la atención del muchacho. Guiñó y sonrió. Él la observó, muy apenado – nunca te había visto ser hosco con ella. ¿Qué te pasa? Las cosas no van tan mal, recuperaste tu trabajo… tu madre al menos no ha empeorado…

- Eso no es cierto. La verdad es que está peor que antes.

La frágil voz de la madre lo interrumpió.

- Hijo… hijo… – repetía quejumbrosamente. Antoinette se sorprendió de lo débil que sonaba - ¿Quién está contigo? Oigo voces…

El muchacho se asomó al cuarto que su madre y su hermana compartían.

- Es Hélène, madre.

- ¡Hélène! Dile que pase a verme un momento, quisiera saludarla.

Cuando Antoinette se aproximó a la enferma entendió la preocupación de Alain. La mujer había adelgazado aun más, y estaba muy demacrada. Pero lo alarmante era su mirada. Era la de alguien que ya no siente pertenecer al sitio donde se encuentra. Antoinette tuvo la impresión de que su alma pertenecía más al otro mundo que a éste. La besó en la frente y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Cómo os encontráis, madame de Soissons?

- Un poco agotada, querida – respondió la enferma con una débil sonrisa. – Pero verte me hace sentir mejor. ¿Has venido con André?

- Sí, madame. Ha salido a buscar un coche, volverá pronto.

- ¿Me cuidaréis bien a mi pequeña?

- Claro, claro que sí.

- ¡Qué alegría que hayáis podido venir, le hacía tanta ilusión ir al teatro! Cuando André vuelva dile que pase a verme un momento. Qué muchacho tan encantador, ¿No te parece, hijo?

- Sí – respondió Alain con aire sombrío – El un buen sujeto…

- Tan educado, tan caballero…

- Sí, sí – contestó él, entornando los ojos con impaciencia como si hubiese escuchado muchas veces la misma cantinela – tan todo, madre, ya lo sé.

- Chico atrevido – replicó la madre, apretándole débilmente la mano entre sus dedos enflaquecidos, en un gesto cariñoso – bueno, no os entretengo más. ¿Te ha ofrecido algo este malcriado, querida Hélène?

- Pues… - dijo Antoinette, mirando a todos lados con incomodidad – creo que no ha alcanzado…

- Anda hijo, creo que queda un poco de té por allí, servíos algo.

- Sí, ya veré lo que encuentro madre – respondió Alain, tan incómodo como Antoinette. Los dos dejaron descansar a la enferma y volvieron al comedor, después que Alain cerrara la puerta - Este… verás… - continuó diciendo – en realidad no queda té, pero no he querido decírselo a mamá así que…

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso - _¡Ni siquiera tienen un poco de té! ¿Cómo es posible? Si tan sólo no le hubiera prometido a André que no haría nada, pero…_ - Además, tu hermana y André volverán de un momento a otro, no habría tenido tiempo de servírmelo…

- Gra… gracias – respondió Alain, avergonzado.

- ¡Olvídalo! – Antoinette cambió su tono y le sonrió con dulzura – ahora, cuéntame qué está sucediendo…

Alain se dejó caer sobre una silla, con la cabeza gacha.

- Creo… creo que ella lo sabe…

- ¿¡Quién! – preguntó Antoinette, alarmada - ¿Dianne?

- No, Dianne, no sospecha. Mi madre. Creo que lo sabe todo – continuó bajando la voz – Ella insiste en que Dianne ya está en edad de casarse. También quiere que yo busque una buena mujer, y dale y dale, hablando de los nietos que quiere tener… ¡Cuando a duras penas puedo mantenerlas a las dos! Y ahora le ha dado con hablarle a Dianne de André… pero si no es él, será otro. El punto es que quiere casarla como sea, y de paso a mí también.

- Bueno, pero eso no significa que sospeche. Dianne ya tiene veinte años, es buena edad para casarse. Ni hablar de ti.

- No es eso. Quiere separarnos. Yo la conozco. ¡Ella me conoce! Es mi madre, y sospecha que yo… que yo… - el atormentado muchacho dejó caer la cabeza sobre el mantel y se la cubrió con los brazos. Antoinette se paró a su lado y le acarició el cabello con suavidad, lentamente, como haría con un niño pequeño. Al sentir la dulce caricia, Alain alzó el torso de improviso y abrazó a Antoinette por la cintura, apoyando el rostro en su regazo. Temblaba. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ella continuó revolviéndole el cabello y él pensó que esa mujer era un verdadero ángel – Mi madre sabe que probablemente no llegue a Navidad. No se lo hemos dicho a Dianne pero pronto deberemos hacerlo. Mamá quiere resolver esto antes de partir porque tiene miedo de… de lo que yo sea capaz de hacerle a mi propia hermana cuando sólo nos tengamos el uno al otro. Y yo tampoco tengo el valor para ir y decirle "vete tranquila mamá, que yo ame a Dianne no sólo como a mi hermana, si no también como…"

- ¡Alain!

- "…como a una mujer… no quiere decir… que vaya a intentar…" – continuó él. Antoinette se estremeció. Alain se sintió algo aliviado, pues vivía luchando contra sus sentimientos y verbalizarlos ya le costaba una infinidad.

- No te martirices así. No creo que tu madre piense que serías capaz de eso.

Él la soltó. Ella arrimó su silla y se sentó muy cerca de Alain. Le tomó las manos. Quería dejar muy en claro que por mucho que la situación la abrumara, no sentía rechazo hacia él.

- Es que yo no sé… si me lo preguntas ahora, te diría que jamás, jamás podría tratarla sino como mi adorada hermana… pero a veces siento que no puedo dar fe de mí mismo. Y eso me espanta.

Antoinette asintió. Ella comprendía muy lo que era tener a la tentación rondándole. Por supuesto su "no sé como llamarlo" con André le pareció insignificante comparado con lo que atravesaba Alain. Incluso su amor prohibido por Fersen era mucho menos dramático. Si nadie se interpusiera entre ambos, podrían ser felices. En cambio, daba igual quién se interpusiera entre Alain y Dianne. La primera barrera estaba en ellos mismos y era infranqueable.

- ¿Por qué me lo contaste? – preguntó la reina después de un breve silencio en que se miraron a los ojos con las manos tomadas.

- No lo sé. O más bien, sí… Cuando te vi pensé que podrías entenderlo sin juzgarme. Ya sé que parece un sinsentido si entonces apenas te conocía. Pero el hecho es que, ya que lo había asumido, quería decirlo. Decírselo a alguien. Y tú tenías algo especial, no sé que cosa indefinible en la mirada… tan dulce, tan transparente… Por suerte no me equivoqué. Me comprendiste.

- Ya que estamos hablando de esto… porque siempre lo mencionamos casi con claves secretas… hablémoslo descarnadamente. ¿Cómo empezó todo? Puede que te haga sentir mejor. O menos mal…

- No lo tengo claro. No podría decirte en qué momento cambiaron mis sentimientos o si siempre la quise como algo más que a una hermana. Lo cierto es que desde el día en que llegó a casa fue mi adoración. Recuerdo ese día. Recuerdo lo pequeña e indefensa que se veía. Apenas me atreví a tocarla cuando mamá me la acercó. Temía que se deshiciera. Pero de improviso me tomó un dedo con su manita y lo estrujó con demasiada fuerza para ser una criatura… Luego, cuando dejamos de ser niños me encontré buscado chicas que fueran "como ella". Que rieran así, que fueran delicadas y suaves, pero también optimistas ante la adversidad como Dianne. Si tenían un gesto o un rasgo similar a ella, me atraían. Y me repetía que Dianne era una gran chica, que tenía todas las características que cualquier hombre buscaría en una mujer. Hasta que tuve que admitir que no quería una chica "como ella" sino… a… a ella. Y créeme, ese fue el peor día de mi vida. Me sentí sucio, vil. Me constó tanto volver a mirarla a la cara. Sólo pude hacerlo cuando me preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas qué había hecho para que yo ya no la quisiera como antes. Y me reí, y la abracé, y le dije que era una pequeña tonta, que por supuesto la adoraba. Que era todo para mí y siempre lo sería. Que no me hiciera caso, que había tenido problemas en la Guardia con unos tipos… Entonces rió, suspiró aliviada y comenzó a contarme un montón de chismes a los que a penas pude poner atención, porque la miraba maravillado, porque me di cuenta que podía amarla de dos formas distintas a la vez. Sólo tenía que poner mi mente en "modo hermana". Pero cada cierto tiempo me descubro mirándola o pensando en ella de otra forma y… no me puedo arrancar esto del pecho. Si me lo preguntas ahora, te diría que jamás podría manchar la pureza de Dianne diciéndole todo esto, ni mucho menos intentando… pero otras veces creo que no podría responder de mis actos…

Antoinette sonrió con una expresión indefinible.

- ¿Qué te causa gracia?

- Que en otro tiempo me habría horrorizado. Sin embargo ahora es diferente. Ahora soy diferente. En estos últimos meses he aprendido mucho sobre la vida, y sobre mí misma… Muchos de mis prejuicios se han desvanecido sin que siquiera me diera cuenta.

- Pero esto es… ¡es monstruoso! – dijo Alain. Estaba desesperado. Sacudió la cabeza y luego se la tomó con las manos, como si intentara vaciarse la mente de todos esos pensamientos…

- ¿Y quién soy yo para juzgarte? ¡No podría arrojarte la primera piedra! Es más, no has hecho nada malo. Mira, no podemos controlar lo que sentimos. Tú sientes así y ya está. Quizás algún día te des cuenta que estabas confundido. Quizás más adelante conozcas a otra mujer que te haga olvidar esto. ¿Pero quién podría criticarte cuando te desvives por ella? Eres mejor que mucha gente… mejor que yo… - terminó, bajando la vista.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el muchacho, mirándola fijamente.

- Por… por nada en especial.

- ¿Nada en especial? No me parece justo, ¿sabes? Te he contado todo de mí, te he confiado algo que jamás pensé que podría decirle a nadie, y sin embargo, no sé prácticamente nada de ti. Solo sé que algo te atormenta.

- Yo… yo no puedo… - musitó Antoinette, cogida por sorpresa. Ella también quería hablar, desahogarse.

- ¿No confías en mí?

- No se trata de eso.

- Jamás te traicionaría, Hélène… Pero estás extraña. Lo noté nada más verte. Además, el otro día me encontré con André y… vaya, estaba vagando por París, completamente ebrio. No es muy propio de él y yo…

Antoinette sonrió.

- No, eso no es por mí.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es por otra.

- Pero ustedes…

- Nosotros somos amigos. O lo éramos… no sé. Traspasamos una barrera que nunca debimos franquear. Ahora no debemos vernos más. Le diremos a Dianne que viajaré al extranjero, pero la verdad es distinta… no puedo seguir viendo a André. No es sano. Y no está bien…

- ¿Por qué…?

- Porque soy una mujer casada – dijo ella de improviso – Pero amo a otro hombre y busqué la amistad de André para compartir con alguien mis penas… ¡pero lo arruinamos! ¡Él y yo…! – dejó la frase en suspenso. Se había puesto de pie, alzando la voz.

- Cálmate – Alain la empujó por los hombros, obligándola a sentarse.

- André me hace sentir tan… ¡comprendida!... Cuando estoy con él se me olvidan todas mis tristezas. Nos divertimos juntos, charlamos de todo, incluso he conocido parte del mundo que jamás imaginé. Eso que te decía hace un momento sobre cómo ha cambiado mi perspectiva de la vida, en gran parte se lo debo a él. Pero todo fue demasiado lejos. Se salió por completo de control. Y ahora que no le veré más, volveré a estar sola.

- Tu perspectiva del mundo… ¿te refieres a saber cómo vive la gente común y corriente?

- Sí…

- Tu familia tiene mucho dinero, ¿cierto?

- Pues… podría decirse que sí…

- Ya veo. Ahora te costará volver a tu burbuja…

- Por una parte. Y por otra… nunca pensé que acabaría traicionando a mi marido así. Es un buen hombre. Un muy buen hombre, cariñoso, atento, un excelente padre, pero no hay remedio, no tenemos nada en común, no logro quererle como amo al hombre que… al… ¡Por Dios!... Tengo hijos. Si supieran, si me conocieran realmente, todos se avergonzarían de mí. A veces hasta desearía que fuese malvado, pero no. Es bienintencionado, inocente. No ve la maldad en nadie. Sé que jamás me ha sido infiel. No se merece lo que le he hecho.

- Bueno… - Alain le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo. La miró con complicidad – tampoco te arrojaré ninguna piedra… - Ella sonrió. Se abrazaron – Supongo que no nos volveremos a ver…

- Así es. Al menos en mucho tiempo…

- De veras lo lamento. Pero si alguna vez necesitas de mí, estoy para servirte. Ahora, seca esas lágrimas. Escucho ruido en la escalera, creo que ya vienen de vuelta.

~.~.~

Alain bajó a buscarles a la calle cuando llegó el coche. Dianne y Antoinette aún comentaban la obra, a veces hablando a la vez. Reían como niñas. Ellas subieron al departamento, pues Antoinette le iba a dar la noticia de su falso viaje a su amiga, y los dos hombres fueron a un estrecho patio interior del edificio donde habían dejado atado el caballo. En eso vieron acercarse a una mujer que caminaba apoyándose en la pared, y tosía llevándose una mano al pecho.

- ¡Nicole! – exclamó Alain al reconocerla - ¿estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, es sólo un resfrío – respondió la mujer. Le tanteó la cara con las manos. Era ciega.

- No deberías estar afuera a estas horas entonces… - la reprendió Alain.

- Hay que trabajar… - respondió ella.

- Te llevaré a tu casa.

- Gracias.

André no pudo distinguir bien las facciones de la mujer, pues iba arrebozada con una mantilla, de la que escapaban algunos mechones de cabello rubio. Los dos la ayudaron a subir hasta su piso en el edificio vecino al de Alain. En eso oyeron ruidos de carreras y risas desde el piso superior. A los pocos segundos, un niño y una niña bajaban la escalera a saltos, y una mujer corría detrás amenazándolos con una escoba.

- ¡Claudine, Paul! ¡Chiquillos traviesos! ¡Cuántas veces les he dicho! – gritaba, entre enojada y divertida.

- ¿Puedes sostener a Nicole un momento? – preguntó Alain a André, y se interpuso en el camino de los niños, pescando a cada uno de una oreja.

- ¡Ay! – exclamaron los hermanitos.

- ¡Hola Marianne!

- ¡Buenas noches, Alain! – contestó la mujer, bajando la escoba – gracias por atrapar a esos pilluelos.

- Te los llevo enseguida – Alain tomó a cada uno bajo un brazo como si fueran sacos de harina y los subió hasta donde les esperaba la madre, mientras los niños pataleaban y chillaban. Cuando estuvieron en el suelo, la madre les dio un escobazo a cada uno en el trasero y los empujó al interior del departamento.

- ¡Ah, criaturas del demonio! – Reclamaba pero se veía de buen humor – Y tengo otro más en camino… Pensadlo muy bien antes de encargar uno de estos… ¡Oh, Nicole! ¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora? Así no se te pasará esa gripe.

- Trabajar, Marianne, trabajar.

- Ven conmigo mujer, te daré algo de sopa, acabo de prepararla.

Alain ayudó a la muchacha ciega a llegar hasta la puerta. Antes de despedirse la miró detenidamente y bajó las escaleras junto a André en silencio.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó André.

- ¿Ah? Nada, nada… sólo pensaba en una tontería. ¿No has visto a quién se parece Nicole?

- No pude verla bien. Ya está oscuro y llevaba una mantilla.

- A Hélène.

- ¿A Hélène?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y qué tiene de curioso?

- ¡Pues hombre, que es Nicole de Oliva! La chica que estuvo involucrada en el asunto ese del collar de la Du Barry. ¿En qué mundo vives? ¡La que se hizo pasar por Marie Antoinette para engañar al cardenal de Rohan! ¿No te suena?

André palideció.

- Ah, eso… sí, claro…

- Quedó libre porque no formaba parte del complot de Jeanne Valois, sólo le pagaron por decir unas frases. A propósito, mamá tiene una copia de sus memorias si es que no las has leído. ¡Esa mujer tenía agallas, sí señor! Es una lástima que se haya suicidado. Pero qué muerte, ¿eh? Mira que volar el convento completo. Todo en la vida lo hizo a lo grande y con escándalo – continuó Alain, entusiasmado.

- Pues sí fue impresionante – dijo André, recordando el suceso.

- Ahora lo curioso es que si Marie Antoinette es tan parecida a Nicole, y Hélène se parece a ella… resulta que después de todo, ¡debe tener un aspecto muy similar a la reina de Francia! – terminó riendo de su ocurrencia.

- Vaya, que curioso – dijo André, intentando reír también y pasando saliva.

_¡Es definitivo! ¡Hélène no puede volver a poner un pie en este lugar!_

~.~.~

Antoinette iba cabizbaja y silenciosa durante el trayecto de vuelta, por más que André intentara animarla. Él tampoco se sentía especialmente alegre ahora que se despedirían en forma definitiva. Camino a Versailles pasaron por el frente de la mansión de Girodel. André recordó el trato que le había dado a Alain y se lo contó a Antoinette. Ella se indignó. Pero luego sonrió con malicia.

- Fíjate lo que son las cosas, André, en todo este tiempo, jamás te he visto asaltar un palacete… y esta sería mi última oportunidad de presenciarlo – dijo entrelazando los dedos y jugando con los pulgares.

- ¡Mujer malvada! – exclamó André, mirando al cielo – ya sabes que a ese tipo le tengo tirria y me tientas así…

- ¿No está tu capa y tu antifaz en ese bolso?

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- Porque eres fácil…

- ¡No te pases!

- Vamos, la última travesura…

~.~.~

Fersen hablaba sobre algunas de sus historias en Suecia, recordadas a propósito de la visita de su tío, mientras él y Oscar iban camino al Palacete de los Jaryajes. Él se había negado a que su prometida anduviese sola a esas horas de la noche y se ofreció a acompañarla. Quería estar un rato más con ella. Desde esa noche se llevaban muchísimo mejor. Ella le escuchaba entretenida. Sin embargo, parte de su atención estaba en el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido esa vez.

_Sí, tomamos una buena decisión…_

Se le erizó la piel al rememorar ese beso forzado, seguido de otros correspondidos, pero no menos apasionados y algo bruscos. El peso de su cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo. Los mechones de su cabello claro cosquilleándole en la cara, y luego en el cuello cuando él se inclinó para deslizar sus labios, rozándole la piel trémula hasta llegar a su hombro. Y las manos que la apretaban, la recorrían por sobre la ropa buscando acceso a su cuerpo… y entonces… entonces él se detuvo. Se incorporó. Y ella preguntó qué sucedía… y el dijo…

- ¡Oscar, estás llorando!

- ¿¡Qué! - Oscar se palpó la cara. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas – Pero… pero yo… - dijo sin comprenderse a sí misma. Ella lo deseaba, sin embargo estaba llorando porque se sentía angustiada. Fersen, para su sorpresa, lo entendió mucho mejor.

- No es lo que quieres – dijo. La abrazó tiernamente. Le secó las lágrimas. Le acarició el cabello – No tienes que demostrarte nada, ni demostrármelo a mí.

Oscar apartó el rostro, avergonzada.

- Lo siento. Soy una estúpida.

- Claro que no. – él la acunó y la meció. Ella se dejó querer.

Fersen pasó la noche en su alcoba. Conversaron como en los viejos tiempos, o más bien, como si fuesen niños, sentados sobre el lecho con las piernas cruzadas. Rieron, recordaron. Luego se tendieron vestidos sobre la cama. Entonces él la volvió a abrazar. Y la volvió a besar. Y no pasó de eso, pese a que Oscar podía sentir como su novio se contenía para no arrancarle la ropa a tirones. Le pareció tan delicado. Y sus besos, más dulces. Y su mirada más tierna. Él no la amaba aún, pero sí la quería. La quería de verdad. Y la encontraba hermosa y atractiva… y de pronto se durmió, acurrucada contra su pecho. Y cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó, se encontró con sus ojos grises observándola con malicia.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – le preguntó a su novio.

- Primero quienes que hagamos el amor y a mitad de camino te arrepientes. ¿Y dices que no eres una mujer? No hay nada más típicamente femenino que desear algo y en seguida cambiar de opinión, con el subsiguiente berrinche, claro está. Cumpliste todas las etapas a la perfección. Creo que estás a punto de graduarte de señorita, Oscar – Fersen dijo esto con ternura. Luego se estiró y bostezó.

_Sí, fue lo correcto. No hay apuro. Él me quiere._

Se empinó para besarlo en la mejilla. Él le devolvió un beso en los labios. Entonces un ruido les llamó la atención, y cuando buscaron su origen, vieron a un hombre vestido de negro que trepaba por la reja del palacete de la familia de Girodel.

- ¡Alto ahí, Caballero Negro! – gritó Oscar.

André se descolgó y se quedó un instante mirándola, estático. Luego corrió hacia el caballo, subió de un brinco y salió disparado como alma que se lleva el diablo. Miró hacia atrás. Fersen y Oscar les seguían al galope.

- ¡Deteneos! ¡Deteneos o disparo!

- ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer! – preguntó Antoinette, pálida de miedo - ¡No pueden cogernos juntos! Están acortando distancia.

- Es porque llevamos mucho peso sobre el caballo. Escúchame. Voy a saltar e intentaré perderlos.

- ¡No!

- Es lo único que podemos hacer. ¿Crees ser capaz de llegar sola a Versailles?

- Conozco el camino.

- Bien. No vuelvas por mí por nada del mundo, ¿está claro?

No le dio tiempo de responder. Saltó con agilidad felina al suelo, doblando las piernas. Rodó sobre el pasto, se incorporó y se metió a un callejón. Tal como esperaba, ambos le siguieron a él, sin tomar en cuenta a Antoinette. Pero no pudo perderlos tan fácilmente.

Antoinette no había alcanzado a alejarse mucho, cuando escuchó un grito. Era la voz inconfundible de Fersen.

- ¡No, Oscar, no dispares!

A continuación, el estruendo de un tiro de pistola.

Antoinette detuvo su carrera y sin pensarlo, dio media vuelta.

- ¡Basta, Oscar!

_¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡Oscar está descontrolada!¡Podría matarlo!_

La guió un nuevo disparo que le hizo encoger el corazón de miedo. Al doblar una esquina que daba al Sena se encontró de sopetón con Fersen y Oscar cerrándole el paso a André. Su amigo estaba de pie junto a la baranda que cercaba al río. Supo que prefería lanzarse antes que delatarla. Oscar le apuntaba directo al pecho.

- ¡Ríndete! No tienes salida.

André retrocedió y saltó a la baranda. Miró hacia abajo.

- ¡No te atrevas a saltar! – exclamó Oscar, adivinando sus intenciones.

- ¡Oscar, para! – gritó Fersen casi al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba descontrolada.

- ¡Bájate ahora, bandido!

Esta vez fue Antoinette quien intervino.

- ¡Oscar, no lo hagas! - Los tres la miraron de hito en hito - ¡No dispares, es André!

- ¿¡Qué! – exclamaron Oscar y Fersen.

André saltó de la baranda y se quitó el antifaz. Antoinette se acercó lo suficiente como para que ambos la reconocieran.

* * *

**Notas**: Tengo pocas esperanzas de no ser odiada por esto, pero quiero aclarar que primero escribo para mí, y luego para los demás… de partida porque lo hago gratis, jiji. Y esta fue mi macabra idea desde un principio. ¡Aguántense, que aún puede ponerse peor! ¡Así que no se enojen, porque se arrugarán y se pondrán feas! Si no les ha gustado, es mejor que abandonen este fanfic.

Sobre la canción escogida (esa que sólo Arjuy tomará en cuenta, linda ella), es uno de mis tangos favoritos. Tengo algunos gustos bien de abuelita y aprovecho de meterlos por aquí. Lo que me gusta del tango es que puedes escucharlo en tu peor momento y sentirte plenamente identificado, hasta comprendido, por raro que parezca, por una canción añeja que parece tener vida propia y cuyo autor o intérprete de seguro descansa bajo tierra. Es como si te ayudara a sentir la pena más hondamente, pero a la vez te deja un resabio agridulce mientras miras la noche, te fumas un cigarrillo y bebes tu trago favorito (en mi caso). Un gustillo de estar vivo. De tener un rasguño más en la piel del alma, una experiencia que te hace más fuerte. Un poquito más sabio. Un tango te puede hacer llorar como condenado, pero cuando se te secan las lágrimas puedes estar igual de triste aunque con calma… creo que le pega bien a la escena del animé en que André se encuentra con el acordeonista y que modifiqué un poco.

Lo de Alain puede ser chocante y desagradable para algunas, pero tiene una razón de ser, y es que en otras obras de Ikeda el incesto es un tema recurrente (como por ejemplo, en Oniisama-e o en Orpheus no mado). Y bueno, no estoy haciendo apología de nada, sino, simplemente tocando un tema que pasa más de lo que la gente pudiera pensar. Por mi trabajo conozco situaciones muy tristes y extremas por las que puede pasar un ser humano. Puede que por eso mismo tenga más empatía o me interesen las personas que por uno u otro motivo, se encuentran al margen de la sociedad o en los límites de "lo permitido". Es un rollo con el que no les voy a dar la lata.

Lady: casi me atraganto de la risa con eso de "no me importa si mueren todos…"

Niñas que no querían que pasara algo entre la reina y André: ¡siento decepcionarlas! Al menos concédanme que es una pareja poco habitual en este fandom, ¿eh?

Niñas que sí querían que pasara algo entre Oscar y Fersen: Lo mismo, ¡Sorry!

Gracias a todas quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia, especialmente a las que se animan a dejar un review. Lo apreciaré especialmente en este capítulo (inserte risa malévola aquí)


	10. El fin de dos enmascarados

**X. El final de los dos enmascarados**_**.**_

El primer pensamiento de Fersen, cuando apenas se recuperaba de la impresión, fue alivio. Mientras su caballo y el de Oscar corrían a la par, ella había desenfundado su pistola cuando el enmascarado no obedeció las voces de alto, e hizo un tiro de advertencia al cielo. Pero el segundo iba al cuerpo. Fersen no lo pensó. Sólo atinó a acercar cuanto pudo su caballo, y tomar a Oscar por la muñeca levantándole el brazo y logrando que el disparo se perdiera en dirección a las estrellas. Si hubiese tenido un instante de vacilación, André yacería herido o muerto a sus pies. Si hubiese dudado, Oscar estaría ahora sumida en la más profunda desesperación. Fersen no necesitaba ver cómo respiraba agitadamente, ni la expresión de sorpresa y miedo en su rostro para saber que a Oscar le horrorizaba la idea de haber estado tan cerca de causar la muerte de su mejor amigo. Por eso Fersen no se arrepentía de haber intervenido, pese a que el corazón se le encogió cuando vio a Antoinette desmontar y correr al encuentro de André, parándose a su lado con aire culpable. No pasó desapercibida para él la forma inconsciente en que entrelazaron los dedos… como si trataran de protegerse mutuamente… como si presentaran un frente común ante él y Oscar.

Oscar, por su parte, miraba a su mejor amigo con incredulidad. Le tembló la barbilla. Alzó la mano y la dirigió con toda su fuerza hacia su rostro, pero a medio camino la interceptó Antoinette, quien se aferró a su brazo, impidiendo que Oscar descargara su ira, y sobre todo, su miedo, en André.

- ¡No, Oscar! – dijo la reina – Yo le pedí…

Pero Oscar apenas prestó atención a sus palabras. Después se ocuparía de aclarar la extraña escena y sus pormenores. Ahora le ocupaba otro pensamiento. Se soltó con brusquedad de las manos de Antoinette, y tomó a André por la chaqueta.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué huiste así? – Inclinó la cabeza hasta rozarle el pecho con la frente – Pude haberte matado, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Pude haberte matado!

Una vez más esa espantosa visión del rostro ensangrentado de su amigo volvía a presentarse con abrumadora nitidez en su mente. André la tomó por las muñecas, alejándola de sí.

- Lo lamento, Oscar.

- No tanto como lo habría lamentado yo de haberte disparado – ella sacudió los antebrazos, librándose de las manos de André. Retrocedió un par de pasos, para mirarlos a ambos. Y por más llevara la vista de uno al otro, no lograba reponerse de la sorpresa. Era insólito.

- ¿Alguno de vosotros me puede explicar – dijo – qué significa esto?

- Yo le pedí que me trajera, porque quería conocer París – respondió Antoinette, cabizbaja.

Oscar fulminó a André con la mirada. Ya repuesta de su miedo al comprobar que casi le había matado, afloraba enseguida la ira.

- ¡Y tú no encontraste nada mejor que pasearla de madrugada por aquí, vestido como…!

- ¡Basta, Oscar! – la interrumpió Antoinette. Y luego añadió casi en un murmullo suplicante – Déjale en paz…

Oscar resopló, indignada. Se acercó a su caballo.

- Venid, por favor – le dijo a la reina de forma muy cortante – os llevaré.

Antoinette se acercó. La comandante de la Guardia Real entrecruzó los dedos, ofreciéndole apoyo para ayudarla a montar.

- Oscar… - Antoinette habló con suavidad. Quería explicarse, pero ¿qué podía decir? Oscar no la miró ni le respondió. Antoinette se encaramó al lomo del animal de un ágil salto, sin aceptar la ayuda de Oscar, quién, algo sorprendida de la habilidad de la reina, montó detrás de ella. Antoinette buscó a Fersen, sólo para encontrarse con dos ojos grises indescifrables. El sueco fijó enseguida la atención hacia el frente y no la quitó de allí hasta que los cuatro llegaron al palacio. Nadie dijo palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto. Sólo cuando se aproximaron a los jardines, Oscar habló, rompiendo el pesado e incómodo silencio.

- ¿Cómo lo hacen para entrar y salir sin ser descubiertos? – preguntó a André con aspereza.

- Allí hay una reja suelta. El barrote puede removerse con facilidad.

- Retíralo.

André obedeció en seguida a esa orden seca y fría, pensando que aún faltaba lo peor: cuando se quedaran a solas. Ni siquiera podía imaginar qué haría Oscar… quizás… despedirlo de su lado incluso. Esto era lo que más le preocupaba.

- Las medidas de seguridad dejan mucho que desear en este lugar – comentó Fersen, cuando André hubo dejado libre el paso. Antoinette, seguía sin poder interpretar sus palabras ni sus gestos impersonales. Pero que evitara mirarla a los ojos a ya decía bastante.

Los cuatro descendieron de sus monturas, pero Oscar detuvo a André cuando se disponía a atravesar la reja.

- Tú esperas aquí – casi le ladró – Yo la llevaré. Axel, es mejor que tú tampoco entres, si alguien nos descubre, es mejor que sólo sea a las dos. Sería más fácil de explicar.

Antoinette y André se miraron por última vez, con angustia, como si quisieran decirse mil cosas antes de separarse. Fersen se mordió el labio inferior. Oscar estaba demasiado abstraída vigilando que nadie les viera como para notarlo. Oscar hubiera dudado de sí misma antes de dudar de André, pensó Fersen.

Antoinette siguió a Oscar con la actitud de un niño castigado. Esta vez no le servirían ni los guiños, ni las sonrisitas, ni las lágrimas, ni las frases plañideras. Nada de eso quitaría la decepción con que Oscar la despidió al llegar a la puerta de servicio.

- Oscar, lo lamento tanto – le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí – deja que te explique.

- No tenéis nada que explicar – respondió Oscar con sequedad. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar – tan sólo no volváis a hacer algo así. Pudo haberos pasado cualquier cosa…

- Espera… por favor no culpes a André. Él sólo hizo lo que yo le ordené.

Oscar le dio una última mirada, pero no le contestó y siguió su camino.

Mientras, André y Fersen esperaban. André se preguntaba qué pensaba el conde de lo que había sucedido. ¿Sospecharía algo?

- Ha sido una suerte que evitara que Oscar te disparara, André – dijo Fersen de pronto, tomando por sorpresa al falso enmascarado – Es curioso. Sería la segunda vez que eres salvado de morir por causa de una travesura de su majestad. Aunque me temo que esta vez, el término "travesura" se queda corto.

- No se volverá a repetir – murmuró André entre dientes.

- Así lo espero – el sueco le sonrió con cortesía, pero a la vez le clavó sus ojos grises fríos – la próxima vez podrías no tener tanta suerte.

~.~.~

- ¿¡En qué diablos estabas pensando! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando para hacer algo así! ¡Qué les pasaba a ambos!

Oscar se paseaba de un lado a otro por la alcoba de su amigo, con las manos en la cintura.

- Lo… lo siento, Oscar, sé que no debí…

- ¡Por supuesto que no debiste! ¡¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, o qué! – gritó ella. Estaba muy enojada, pero por sobre eso, estaba pasmadísima. Aún le parecía increíble la actitud de André. Nada de esto era propio de él. No lo reconocía – André, jamás imaginé que pudieras llegar a actuar de forma tan irresponsable… Estoy terriblemente decepcionada. Terriblemente… ¿tienes consciencia acaso, de que todo lo podría haber pasado?

- Estoy muy consciente de ello, Oscar. Siempre lo tuve muy claro. Asumo toda la resposabili…

- ¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer! Aunque admito que ella también se ha extralimitado en esta ocasión. Fueron demasiado lejos con esta insensatez.

André miró al piso sin responder. Oscar tenía más razón de lo que imaginaba…

- André, será mejor que me lo cuentes todo de una vez. - Oscar suspiró con resignación, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por calmarse. Lo hecho estaba hecho y por lo menos el asunto no había pasado a mayores.

- Ella… me envió una nota. Se sentía muy sola…

- ¿Y no pudiste negarte?

- Lo intenté.

- "Lo intentaste" – le remedó ella.

- Si la hubieras visto… tan triste, tan desesperanzada… Su vida es tan vacía, Oscar. Sólo… sólo quería divertirse, distraerse un poco. Sacudirse sus obligaciones un momento, sacarse la corona, ya sabes… y… olvidarse de… lo tuyo con Fersen…

El comentario incomodó mucho a Oscar. No pudo replicar tan rápida e incisivamente como hubiese querido.

- ¿Y no había nada más que hacer que vagar por París de madrugada? – arremetió cuando recobró la compostura.

- Ella… quería ir a… una taberna… y yo…

La mandíbula de Oscar se desencajó. Sus ojos parecieron salirse de sus cuencas.

- ¡André! ¡Estabas con ella cuando nos encontramos en París! La mujer que se fue de improviso cuando me acerqué a ti esa noche… ¡era Marie Antoinette! – exclamó, tomándole de la camisa. Esta vez fue él quien miró hacia otro lado.

- Era ella.

- ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?

- Desde… la primera vez fue en mi cumpleaños. Por eso llegué tarde esa noche. ¿Cuántas veces? – André decidió que diría toda la verdad, salvo lo inconfesable – Dos, tres veces por semana. ¿A dónde íbamos? Abandonamos pronto las tabernas, luego íbamos a casa de los amigos con que estábamos ese día, al teatro, a la ópera… A veces sólo a vagar por París. En algunas oportunidades nos quedábamos a medio camino en medio del bosque, sólo para perder el tiempo haciendo nada…

Oscar sintió una fuerte punzada de celos. "_Perder el tiempo haciendo nada_" era una de sus actividades favoritas con André. Era algo sólo de ellos, y ahora descubría que el muy bribón lo hacía con alguien más. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar ese ridículo pensamiento, y luego se la tomó a dos manos.

- Dime… los amigos con que estabas ese día… ¿saben la verdad?

- No. Nadie lo sabe.

- Y nadie debe saber lo que ha estado pasando.

- Eso tenlo por seguro.

- André… te juro que te miro y aún no puedo comprender que hayas hecho algo así, y que me lo hayas ocultado. La única razón posible que encuentro, es que perdiste por completo el juicio.

- Oscar… - replicó él con tristeza – Antoinette no era la única que se sentía sola y vacía…

- ¡Debes llamarle su alteza! – le interrumpió ella, temerosa de entrar a peligroso campo de los sentimientos de su amigo.

- Está bien. "Su alteza" – dijo él con molestia, dándole un énfasis exagerado a sus palabras - no era la única que se sentía sola, que ya no podía tolerar verte ir de un lado a otro con Fersen…

- André… es mejor que guardes silencio sobre ese punto.

Oscar dio media vuelta para salir, pero de pronto creyó entrever algo más en las palabras de André. Y tuvo una duda que la llenó de horror. Miró a André intentando escudriñarle el alma con los ojos. Pero él ya se había preparado para esa pregunta (le extrañaba que no hubiese partido por ahí) y adoptó el aire más natural que le fue posible.

- Me estás diciendo toda la verdad ¿no es así? ¿No me ocultas nada?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Oscar?

- Seré directa. ¿Sucedió algo más entre ustedes?

- ¡Qué! – por mucho que se hubiera preparado, esperaba un poco más de tacto por parte de Oscar. Sin embargo, su exclamación de sorpresa y su cara de espanto le jugaron en su favor - ¡Pero…qué estás insinuando, por Dios!

- Entonces… ¿sólo sucedido lo que me has contado?

- Sólo… sólo eso…

- Si hubiese sucedido algo más… ¿Me lo habrías dicho?

- Claro que sí.

- Entonces… estamos claros en que no pasó nada más entre tú y ella.

- Nada más, Oscar – mintió él, mirándola de frente, directo a los ojos – te lo juro por la memoria de mi madre.

- No es necesario que te pongas tan solemne. Sé que no me mentirías en esto. Sabes que confío en ti más que en mí misma… sólo… intenta no volver a hacer jamás algo tan estúpido, ¿Quieres?

André percibió un asomo de sonrisa en Oscar antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta. Se dejó caer sobre el lecho. Supuso que sólo por la desesperación había sido capaz de mentir tan bien, de esa espantosa forma. La ciega confianza de Oscar sólo contribuía a aumentar lo mal que se sentía por mentirle. Para peor, ella no estaba tan molesta por lo ocurrido, sino por casi haberlo matado sin querer. Hasta parecía entender un poco (aunque no por ello disculpar) lo que habían hecho.

_Lo siento, Oscar, pero nadie debe saberlo. Ni siquiera tú._

Oscar volvió sobre sus pasos, abrió la puerta y le hizo una última advertencia.

- De más está decir que no puedes volver a verla, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Buenas noches.

~.~.~

- Entonces, ¿nos vemos aquí mismo dentro de una hora?

André abrió el morral que llevaba a la grupa de la montura y sacó su capa negra, sin mirar a Oscar. Ella se sentía apesadumbrada. Algo que hace tiempo venía resquebrajándose entre André y ella parecía haberse quebrado definitivamente hacía un par de días, cuando le descubriera en compañía de Antoinette. No podía decir que él le hubiera mentido. Aún así, se sentía traicionada. Y lo curioso era que pese a ello, Oscar comprendía muy bien a André. O al menos, creía hacerlo. Si André la amaba como le había confesado hace algún tiempo, y ella se iba a casar con otro, era lógico que intentara paliar de alguna forma su dolor. ¿Acaso ella misma no había tratado de huir de sus sentimientos por Fersen, trabajando hasta caer rendida y sumiéndose en el alcohol? ¿Qué tanto podía ella reprochar a André y a Antoinette?

- Sí. Me reuniré con Girodel para terminar de tratar varios temas, y luego vendré por ti. Después te acompaño a hacer el siguiente asalto. Quizás esta noche tengamos suerte y al fin se acabe toda esta historia…

- Perfecto. Nos vemos más tarde – dijo André, y comenzó a alejarse. Pero antes de que se perdiera de vista entre los árboles del pequeño bosquecillo en que se encontraban, Oscar le llamó.

- ¡Espera!

Y no era sólo esa sensación de estar cada vez más lejos de André lo que atormentaba a Oscar. Estaba "lo otro". Lo que ella había hecho, pese a decir que confiaba en él. No era honesto ni decente ocultarlo.

- ¿Sí? – respondió él, dándole la espalda.

- Estuve en tu alcoba – dijo ella, muy rápido, como queriendo librarse lo más pronto posible de una carga pesada – Y encontré… no, no fue así. Entré a buscar cartas de ella. Y las descubrí, y las leí todas. Una por una. Hasta la última. Perdóname.

_Lo peor es que lo que encontré en ellas no hacía más que corroborar lo que me dijisteis. Casi todas las notas eran sobre lo mismo, para acordar cuando se verían nuevamente. Y aquellas que eran un poco más largas, donde se explayaban más, se referían a Axel y a mí. De modo que lo único que pude confirmar es que ella aún ama a Axel y tú… ¡Diablos!... tú a mí. ¿Es que nunca las cosas volverán a la normalidad entre nosotros?_

André giró sobre sus talones y la miró sorprendido. Pero en seguida su expresión cambió, y le dirigió una mirada enigmática y una sonrisa vacía que hizo estremecer a Oscar de algo parecido al miedo.

- Ya no confías en mí – afirmó, con la voz neutra, como si constatara un hecho común y evidente.

- ¡Claro que confío en ti! ¿En quién más podría confiar sino? – respondió ella, tratando en vano de disimular su turbación con una sonrisa rígida – No sé qué me sucedió. No sé que esperaba encontrar, pero de pronto me invadió este miedo absurdo, irracional, y entonces… no me controlé e hice… eso… Sé que estuvo mal. Lo peor es…

- No importa – respondió él, acercándose con pasos lentos. Por algún motivo, el crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus pies le crispó los nervios a Oscar – Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a desconfiar de mí.

_Mucho más derecho del que podrías imaginar. No sabes cuánto detesto ocultarte lo que en verdad sucedió. Hasta sería más fácil decirlo de una vez y que me laces todo tu desprecio a la cara. Preferiría ser malo ante tus ojos, pero sincero, antes que el amigo de siempre, pero falso. Al menos así podría pedirte perdón, y dar todo de mí para ganarlo, pero lo único que veo es que nos alejamos cada día un poco más ¿Es que nunca las cosas volverán a la normalidad entre nosotros?_

- ¿Qué está sucediendo, André? – preguntó ella de pronto. La voz le tembló. Los ojos se le humedecieron.

_Que tú y yo vamos directo al precipicio. Pero no puedo responderte eso… Lo tuyo con Fersen será un desastre, mi vida lejos de ti será un infierno… Y ninguno hace nada por evitarlo…_

André tomó a Oscar por los hombros, y la miró directo a los ojos. Entonces ambos supieron que el otro añoraba los días en que todo entre ellos era franco y transparente. Pero una barrera invisible les separaba. André, por toda respuesta, la besó en la frente. Y luego la abrazó. Y era tal la fuerza con que la estrechaba, y eran tantas las emociones que Oscar pudo percibir en él, que en lugar de tranquilizarse, se inquietó aún más.

- ¿Qué nos está pasando, André? – volvió a preguntar, con un hilo de voz. Pero él continuó en su mutismo. Apenas Oscar correspondió a su abrazo, él la soltó como si quemara, y se marchó sin volver la vista atrás. Oscar se quedó parada en el mismo sitio por un largo rato después de que André hubo desaparecido entre los árboles.

~.~.~

_¡Ouch! Debería concentrarme más en lo que estoy haciendo. De seguir así acabaré estampado contra el suelo._

André se sobó la pantorrilla. Se había golpeado fuertemente al saltar al interior del balcón de una de las habitaciones del palacete de los Polignac. Aparentemente estaba vacío. Se incorporó pensando todas las groserías que no podía exclamar, cuando de pronto apareció una figura menuda desde el interior de la alcoba.

- Llegas temprano – le escuchó decir, y antes de que tuviese tiempo de recuperarse del susto de muerte que acababa de sufrir, la muchacha le echó los brazos al cuello y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. André se apartó bruscamente y trastabilló con sus propios pies.

- ¿Bernard? – escuchó decir a la chica, que lo escudriñaba con aire perplejo.

- ¿Ro… Rosalie? – preguntó él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡André! Eres… eres el impostor – balbuceó la muchacha.

- ¿Tú conoces a ese hombre, ese tal Bernard? ¡Bah, qué digo! Evidentemente le conoces… - y sonrió con malicia, aunque aún no pasaba su impresión.

Rosalie le tomó del brazo y le hizo un gesto silencioso para que la siguiera al interior de su alcoba.

- Tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar – dijo muy bajito - ¿Por qué te estás haciendo pasar por el Caballero Negro?

André suspiró.

- Idea de Oscar. Está obsesionada con capturarle.

André le explicó brevemente todo lo que había sucedido desde la aciaga (desde su personal punto de vista) fiesta de disfraces, cómo Oscar había querido hacerse pasar por el Caballero Negro, que él se había ofrecido a hacerlo por ella, pese a estar en desacuerdo, y que hasta ahora no tenían resultados positivos. Rosalie apretó los labios y fijó los ojos preocupados en su amigo.

- Entonces estamos en serios problemas. Necesitaré tu ayuda para resolver este lío – dijo, y le contó a grandes rasgos su historia con Bernard, cómo él la había ayudado cuando murió su madre, que no le volvió a ver en años, que se reencontraron en esa fiesta, y que habría colgado la máscara hacía tiempo, pues habían logrado sus principales objetivos, de no ser por la aparición de ese impostor.

- No sé que piense Oscar de todo esto – dijo André. Pero hablaré con ella. A estas alturas quizás lo mejor es que ambos desaparezcamos.

- Y yo hablaré con Bernard para que cese en su afán de enfrentarte. Además, ¡así al fin podremos casarnos y dejaré esta casa infernal!

- ¿Tan mal van las cosas con tu madre?

- ¡Hm! – resopló Rosalie con indignación – Es una interesada. Me ha traído aquí porque quiere casarme con ese vejestorio que fue novio de Charlotte, por causa del cual se suicidó. Sólo quiero marcharme de una buena vez, y casarme con Bernard.

- Y así será, pequeña – le respondió él, sonriendo con ternura – debo reunirme con Oscar ahora. Le sacaré una tregua sí o sí.

André pasó una pierna al exterior del balcón y afirmó bien la cuerda que le ayudaría a descender.

- Suerte – le dijo Rosalie y le dio un fugaz y tímido beso en la mejilla – y disculpa por lo de… esto… ya sabes.

- No te preocupes, Rosalie. – respondió él – Me alegra mucho haberte visto. Adiós.

- Espera… toma, para justificar el viaje – susurró la muchacha, y le entregó unos aretes, conteniendo la risa.

André se deslizó ágilmente hasta el primer piso y se encaminó con rapidez hacia la reja de entrada. Rosalie se quedó semi oculta entre las cortinas de su alcoba hasta que perdió a su amigo de vista. Se sonrojó, pensando en el involuntario beso que le había dado, y echó sobre el lecho a esperar a su novio. Si todo salía bien, al fin podría tomar las riendas de su propia vida. La oscuridad de su habitación se iluminaba de alegres colores cuando pensaba en su futuro, y sólo veía felicidad.

André, por su parte, se dirigió al galope al sitio en que había acordado reunirse con Oscar. Experimentaba un sentimiento de alivio ante la posibilidad de que, al menos ese asunto, se resolviera de tan buena forma.

_Así que nuestra pequeña protegida está ligada con ese tal Bernard. ¡Cómo son las cosas!... De ser así, Oscar tendrá que desistir. Estoy seguro que todo su discurso se irá al cuerno si atraparlo y, probablemente, enviarlo a la horca, le destroza el corazón a Rosalie…_

Advirtiendo que llegaría muy adelantado, descendió del corcel. Además, su repentino buen humor le impulsaba a caminar un poco. Tardó alrededor de media hora en llegar. Divisó a Oscar a la distancia, de pie junto a su caballo César, con la espalda reclinada contra el tronco de un árbol. Alzó la mano para saludarla, y antes de que Oscar pudiese responder a su seña, una figura oscura se interpuso entre ambos, dando la espalda a Oscar y enfrentando a André. Era Bernard.

André, tomado completamente por sorpresa, tardó en reaccionar. Bernard desenvainó su espada y le apuntó al pecho.

- ¡Impostor! – gritó, yéndosele encima.

André apenas alcanzó a cubrirse de la primera estocada.

- ¡Detente! – alcanzó a decir ahogadamente. Pero Bernard le atacaba con furia, y no le daba tregua.

Escuchó a Oscar gritar, pero no pudo comprender sus palabras. La vio fugazmente con el rabillo del ojo, se había acercado empuñando su pistola, y por la confusión de su rostro supo que no podía distinguir quién era quién, y por tanto, no se atrevía a disparar. Quizás fue la disposición a dialogar que André tenía, lo que le jugó en contra. Estaba más concentrado en no hacer daño a Bernard que en defenderse de él, sin tomar plena consciencia de que él le atacaba dispuesto a matar. Y por lo mismo, el enfrentamiento fue muy breve. Cuando Oscar vio a uno de los enmascarados rozar el rostro del otro con la punta de espada, supo enseguida que el que se llevó las manos a la cara y cayó de rodillas sobre el pasto, era André.

No atinó a disparar ni a seguir al hombre que huía. Las piernas sólo le respondieron para correr hasta donde su amigo se había desplomado. Le apartó las manos de la cara, y cuando descubrió la mitad de su rostro llena de sangre, la propia se le heló. Era su pesadilla hecha realidad.

- Detenlo… tenemos que hablar con él… - le escuchó decir. Pero no hizo caso. Su único pensamiento era llevarlo lo más pronto posible a un lugar seguro.

~.~.~

Bernard abrazó largo rato a Rosalie antes hablar.

- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte… - dijo la muchacha.

- También yo – la interrumpió Bernard – si lo deseas, puedes guardar lo que quieras llevar contigo, y nos largamos esta misma noche.

Rosalie lo miró sonriente, malinterpretando por completo esa última frase, pensando que quizás su amigo y su novio se habría encontrado en las cercanías de la mansión.

- Entonces, ¿Todo está arreglado?

- Sí, amor. Acabo de deshacerme de ese impostor.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No has… no has visto a André? ¿No has hablado con él?

- ¿André? ¿Qué André? ¿De quién me hablas, cariño? Camino aquí me topé con el impostor, le enfrenté y al fin me deshice de él.

- ¿¡Qué! – gritó Rosalie, cubriéndose la boca con las manos y sin controlar el volumen de su voz - ¡No! ¡André es mi amigo! ¡Acabo de verle! ¡Quería terminar con todo esto!

- ¿Tu amigo? ¿Ese tipo?

- ¡Es mi amigo! Sirve en la casa en que me acogieron, ¿olvidaste ya que te lo conté? – dijo ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡Otra vez con lo mismo! Ya te he dicho que te olvides de ellos y de cualquiera que sea noble. Son todos de la peor calaña. Ese tipo no debió meterse en esto, si me lo he cargado, pues él se arriesgó. Ahora…

- ¡NO! – gritó Rosalie - ¡Oh, por Dios, que has hecho! ¡Mataste a André!

- ¡Calla! – dijo Bernard, tomándola de la cintura y tratando de calmarla – Nos descubrirán.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Una sirvienta ahogó un grito al ver al hombre enmascarado, al parecer forcejeando con Rosalie. En seguida, detrás de ella, apareció madame de Polignac.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Asesino! – gritaba Rosalie en ese momento, dando manotazos ciegos a Bernard, que trataba en vano de tranquilizarla - ¡Mataste a André!

- ¡Rosalie! – gritó madame de Polignac, presa del pánico.

Bernard se volvió a mirarla. Por un segundo no supo qué hacer. Para peor, Rosalie se desvaneció entre sus brazos. No podía dejarse coger. Así que la arrastró hacia el balcón, y se descolgó con ella hasta el suelo. Madame de Polignac corrió hasta donde los vio desaparecer.

- ¡Rosalie! ¡Mi niña! ¡Devuélveme a mi niña!

~.~.~

Oscar observó como el horizonte se tornaba morado oscuro. Poco a poco, palidecía, volviéndose violeta. Unos minutos más tarde se dibujó una fina línea rosada horizontal. Amanecería en instantes, y ella no había pegado un ojo, velando el sueño intranquilo de André. Nana había derramado todas sus lágrimas aferrada a la mano de su nieto, y ahora dormía, reclinada sobre el lecho. Oscar no había llorado ni un poco. No porque no quisiera, sino, simplemente, porque no había podido. Lo que sintió cuando el médico dijo que su amigo podría perder la vista de su ojo derecho, era algo que no podía explicar con palabras. ¡No! ¡Estaba mal! Ella misma, por su tozudez, por obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería, por su soberbia y su afán de hacerlo todo perfecto, debió recibir la herida. No André. No, él menos que nadie. Él había querido decirle algo, pero el médico le ordenó descansar. Le dieron un sedante y al poco rato se durmió. Ahora los primeros rayos del sol le permitían ver con claridad su hermoso rostro, con el lado superior derecho cubierto por un voluminoso vendaje. Por momentos emitía leves gemidos, y apretaba los labios, en un gesto evidente de dolor. Oscar ni siquiera se atrevía a tomarle la mano.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…_ Se repetía mentalmente. Observó las primeras sombras alargadas de los árboles. Luego releyó por enésima vez la nota que había encontrado abierta sobre el lecho de André la noche pasada, después de llegar a duras penas cargando con él ensangrentando y casi inconsciente.

"_¿Ha sido muy severa contigo? Espero que no. Le dije que era mi responsabilidad. No te quedaba más que obedecerme, ¿no es cierto? No, tú no tienes la culpa. A ti sólo me queda agradecerte, por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por los momentos de alegría, por tu comprensión, por todo lo que me has enseñado, y por las reprimendas, incluso. Sé que no debimos haber hecho esto, pero quiero que sepas que, aunque debería, no me arrepiento de nada. He intentado arrepentirme, pero en el fondo de mi corazón, no soy capaz de hacerlo. Sería injusto y egoísta de mi parte arrepentirme, porque eso implicaría despreciar a quién ha sido mi consuelo, mi apoyo, y, a pesar de todo (o por sobre todo), mi amigo._

_Hélène."_

Suspiró. Ahora aquello le parecía una nimiedad sin importancia. Se sintió muy mal al notar que, como era su costumbre, era más indulgente con Marie Antoinette que con cualquier persona y así había actuado esta vez, justificándola, y cargando toda la responsabilidad en André. No les había medido con la misma vara y no era justo. Al volver la vista hacia el lecho, se encontró con el ojo sano su amigo clavado en ella.

- Me alegro que haya sido mi ojo y no el tuyo – le dijo, sonriendo emocionado, al darse cuenta que ella no se había apartado de su lado en toda la noche.

Oscar no le respondió, pero desvió la mirada. Su rostro estaba tenso. Sus manos temblaban. Se levantó del canapé en que estaba sentada, y se encaminó a la puerta.

- Pediré que te traigan algo de comer. Debes tener hambre – dijo secamente.

- No es tu culpa. Lo hice porque quise.

Oscar se quedó de pie en el umbral, y reclinó la frente sobre el marco de la puerta. Se debatió entre dar media vuelta y lanzarse sobre el lecho, aferrando su mano y llorando como una niña, o no apesadumbrar más a André mostrándole así su dolor. Se decidió por lo último, y salió en silencio. Cualquiera habría pensado que era una grosería imperdonable de su parte. Pero ella sabía que André entendía. Él siempre entendía.

Se cruzó con una sirvienta en el pasillo, y le ordenó llevar a André lo que el médico había recomendado, y siguió de largo, a paso vacilante. Se coló a uno de los muchos saloncitos de la planta baja y se quedó frente a una columna de mármol, como hipnotizada con los finos relieves y arabescos tallados en la piedra. Y de pronto comenzó a golpearlos con los puños cerrados, una y otra vez.

_¡Es mi culpa! ¡Por supuesto que es mi culpa!_

- Mi culpa… ¿de quién más, si no? – dijo entre sollozos. Tomó aire y levantó otra vez un puño, pero no pudo estrellarlo contra la piedra, pues alguien la sujetó por la cintura y la arrastró hacia atrás. Se giró, sobresaltada, para encontrarse frente a frente con Fersen. Su mirada gris era dulce y comprensiva.

- Es suficiente, Oscar.

Ella apoyó la mejilla sobre su hombro. Él le cruzó un brazo por la espalda y con la otra le acarició el cabello.

- Fue lo que vi esa noche que perseguimos al Caballero Negro hasta las cercanías del Palais Royal. ¿Recuerdas? Fue exactamente así.

Fersen sabía que nada podría ser más cruel que decirle "te lo dije", en un momento así, pero no pudo evitar pensarlo. Pese a que adoraba a Oscar, y a que le profesaba una inmensa admiración, su tozudez algunas veces le resultaba irritante. Pero no había ido allí a hacer reproches.

- Él se pondrá bien – le susurró al oído – El médico dijo reposo absoluto, tranquilidad, y no debería haber problema. Dentro de todo, tuvisteis suerte.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero… - Oscar alzó su hermoso rostro bañado en lágrimas – si algo llegara a sucederle, si su herida no sanara, si por cualquier motivo llegara a perderle… ¡Yo no podría seguir viviendo!

Oscar, presa de una intensa emoción, no tomó el peso de sus propias palabras. En aquel instante, al sentir el apoyo de quien, antes que su novio, era un gran amigo, sólo dejaba fluir sus sentimientos y emociones tal como le venían a la cabeza. Pero Fersen sí tomó el peso de lo que oía. Y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, como si temiera que se desvaneciera, que se apartara de su vida tal como Antoinette había hecho.

Oscar tardó varios minutos en calmarse. Se separó de Fersen. Alguien golpeó discretamente la puerta.

- Una dama solicita veros con urgencia – dijo el sirviente que había golpeado, luego de abrir y cruzar el umbral.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Oscar, molesta por la interrupción.

- No me ha dicho su nombre.

- Dile que vuelva otro día. Hoy no estoy para nadie – replicó la mujer, con aspereza.

El sirviente se retiró, sin embargo, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando escucharon voces y pasos, y la puerta se abrió violentamente. La mujer que entró al salón, y corrió hacia Oscar, era la última persona que la comandante de la Guardia Real hubiese esperado ver.

- ¡Madame de Polignac! – exclamaron Fersen y Oscar.

La que fuera la favorita de la reina por tantos años lucía un aspecto perturbadísimo. Su elegante vertido y su cabello estaban desaliñados. Sus ojos, hinchados y enrojecidos, y sus mejillas, extrañamente limpias, sin una pizca de maquillaje, surcadas por lágrimas. Se acercó a Oscar a tropezones, y se dejó caer a sus pies, aferrándose desesperadamente a sus botas.

- Por favor… - imploró – sólo vos podéis ayudarme. Mi niña… mi pequeña… Si en algo os importa…

- Traed agua y sales – ordenó Fersen a los sirvientes que se habían quedado petrificados observando la escena.

- ¿Qué os sucede? – preguntó Oscar, apoyando una rodilla en el piso, y ayudando a la mujer a incorporarse.

- Rosalie… ¡Ese hombre se la llevó anoche!

- ¿Se la llevó? – exclamó Oscar - ¿Quién se la ha llevado?

Madame de Polignac sorbió fuertemente por nariz y aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

- ¡La secuestró el Caballero Negro!

~.~.~

Jeanne siempre había detestado hacer cualquier labor del hogar por sobre casi todas las cosas. Le causó gracia pensar que ahora disfrutaba tanto comprando frutas y verduras en el mercado. Se divertía tanteando las manzanas de un canasto, bajo la atenta mirada de la ama de llaves, que no se despegaba ni un segundo. Pero ya era un primer paso poder salir en compañía de alguien que no fuese Maurice. Poco a poco se iba ganando su confianza. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla el nivel de estupidez que podía alcanzar un hombre enamorado. Porque pronto se hizo evidente que Maurice la amaba. Jeanne sabía que las precauciones que tomaba para aparentar que era conquistada poco a poco eran innecesarias, porque Maurice creería simplemente lo que quería creer: que era correspondido. Se llevó una fruta a la nariz y se deleitó con su aroma. Se la entregó a la mujer, que la guardó en una bolsa de tela. Jeanne acompañó el gesto con una tímida y encantadora sonrisa, que la mujer le devolvió al instante.

Jeanne había comprendido, después de un negro periodo depresivo en que sólo pensaba en lanzarse por una ventana, que era más fácil seguirle el juego a su captor que llevarle la contra. Poco le costó ganarse a la escasa servidumbre que la custodiaba. Sus habilidades, después de todo, no se habían deteriorado en lo más mínimo. Sólo debía tener un poco más de paciencia, y soportar estoicamente las caricias de Maurice, que si en algún momento llegaron a agradable, ahora le repugnaban tanto como le agradaba ese aroma a manzana mezclado con el del aire libre.

~.~.~

André se ató el antifaz. Observó el portón de entrada al Palais Royale, intentando memorizar la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles, en cuanto a cantidad de guardias y vías de escape. Pero le era difícil, pues a ratos la vista se le nublaba. Había vigilado discretamente cerca de una hora hasta que vio a Bernard ingresar por allí, y se decidió a hacer lo mismo por una entrada secundaria que se encontraba dando la vuelta a la manzana. Se acercó con toda la naturalidad que pudo fingir, y respiró aliviado cuando el guardia le saludó y abrió la reja permitiéndole el paso. Otro sujeto llevó su caballo a la cuadra. Cuando éste se alejaba, André sintió una dolorosa punzada en el ojo derecho, que le taladró el cerebro hasta la nuca. En un momento el dolor fue tan insoportable, que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de piedra del corredor por el que caminaba. Temió incluso, que la herida se abriera, delatándolo en el peor momento. Se sobrepuso a duras penas a las náuseas y al mareo, y continuó la búsqueda.

Después de despertar en su alcoba luego de haber sido herido, sufrió de una fiebre alta, de la que se recobró a medias dos días después. Sólo entonces supo que Oscar se había esfumado, luego de recibir la visita de madame de Polignac. Salió esa misma mañana sin dar explicaciones a nadie, y nadie volvió a saber de ella. André suponía que tanto Rosalie como Oscar se encontraban en manos de Bernard, pero siendo así, no comprendía por qué no las liberaba, si la protegida de Oscar debió contarle todo. Por eso grande fue su sorpresa, cuando aquella misma mañana llegó una nota anónima de parte de los captores de Oscar. Ignorantes de que el general de Jarjayes aún no retornaba de Normandía, habían pedido una gran recompensa por devolverla con vida. Antoinette, advertida ya de la desaparición de Oscar a través de Fersen, le envió una desesperada nota a André, contándole que estaba dispuesta a pagar lo que fuera. Además le preguntaba por qué no había respondido a su última nota, por lo que asumió que el conde no le había informado de todos los pormenores que habían concluido con la desaparición de la comandante. Fersen se entrevistó personalmente con el duque de Orleans, quien refirió no tener idea del asunto. El conde confiaba en que el dinero ofrecido por la reina solucionaría el problema, pero André, en cambio, no podía esperar. Apostó todas sus cartas a que las encontraría en aquel sitio. Respiró profundamente varias veces, hasta recobrar la lucidez. Otro sujeto se le acercó, saludándole confianzudamente.

- ¿Y aún no te arreglas con esa noviecita que has traído? – le comentó el hombre.

- Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres – respondió André, tanteando terreno.

- Entrará en razón. Al cabo, la comandante de la Guardia Real ya le ha dicho que el impostor no está muerto, y que ni siquiera está gravemente herido.

- Hay que darle tiempo.

- Sí… pero hay que ver cómo le han molestado nuestros métodos. ¿Qué tiene de malo sacar una buena suma a cambio de la vida de esa mujer?

- Bastante nos hace falta…

- ¿Vas a hablar con ella?

- Sí, pero no tengo la llave.

- Qué descuidado eres. Toma la mía. Y el farol, para que puedas alumbrarte adentro de la cava.

- Gracias.

Tan pronto el hombre se dio vuelta, André le golpeó en la nuca con la culata de su pistola, arrastró el cuerpo hasta un rincón oscuro y bajó a la cava del Palacio. Al final de la recámara encontró un estrecho pasillo. Avanzó varios metros hasta encontrar una puerta de tosca madera, con una pequeña ventana en medio, atravesada por barrotes de acero. Vio a Oscar y a Rosalie, alumbradas por la pálida luz de una vela, sentadas sobre un jergón de paja. Al parecer, habían interrumpido su conversación al escuchar sus pasos, pues ambas miraban nerviosamente hacia la puerta. Aliviado, giró la llave, abrió, entró… y en seguida recibió un fuerte bofetón en la mejilla de parte de Rosalie, que se le había acercado de un brinco.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó, sobándose – Te prefiero cuando eres más cariñosa conmigo…

- ¡André! – las escuchó gritar a ambas.

- ¡Perdona! – dijo la muchacha - pensé que eras… que eras… - y se echó a llorar, cubriéndose la cara.

Oscar le abrazó de improviso, y le quitó de la frente el mechón de cabello que le cubría el ojo derecho. El antifaz no cubría por completo la piel enrojecida ni la cicatriz, aún fresca, que le cruzaba desde la mitad de la ceja hasta donde terminaba la cuenca del ojo.

- Idiota… - le dijo con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos húmedos – Eres un… ¡No debiste venir! ¿Qué no sabes lo que el médi…?

- ¿Me habrías dejado tú? – preguntó él, sonriéndole.

Oscar no supo qué responder. Le palpó la frente sudorosa.

- Tienes fiebre… - dijo, y sus ojos se rebalsaron.

- Queridas mías, no sé si inundar el palacio y salir navegando en un torrente de lágrimas sea el mejor plan de escape – dijo André jovialmente.

- Tu ojo… - dijo Oscar, calmándose un poco.

- Lo veremos después. Ahora tenemos que salir. Lo que no comprendo es qué pretende tu noviecito, Rosalie. ¿No le explicaste lo que hablamos? Oscar, ¿Ya estás al tanto de todo?

- Sí – contestó Oscar, ya recuperada la compostura. André vio con admiración cómo reaccionaba con la sangre fría habitual, y todos sus sentidos estaban alerta. Rosalie, a estas alturas, lloraba entre hipidos, por lo que la comandante tuvo que ponerle al tanto de la situación.

Apenas recibió la visita de la Polignac, Oscar, sin poner a nadie al tanto de sus planes, ni siquiera a Fersen, acudió a una reunión en el Palais Royal (pues era la única pista que tenía, la misma pista que luego llevara a André, con algo más de éxito, hasta allí), dónde fue capturada y encerrada en la mazmorra en que ahora se encontraban. Bernard le pidió que escribiera una carta a su padre solicitando rescate, a lo que se negó. Bernard se había comportado de forma altanera y sarcástica, y Oscar advirtió en él un odio tan grande, que le causó no poca sorpresa. Más aún le sorprendió volver a verle por la tarde, pero ahora en compañía de la mismísima Rosalie. Bernard las dejó a solas de muy mala gana, y entonces Oscar se enteró que la muchacha, en estricto rigor, no estaba secuestrada, pero que ella y Bernard había tenido una pelea de proporciones dantescas, tanto a raíz de lo que había sucedido con André (y Oscar se apresuró a informarle de su real estado, lo que supuso un gran alivio para ella), como por la negativa de su novio de dejar ir a Oscar. Bernard no comprendía su amor y su agradecimiento hacia Oscar, y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de darle un buen escarmiento y sacar de ello algún provecho antes de colgar la capa y la máscara. No confiaba en Oscar. Para él todos los nobles sólo eran ratas traicioneras. Rosalie se había negado a acompañarle, y había pasado los últimos días con Oscar, encerrada en la mazmorra, pese a que, técnicamente, no estaba prisionera. Su relación con Bernard estaba en statu quo, pues ninguno quería ceder. Oscar se interrumpió súbitamente, sin que André comprendiera el motivo. Pero pronto lo entendió, Oscar había percibido el sonido de pasos acercándose. Era una sola persona. André se ubicó al lado de la puerta, mientras Rosalie y Oscar se sentaron en el jergón. Bernard entró precipitadamente al descubrir que la llave no estaba echada, pero esta vez André no desperdició la oportunidad, y antes de que el Caballero Negro pudiera reaccionar, le tomó por la espalda, encañonándolo con una pistola en la sien.

- No le haréis daño, ¿verdad? – preguntó Rosalie.

- No, pequeña – respondió Oscar, mirando a Bernard con frialdad – Tal como te lo prometimos, le dejaremos ir en paz, siempre que acabe de una vez con este juego.

- Me traicionaste, Rosalie…

- ¡No! Ellos nos dejarán ir. Confía en mí.

- Ilusa – respondió Bernard con amargura.

- Sólo queremos hablar, Bernard – intervino Oscar – Una vez que logremos salir de aquí.

- ¿Ideas? – preguntó André, mirando a Oscar.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo…

Pocos minutos más tarde, Bernard abandonaba el Palais Royal por la entrada principal, llevando a Oscar a la grupa, quien le amenazaba con un cuchillo pegado a la espalda. Adujo que se trasladaba a la prisionera a un sitio seguro, y pudieron salir sin problemas. Diez minutos después, André se acercaba tranquilamente al portón de la entrada secundaria, montando su caballo, y llevando a Rosalie entre los brazos. Los dos guardias que custodiaban el portón le saludaron, y lanzaron pullas, celebrando la reconciliación de la pareja. André respondió las bromas, sonriente.

- Mademoiselle, no seáis tan dura con Bernard, aquí todos somos testigos de que os adora…

- No hace más que hablar de vos.

Rosalie se ruborizó.

- Vosotros no os toméis esas confianzas con mi novia – les regañó el impostor. Ellos abrieron el portón entre risas, y les vieron alejarse al galope sin sospechar nada extraño.

Llegaron a un claro en un bosquecillo, junto a un arroyo, donde ya esperaba Oscar, quien mantenía reducido a Bernard. André ayudó a Rosalie a bajar del caballo, y luego, por precaución, desenfundó su pistola. Pero de pronto, se llevó las manos al rostro, y se tambaleó. Ella a duras penas pudo sujetarle. Tomó el arma entre sus manos, temiendo que se le escapara un disparo.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada, es sólo un mareo…

- Déjame verle - intervino Oscar, y ayudó a André a sentarse. Rosalie, a su vez, se acercó a Bernard.

Oscar descubrió, horrorizada, que la herida de André se había abierto, y nuevamente tenía el rostro bañado en sangre. Ahogó un grito angustioso y desesperado. André se mordía los labios, víctima de un terrible dolor.

- Quietos ahí.

Bernard les apuntaba con una pistola… ¡Con una de sus pistolas, la que André le había entregado antes de huir del Palais Royal! Oscar se llevó una mano al cinto y lo palpó vacío. Bernard se la había arrebatado, seguramente cuando ella corrió junto a André.

- Por favor… sólo queremos hablar… - dijo Oscar.

- Yo no hago tratos con ratas asquerosas y traicioneras como vosotros. Podréis haber llenado la cabeza de pájaros a Rosalie, pero yo no me trago este cuento. No os creo ni lo que rezáis…

- ¡Bernard, detente! – Oscar escuchó a Rosalie, pero no podía verla pues Bernard se interponía entre ambas.

- No, mi amor – dijo Bernard, sin desclavar la mirada desquiciada de Oscar y André – tendrás que elegir entre ellos y yo.

- No me hagas esto, Bernard… Entiende que…

Bernard quitó el seguro y colocó el índice en el gatillo. Oscar, entonces, se dio por perdida. Estrechó con fuerza a André entre sus brazos, y le besó en la frente. La idea de morir juntos era reconfortante. Eso le sorprendió. No tenía miedo. Sería rápido. Y ahora, nadie los separaría… Alzó el rostro para observar a Bernard. Seguía en la misma postura, apuntándoles… El corazón de Oscar latía desaforadamente. Pese a que esperaba escuchar ese sonido, al oír el atronador disparo su pulso se disparó aún más.

_¿Qué es esto? No siento dolor… no siento nada… ¿Es que ha herido a André?_

Entonces vio como Bernard abría los ojos y la boca en un gesto de sorpresa, caía de rodillas frente a ella, y luego de bruces sobre el suelo. Detrás, Rosalie, temblorosa, aún sujetaba la humeante pistola de André.

~.~.~

- No. Nada.

- ¿Estáis seguro?

- Completamente. No logro distinguir ni formas, ni luces, ni siquiera sombras.

El doctor Lassone entregó la vela a Rosalie. Nana lloraba en un rincón de la alcoba. Oscar hubiera deseado morirse al oír las palabras que el médico pronunció a continuación.

- Monsieur Grandier, lamentablemente habéis perdido la vista del ojo derecho. Os dije que el reposo y la inmovilidad eran vitales para que vuestra herida sanara…

Oscar salió silenciosamente. Fersen la esperaba afuera.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Perdió la visión del ojo derecho – respondió ella, con la voz ronca por el nudo que le apretaba la garganta.

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? – le preguntó él, solícitamente.

Oscar negó con la cabeza, y se dirigió al cuarto en que se encontraba Bernard, quien ya había sido atendido por el doctor Lassone. Le encontró despierto. Se acercó sin saludar.

- Si de mí dependiera – dijo entre dientes – te arrancaría el ojo que André perdió. Pero no lo voy a hacer. No sólo por Rosalie, sino porque André también me lo pidió. Insiste en que te deje ir, pese a lo que le hiciste.

- Pues prefiero que me arranques el ojo a deberte algo – respondió Bernard groseramente.

- No te daré ese gusto. Apenas te repongas eres libre de marcharte.

- Quiero marcharme hoy mismo.

- Puedes largarte si no te importa morir desangrado, a mí qué me importa. Pero tu herida es grave. Es peligro que te muevas en varios días.

Bernard hubiese querido girar sobre el lecho para no darle la cara, y que Oscar no viera la expresión de dolor en su rostro, al recordar que la mujer que amaba había estado a punto de matarle. Pero no quiso arriesgarse a que la herida se abriera. Cuando el silencio se estaba haciendo incómodo, Rosalie entró con una bandeja en que llevaba un caldo.

- Llévatelo. No tengo hambre. No quiero nada tuyo.

- Escúchame un momento anda más, Bernard.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me digas que prefieres a esta mujer antes que a mí?

- No se trata de eso, Bernard. Las cosas no son así.

- ¡Pues no sé de qué otro modo pueden ser! ¡Me disparaste!

- Porque tú ibas a disparar a mademoiselle Oscar y a André a sangre fría, y no podía permitirlo…

Oscar les dejó discutir a solas. Pero la conversación acabó pronto y de la peor forma, pues Rosalie salió cargando la bandeja con el plato lleno. Oscar la besó en la sien y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Ambas se alejaron de la habitación.

- ¿Volverás con tu madre?

- No.

- De verdad te quiere.

- Al menos esto ha servido para que entienda su particular" forma de querer…

~.~.~

Oscar entró a la mansión, luego de dejar el caballo en establo. El hecho de hacerlo ella misma la entristeció. André ya se levantaba y podía deambular al interior de la casa, pero el médico le había prohibido realizar esfuerzos o movimientos bruscos por una semana más. Un criado le anunció que sus padres habían llegado el día anterior. Ni siquiera se había acordado. De hecho había vuelto lo más pronto posible para enterarse del estado de André.

Supuso que su madre ya estaba enterada de todo por el aire sombrío con que la saludó.

- Si André te ve tan triste, sólo conseguirás que se sienta peor – le dijo su madre, confirmando que ya estaba al tanto de todo.

- ¿Cómo evitarlo? – dijo Oscar, roncamente, y luego añadió con la voz baja - Él ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con esto…

- Al menos no ha sido en vano… - alcanzó a decir madame de Jarjayes, antes de ser interrumpida por la brusca entrada de su marido.

El general avanzó a paso rápido hacia su hija, con una expresión de alegría que dejó boquiabierta a Oscar. Antes de que alcanzara a pensar nada, se encontró apretujada y casi sin poder respirar, entre los brazos de su padre.

- ¡Hija mía! – exclamó éste, dichoso.

_¿Qué significa esto?_ Se preguntó Oscar. Y tímidamente, levantó las manos y se aferró apenas a los hombros del general. No entendía que sucedía, sólo tenía en la mente una cosa: su padre la estaba abrazando por primera vez. El corazón le saltó dentro del pecho de alegría.

- ¡Hija querida, estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

- ¿Padre? – le dijo Oscar, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para verle el rostro.

- Ya me he enterado de todo. Lamento lo que tuvo que pasar André, es un muchacho excelente y muy valeroso. Pero todo ha valido la pena, Oscar. ¡Has capturado al Caballero Negro!

- No… - dijo Oscar, comprendiendo el error de su padre. Fiel a lo que había prometido a André, negó con la cabeza, pese a que ello acabaría con la ilusión y la alegría que había impulsado a su padre a tener un gesto de cariño tan inesperado hacia ella. Pero no le quedaba más que cubrirle las espaldas a Bernard Châtelet – Hay un error…

- ¿Cómo que un error? – dijo él, risueño, sin comprender las palabras de Oscar – Bueno, sea que fuiste tú o André quien le echó el guante, lo importante es que ya he puesto a ese sujeto en manos de las autoridades y será juzgado, recibiendo el castigo que corresponde. Se lo han llevado esta mañana a la Bastilla.

- ¿¡Qué!

~.~.~

Bernard ahogó un gemido de dolor al darse la vuelta sobre el mugriento jergón de paja que le servía de lecho. Suspiró tristemente. No sólo sus días de caballero enmascarado habían tocado a su fin, sino que también sus días como Bernard Châtelet, periodista y librepensador. Si lograba zafarse de la horca, seguramente pasaría lo que le quedaba de vida machacando piedras al sol, con un grillete en el tobillo. No quería sentir pena de sí mismo, pero el pensar en cuánto le quedaba por hacer, en cuánto habría podido aportar para hacer realidad el mundo con el que soñaba, era sin duda, deprimente. Sin embargo, nada le dolía tanto como tener que despedirse tan pronto de la vida que planeaba junto a Rosalie.

**The Clash (original de Sonny Curtis) – I fought the law**

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=MBeT4ptY9sY

Breakin' rocks in the hot sun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I needed money 'cause I had none  
I fought the law and the law won

I left my baby and it feels so bad  
Guess my race is run  
She's the best girl that I ever had  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the…

Robbin' people with a six-gun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I lost my girl and I lost my fun  
I fought the law and the law won

* * *

**Notas: **Este capítulo salió un poco aburrido porque básicamente es repetir lo que ya aparece en el manga/animé, salvo algunas pequeñas modificaciones, pero no se me ocurrido ninguna forma de hacerlo más corto… En el próximo ya habrá novedades.

En el manga es Rosalie quien hiere a Bernard, pero antes de conocer su verdadera identidad. Acá quise variar un poco, obligándola a decidir entre él y Oscar, y obviamente, creando un escollo en su relación.

Perdón por lo corto del capítulo, y la evidente falta de inspiración, pero preferí subirlo ahora antes de esperar un musa (o muso, en mi caso) se digne a aparecer. Con decirles que ni siquiera lo revisé y debe tener un montón de errores.

Saludos a todas. Déjenme un review de cortesía que sea (aunque sé que hoy no los merezco), que hace frío, el frío me deprime, y los review me alegran.

Me voy a escuchar algo de Morrissey (Every day it's like Sunday sería genial para hoy) o un par de canciones cebollas de Muse, mientras me fumo un cigarrillo y maldigo este día feo y gris que me ha puesto tan mal genio… (snif) Realmente detesto el frío y la lluvia por sobre casi todas las cosas. Yo debería vivir en el Caribe!

Krimhild-sad-british-pop-music-mode-on… ¬_¬'


End file.
